She is Winter
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Nieva is the niece of Eddard Stark, as the eldest female in the Stark family she has to fight to protect her cousins and keep their pack together. She is also the niece of King Robert Baratheon and therefore a threat to his heir Joffrey, how will she cope going down to Kings Landing with her Uncle and will she make it out of the lion infested den alive? *Discontinued rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

At just sixteen years old Nieva was tall for her age. Her long brown hair was braided down her back, the tip of it reaching just above her waist as her blue eyes gleamed in delight as her cousin loaded another arrow onto his bow.

Her mother and Father had been slaughtered by the mad kings men before he died, she had been bundled in blankets and sent immediately to a safe house with a wet nurse before being brought to Winterfell where her Uncle Eddard Stark and Aunt Lady Catelyn of house Tully were waiting upon her arrival.

Her mother had also been the sister of the new King of Westeros, Robert Baratheon who to this day still sent money to the Starks for her keeping.

A soft smile graced the lips of the eldest Stark girl as she watched her younger cousin attempt to hit the bulls eye with his arrow, failing each time.

But once again it sailed over the target and hit a barrel just behind it. Her cousin stomped his foot on the ground in impatience making her smile grow.

Her younger cousin Jon moved closer and placed his hands upon the young boys shoulders. "Go on, Father's watching" Jon said softly.

"Oh yeah cause that won't make him more nervous" she chuckled feeling her youngest cousin playing with the tie that kept a section of her braid in.

She glanced up to see her aunt and uncle smiling down at them. She turned as she heard the shaking of a string and turned just in time to see an arrow sail way above the target and hit a tree on the other side.

She had to fight her own chuckles as all three of her cousins began to laugh. She could sense Bran's frustration and disappointment in himself

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" her uncle chuckled from above them. She went to raise her hand but the look in her elder cousin Robbs eyes dared her not to. "Keep practising Bran. Go on" her father encouraged.

She turned back to her younger cousin as he once again loaded his bow and pulled the string taut to rest his hand upon his cheek.

"Relax your bow arm" Robb said scanning Bran's posture and stance.

She jumped as the whirring of an arrow flew past her ear, it seemed to dodge each of her cousins until it found the bullseye in the centre of the target, she could hear the wood splintering as the arrow pierced it.

Noticing that Bran still had his arrow nocked she turned with her brothers to see her younger cousin Arya standing behind a barrel, bow in hand, without an arrow.

A loud laugh escaped her as Bran ran after his older sister, obviously wanting to get her back for upstaging him in front of their parents.

"Quick Bran, faster" Jon laughed out.

"Looks like you're not the only one with great marksman ship" Robb smirked looking over at Nieva as Bran began to chase Arya around the stalls.

"Ah but how well will that develope" Nieva smirked as she and Robb moved to the different objects Bran had hit and pulled the arrows out of them before handing them to a six year old Rickon who ran and gave them to Jon to put back in the quiver.

"Can you show me how to shoot an arrow?" Rickon asked looking up at his older cousin with intrigue, he'd always been fascinated by the way she could swing a sword like it was an extension on her arm or hit a target from meters away. Her uncle always joked by saying she was a direwolf personified.

"Not right now little pup, no" she grinned looking over Rickon's head to see Robb grinning at her.

Her aunt used to say that she and Robb were almost identical looking as babes, they both had the same dark hair as their fathers but had inherited their blue eyes from House Tully and House Baratheon while the others got the Stark greyness in their eyes.

"Starks" her Uncle's second in command called out as he walked towards them. "You have each to prepare your horses and meet your father at the gates, that includes you Bran, and you Nieva"

"What about me?" Arya asked.

"Not this time mi'lady" he smiled apologetically before he walked off to the stables.

"We'll get the horses, you console little wildling over there" Robb grinned glancing over at a now sulking Arya.

"Wish me luck" Nieva sighed as she made her way over to her little cousin. "Don't worry about it Arya, I used to be the same when Uncle Ned wouldn't let me go to anywhere"

"It's not fair, I'm only a few years younger than you" Arya sighed kicking the mud at her feet.

"You know it is not to do with age Arya, if it were then Sansa would be coming with us." Nieva explained leaning against the barrels beside her cousin. "Your Father needs me, otherwise I would be made to stay here with you"

"You still get to go" Arya snapped.

"Yes and I wish I didn't" Nieva said. "It's not a nice thing to see a man beheaded, I hope you do not have to see it until you are much older. I know I was far too young when I saw my first execution, I was barely older than Rickon. But don't worry. Your father will need you one day, as he needs me"

"Why?" Arya asked.

"Well I hope to be married someday and unless I marry within Winterfell, I will need to leave for my husbands homeland, and you will have to help look after those idiots" both girls chuckled where Rickon was trying to fight a bannerman who effortlessly threw him over his shoulder.

"Nieva, it's time" Jon called out from the stable doors, the reins of both her horse and his own in hand.

"Don't worry, your Father will let you go some day, I promise" she smiled kissing her younger cousin forehead before she rushed over and with Jon's help mounted her horse.

She smiled towards her uncle as he pulled himself up into his horses saddle, she could tell how much he was dreading this, he always hated having to execute deserters but they both knew it had to be done.

Once he was in his saddle he turned and gave her a small smile in return before he began to move his horse towards the gates. Nieva glanced behind her to make sure that Bran was alright, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

The sound of the metal crunching against stone as the gates were lifted caught her attention she turned back just in time to see her Uncle kick his horse into a gallop, Ser Roderick and Robb fast on his tail. She took off after Robb, her stomach tied itself into knots as she heard Jon order Bran to follow her out and stay close.

* * *

The Northern winds blew Nieva raven hair around her face from where she stood just a few paces behind Robb and Bran, Jon even further behind.

She looked over to where her Uncles men were dragging the deserter towards the block. Her stomach was filled with sympathy for the poor boy, after all he did not look much older than herself, she could almost feel the fear radiating from him.

"I know I broke my oath, and I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them. But I saw what I saw...I saw the white walkers." the young man said. "People need to know"

A chill went down Nieva's spine causing her to inhale suddenly, both her uncle and her cousins heard this gasp and turned towards her.

Her Uncle frowned towards her in questioning.

She glanced towards Bran and saw him still staring at the man before she nodded to her uncle signalling she was alright, trying to shake the cold feeling that had now spread to her limbs causing her hands to shake.

"If you get word to my family tell them I'm a coward, tell them I'm sorry" the boy said before he was forced onto his knees, his neck bare upon theblock.

Nieva looked over as she heard the familiar sing of her Uncles sword as he unsheathed the valarian steel beauty Nieva had both admired and feared for as long as she could remember.

"In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, king of the and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. I Eddard of House Stark, lord of Winterfell and warden of the North sentence you to die" Her uncle muttered staring down at his sword handle.

"Don't look away" Jon said quietly to Bran. "Father will know if you do"

With one swift motion of the sword, the man's head tumbled to the grass below, his body still rested upon the block.

Nieva had to fight the retch that came with seeing the boys eyes staring aimlessly up to the sky above them.

She felt Robb's hand upon her shoulder, turning her away from the decapitated body. She reached out and done the same to Bran, forcing him to walk beside Jon as Robb kept an arm firmly around her shoulders.

"Nieva, was he right...was the boy lying?" Her cousins voice had her turning round to face him.

"Come on Robb, we both know he was" Nieva tried to grin but she still couldn't shake the dull ache at the top of her spine. "None of what he said made any sense"

"But your face..." Robb said until he saw his father making his way towards them. "Never mind" Robb hurried back to his horse as his father approached Nieva.

"Are you alright?" Ned asked looking down at his niece in concern. He noticed the way her face had paled when the boy mentioned the white walkers.

"I'm fine" she tried to smile but she knew her Uncle would see right through it, and he did.

"White walkers have been gone for hundreds of years, everyone knows that" Ned

"But that boy..." Nieva whispered.

"That boy was probably driven half mad from starvation and he believed what he saw was real but I can assure you, it was probably nothing more than a hallucination" Ned Stark said putting a hand upon her shoulder. "Never listen to the ramblings of a mad man, it could get you killed one day"

"Yes Uncle" she nodded.

"Look at me" he said as he placed his finger gently under her chin and lifted her head to stare at him. Her light blue Baratheon met with his stern Stark grey. "Once someone is mad, there's nothing on this mortal earth that can save them. That boy had to die, you know that right?"

Nieva nodded quickly, of course she understood, didn't mean she had to like it.

Ned leaned forward and kissed her gently onto the forehead. She waited until her Uncle began to move back to his horse before she climbed up onto hers, the chill of the boys words biting harsher into her skin than the crisp air around her.

* * *

Nieva rode along behind her Uncle, beside Robb after switching places with Ser Roderick, when suddenly the banner men before them slowed to a stop. She could see Jon's horse already a head of them, but Jon was no longer in the saddle.

Seeing her Uncle dismounting from his horse, Nieva done the same with help from Robb before she moved to help Bran down from his horse.

The three of them walked forward until they say what was delaying their trip home

She grimaced as she saw the dead stag a head of them. Its stomach was torn, entrails spilled over onto the mud below, maggots wormed their way into the warm carcass. Instinctively Nieva reached out and grabbed the back of Bran's cloak and put him behind Robb to shield his eyes from the horror in front of them, much to her younger cousins dislike.

She frowned as she saw the stag only had one antler.

"Mountain Lion" Theon questioned.

A whining from the trees caught her attention. It was far too high pitched to be anything big.

She began to walk towards the trees at the side of the road.

"Nieva?" Jon questioned following his cousin.

His father and brothers soon followed behind them.

"Nieva what do you hear?" her uncle asked looking at the concentration on his nieces face as she led them further into the wood.

"That" she said pointing down at the mound of fur and blood a head of them. She rushed forward and saw a large grey direwolf laying upon it's side. An antler forced into it's neck. Six pups scrambled around their mother obviously trying to get a feed.

"It's a freak" Theon said causing her to glare up at him from her kneeling position beside the body.

"It's a direwolf" her uncle snapped in retaliation as he knelt down beside her. "Tough old beast" and with that he yanked the antler from the beasts neck.

"And it's beautiful" she smiled stroking the coarse fur with the palm of her hand.

"But there are no direwolves south of the wall" Robb said in confusion.

"Well now there are six" Jon proclaimed lifting one of the pups into his hands and handing it to Bran

"Where will they go?" Bran asked looking up at his father. "Their mother is dead"

"They don't belong this far south" Ser Roderik spoke up

"Your right, give them a quick death" Nieva gasped in horror at her uncle's words. "They won't last without their mother

"Right give it here" Rage filled Nieva as Theon grabbed the pup from Bran, pulling out his dagger.

"No" Bran cried out reaching for the pup but was held back by Jon.

"Put away your blade" Robb growled.

"I take orders from your father not you" Theon snarled back.

Before anyone could blink Nieva had unsheathed Jon's sword and had it's blade against Theon's neck.

"Release that pup or I will kill you" She growled. Theon looked up at Eddard.

"Please Father" Bran pleaded but his father only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bran" Lord stark sighed.

"Lord Stark" Jon interrupted glancing between his father and the direwolf. "there are six pups here, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them"

"It would be seen as disrespectful to our banner and Winterfell if we killed them" Nieva said backing up Jons claim.

"Not to mention the gods" Robb chimed in.

"You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves" Lord Stark sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

Nieva pulled the sword away from Theon's throat as he handed the pup back to Bran. She turned and placed Jon's sword back in it's sheath.

"Do not ever do that again" Jon warned fastening the metal buckle around the handle of his sword before he reached down and grabbed two pups which he handed off to Robb.

"What about you?" Bran asked looking towards Jon.

"I'm not a stark" Jon replied.

"Technically neither am I" Nieva shrugged.

"Your father was a Stark, you share the name, you still get one" Jon said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

Nieva moved back to the wolf to see Robb extending two pups out towards her.

"I think you should be the one to give Arya hers don't you think" he smiled as she took both pups from him before he leaned down and grabbed another two, handing them to Theon before he grabbed his own.

"They are adorable" Nieva giggled as one of the pups nuzzled against her cheek while the other nipped agitatedly at her hands. She knew instantly which pup would belong to Arya.

She grinned keeping both pups held tightly in her arms as she began to make her way back to her horse.

However Robb stopped dead in front of her forcing her to halt. She turned back to where Jon was standing looking down at something.

"What is it?" Robb asked as Jon bent down.

As he stood, he lifted up another small pup, it's fur was white as snow, its red eyes striking out against its bland colour

"Ah the runt of the litter, that one's yours Snow" Theon smirked.

"A snow white pup for a Snow, perfect fit" Nieva grinned before she turned and made her way back up to her horse.

"Uncle Ned, do you mind?" She asked holding out the direwolves for him to take. With an irritated sigh Ned Stark leaned down and took the small pups from his niece. Once Nieva was comfortably in her saddle she took the pups back with a grin. She could not wait to see the looks upon her younger cousins face when they saw the puppies.

The one she held under her right arm was all black with frost like blue eyes that seemed to stare up at her in wonder before it licked gently at her hand.

A wide smile brightened her face, she had found her pup.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since they had found the pups and sure enough, each of the Stark children had fallen in love with their own pup instantly.

Nieva had decided to call her pup Eirra as her blue eyes were so cold when they looked at you that it reminded her of the snow that littered the ground around Winterfell.

She had left the small pup asleep upon her bed as her younger cousin Bran had requested her help to track down his eldest brother who had promised to take him riding but had not appeared to fulfill his promise.

"Arya Stark, come out now" Nieva frowned as she heard the familiar voice of her old septa Mordane echoing down the hall.

"Is there a problem Septa?" Nieva asked finally finding the source of the voice as the older woman stepped out of one of the many rooms in the castle.

"I cannot find your younger cousin Arya, this is the third time this week she has run away from my lessons" Nieva smiled as she remembered how much of a hard time she used to give her old teacher by running away from lessons, but there was only one place she always hid.

"Don't worry Septa, just continue your lesson. I will find Arya and return her to you" Nieva smiled knowing her search for her older cousin would have to be postponed until she'd found the little she-wolf.

"Thank you" Septa Mordane smiled before she made her way back to her rooms.

With a small chuckle Nieva made her way back up to the top floor of the castle where the Stark families chambers were.

She stopped outside the door just two down from hers and knocked.

"Jon it's Nieva" she said before she heard hush talking and scuffling in the room making her smirk before she smiled widely as the door opened to reveal Jon who had a small glint in his eyes that told her all she needed to know. "What were you doing?" She frowned.

"Reading" Jon replied instantly though she could see no books on his night stand or his desk. "Is there something you wanted Nieva?"

"Where is she?" Nieva asked folding her arms over her chest.

A look of panic crossed across Jon's face. "Where's who?"

"Don't play the fool, it doesn't suit you. Where's Arya? She's ran away from her lessons again" She asked.

"Don't know, haven't seen her" Jon shrugged.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I take a look around your chambers then?" Nieva asked raising her eyebrows.

Jon seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping aside to let her in. "Be my guest"

Nieva headed straight over to Jons wardrobe where she used to hide and yanked it open, but frowned when she saw it was empty. She then dropped to the floor and checked under the bed to see nothing but Jon's feet at the other side of the bed. She checked behind each of Jons curtains and still came up empty handed.

She was about to turn and apologies to Jon when a small dangling piece of fabric caught her eye. It was coming from the chimney above the hearth.

A smug smirked tugged at her lips as a plan came into her head. "You know you should really light your hearth Jon, it's rather chilly in here"

Jon's eyes widened in panic. "Is it? I...I don't feel it" Jon said his eyes flickering between her and the hearth.

"Yes it is, I'll start one for you" she said making her way towards the hearth. "Don't want you getting sick before winter gets here" she has just grabbed a match when Arya dropped onto the wood below.

"No wait" the younger girl cried out.

Nieva turned back to Jon with a fake anger. "Haven't seen her eh?" Nieva snapped.

"How did you know she was in here?" Jon asked.

"Because in case you've forgotten this is where I used to hide, either in your room or Robbs" Nieva said as she lifted Arya out of the hearth before she addressed the younger girl. "You get back to your lessons now, and if it hear you've wandered off again I'll drag you back kicking and screaming, Septa Mordanes only trying to help you and you're making her sick with worry whenever you disappear"

"You used to run off all the time" Arya argued.

"Yeah that was before your mother began to sit outside the room every lesson to make sure I didn't run off, am I going to have to do that with you?" Nieva asked as she grabbed Arya's shoulders and guided/forced her towards the door. "Do as I say, not as I do" she stated before she turned back to Jon. "You really should light that fire though, it's freezing in there"

"I'm used to the cold" Jon shrugged.

"So am I, but only a wildling could stand that type of cold" she smirked before she continued to push Arya towards her lessons.

Arya dragged her feet the whole way as Nieva escorted her back to her lessons.

"But I hate having to sew it's boring and I'm no good at it" Arya argued.

"Neither was I until your mother sat me down and helped me practice, if you like I could do the same?" Nieva smiled.

"Can you help me practice wielding a sword?" Arya grinned.

"And risk the wrath of your mother, no thank you" Nieva said as they finally arrived at Septa Mordanes room. "I suppose I could help you with archery later on today, but only if you promise to stay in the rest of your lessons"

"Really?" Arya asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Nieva smiled as she held out her pinky finger towards her younger cousin. "Promise"

"Promise" Arya smiled linking her own pinky wth Nieva's

"Good, now get back in there, come and find me when you're done" Nieva smiled opening the door where Sansa and three other girls were sitting in front of Septa Mordane who offered Nieva an grateful smile. "She wanders off again, come straight to me"

"Yes my lady" Septa Mordane smiled.

"Be good" Nieva said pointing down at Arya before she stepped back and allowed the door to close in front of her.

She was about to turn and make her way back down to her chambers when a voice called from behind her.

"Nieva" she turned to see Theon walking toward her. "Lord Stark wants to speak with you"

"Where is he?" She asked.

"His chambers" Theon replied.

"Thank you Theon, have you seen Robb?" She asked as she began to walk towards him.

"Last I saw him he was down in the stable training his wolf pup, why?" Theon frowned in confusion when he turned and began to walk beside her towards Lord Starks chambers.

"Bran said this morning that Robb promised to take him riding but never showed, so I said I'd take him this evening" Nieva replied.

"On your own?" Theon questioned.

"Why not?" Nieva asked sensing Theon's doubtful tone.

"Well forgive me Nieva, I know you can handle a blade as well as any man, but you know there has been an increase in wildling attacks around the North. I do not think it would be wise for you to go out on your own with a ten year old, nor would it be chivalrous of me to let you" Theon replied.

"You, chivalrous?" Nieva said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I can be" Theon argued his eyes turning into a glare towards her.

"Thank you for your concern Theon, but I won't go far and I know the places to avoid. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself and look after Bran" she grinned.

"Still I think that..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lord Stark opened the door to his chambers just as they reached them, he'd obviously heard them approaching.

"Thank you Theon, Nieva come inside" Ned Stark said nodding to his ward before he opened the door wider to allow his niece to step into his chambers where his wife Catelyn sat upon the edge of the bed, her hands clasped in her lap with the raven scroll between them.

Nieva felt a strange sense of dread wash over her as she walked into her Uncles chambers, she was only ever brought in here when something had happened or she had done something wrong.

Catelyn waited until her husband had closed the door before she addressed her niece.

"Nieva there was a raven this morning" she said.

"What did it say?" Nieva asked glancing between her aunt and Uncle.

"Lord Arryn is dead" Catelyn replied.

With a gasp Nieva instantly turned to her uncle and placed a hand upon his arm. She knew how close her Uncle was to the hand of the king and how much this loss would affect him. "Uncle Ned I'm so sorry"

"It's alright my dear" Ned smiled warmly towards her.

"There's more" Catelyn spoke up before she gave Ned a look that told him everything.

"The King rides for Winterfell" Ned said from behind her making her turn her head to face him.

"The King, my uncle Robert?" Nieva asked.

"The very same" Ned nodded.

"Why? What business does he have here in Winterfell?" Nieva asked frowning up towards her Uncle.

"We think he's going to ask your Uncle, to be the new hand of the king" Catelyn announced.

A wave of panic washed over Nieva.

"You mean leave you'd have to Winterfell and move down to Kings Landing?" Nieva questioned looking up her at Uncle.

"The hand usually goes wherever the king is so yes, I'd need to leave" Ned replied.

"No!" Nieva cried out in horror. "Uncle Ned you can't. You can't leave Winterfell, this place needs you"

"We're not even sure that's why he's coming here" Catelyn said as she stood from the bed and made her way towards them.

"Why else would he be coming here?" Nieva asked.

Ned and Catelyn shared a look before Ned let out a low, tired sigh.

"Nieva, your uncle Robert has been talking of moving you down to be with him in the south for quite a while now" Nieva's eye widened in horror. "The only reason why he hasn't insisted upon it is because I convinced him that you were better off here with Robb and your cousins"

"You think he could be coming up to Winterfell, for me?" Nieva asked.

"If he was, would you go down south with him?" Ned asked.

"I've always wanted to see the south it's true but I don't think I'd like to live there permanently. Winterfell is my home, the north is my home" Nieva replied.

"And it always will be" Ned replied placing a strong, warm hand upon her shoulder.

"Nieva you do know that if the king insists that you move down to Kings Landing with him, you cannot refuse him" Catelyn said.

"I know" Nieva said a small pit of worry in her eyes.

"If he does want to take you back down south, I will ride down with you and stay in Kings Landing with you until you're settled" Ned offered with a small smile.

Nieva gladly returned his smile with her own before she took his hand in her much smaller one. "I thank you Uncle Ned, but there would be no need. Your place is here, I would be alright on my own. Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Yes, you may go" Ned replied.

Ned and Catelyn shared a small proud smile as Nieva turned on her heel and made her way from their chambers.

"She always has been a lone wolf" Catelyn smiled as she hugged herself tight against her husbands side watching their niece disappear further down the hall.

"That's why I'm so worried about her, you know the saying Cat" Ned said, his face suddenly grim and serious. "The lone wolf dies..."

"But the pack survives" Catelyn finished the same mantra she'd heard since she became a Stark. "Nieva's still part of this pack, and she's smarter than a lot of people think, even you" Catelyn poked at her husbands shoulder with her finger making him chuckle softly. "We've raised her well Ned. She's strong, she's a fully grown she wolf now" Catelyn smiled.

"Aye but she wolves and Lionesses don't mix" Ned replied as he let go of his wife and moved over to this writing desk where he flung himself into his chair.

"You mean Cersei Lannister?" Catelyn asked as she walked over to stand beside her husbands chair.

"We both know how vicious and deceiving that woman is, she'll take one look at Nieva and mark her as a threat to Roberts children" Ned replied.

"And she'd be right to do so" Catelyn replied making Ned look up at her with a small frown. "I'm ashamed to admit it but I saw Nieva as a threat to Robb the first time she was brought here, she was so Stark it scared me. But now I know she would rather die for her family than overthrow them, Cersei will see that too once she sees how Nieva acts with her younger cousins"

"Still doesn't stop me worrying about the threat the queen will see her as" Ned replied.

"Cersei's been taught to smile and look pretty all her life, like I had but you made sure Nieva was taught how to ride and how to fight just like Robb she's mature, cunning and smart beyond her years" Catelyn grinned. "Let Cersei try and take on Nieva, we both know who'll be standing at the end of it all"


	3. Chapter 3

In no time at all it seemed the entire castle was buzzing with excitement of the Kings arrival who they knew would be arriving at any moment.

Nieva stood in Rickons chambers trying to keep hold of the little boy whilst she checked the temperature of his back. Rickon Stark was notorious for hating baths and everyone around the castle knew it was a battle to get him into one. Nieva had almost wept in frustration when her aunt Catelyn had asked her to make sure the five year old was bathed, dressed and ready for the Kings arrival.

Robb Stark appeared from the edge of the hall way and watched the scene with a small grin as Nieva accidentally allowed her mind to be more focused on the water in the tub that she relaxed her tight grip upon the squirming child by her side.

"Robb" Rickon cried out managing to get himself free of Nieva's hold and ran out of the room.

"Rickon Stark get back here now!" Nieva ordered watching as the little boy ran towards his older brother. "You are getting a bath whether you like it or not"

"Need a hand?" Robb asked glancing down at Rickon who was now currently hiding behind him.

"Rickon protesting getting a bath, nothing I can't handle" she smiled but Robb could see the irritation in her eyes. "Look little pup, either you get a bath now or Shaggy dog goes in the kennels for a week and you won't be allowed to play with him"

"Oh that was harsh" Robb winced seeing his little brothers eyes fill with sadness and defeat.

"I don't care, the king is coming and all of us must look presentable" Nieva snapped before she looked down at Rickon. "Even you, now come on" she said reaching around Robb and grabbing the young boys hand and making him follow behind her. "Your mother also told me to tell you to grab Jon and Theon and the three of you go down to Tommy's. She wants you clean shaven and your hair trimmed before the king gets here"

Once she had Rickon bathed and dressed, she had put him into Sansa's chambers and ordered her younger cousin to keep an eye on the youngster to make sure he didn't run off. She had ordered servants and hand maidens to draw up baths for Bran and Arya, weather or not they went in them she didn't care as she made her way towards her own chambers where no doubt her own bath was probably now cold.

She quickly walked into her own chambers and closed the door behind her, locking it to save anyone walking in on her before she made her way over to where the large tub lay and cautiously dipped her hand into the water.

She let out an unusual sigh of relief when the freezing cold water lapped against her skin before she stood and pulled her dress and under dress off along with her under clothes before she climbed into the tub and lowered herself into the water allowing the coldness of it to nip away her worries. She didn't mind it, she liked the cold.

It had been years since she'd last seen her uncle and her memories of him the last time had become hazy around the edges with time. She'd never even met her aunt or her cousins as her Uncle had chosen to ride North alone when he came up for her name day many years ago.

She scrubbed at the dirt and sweat upon her body before smoothing it out of her hair.

A knock upon her door made her jump and caused water to splash over the edges of the tub.

"Lady Nieva?" The voice of her hand maiden questioned from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Nieva called back as she hauled herself up and out of the tub, grabbing the robe that her handmaiden had laid out for her.

"Lady Stark wishes your presence in the great hall as soon as possible, my lady" Helena called through the door. Nieva froze in fear, the king couldn't be here already could he?

"Tell her I'll be right down" she ordered as she began to dry her skin as quickly as she could. She rushed over to her vanity and began to twist her wet hair into a braid before pinning it with a clasp. She suddenly wanted to kiss her handmaiden as she saw her dress and everything laid out upon her bed. She noted the light yellow fabric with the black collar and sleeves. It looked like the blanket she'd received from her Uncle Renly as a child that still lay upon her bed beneath the dress. It screamed Baratheon.

She tugged the dress on after putting on her under dress and small clothes, being thankful that it actually fit her and didn't need any small adjustments. She grabbed her shoes in her hand before she rushed to unlock her door.

She gasped in surprise as she saw Jon standing there his hand raised waiting to knock. He too seemed as shocked as she was.

"Lady Catelyn asked me to..."

"I know I'm making my way down to her now, how do I look?" She asked doing a small twirl before her cousin.

"You're hair's wet" Jon replied pointing to the wet stain the bottom of her plait had caused.

"I know that, I meant my dress, what does it look like? Does it look good?" She asked looking down at the skirt of her dress before bringing her eyes back up to her cousin.

"Looks like a Baratheon dress" Jon replied with a small look of distaste upon his face.

"Good that's the look I'm going for, where is Lady Catelyn?" She asked.

"Great hall" Jon replied with a sigh.

She leaned up and kissed her cousins cheek gently. "Thank you Jon, see you at supper"

She ran down the hallways and stairs, her bare feet making barely any sound at all as they hit the stone below her. She dodged past soldiers and servants until she arrived at the great hall where her aunt was waiting for her. She quickly walked over to her with a smile.

"You wished to see me Aunt Catelyn?" She panted before she crouched down and put her shoes on making Catelyn narrow her eyes at her slightly.

"Did you run all the way down here?" Catelyn asked her cold tone making Nieva shiver more than the freezing water of her bath had done.

"You sounded urgent, I thought the king was on his way and I..."

"Is your hair still wet?" Catelyn snapped finally noticing the same damp patch Jon had noticed.

"Yes Aunt Catelyn" Nieva sighed lowering her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"Nieva you are the Kings niece, can you imagine how embarrassing it would be for me and your Uncle Eddard if the King walked in to see you barefooted with your hair still wet?" Catelyn snapped.

"I'm sorry aunt Catelyn, it won't happen again" Nieva said repeating the same line she'd been saying ever since she could remember getting into trouble.

"It's bad enough I'm trying to make Arya look presentable, you're the eldest Nieva, you're supposed to be the one I can count on the one I don't have to worry about making a good impression" Catelyn sighed.

"What did you need me for Aunt Catelyn?" Nieva asked trying desperately to change the subject away from this lecture of disappointment she was getting.

"I need you to help me check that the stables are suitable and that there's enough of them for the kings party" Catelyn said as she began to walk out of the hall making the young girl follow along behind her.

"Are we going to be hosting the entire royal party my lady?" Nieva asked.

"Hopefully not, but we should prepare in case we have to, Southerners aren't used to this type of cold and Winterfell is the warmest place in the North" Catelyn replied.

Nieva followed along behind her aunt until she spotted a shadow above them that her aunt had not noticed, she frowned wondering for a moment what is had been until her eyes came down to rest upon the light grey dire wolf that had been given to her younger cousin Bran.

"Oh no" Nieva said before she rushed to keep up with her Aunt Catelyn.

"Gods but they grow fast" her Aunt Catelyn said finally spotting the small direwolf pup, and what it was looking at. "Brandon!"

Nieva winced as she stood beside her aunt and saw her younger cousin climbing down from the inner side of the broken tower. Bran had been climbing for as long as he could walk, so it was no surprise to Nieva to see him scaling down from one of the highest points in the wall.

"I saw the King, he's got hundred of people" Bran spoke excitedly, Nieva could hear he was slightly out of breath from his climb.

"How many times have I told you no climbing?" Catelyn snapped.

'You can tell him, doesn't mean he'll listen. It's a Stark trait' Nieva thought as Bran climbed down from the hut where they kept the hounds and made his way towards them.

"But the king is coming right now, down our road" Bran said.

Catelyn leaned down until she was eye level with Bran. "I want you to promise me, no more climbing"

Nieva caught the glance that Bran made towards his feet causing a smirk to tug at the corner of her lips before he very sheepishly looked back up at his mother. "I promise"

"Good boy, now run and find your father tell him the king is close. Nieva you deal with the Stable master" Lady Catelyn said before she made her way back towards the castle.

"Do you know what Bran?" Nieva smirked catching the attention of her younger cousin before he could sprint away.

"What?" Her younger cousin questioned looking away from the retreating from of his mother to her.

"You always look at your feet before you lie" Nieva grinned causing Bran to look up t her with wide eyes. "It's a Stark trait. I will not tell your mother as long as you do not climb while the king is here, am I understood?"

The youngster stared into her eyes this time as he nodded but she could still see the hint of defiance behind his eyes, she knew she was going to have to keep a very close eye on her younger cousin.

"Good, now do as your mother asked and tell your father and Robb that the King is almost here" Nieva smiled.

"I will" Bran smiled before he ran off towards the castle, his direwolf pup at his heels.

Nieva let out a small, soft chuckle before she followed her aunt into the stables.

She was talking with the stable master when Jon came running towards her with one of her cloaks draped over his shoulder.

"Suits you" she joked with a smile.

"Very funny, hurry up and put this on, the Kings almost at the gates" Jon replied swing her cloak up and around her shoulders.

She noticed it was not the Baratheon one her handmaiden had laid out but her Stark one with large fur around the neck and a growling direwolf upon the back. She looked up at Jon with raised eyebrows.

"Still got to show you're other side of the family, and it will cover your damp hair better" Jon said pointing to where the fur upon the cloak covered the damp patch upon her dress.

Nieva looked over Jons shoulder to see her Uncle Eddard standing with Robb down to Bran on his right and her Aunt Catelyn on his left.

"Time to start the show" Nieva said making her way over to where the rest of her family were waiting on the Kings arrival.

She stood between Jon and Ser Roderick, just slightly behind Robb and Sansa as she knew the King would wish to see Ned's children first. It was than that she noticed her younger female cousin was missing.

"Where's Arya?" Her aunt asked looking amongst the crowd for her youngest daughter. "Sansa where's your sister?"

"That's a good question" Nieva spoke out looking around to spot any sign of the youngest female Stark before she looked towards Jon.

"I haven't seen her" Jon replied instantly making Nieva raise her eyebrows towards him with a smirk. "Really I haven't"

"Well I can't exactly go and look for her now" Nieva said as she felt nerves clenching her stomach as she heard the sounds of hooves against mud and armour clinking together growing closer and closer.

Suddenly a small figure rushed their way towards the family that had Nieva reaching for the hilt on the dagger in her belt.

However she had to fight back a laugh as she saw it was Arya running forward with a helmet on backwards upon her head.

"Hey, hey, hey" Ned Stark stopped his younger daughter in her tracks and turned her to face him. "What are you doing with that on? Go on" he said ushering her to stand in her place in the family line before he reached back and handed the helmet to Ser Roderick .

Arya let out a groan of discontent before she walked down to stand in between Bran and Sansa, pushing the former out of the way with a harsh shove. "Move"

"Arya!" Nieva snapped from behind her causing the younger girl to turn her head and face her.

"Be nice" Jon warned his little sister from his place beside his cousin.

Suddenly dozens of horses began to make their way into the courtyard. Lead in by a kings guard by his dashing gold armour and white cloak.

Nieva immediately spotted her younger cousin, Prince Joffrey by his Lannister gold hair and smirk. He was dressed in a red riding jacket with a red cloak that had black along the neck. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, he definitely did not look like a Baratheon.

Her face turned into a frown as she noticed the way her younger cousin spied Sansa and grinned towards her causing Sansa to stare dreamily back.

"I think my last meal is about to make a re-appearance" She muttered to Jon who in turn sniggered beside her.

She held herself higher as a red carriage pulled to the side and the king rode in behind it.

Her eyes widened as she took in what her uncle had become. The last time she had seen him, he was tall, slim and strong. Now he was pale, fat and swaying with drink.

She followed her other uncle as he took to his knee before the king causing the rest of the family to do so.

As the King walked towards Ned she kept her eyes glancing up at her two uncles until one told the other to rise.

She stood to her full height as both heads of her family stared at each other. It was at that moment she noted that she was completely hidden from the Kings view by Robbs height and breathed a little sigh of relief

"Your grace" Ned Stark said with a polite bow of his head.

"You've got fat" her jaw dropped in shock at the disrespect the King showed towards her uncle. She was about to speak when both men erupted into laughter.

She smiled as they both embraced each other like old friends until the king turned to her aunt with a grin.

"Cat" he smiled hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek before he ruffled Rickons hair.

"Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The King asked Eddard.

"Guarding the North for you, your grace" Her Uncle Ned replied with a joyful smile. Nieva could see a change in her Uncle already, he had missed his childhood friend and he almost looked younger now he was standing in front of him. "Winterfell is yours"

Nieva spied a woman with long blonde hair stepping out of the red carriage that had rode in a head of the king. Beside her were two younger children with the same blond hair, Nieva guessed they were Tommen and Myrcella.

"Where's the Imp?" She heard Arya asked as she looked up towards Sansa.

"Arya don't be rude!" Nieva hissed over Sansa's reply to her sister.

"Who have we here?" King Robert asked as he walked past Ned until he stood in front of Robb. "You must be Robb"

Robb extended his hand out to shake the Kings with a nod of respect before the King moved to stand opposite Sansa.

"Aye you're a pretty one" The king smiled towards Sansa before he moved to Arya. "And you're name is"

"Arya" Arya replied until she felt Jon pinching the back of her arm. "your grace" she quickly added on and Jon let go of her.

"Oh" Robert smiled as he finally moved down to Bran. "Show us your muscles"

Bran swiped his cloak to the side before he brought his arm up into a flexing motion making Nieva smile

King Robert laughed softly. "You'll be a solider"

The King made his way back up the line to stand in front of her Uncle Eddard as the queen made her way towards them. Nieva noticed the kings guard that had been the first to ride in remove his helmet. She knew who he was the moment he shook out his golden blond mane.

"That's Jaime Lannister the queens twin brother" Arya spoke up

"Will you please shut up!" Sansa hissed.

"Arya we won't tell you again!" Jon snapped quietly down at his younger sister.

Nieva watched as her Uncle Eddard leaned down and kissed the queens knuckles gently. "My queen"

"My queen" Her aunt Catelyn said before she curtsied politely.

"Ned. Where's Nieva?" Robert asked until he noticed where Ned Stark was looking behind Robb to stare at Nieva who let out a tiny shaking breath as she noticed the kings eyes upon her.

"Step forward child" Ned said urging her to step into the space Robb and Sansa had created. She took a step forward and raised her eyes to meet the kings face.

"You must be my beautiful niece, you look just like your mother" Her Uncle Robert stopped in front of her. She could see the same blue eyes she held staring down at her in kindness. "She would be proud, you have the Baratheon look"

"But she shares the Stark name" her uncle Ned chimed in with a chuckle, Nieva rolled her eyes with a grin, of course they would be arguing over which side of the family she was most like.

"But I'll bet she has the Baratheon temper" Robert laughed before his smile fell and his eyes filled with sorrow. "You look like your aunt Lyanna when you smile, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No your grace" she said her own smile suddenly scared away by her uncles honesty. Her Uncle Ned had told her of her Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Robert, stories that now made her feel sorrow for the king in front of her.

"None of this, your grace business, I'm your uncle before I'm your king" Robert smiled stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckle. "Ned, take me to your crypt I want to pay my respects"

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait" the queens voice was cold and bitter as she glared towards the king.

"Ned now" King Robert ordered.

Her Uncle Eddard shot the queen an apologetic look before he followed the king.

Nieva felt her stomach twist into knots as the Queens cold, harsh Lannister green eyes descended upon her. After all it was her that caused the subject of the kings first love to be brought up in the first place.

"So you're my niece then? I haven't see you since you were a child" the queen's judging tone made Nieva grit her teeth but she knew her manners and curtsied. "Are you well?"

"Yes your grace" Nieva replied with a smile so fake that it ached her jaw.

"You're very beautiful" the queen smiled although Nieva new instantly that the compliment was not genuine.

"I am not as beautiful as yourself, your grace" she wanted to bite her tongue out the moment her mouth muttered the lie.

"You are very sweet" The queen smiled. "Your cousins are looking forward to meeting you, I know your uncle was desperate to see how you'd grown"

"I am looking forward to meeting my younger cousins, your grace. I have hoped to meet them for sometime" Nieva replied.

"Well let us get settled and then introductions will be made" the queen smiled. Nieva bowed her head and curtsied the way she was taught.

"Where's the imp?" Arya questioned within ear shot of the queen.

"Arya!" Both Jon and Sansa snapped towards the youngest Stark female before the queen began to walk over to where her twin brother was standing.

Nieva narrowed her eyes towards the Queen. It was obvious the older woman was judging her, trying to test weather she was a threat or not. But as long as the Lannister Lioness didn't prove to be a danger to the Stark pack, Nieva was not willing to be a threat to her or cubs.


	4. Chapter 4

The feast in the great hall was one of the biggest Nieva had ever seen from where she sat in Rickon's usual seat whilst the rest of the Stark children sat with their friends and a few of the banner men. It felt odd for her to be at the high table with cousins she'd only just been introduced to rather than Robb and Sansa. She watched Robb laughing with Theon and was dying to go down there and join in with the joke.

She kept glancing awkwardly between the queen and where the king was grabbing the back side of a servant before he buried his face between her breasts and placed sloppy kisses onto her neck. He certainly was not the great, noble Uncle she had been expecting, he was nothing like her Uncle Eddard. He openly embarrassed his wife in public where as Eddard obviously wanted his wives embarrassment to be kept hidden as Nieva noticed that Jon was no where to be seen amongst the hoards of people laughing, drinking and stuffing their faces.

"Aunt Catelyn, may I be excused? I need some air" she pleaded turning to her aunt.

"Alright, but be quick" Catelyn nodded.

Nieva smiled in thanks before she stood and made her way down to the lower table where Robb was sat with Theon.

"Have you seen Jon?" She asked loudly into her cousins ear.

Robb only shook his head with a frown.

"I'm gonna go find him" Nieva said making her way down the long tables, ducking and dodging past Lannister and Stark men. Until a figure dressed all in black caught her eye.

"Uncle Benjen!" she cried out in delight as she noticed the all too familiar face make his way into the hall.

"There she is, my beautiful niece" Benjen grinned swinging her in a circle like he used to do when she was a child. "How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, have you seen Jon?" she asked glancing around the hall for the dark curls of her cousin.

"He's outside, you may want to take some of this when you go to him though" He smiled grabbing a pitcher of wine from the table in front of him before he filled up the wineskin laying upon the bench and handed it to her.

She let out a loud belly laugh and took it from him. "Thank you for the warning"

"Oh and another thing" Benjen called to her as she was walking away making her double back to face him. "I got this made for you"

From his pouch he pulled a small dagger, the end of the handle held a growling direwolf that was as black as night.

Nieva grinned widely and embraced him with enthusiasm. "I love it uncle thank you"

"Don't go showing Arya that, or else she'll never let me live it down" Benjen grinned.

"You shouldn't be giving a girl such toys brother" Eddard Stark spoke from behind the pair before he embraced his brother then he noticed the full wineskin in his nieces hands. "Nieva, where are you going with that?"

"I'm going out to see Jon" she smiled.

"Good luck" Benjen called out as she made her way towards the door. "So what's this I hear about my brother being hand of the King?" Was the last thing she heard before she closed the door behind her feeling the cold night air biting at her arms.

It didn't take long for her to find her cousin, following the sound of dulled steel hitting wood and frustrated male grunts.

Nieva watched with a grin as Jon lunged once again at the wooden post designed to look like a man.

"You put too much weight on your right foot" she couldn't hide her smirk of amusement at seeing her cousin jump, unaware of her presence before he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Ser Roderik, I had not realised you had a weird thing for dressing up like my cousin" Jon grinned back as she walked forward with her wineskin in hand.

"Ser Roderik in my dresses, that's enough to give even Arya nightmares" she laughed extending the wine out to Jon. "I snuck you some wine, thought you may need it, you look cold"

Jon took it form her extended hand before bringing it to his lips and taking a long gulp of the sweet red liquid. "Shouldn't you be in there entertaining the other side of your family"

"I got bored, a girl can only take so much of Sansa swooning over Joffrey before they want to slice themselves open with their dinner knife" she chuckled as she moved to sit upon one of the tables the stable masters put equipment on to clean them. "And Arya's already been sent to bed for throwing food at Sansa"

Jon let out a long, low chuckle. "That sounds like Arya"

"I told her that if she doesn't apologies to Sansa and her mother then we'd stop her sparing and archery lessons" Nieva said causing Jon to wince at the wrath he'd have to face from his younger sister. "I know it was a low blow but I just can't think of any other way to get her to listen, she's too wild"

"Too wild even for you to control?" Jon asked with surprise in his tone as he handed her back the wineskin.

"I never said I couldn't control her" Nieva smirked taking a gulp of her wine as Jon moved to sit beside her. "I know she doesn't like it but she is going to have to grow up some day and realise that life isn't all about sword fighting and warriors, she will be married one day whether she likes it or not"

"I know" Jon sighed taking the pitcher out of her hands.

"Nieva Stark" the shrill voice of Lady Catelyn Stark stung through the air making both her and Jon wince as they both looked up to see her approach. Nieva quickly grabbed the wineskin from Jon. "Your uncle is asking for you, you're supposed to be in there hosting the royal family"

"My apologies my lady, I was the one who kept her" Nieva winced as Jon spoke up from beside her.

Lady Starks eyes grew as cold as the snow that littered the ground around them. "I warned you to stay away from this feast. Your presence with disrespect the royal family."

"I am staying away from the feast, I'm out here aren't I? And as for disrespecting the royal family, I think the kings doing a fine good job of that himself" Jon argued with a snarl to his voice.

"Jon!" Nieva smacked Jon on the shoulder harshly as she stood from the table to put herself between her aunt and cousin seeing the anger on her aunts face.

"Forgive him Aunt Catelyn, he's just had too much wine, it was my fault, I came out here to get some air and I began speaking with Jon, I'm the one that gave him the wine" she said holding up the pitcher in her hands.

"Just get back into the feast, your absence has already been recognized" Catelyn said before he turned on her heel and marched back into the castle.

Nieva spun to face Jon with a glare in her eyes. "Are you purposely trying to get yourself exiled out of Winterfell?"

"Doesn't matter anyway, I won't have put up with that cranky bitch much longer" Jon smirked, Nieva could see the wine flushing his face.

"Even so, this is her house, you shouldn't speak to her with such disrespect" she sighed, "Now, can you make to your room or am I going to have to call down Uncle Benjen to carry you?"

"I'll be fine you go and enjoy your royal feast, your grace" Jon hissed towards her.

"Don't start Jon" Nieva snapped.

"I'm not starting anything, you go and have a lovely time with your real cousins" Jon snarled but Nieva could hear the break in his voice.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in an embrace, his head lay against her chest. "You are my real cousin, no matter what the cranky bitch says, I'll never treat or love you any differently than I do the rest of them"

She took Jon's face in her hands and let him stare up at her. Seeing the hurt and loneliness in his eyes, she suddenly felt like a mother caring for her injured child, even though she was a few moons older than Jon. She placed a gentle kiss to his dark mess of curls.

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay to get up to bed on your own?"

"I'll be fine" Jon smiled. "I'm a bastard, I'm used to getting by on my own" his smile dropped as he noticed her scowling towards him at his word choice. "Sorry, I'm an illegitimate child"

"Right I'd better go back in" she sighed before she brought the wineskin up to her lips and took two large gulps. "Wish me luck" she didn't hear Jons reply as she made her way back into the feast.

The feast seemed noisier than when Nieva had left it. The volume of drunken singing had increased as many people had stopped eating and focused on drinking.

Nieva was almost back at the top table when she tried to move round two men who were drunkenly singing a song that made absolutely no sense to her sober ears, however one of their arms hit against her causing her to stumble forward, she gasped as she bumped into something solid.

She look up to see the Clegane they called The Hound staring down at her with a harshness in his eyes that made her insides quiver in fear. A smile tugged at her lips to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Forgive me Clegane, the men behind they..." she said

"I saw what happened" The hound replied before she even had a chance to finish her explanation.

"I'm Nie..." She said beginning to extend a hand out to him but the younger Clegane just glared down at it.

"I know who you are Lady Stark" The snarling and harshness voice made her want to crawl under a rock and hide there. It reminded her truly of a dog.

"Nieva please, I hate formalities" she smiled before she reached the wineskin of wine in her hand out towards him which he looked at in surprise. "Go on take it, I have no more use for it and my aunt will only scold me if she sees me with it"

He took it from her quickly.

"My apologies once more for bumping in you Clegane" she smiled before she made her way around him and towards the top table before she suddenly realised something and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I just realised I do know your first name"

"Sandor" the hound replied after taking a long gulp of the wine.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening Sandor Clegane" she smiled before she continued her way up to the top table.

She saw her aunt frowning at her as she made her way back to her original seat at the top table. She just continued to stare down at her cousins and wished she was down there drinking and laughing with them. She could see Bran was now sound asleep upon his bench, she would have to move him soon or else he would be terribly sore the tomorrow morning.

Nieva watched as Arya loaded her spoon full of stew before she flicked it towards Sansa, the meat and broth hit Sansa in the face and splattered down her dress.

Nieva laughed loudly at Sansa's embarrassment as her hand maidens tried to clean her before Joffrey saw the state she was in.

She looked up and noticed the way her aunt Catelyn was looking down at Robb with a glare before she glanced at Arya.

Robb sighed and stood from where he was laughing with his friends and made his way over to Arya. He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her from the bench.

"Time for bed" he sighed putting her on the ground and pushing her a head of him.

He moved further up the table before he gripped her shoulders to pull her to a stop as they reached where Nieva was sitting.

"Fancy giving me a hand with this one?" Robb asked with a small smile on his face.

"No actually, I was just going to grab Bran" she smiled looking over to see the ten year old asleep upon one of the benches.

"You get her up stairs, I'll grab Bran" Robb smiled handing Arya over to Nieva.

"Come on trouble maker" she smirked guiding her younger cousin out of the hall. "You really shouldn't create such a fuss you know, and that wasn't nice what you done to Sansa, it's going to take forever to get that broth out of her dress"

"No wonder. She was making me sick with her moon eyes towards the prince. He's not even that good looking, he's quite ugly actually" both girls turned to Robbs booming laughter as he walked along the hallway behind them, a sleeping Bran in his arms.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that Arya, it could get you in serious trouble" Nieva scolded.

"I don't care I'll tell the prince himself if I have to" Arya smirked but the smirk instantly dropped from her face as Nieva spun her round to face her with a tight grip upon her wrist.

"Enough Arya!" she hissed glaring down at her younger cousin. "I know you want to be brave but you do not speak out against royals, that is what gets you killed!"

"Nieva!" Robb warned using his arm that wasn't supporting Bran to remove Nieva's hand from his sisters wrist.

Arya was looking at Nieva with an almost fearful look in her eyes.

"Tomorrow you will apologize to Sansa and your mother for embarrassing her in front of the queen..." Arya went to interrupt but Nieva cut her off. "And if you do not do so then I will make sure Jon cancels your sparring lesson and you will receive no archery training from me for a full two weeks, am I clear"

"Yes ma'am" Arya mumbled knowing when she was defeated.

"Good, now go and get dressed, I'll be through once we've put Bran to bed" she said placing a hand gently upon Arya's head.

The young girl huffed and made her way into her chambers being sure to close the door with a bang to signal her displeasure to the elder two making them share a chuckle.

"I can put him to bed if you want to go back down to the feast" Nieva smiled.

"No we'll wake him if we move him too much" Robb said shifting Bran in his arms slightly.

"okay then" she said as the two began to make their way to Brans chambers.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on her you know, she's just trying to impress you" Robb sighed glancing over his shoulder at Arya's chamber door.

"I know, but she can't stay the little tomboy forever, at some point she'll have to grow out of it, as I did"

"Oh right, cause you're the most feminine girl in the world" Robb chuckled pointing down to the dagger that was attached to her hip that her Uncle always made her carry

"Okay so maybe I'm not as lady like as Sansa but I still know my duties, I know that as soon as uncle Ned finds a suitable match I will be betrothed, Arya only has a few years until it'll happen to her"

"please don't remind me" Robb groaned.

"It's true, you and Jon can't be her protective older brothers forever, just as you can't be mine forever. Sooner or later I'll have my husband to take care of me, as will Arya and you will have your own wife and children to care for"

"When did life get so complicated?" Robb sighed shifting Brans weight onto his other hip causing the little boy to stir making them both freeze but luckily he rested his head on Robb's other shoulder and went straight back of to sleep.

"When we grew up Robbie dearest" she smiled. "I mean who knows in a few years you could be doing the same with your own son as your doing with Bran just now"

She grinned as Robb glanced down at his little brother who was sound asleep upon his shoulder.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **If you have any questions about the story or if you are confused about anything within the story then please feel free to DM me or write it in your review and I'll try and answer it as best as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

Nieva awoke early in the morning as she always did and smiled when she saw the pail of water over the fire that her handmaiden had obviously felt for her which she quickly poured into her basin. She cleaned her face up to three times before she finally felt properly awake.

The door behind her swung open and her handmaiden rushed in.

"Oh my lady" She curtsied with a smile. "I was just about to come and pick out your dress for you"

"That's alright Helena, you go and get yourself something to eat, I can dress myself today" Nieva smiled.

"As you wish my lady, although might I suggest since you wore your Baratheon colours yesterday, I think your uncle Eddard might feel a bit insulted if the Stark colours are not worn before the King leaves" Helena grinned causing Nieva to chuckle slightly.

"I'll take that into consideration" Nieva smiled before Helena curtsied once more and made her way out of the room.

Eventually Nieva settled on a light blue dress with golden stitching around the edges.

She made her way down to the great hall, checking on the youngest of the Stark children as she went. Sansa was still asleep, Arya was awake and was lighting her hearth, Bran was up and somewhere around the castle. She frowned as she noted Rickon was not in his chambers where she'd laid him down to sleep last night but then she remembered the strange faze that Rickon was going through where he'd have a nightmare and want to sleep beside either her, Jon or Robb.

She was just about to enter the great hall when her name was called from behind her. "Lady Nieva?"

She turned to see Maester Luwin making his way towards her she wondered how she had not heard his chain clinking behind her.

"These ravens arrived for your Uncle Eddard this morning, please give them to him" Maester smiled handing her the three raven scrolls of paper within his hand.

"I'll be sure to give them to my Uncle when he comes down to eat" Nieva smiled taking the raven scrolls from the Maester before she made her way to the table where Queen Cersei and Princes Joffrey and Tommen were already seated.

"Morning your grace" Nieva smiled as she sat down at the other side of the table.. "Prince Joffrey, prince Tommen "

"Good morning Nieva, sleep well?" Cersei asked.

"I did thank you your grace, I hope it wasn't too cold in your rooms. I know you're used to heat" She smiled.

"My room was fine" Joffrey shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear that your grace" she smiled.

The door to the dining hall opened and Princess Myrcella walked in wearing the dress Nieva had given her last night.

"Good morning my love" Cersei smiled. "Is that one of the dresses you brought with you?"

"No mother, Nieva had it made for me for my name day" Myrcella smiled towards Nieva.

Cersei's eyes narrowed a little towards her niece but a smile tugged at her lips. "It's beautiful thank you Nieva"

"It's alright, I don't often get to spoil my three cousins" she smiled. "I also had a tunic made for yourself and Tommen your grace" she smiled looking towards Joffrey.

"I have enough tunics than you" Joffrey sneered.

"Oh well maybe Tommen can take both, I'm sure he'll eventually grow into yours" she smiled down the table towards the youngest Lannister.

"I forgot how bloody freezing it gets in the north" Jaime Lannister complained walking into the dining hall and sitting opposite the queen, three seats down from Nieva. "Lovely dress Myrcella"

"Thank you Uncle, it was a gift from Nieva" Myrcella smiled.

"Oh was it now" Jaime said glancing at Cersei before he smiled at Nieva. "You have quite the eye for fabric".

Nieva suddenly realised that she was outnumbered by the Lannisters two to one and almost breathed a sigh of relief the moment Robb walked into the dining hall, a half awake Rickon in his arms.

"Uh-oh, someone's still sleepy" she grinned seeing Rickon rubbing his eyes furiously as Robb walked towards the table.

"Tell me about it" Robb sighed climbing the steps. "Jon had to hold him while I dressed him"

"Come here little pup" she smiled taking him from her older cousin and lifting him onto her lap, the youngster quickly put his head on her shoulder, turned his face into her neck and went back to sleep.

"How sweet" Cersei smiled, an almost genuine smile towards the cousins. "How old is he?"

"Rickon tell the queen how old you are" Nieva smiled.

The little boy seemed to perk up as he gave the queen a large smile. "Five your grace"

"Five, my you're almost a big boy" Cersei smiled. Rickon gave her a wide smile before putting his head back on Nieva's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Hardly" Joffrey snapped making Nieva narrow her eyes towards him slightly.

"Where's Jon?" She asked noticing her other cousins presence was missing.

"Said he wasn't hungry" Robb said giving Nieva a look that told her everything she needed to know, Lady Catelyn had obviously warned him to stay clear of the dining hall.

"Nieva" Princess Mycella's voice caught Nieva's attention from across the table.

"Yes Princess?" She smiled towards her.

"Sansa told me you know how to do a snow swan braid, can you do one for me?" Myrcella asked.

"Of course I can, come up to my chambers after we've finished eating and I'll put one in for you. If that's alright with the queen of course" Nieva said turning to her aunt.

"Of course it is, I've always admired Northern braids" Cersei smiled.

It was then that the doors opened once more and a small female with dark hair came sprinting towards the table.

"Arya don't run!" Robb shouted out towards his little sister as making her slow to a walk, giving Nieva time to notice something odd about Arya's face.

"Arya for gods sake, come here" she snapped grabbing hold of her younger cousins wrist as she went to move past her. She grabbed her napkin from the table and wet the end of it in her water before she cleaned at the soot on Arya's cheek and nose.

"Wash your hands after lighting your hearth" Nieva said letting go of her wrist to allow her to sit at the other side of Robb.

Deep voices followed by loud laughter alerted everyone to the presence of Lord Stark and the King who both sat down at the far right end at the table.

She waited until both her Uncles were seated then she handed a sleeping Rickon back over to Robb and made her way towards them making sure to pick up the tiny scrolls of paper on the table in front of her.

"Morning Uncle Ned some ravens arrived for you this morning, your grace" she said kissing Ned's cheek softly and bowing to Robert.

"The next time you call me your grace, I'm going to smack you with a stick" Robert smirked towards her making her chuckle. "Now come over here and give me a kiss"

She followed her Uncles orders with a small laugh as she walked around her Uncle Ned and bent to kiss her Uncle Robert on the cheek.

"Nieva I'm going to need you to keep an eye on things today, your Uncle Robert has requested a hunt so I'll be taking Robb and Jon with me"

"Why can't I go?" Nieva questioned, she normally was allowed to go on hunts with her cousins and Theon given her archery skills.

"Because I need you here" her aunt Catelyn spoke up from behind her.

"Yes Aunt Catelyn" She sighed in slight disappointment. She had been hoping to show her Uncle Robert her skills.

"Cheer up, they'll be more hunts for you to go on" Her uncle Benjen spoke from the end of the hall as he walked up towards the high table and sat down in her place, he gave her a grin before he took a large bite out of her bread.

She growled before she marched up towards him and grabbed her plate.

"Let's see how you like defending the Wall with no fingers" she snarled before she threw herself down into the chair beside her Uncle.

"Oh gods she is like her mother" King Robert laughed from his spot at the table.

"Nieva!" Catelyn said in what sounded like a calm tone but every Stark child knew it was less than calm. "When you have finished eating, there are some ravens I want you to reply to"

"Yes aunt Catelyn" she said hanging her head a little in shame.

"Here you can reply to these as well" Ned said handing them down to her.

"Can I go and check on Frost before I start my duties?" Nieva asked.

"Yes but be quick about it" Catelyn said.

"I'll come with you, need to check on Hiver anyway" Robb said as he stood from the table and handed Rickon over to Benjen who suddenly looked a little lost holding a sleeping five year old in his arms until Catelyn moved forward to take her son from her good brother. Nieva and Robb chuckled at their Uncles sudden panic as they made their way from the hall.

They made their way across to the stables which was noisier now than either of them could ever remember thanks to the extra horse that they now held.

Nieva smiled widely as she got to the third stall upon the right where her grey gelding raised it's head from his hay at her arrival and walked to the gate.

"Hello boy" She smiled stroking his muzzle softly. "I know I haven't been able to ride you the past few days but I promise, once things settle down we'll gallop the hills together"

"Is this Uncle Benjen's horse?" Robb's voice called from further down the line of stables.

Nieva walked down to where he was standing to see the large brown stallion her Uncle had rode in on last night.

"He sure is" Nieva smiled reaching out to pat the horse's neck. "He's beautiful isn't he"

"I've never seen a horse like him"

"That's cause most of these horses are now fat" Both teens looked over as their Uncle walked in followed by Eddard Stark and Jon.

"Erm have you seen how fast Frost is? I'll bet you three silver stags that Frost could beat this great beast at a race any day" Nieva grinned.

"I don't doubt that, he's looking well kept" Benjen said stopping at the stall where his niece's horse was kept.

"I remember the day you gave her that horse" Eddard smiled. "We didn't see her for hours"

"And I still haven't regained some hearing in my left ear" Benjen grinned as he remembered the many times she'd yelled thank you as she embraced him tightly.

"What's this ones name?" Jon asked standing beside Robb as he took in his Uncles great Stallion whose ears were now alert to the crowd gathered around him.

"Rickard" Benjen spoke up as he walked to where his nephews and niece were standing. "His name's Rickard, cause he's tough old beast"

The Starks shared a small moment of sorrow for the man who had been the liege lord of their honourable house before the three teenagers had even been born.


	6. Chapter 6

After she had finished replying to the ravens as her aunt ordered then she began to help around the stables doing whatever job was asked of her.

She was cleaning Frost's bridle and bit when the sound of footsteps approached her. She looked up to see Joffrey and the Clegan she'd bumped into and gave her wine to last night. She stood from where she was sitting upon the table and stepped down to curtsy before the Prince.

"Hello again your grace, Good morning Clegane" she smiled towards the prince and his guard. "I hope you both enjoyed the feast last night, and the wine I gave you Sandor"

Joffrey looked between them in confusion.

"I'm sorry my lady, was my dog bothering you last night?" Joffrey said glaring towards the hound.

"No quite the opposite, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him and gave him my wine as an apology, it was my fault your grace" she smiled.

The large man looked down at her in shock and confusion, as if he hadn't expected her to take responsibility for her own actions.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked.

"Yes actually, find a stable boy to ready my horse. It seems father wants to take me on this ridiculous hunt after all" Joffrey said seeming bored with the thought of going on a hunt.

"I'll ready your horse, your grace." She said with the sweetest smile she could manage.

Joffrey frowned down towards her. "A lady shouldn't be doing such things"

"Oh no I like it, and it would be an honour if the crowned prince would let ready his horse" She smiled.

"Oh you go then" Joffrey huffed.

"Do you need a horse as well Sandor?" She asked looking up at him.

"My dog can ready his own horse" Joffrey sneered turning to glare up at his guard.

"I'll help" Robb's voice came from behind them as he walked towards the stables. "Need to get Hiver ready anyway"

"Oh dear, Clegan if you fall off don't blame me" she joked punching Robb's shoulder lightly as they walked to the back of the stables where the riding equipment was kept.

They were unaware that the Prince and his guard had followed them into the stables and were now admiring their horses.

"This one's pretty, saddle this one up for me instead" Joffrey said looking directly at Robb's chestnut stallion making Nieva turn her gaze towards Robb who had a look of anger in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that one's mine your grace" Robb spoke back as calmly as he could

"So, I'm your prince and I want to ride this horse" Joffrey snarled making both cousins narrow their eyes towards him

"But your grace, your..." Robb said taking a step towards the prince. Nieva's eyes caught Clegane's hand hovering over the pummel of his dagger.

"Robb" Nieva snapped out grabbing her cousins arm. "You can take Frost, he might not be powerful but he's fast"

Robb seeing it was pointless to argue against the prince's wishes only nodded. "The horse is yours your grace"

"Sandor which horse do you want?" Nieva asked.

"What about the big brown one there? Big Stallion for a big dog?" Joffrey grinned.

"Your grace, that one he can't have" This time it was Nieva that argued.

"Why not?" Joffrey hissed back.

"Because he only obeys me" The voice of Benjen Stark called from the doorway of the stables as he walked in with Eddard Stark. "So unless you want your guard to be thrown mid hunt and have his skull cracked open, he'll be happy with the horse he rode in on"

"I was wondering what the bloody hell was taking so long, normally you two can have five horses saddled in this time" Eddard spoke up.

"Sorry father, there was a bit of a disagreement about which horses we should take on the hunt" Robb replied.

"Nieva, we'll deal with the horses. You get inside and help your aunt" Benjen ordered.

Nieva curtsied towards the Prince before she quickly took her leave from the stables leaving her Uncles to deal with the situation.

* * *

She was sitting at the high table in the great hall replying to a letter from her Uncle Renly when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see the queen staring down at her.

Nieva gasped before she jumped to her feet and curtsied. "My apologies my queen, I did not hear you come in"

"It's alright" Cersei replied. "Who are writing to?"

"My Uncle Renly, we write each other a letter every month to keep the other updated"

"Ah yes, Renly's often spoke of you fondly. When was the last time you saw either of your Uncles?" Cersei asked.

"I have not seen my Uncle Renly in seven years, nor my Uncle Stannis in almost nine" Nieva smiled in reply.

"You miss them?" Cersei asked.

"They're my family, of course I miss them" Nieva said as she sat back down at her place.

"Speaking of family it appears Myrcella has taken quite a shine to you" Cersei said but Neiva could hear the bitterness in her tone.

"She is a very sweet girl, I'm lucky to have her as a cousin" Nieva smiled.

"I'm very lucky to have her as a daughter" Cersei smiled. "And I know she's very excited about you moving to court with us"

"As am I your grace, I've always wanted to see the South" she grinned.

"It's not as beautiful as the North but at least it's warmer" Cersei replied. "Although if I remember correctly, wolves don't do well in heat"

Nieva could see the warning as clear as day in her aunts tone and a smirk tugged at her lips. "Don't worry your grace, we wolves always survive, no matter the climate"

She saw the muscles in Cersei's jaw tense slightly. She clearly had not been expecting Nieva to return her remark with fire.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to your letter" Cersei replied before she made her way out of the great hall and out of the Nieva's sighed.

Nieva knew it was going to be a struggle keeping herself two steps a head of the lioness, but she was more than willing to do it to protect her family.

* * *

Nieva had been altering one of Bran's old tunics to fit Rickon when she heard of Bran's fall. Screams from the court yard were what first alerted her to a problem and had her rushing for the window where she saw several servants gathered around the small boy.

Her legs moved faster than she ever thought possible as she flew through hallways and down stairs until she reached the courtyard. Jon was running from the other side of the castle when she reached the small boy.

"Is he alive?" She asked her voice filled with she crouched down beside his head.

"He's breathing my lady" a stable boy replied.

"It's alright Bran I'm here" Nieva spoke softly as she cupped his cheek gently with her palm.

"What happened?" Jon asked doing the same on the other side.

"He fell my lord, from the broken tower" Nieva frowned in confusion as the stable boys words sunk in. Bran had been climbing for as long as she could remember, he never fell.

"Everyone back up, Maester Luwin's here!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

Nieva looked over to see Master Luwin walking over with Catelyn Stark behind him.

She could also see Arya standing at the edge of the crowd, tear marks upon her face. She had Rickon beside her, turning his face away from the incident.

"Jon" Nieva snapped catching her cousins attention before she pointed to Arya. "Take Arya, Rickon and Sansa into my chambers, do not let them near the windows"

Jon nodded before he got to his feet and walked over to where Arya was standing before he lifted her into his arms and carried her away from the scene.

"Oh my boy, my poor boy" Catelyn sobbed kneeling down in the space that Jon left vacant.

Nieva tried to block out her aunts cries as she stared up towards the tower. Bran had climbed it hundred of times, in the most horrendous conditions but had never once lost his footing. Something wasn't right.

Nieva pushed her way through the crowd as she ran towards the steps that took you up to the top of the broken tower. Without even hesitating she began to take the stairs two at a time until she reached the top. She burst open the door that led into what had once been a grand study for the Lord of Winterfell, but was now a dusty ruin with loose floorboard and broken beams that were littered across it.

She did a full scan of the room, not daring to take a step inside. She remembered how she Robb and Jon had been playing one time and Jon had almost fallen through the floor, luckily he managed to hang onto a stronger board until her Uncle Eddard came and rescued him.

The room was empty, and she knew she would have seen someone coming out of the tower. But she still had a clenching in her gut that her suspicions were right, she knew Bran was pushed. But by who.

She turned away and made her way back down the steps to the courtyard where the stable boys and blacksmiths were nailing planks of wood together furiously to put Bran on.

However what Nieva did not see was the two pairs of harsh, green Lannister eyes staring at her in fear from the corner of the room behind what had once been a desk.

"She knows" Cersei whispered to her brother. "Nieva knows the boy didn't fall"


	7. Chapter 7

The victory of the hunt was quickly overshadowed by the tragedy that had taken place in the afternoon.

Eddard, Robb and Benjen Stark had been rushed up to Brans chambers where Nieva and Catelyn were waiting. Eddard went to Catelyn's side instantly while Benjen took Nieva into his arms to console her sobs. Robb just stood in the doorway, staring at his normally active and youthful little brother laying so still and looking so small that it almost made Robb feel like a worried father.

"Robb" he didn't even register when Nieva said his name, and only broke from his frozen state when she took his hand in her own. "Robb come on, we need to go and check on the others"

With a gentle tug she began to lead Robb away from the room and down the corridor to his own chambers.

The moment the door was closed sobs tore their way from Robb's throat. Nieva reacted instantly and wrapped her arms around him in embrace.

"Shh it's alright Robb, it's alright" she soothed but her older cousin fought against her embrace.

"How?" Robb snarled out, his eyes now red from tears. He made his way to sit in front of his hearth. "How can it be alright, when Bran's lying there fighting for every breath, and only the gods know which one will be his last"

Nieva sat down across from Robb and leaned forward to put her hand in his.

"Bran will not die Robb, he's strong and he's got the Stark stubbornness" Nieva smiled.

"But just if..."

"Shh, don't think about if. Right now your family needs you be strong, Sansa and Arya need you, Jon and Rickon need you and so do I" Nieva spoke up.

Robb's Tully blue eyes moved from the fire beside them up into hers to see the tears in them. "I'm scared Robb, I don't want to leave here knowing what could happen"

Robb instantly leaned forward and pulled her into an embrace. "You said it yourself, Bran's not going to die"

Both teens pulled away from the embrace and looked over as Robbs door creaked open. Jon stood there with Rickon upon his hip and Arya and Sansa beside him.

"They wanted to see Robb" Jon spoke up.

"Come in, come in" Robb sniffed wiping his tears as Arya ran over and launched herself into her brothers arms. The moment Jon placed Rickon upon the ground he ran to Robbs other side.

Sansa walked over and sat down beside Nieva as Jon sat upon the end of Robbs bed.

"Is Bran going to die?" Arya asked pulling back from the embrace so her eyes met Robbs.

"Arya!" Sansa hissed but Nieva put a hand over Sansa's to calm her.

"Let's pray that doesn't happen" Robb replied as he lifted Rickon onto his lap and Arya moved back to sit upon Jons lap.

"Bran has all of our prayers, hopefully the six of us should be loud enough for the gods to hear" Nieva smiled softly.

None of them had noticed the figure at the door until he stepped into the room.

"Make that seven" Benjen Stark spoke as he glanced round at all his nieces and nephews. "And if they don't want to listen we'll make them listen"

* * *

Two days had passed by in what felt like minutes. Nieva couldn't actually believe that today was the day she would be leaving Winterfell and riding for Kings landing with her Uncles and cousins. Brans condition had neither improved or deteriorated. He remained asleep.

Jon had came to her room while she was reading to remind her about changing the candles in the crypt. Something she and Jon had been doing since they were tall enough to reach the holders.

She handed Jon a candle as they walked down into the crypts. She walked over to where her father and Uncle Brandon were buried as Jon walked over to where her Aunt Lyanna lay at rest.

"What are you two doing down here?" The harsh voice of the King called out from the doorway.

"We come to change their candles every morning, uncle" Nieva replied her voice filled with panic from the fright the king had given her.

"Who are you boy? What are you doing sulking about in the dark with my niece?" Robert snapped his gaze harsh upon Jon.

Nieva knew he'd been drinking just by the flush of his face.

"Uncle Robert, this is my cousin Jon. My Uncle Eddards..."

"Oh so you're Neds bastard" Robert spoke loudly making Nieva want to kick him in the shin like she normally did to anyone who called Jon a bastard in front of her, but she couldn't, this wasn't only her Uncle but her King. "I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. Come and stand in front of me so your King can get a better look at you!" Robert ordered.

Jon seemed wary at first but Nieva nudged him forward. He moved into the light the open doors gave him in front of the King.

King Robert stared down at him.

"You're certainly a Stark, that's for sure. No look of your mother about you at all, I'm starting to think Eddard Stark fucked a ghost" Robert laughed harshly.

Nieva prepared herself for Jon's outburst of anger towards the king but to her surprise he kept his anger inside.

"What's going on down here?" Eddard asked his silhouette appearing in the doorway.

"I came down to replace Lyanna's candle, but it appears your bastard has already done so" King Robert spoke with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"They've been doing it every morning for years your grace" Ned replied looking between King Robert and Jon with a strange look that Nieva was struggling to read, normally she could read her uncles expressions with ease and it worried her when she couldn't.

"Nieva go and ready your horse, we're leaving shortly" Eddard warned.

"Yes Uncle, Jon come on" she said making her way for the door. She grabbed Jons arm as she passed and tugged him towards the door.

"Why was King Robert looking at me like that?" Jon asked the second they were out of the crypts and back into the open air.

"Like what?" Nieva asked as she began to walk towards the stables.

"Like he was looking at someone completely different" Jon replied following along behind her into the stables.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he sees so much of Uncle Ned in you, that with the amount of drink he's had he probably thought he was talking to a young Eddard Stark" Nieva shrugged as she grabbed her saddle from one of the benches and made her way towards Frosts stall.

"No it was more than that" Jon replied. "Do you think he knew my mother?"

"Gods Jon I don't know, why don't you go and ask him" Nieva had a slight snap to her voice that she instantly regretted the moment Jon's eyes showed a slight sign of hurt. She knew how much finding out about his mother meant to Jon, she shouldn't have been so cruel about it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. But you heard the King, he was looking for clues as to who your mother was in your appearance, I don't think he knew her"

"But still I..." Jon was cut off by Robb clapping him harshly on the shoulder.

"Uncle Benjen's looking for you, told me to come and tell you to get ready, you both leave when the royal party leave" Robb said until he noticed the small bit of tension between his brother and his cousin. "What's happened?"

"Jon wants to go and ask the King if he knows who his mother is" Nieva spoke before Jon could say a word as she fastened another strap of her saddle.

Jon looked towards her in anger as Robb looked towards Jon in shock and confusion . "I never said that, I'm just wondering if he would know. He did know father very well when he was young, when he had me"

"Doubt it, the amount he's drank he would have let it slip by now" Robb replied.

"Also if Uncle Benjen doesn't even know, what makes think Uncle Ned would have told the King?"

"Exactly, he'd tell his own brother first" Robb continued Nieva's thought. Jon only gave a sigh before he moved down to the stall that contained his own horse.

"I was just hoping he'd tell me before I went to the wall" Jon sighed as he stroked the muzzle of his horse Snowstorm.

"There's still time, maybe he will" Nieva shrugged as she went to the back of the stables and grabbed her bridle and bit.

"Maybe" Jon sighed before he walked past both of them and out of sight.

"He's never gonna stop asking that same question is he?" Robb asked as he walked in and helped Nieva put her bridle on Frost.

"Wouldn't you? He wants to know who his mother is, a child deserves to know that at least. He's waited long enough to know the truth" Nieva replied as she began to lead Frost out of his stall.

The question as to who Jon's mother was had been playing on her mind for years, ever since the name Ashara Dayne had floated around Winterfell when they were very young. She remembered waiting outside her Uncle Neds study when Jon asked him if that person was his mother. Her Uncle Ned quickly denied it and told Jon not to speak of it again. She remembered the tears in Jons eyes as he realised the little hope he had of finding out who his mother is or was, had vanished with his fathers words.

She remembered how she'd sat with him in his chambers as he cried himself to sleep. From that moment on she'd made it her mission to help him find out who his mother was, but so far she had come up with nothing.

* * *

Nieva felt bile in her stomach as she stood outside the door to her cousins chambers. It scared her to go in, she didn't want to see the once hopeful little boy full of dreams and life laying as still as a corpse.

She somehow found the courage to open the door.

The room remained the same as the last time she'd had seen it the morning before. The fire was freshly lit in the corner, no doubt her Uncle Eddards doing. Her Aunt Catelyn sat in a chair by Bran's bed making what looked to Nieva like a prayer wheel although she had not made one in years. And Bran lay upon the bed, his eyes still closed in unconsciousness. Nieva was starting to panic that she'd never see those light grey eyes open again.

Catelyn looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled kindly towards her niece. Her red hair was matted and ragged due to lack of combing. She was still wearing the same dress that Nieva had remembered her wearing the night after Brans fall had happened, which had been three days ago.

"I came to say..." Nieva couldn't even finish her sentence as the lump in her throat grew twice its size.

Catelyn already knowing what her niece was going to say only nodded.

Nieva walked up to the other side of Brans bed and sat down slowly being careful not to move the furs upon him too much.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you but my Uncle has ordered me to go south with him. So I must" Nieva spoke as she brushed Bran's hair softly back from his face. "It's killing me knowing I'm not gonna be here to look after you, or see you wake up, but I promise the moment you're better, I will ride as fast as I can back to Winterfell to see you and I'll tell you all the great stories about what the South is really like" Nieva said not even attempting to stop the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. "Stay strong little one, I know you're one hell of a fighter so you keep fighting. I love you and I'll miss you so much" she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, her tears rolling off her skin and on to his before she quickly wiped them with her thumb.

She stood from the bed and made her way round to where her Aunt Catelyn sat staring up at her. Her eyes red and sore as no doubt Nieva's now were.

"If you need me for anything, you send a raven and I'll be home as quick as I can" Catelyn went to say something but knowing exactly what her aunt was about to argue with Nieva continued. "I don't care what my Uncle Robert says, I don't give a fuck about what he's ordered me to do." She said crouching down beside Catelyn and taking her small, frail hands in her own. "Bran is my family, you are my family and if you need me, you tell me. Let me deal with the King"

Catelyn nodded before a small sob broke from her lips. Nieva stood back on her feet and hugged her aunt tightly.

"Be safe" Catelyn whispered to her niece through her tearful sobs.

"I will, and don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Arya or Sansa. I promise" Nieva replied pulling back from the embrace to take both her Aunts hands in hers before Catelyn pulled one of her hands free and raised it to cup Nieva's cheek gently.

"I know you will, you've always been the strongest of all my children"

Hearing those words coming from the woman she looked to and admired as a mother for so many years made Nieva release a sob of her own before she embraced her aunt again.

The two women were broken apart by Benjen who cleared his throat from the doorway. Nieva turned to face him with a small smile.

"It's time to go Nieva" those words were all he said before he made his way back down the hallway. The same words caused a pit to form in Nieva's stomach as she nodded and pulled herself away from her aunt giving Bran one last look before she followed her Uncle down to the courtyard where Robb and Rickon were waiting beside Frost.

Nieva quickly dried her eyes to save worrying Rickon even more than he already was and painted a smile on her face to hide her own worries to the five year old as she approached them.

"Come here you" she smiled lifting Rickon into her arms and gripping him tightly to her. "Now you be good for Robb and your mother. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can"

"I'll miss you" Rickon spoke softly into her ear.

"I'll miss you too little pup" she smiled blinking back tears as she kissed his cheek and lowered him to the ground to face the older Stark who stood behind him. "Can't say the same for you" she grinned towards him.

"I'm just glad I'm finally getting rid of you" Robb smirked.

"And how long will it take before you're begging for me to come back and help you run this place?" Nieva said glancing up at the large castle she called home. "Two maybe three days"

"I can handle this place on my own for a while" Robb grinned as he walked forward and embraced his younger cousin tightly. "Stay safe" he whispered kissing her hair.

"You too" she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Nieva, come on!" Her uncle Ned spoke up as the head of the Kings party had already started riding out.

With the help of Robb she lifted herself up and onto the saddle on Frosts back.

"Whatever you do, do not to burn this place to the ground while I'm gone" She smiled down as Robb lifted Rickon up into his arms.

"We'll try our best" Robb replied with laugh.

She let out a laugh before she kicked her heels into Frost and signaled him to follow where her Uncle Eddard and Jon were already leaving the courtyard.

Her heart felt heavy as she glanced back to see Robb and Rickon waving towards her. She raised her hand and gave a small wave back then turned back around in her saddle and pressed Frost faster until she was walking side by side with Jon and her Uncle Benjen.

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything, I just want to clear up that yes I believe in the R+L theory and I will be referring to it a lot within this fanfic, there may even be a few chapters where characters find out the truth about the theory. And if you don't believe in the theory then that's fine, it's your opinion, but please don't send me hate or anything like that because it's just a fanfic.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

They had been on the kings road for what felt like forever. Nieva and Jon listened to all of Benjen's stories with enthusiasm. That was until two female voice caught their attentions.

With a small snarl Nieva urged Frost faster until she was parallel with the carriage

"Why do I have to ride in a carriage while Nieva gets to ride her own horse?" Arya's voice whined from inside the carriage.

"Because stupid Nieva's older than you" Sansa sighed.

"Well you're older than me and you're still stuck in here so I'm not stupid, you're the idiot one, all you do is whine about how you don't think the prince fancies you, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't" Arya snapped back.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?!" Sansa hissed.

"Not in so many words" Arya smirked.

Nieva pulled back the curtain causing both girls to jump.

"You two will be walking to Kings Landing if you both do not shut up. The whole party can hear your pointless bickering, it ends now!" she snapped.

"Sorry Nieva" Both girls muttered.

She allowed the curtain to drop back into place as she'd noticed they came to split in the Kings road, the left side of the road went down to Kings Landing, the right side led up to the wall.

She could hear the horses of her Uncles and Jon walking up behind her.

"Well brother, this is where I depart and leave you to deal with King on your own" Benjen grinned offering his older brother his hand which Eddard shook with a grin.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep my temper, I'm used to dealing with a stubborn, hot headed Baratheon" Eddard said glancing at Nieva who narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Then how would you like to deal wit two stubborn and hot headed Baratheons?" Nieva sneered towards her Uncle making both him and Benjen grin slightly. "Goodbye Uncle Benjen" she smiled.

"Goodbye Nieva. Remember, if that lot down in Kings Landing get too much for you, you can always ride up and visit the wall, the Kings orders are void up there" Benjen smiled.

"Thank you but I think I can handle it" she said showing him the dagger he gave to her which was securely attatched to her belt causing him to laugh loudly.

"I don't doubt it" Benjen grinned. "You're your fathers daughter that's for sure, until next time"

Before he began to make his way to where Tyrion Lannister was waiting with Lannister guards. She was unsure why but the thought of Tyrion Lannister standing on top of the wall made her chuckle softly. Something so little trying to climb something so large. She knew he would never become a member of the nights watch, she knew he was just going to say he'd seen it. Deep inside her, she was slightly jealous of him, she'd give anything to ride to the wall with her Uncle Benjen and Jon, but Benjen always said he'd rather throw himself from the mass of ice rather than have his niece staying at castle black.

Nieva felt tears spring to her eyes as she glanced towards Jon who only gave her a soft smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Nieva questioned.

"Aye, I'm ready" Jon smiled before he leaned over and took her hand in his, leaning down to kiss her knuckle gently. "Goodbye Nieva"

"Goodbye Jon" She smiled tearfully before she turned her horse and began to follow after the Stark men that were accompanying them to Winterfell.

She did not know how long her Uncle and Cousin spoke for as she waited at the top of a small hill before her Uncle Eddard turned his horse in her direction and began to canter towards her.

"Be safe Jon!" Nieva called watching her cousin gallop towards her uncle Benjen before she turned and made her way after the carriage alongside her Uncle Eddard.

* * *

They stopped for a while to allow the horses to rest and those in the carriages to stretch their legs. The field they were on was surrounded by Lannister, Baratheon and Stark soldiers. And although she was out in the open air, Nieva had never felt more claustrophobic in her life.

She sat on the ground with her back propped up against a tree, a book in her lap though her eyes were glancing over the words her brain was barely taking any of them in. She'd read the tale of the Dance of Dragons over a thousand times. It was the book she'd always get her Aunt Catelyn to read to her before bedtime. But today she just had no interest in it.

Eirra lay at her feet, her head rested upon Nieva's shins as her ice cold blue eyes were half closed in exhaustion. She had run the full way down along with her sisters who were also laying underneath the carriage at the top of the hill asleep. Nieva ran her hand through the thick, coarse black fur with a grin as the wolf rolled onto her back signalling her mistress that she wanted her belly tickled.

"I swear you're not a wolf at all. Just a great big dog" Nieva grinned scratching her stomach lightly before she glanced over at where her Uncles were having their lunch.

A few feet away from her, the King had just finished reliving himself to all the wine he had drank and was making his way back to speak with her uncle Eddard where they had a mountain of food sitting at their side, which neither of them were interested in.

She could only hear bit of their conversation as she flipped to the next page of her book. She could hear them talking about women they'd known when they were younger making her shake her with a grin. She also heard her Uncle Ned laughing which was a rare, but welcome sound. He had been so worried and distraught after Brans fall that she'd hardly seen him smile since.

"You told me once, your bastard mother" the moment those words left the kings mouth, the grin dropped from Nieva's face instantly and she turned her head towards her uncles. So Jon was right, the King did know who his mother was.

"Wylla" her uncle Ned replied making Nieva's eyes widen in surprise. She had never in all her years even heard her Uncle mention Jons mother, never mind speak her name out loud. And Jon wasn't even here to hear him.

It was then that she noticed her Uncle had glanced over towards her, possibly to check weather or not she'd heard the name. Nieva dropped her gaze instantly back into her book and pretended to be reading until Ned turned his gaze back to the King.

Nieva frowned as the name circulated in her head as she was positive she had heard that name before, but where did she hear it?

"She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honour, you never even told me what she looked like" The King said breaking off a piece of bread and putting it in his mouth.

"Nor will I" She knew in her Uncles tone that he did not want to say any more on the subject. A tone the King picked up on quickly.

"We were at war, none of us knew if we were going to go back home again" The king sighed. "You're too hard on yourself, you always have been" for once Nieva agreed with the King, she loved her aunt Catelyn but she could be cold and cruel when she wanted to be. Nieva knew that her Uncle Ned had more than made up for bringing Jon home. "I swear that if I weren't your King you'd have hit me already"

"Worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again" Her Uncle Ned chuckled.

Nieva's frown returned as she noticed the smile had gone from the Kings face as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a raven scroll.

"Trust me that's not the worst thing" he said as he handed the small piece of paper over to Ned.

Nieva now cursed her chosen position as her Uncle Neds back was to her, blocking her from seeing his reaction to what news the piece of paper may contain.

"Daenerys Targaryen had wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?"

Nieva gasped in surprise this time. She had not known there was still a Targaryen in the world, she thought her Uncle had destroyed them all.

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one and a bald man to wield it" the King hissed.

"She's little more than a child" Ned shrugged.

"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding" The King snarled.

'And there will be disastrous consequences if she produces a son' Nieva thought, a Targaryen, Dothraki heir would be the end of Westeros as they knew it.

"Tell me we're not speaking of this" Her uncle Ned sighed.

The Kings face flushed with anger as his glare turned nasty towards her uncle. "Oh it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family, and to my sister and to our nephews that was unspeakable, and if he'd have had his way, Nieva would not be sitting over there right now, she'd have burnt to dead with her brothers" Her uncle Ned glanced over, but this time she met her eyes with his as her name fell from the Kings lips. "What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved" The King snarled. "I will kill every Targaryen I get my hands on"

"But you can't get your hands on this one can you?" Eddard snapped back in retaliation. Nieva frowned in confusion, why was her Uncle Ned defending this girl?

"This Khal Drogo, it's said he has a hundred thousand men in his hoard" Nieva's felt panic and worry rise within her, no house hold in all the seven Kingdoms had that many men.

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the relm, as long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea" Eddard replied. "They have no ships Robert"

"There are still those in the seven kingdoms who call me usurper" Robert hissed.

"If that Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him" Robert snarled.

"There two of them?" Nieva could not help herself as she spoke up causing both of her Uncles to turn their heads and face her.

"The mad kings son Viserys was sent away along with his sister" Robert replied.

"He will not cross, and if he does we'll throw him back into the sea" Ned snapped back as Nieva stood and made her way across to where her Uncles were sitting.

"I'll do more than that!" Nieva snarled. "I'll drown the cunt for what his father did to my parents, and my brothers"

"Nieva mind your tongue!" Ned snapped but he could see the rage in Nieva's eyes, which was the reason he precisely did not want her knowing about the two Targaryens that were still alive.

"See Ned, Nieva understands. Targaryens are a threat to everyone, no matter how young they are" Robert said.

"Uncle Ned, if the Targaryen boy crosses, I do not doubt that he'll want vengeance for his father and brother. And who do you think he'll take that vengeance out upon, the two houses that led the rebellion that led to the over throw of his family. Stark and Baratheon" Nieva replied. "It's better we kill both of them now than let them destroy us for protecting our own"

"There's a war coming Ned, I don't know when nor who we'll be fighting, but it's coming" Her uncle Robert said before he raised his mug to his lips and down the last of his wine.

Nieva glanced down at her Uncle Ned in worry. She'd known for a while that a war was brewing just from the way her Uncle Renly spoke in his letter, the common people in Kings Landing were growing hungrier and poorer by the day while her Uncle Robert did nothing but drink, eat and fuck whores. People were unhappy with their King. She just prayed to any god that would listen in hope that she and her Uncle could change the Kings ways before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed**

 **to Spartan10007: Unfortunately I'm not going to have Nieva be in a romance with Sandor as I have another man who I'm thinking would create a good dynamic with Nieva. Also I didn't want Robert to see a male Lyanna in Jon but he does notice bits of her in Jon, but he doesn't want to believe it himself. And you may get to see Jon in Kings Landing or you may not, I haven't decided that part yet.**

* * *

It had been another two days ride before they stopped at an actual inn. It felt good to be out of their freezing cold tents at night and in a warm room with a comfortable bed instead of a makeshift cot.

Nieva knew they were no longer anywhere near Winterfell as the snow had disappeared and been replaced with the richest green that she had ever seen. The sun danced through the parting of the trees that the breeze caused as Nieva was practicing her sword techniques. She felt a little lonely not having Robb or Jon or even Theon to practice with and Her uncle Eddards men were all busy following orders, she hadn't even seen much of her Uncle the past day or two.

"Good form"

Nieva jumped at the strange voice as a sudden figure appeared from between the tree. His blond hair glowing under the light of the sun and his green eyes watching her in amusement.

"Ser Jaime, I didn't see you there" she smiled as she lowered her sword.

"My apologies Lady Stark, I should have let myself be known" Jaime replied.

"Nieva please, lady stark is my aunt" she grinned.

"That's quite a remarkable sword, may I?" Jaime Lannister asked holding his hand out.

Nieva cautiously placed the blade onto his hand.

"A bit lite, but then I suppose you are a girl"

"What does my sex have to do with the weight of my sword?" Nieva snapped back before she caught herself. "My apologies Ser Jaime my outburst was rude forgive me"

"It's quite alright Lady..." Nieva narrowed her eyes towards him. "Nieva, the fault was mine I should not have tried to make a connection between the two. The weight of a sword and the gender of the person wielding it is irrelevant unless that person is gifted with their sword as I saw you are. I also noticed the dagger in your belt, you really are a very prepared woman"

"The dagger I keep is always for my own protection, but it also come in handy whilst hunting. I'm still trying to learn how to use a sword, Robb and Jon were always much better with a sword than I ever was, I'm better with a bow" she replied.

"So you're an archer?" Jaime smirked stepping closer to her.

"I was the best in Winterfell, but no doubt I will be made to look a fool of in Kings Landing, there are probably a dozen archers better than I am" Nieva grinned, her face flushing with slight embarrassment.

"I'd say four maybe five are" Jaime replied handing her sword back to her with a grin making her smile slightly as she took her sword from him and sheathed it.

"How do you know Ser Jaime? You've never seen me with a bow?" She questioned, unless he'd been watching her training in Winterfell without her knowing.

"No but I saw your Uncle Brandon quite a few times not to mention your father, and if you're anything like them, you'll be lethal with a bow" Jaime Lannister smirked.

Nieva was taken aback slightly by the Lannister males honesty. She had known that her father had stayed in Kings Landing for a long time after marrying her mother, it's where he was killed. But she had no clue he'd been a skilled archer, or that the Lannister heir had known him.

"Nieva!" The voice of Arya called from her right as she ran out of the bushes, the Butcher of Winterfells son behind her. "We're going down to the river to practise, can you come and help us" she said as Nieva noticed the sticks in their hands.

"Of course, good day to you Ser Jaime" Nieva smiled.

"And to you Nieva, and who know maybe I'll get to see your skills when you get to Kings Landing" Jaime smiled as he began to walk away from her. "Who knows maybe we'll even get a duel or two, if you're good enough"

Nieva suddenly felt a small hint of anger towards the Lannister male as she watched him walk away from her, she hated having to downplay her ability with her weapons in front of men as her aunt and Uncle had taught her to do all her life to avoid rumours about her wild behaviour being spread.

'Oh I'm good enough Kingslayer, I'm just not sure you are' she thought viciously in her mind before Arya tugging at her arm caused her attention to be shifted back onto her younger cousin.

"Come on, you said you'd come down to the river with us" Arya snapped.

"Alright Arya I'm coming!" Nieva snarled pulling her arm free of her younger cousins grasp.

"Well come on then" Arya hissed as she followed the butchers boy down the path in the undergrowth that led down to the river.

Nieva knew if she was going to teach her cousin well she'd need to clear her head of the anger the Kingslayer had caused to erupt in her body.

She let out a long, slow breath as she began to follow the younger two down to the river, keeping her hand upon the hilt of her sword.

* * *

She'd discarded her cloak and her belt upon the grass as she watched Arya practicing with Micah. Eirra had returned from her strange absence that morning, Nieva knew instantly she'd been hunting by the blood that stained her canines and dripped onto the grass from her jowls.

"Arya keep your blade up, never let it drop" Nieva shouted over as she kept a hawk like eye upon her cousins form. "You drop it you die"

Two figures were caught by Nieva's poriferal vision making her reach for her sword and Eirra to raise her head until she saw the sunlight glinting from Prince Joffreys hair and made Sansa's a fiery red instead of auburn.

"Arya!" Sansa shouted out in slight shock causing the youngest Stark girl to turn towards her just as Micah swung his stick towards her that caught her in the arm

"Ouch!" Arya hissed rubbing her arm before she glared towards the two intruders. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Arya don't be rude!" Nieva warned as she got to her feet. She bowed her head in respect. "Your grace"

"Your sister?" Joffrey smiled glancing back as Sansa as he made his way towards the two.

Sansa replied by nodding with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"And who are you boy?" Joffrey asked noticing the larger boy behind Arya.

"Micah mi'lord" Micah replied making Nieva wince slightly, he clearly did not now who he was addressing.

"He's the butchers boy" Sansa sneered with a look of disgust in her eyes that made Nieva narrow her own towards her.

"He's my friend" Arya argued.

"Enough you two!" Nieva snapped glaring between the sisters before she turned her eyes onto Joffrey who slowly approached the boy like a lion waiting to pounce.

"A butchers boy who wants to be a knight" Joffrey smirked. "Pick up your sword butchers boy, let's see how good you are"

The moment Joffrey drew his sword, a red flag raised in Nieva's mind. It was death to bare arms against the crowned prince, but that didn't stop her stepping backwards towards her own sword.

"She asked me too mi'lord, she asked me to" Micah said in his own panic seeing the steel of the blade.

"I'm your prince, not your lord. And I said pick up your sword" Joffrey snapped.

Micah glanced as Nieva who shook her head slowly.

"It's not a sword my prince, it's only a stick" Micah stuttered.

"And you're not a knight, only a butchers boy" Joffrey raised his sword towards Micah's face making Nieva's worry intensify. "That was my ladys sister you were hitting, do you know that?"

"Stop it leave him alone" Arya shouted.

"Arya stay out of this!" Sansa snapped.

"Both of you stay out of this!" Nieva growled glaring between both sisters. "your grace, put your sword down, please"

"I won't hurt him, much" Joffrey grinned as he began to press his blade further onto Micah's cheek. Nieva could see blood beginning to trickle down the boys face.

Nieva should have seen the attack coming before it happened, but she had been so focused on what Joffrey was doing to the butchers boy, she had not even thought to keep an eye on Arya until it was too late.

"No!" Nieva shouted out as Arya hit Joffrey across the back with her stick causing him to swing his sword towards her.

"You filthy little bitch" Joffrey snarled trying to get Arya with his blade.

Nieva instantly went into battle mode as she realised Joffrey was intended on harming Arya with his blade causing her to run over to where her cloak lay and unsheath her own before running towards where the mad boy was swinging his sword wildly. Eirra was on all fours snarling but she still waited for her mistress' command

"No stop it, stop it both of you. You're spoiling it, you're spoiling everything!" Sansa cried out in panic.

"Sansa shut it! Go and get your father!" Nieva snapped as she finally reached where the attack was happening.

Arya tripped onto her back as Joffrey put his sword at her throat.

"I'll gut you, you little cunt" Joffrey screamed.

Out of the bushes Arya's wolf Nymeria gripped hold of Joffrey's leg making the boy cry out in pain.

The clash of metal made Arya wince as Nieva forced Joffrey backwards from Arya. Nymeria let go of Joffrey's leg and ran into the bushes out of sight

"Back off you little prick!" Nieva growled glaring at Joffrey as Arya clambered to her feet.

"I am your prince!" Joffrey snarled swinging his sword towards Nieva but she blocked it instantly, swiping her feet she forced him onto his back, his sword falling upon the grass beside him.

"No you're not!" Nieva snarled as she glared down at the young prince. "You're my baby cousin who needs to be taught a lesson. You do not attack unarmed little girls! If I see you with a sword near my little cousin again, I'll make sure there a horrible accident which involves you loosing your sword hand!"

Nieva took a deep breath before she moved back from Joffrey. She turned to make her way back to her cloak and sword sheath.

"Arya!" Sansa's voice was full of fear making Nieva turn back around to see Arya with Joffrey's own blade against his neck.

"No please don't" Joffrey pleaded

"Arya leave him alone!" Sansa snapped.

Nieva held up a hand telling her younger cousin to keep quiet as she walked between the blade and Joffrey.

"Arya don't" Nieva stepped in front of where Joffrey lay upon the ground. "Remember what I said about royals...give me the sword"

Arya moved the sword away from Joffrey before she moved over and with both hands tossed it into the river. Nieva let out a sigh of relief as Arya ran off with Nymeria at her heels.

Sansa instantly rushed forward and crouched down beside Joffrey.

"My poor prince, are you alright?" Sansa asked smoothing Joffrey's hair with his hand.

"Just a scare that's all, he'll be fine in a couple of seconds" Nieva smirked. "Although you may want to go and get his leg looked at, Nymeria may have caught something whilst hunting"

"You really think this is funny!" Sansa shouted getting to her feet and glaring at her cousin. "You could have killed him!"

"He could have killed Arya!" Nieva shouted back. "It's about time you get your head out of fairy tale stories Sansa! Life doesn't grant you a happy ending, it certainly doesn't grant you the perfect prince!" she snarled glaring down at the still shaking Prince. She knew her cousin would never break out of the fantasy world she lived in no matter how hard Nieva tried, the kind where a prince sweeps you off your feet and makes everything alright.

She stormed over and grabbed her cloak and sword. "Come Eirra, let's leave the children to their fairy tales!"

The black wolf who was now the size of a large dog walked along side Nieva as she made her way back to the Inn. She knew her outburst no most likely reach the king by nightfall, she had to calm herself down if she was to keep her life.

It had been at least ten hours since the incident beside the river had happened, and Arya had still not returned to the Inn. Nieva had began to worry the moment she noticed the sky growing dark and the stars beginning to appear.

The whole of the Stark household that her Uncle had brought with them was out looking for her, including Nieva and Ned themselves.

"Arya!" Nieva called out walking with her uncle through the trees. She had purposely kept Eirra inside to save the Lannister men getting a hold of her.

"My Lord" Jory's voice called out from behind them. "My Lord Stark"

"Uncle Ned!" she shouted finally catching her uncles attention as Jory dismounted his horse and made his way towards them.

"They've found her, she unharmed" Jory said allowing Nieva t release a sigh of relief.

"Well where is she?" Ned asked.

"She's being taken directly before the king" Jory replied

"Who took her?" Ned asked anger obvious in his voice.

"The Lannisters found her my lord" Jory replied making Nieva's stomach spike in fear. "The queen ordered them to bring her straight to him"

"Of course she would" Nieva hissed as she handed her flaming torch to Jory and began to sprint back towards the inn.

When she got there she could see a large group of Lannister men standing at the door that lead through to the hall where they had ate that morning. Nieva pushed between the Lannisters and made her way into the hall.

"Arya!" She called out pushing soldiers and small folk out the road before she embraced her cousin tightly shushing her small cries. Her uncle Ned appeared behind her and she handed Arya to him as she glared at the king. "This is how you like to rule, scaring little girls half to death. We've been going out of our minds looking for her, did you not have the sense to let us know she was alive!"

"Mind your tongue girl" Robert hissed. "Remember who you're talking to"

"Apologies your grace, I thought I was talking to my Uncle, but it appears I only have one of those here" she said looking from Robert to Ned who had finished calming Arya down and turned to the King.

"What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once" Ned hissed.

"How dare you two speak to your King in that manner" Cersei snarled towards them.

"Quiet woman!" The King barked. "Sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this business sorted"

"Your girl, your niece and that butchers boy attacked my son" Cersei snarled. "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off"

"That's not true, she just bit him a little" Arya snapped back.

"Believe me my queen, if Nymeria wanted to rip your sons arm off, she would have done so" Nieva replied.

"He was hurting Micah, then he attacked me" Arya said.

"Joff told us what happened, you and that boy beat him with clubs, then you" Cersei said. "Then you set your wolf on him"

"That's not what happened!" Arya snapped.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey replied with a snarl. "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river"

Nieva let out a full, long laugh surprising everyone in the room. "Is that really what he told you?" she said looking at the queen in disbelief. "The great crowned prince got beat up by a little girl and a butchers boy, gods Uncle Robert, if he was my son, I'd be embarrassed"

"He also told us you drew your sword onto him" Cersei snapped.

"To protect Arya, who he was trying to cut in two" she hissed. "I gave him a warning"

"That's a lie" Joffrey hissed

"I swear if you don't keep your little rat arse mouth shut then I..."

"Nieva!" Ned snapped knowing her growing temper was only making the situation worse.

"He attacked Arya when she was unarmed, I disarmed him and told him never to harm unarmed girls, I never touched him with my blade" Nieva said looking more towards her uncle than the king.

"Is this true?" Robert said looking towards Joffrey.

"You know Nieva would not lie, your grace" Ned replied.

"Right now, I don't know what to think of her. She pulled her sword upon a crowned prince, shes not her mothers daughter, I'll say that" Nieva looked at Robert with hurt in her eyes, she never knew her uncle could be so cruel.

"He's a liar" Arya snarled.

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" King Robert bellowed. "He tells me one thing, they tell me another. Seven hells what am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?"

"In bed asleep" Ned replied.

"No she's not, Sansa come here darling" Cersei smiled sweetly.

Nieva stood beside Ned and Arya as Sansa walked into the room followed by a Lannister guard who Nieva quickly stepped in front of with a glare until he turned and made his way back to stand beside his fellow guards.

"Now child, tell me what happened?" King Robert asked pointing for Sansa to stand in front of him. "Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king"

"Sansa just tell the truth" Nieva spoke up from behind her.

"Quiet!" Ned hissed at his niece causing her to bite her lip instantly.

"I don't know, I didn't see" Sansa stuttered. "It all happened so quickly. I didn't see"

"Liar!" Arya hissed launching herself and gripping hold of Sansa's hair. "Liar...Liar"

"Arya, enough you're making this worse" Nieva snapped grabbing Arya back as Eddard grabbed Sansa away from her younger sister.

"She's as wild as her animal, I want her punished" the queen sneered.

Nieva put Arya behind her slightly as if to try and protect her from the queen.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets" Robert snapped "Damn it children fight, it's over"

"Joffrey will bear those scars for the rest of his life" the queen snarled.

"He deserves them" Nieva uttered under her breath that caused the Queen to glare at her.

"You let that little girl disarm you" The king sneered up at his son before he turned back to her uncle eddard.

"It wasn't her who disarmed me, it was Nieva" Joffrey argued back pointing to Nieva with his good hand.

"You still let a girl disarm you!" Robert snapped. "Ned see to it that your daughter's disciplined. I'll do the same with my son"

"Gladly your grace" Ned nodded as King Robert stood from his chair and made his way towards them.

"What of the direwolf?" the queen asked from behind the King. "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"I forgot the damned wolf" Robert sighed.

"The wolf was only protecting Arya your grace" Nieva spoke out as she felt Arya tense behind her.

"We found no trace of the direwolf your grace" Nieva and Arya both breathed a sigh of relief as the kings guard spoke out.

"That's fine" King said.

"They have another two wolves" The queen said.

"So be it, don't kill the black one, get rid of the other one" the king said making his way past them.

"You can't mean it" Ned said as he grabbed his friend by the arm and turned him to face him.

"A direwolves no pet, get her a dog she'll be happier for it!" The king replied walking through the crowd making Nieva turn to Ned in terror

"He doesn't mean lady does he?" Sansa asked in sudden panic. "No, no lady didn't bite anyone, she's good!"

"Lady wasn't there!" Nieva replied after Sansa.

"Leave her alone!" Arya snapped out.

"Father stop them, don't let them hurt Lady" Sansa begged grabbing hold of Neds arm.

"Uncle Ned you mustn't"

"Is this your command your grace?" Ned asked turning to where the king had reached the back of the hall.

"Or have you just become a puppet!" Nieva snarled making the King turn back to glare towards her.

"You're lucky you're my blood girl!" Robert hissed before he left the hall entirely.

"Where is the beast?" Cersei asked looking to a Lannister guard.

"Chained up your grace" the guard replied

Nieva felt a small hint of anger towards Sansa. She'd always told her cousin not to chain Lady up, nor keep her on a leash. Now it was obvious that Sansa had ignored her and it was Lady who was paying the price for her cousins stupidity.

"Ser Illyn, do me the honour" Cersei smiled causing the harsh eyed mute to step towards them.

Nieva took a step forward and glared back up at the mute.

"You've already lost your tongue, you touch that wolf and you lose both hands!" Nieva snarled.

"Enough Nieva take the girls to their beds" Ned ordered. "If it must be done then I'll do it myself"

"Is this some trick?" Cersei sneered.

"The wolf is of the North, she deserves better than a butcher" Ned replied before he made his way out to where the wolf was waiting unaware of the slaughter that was to come.

"All I can say is...Gods help us if you ever become king" she said glaring towards Joffrey before she lead Sansa and Arya away from the hall.

She put both of them to bed, after having to comfort a crying Sansa the full way up to their rooms. She was laying on her bed and could see the way Eirra was pacing at the door, as if dying to burst out and rescue her sister.

"I'm sorry girl" Nieva said, tears in her eyes. "There was nothing I could do to stop it"

* * *

She had waited a while until she noticed her Uncle had not came upstairs

She walked back down to see where her Uncle had gotten to and saw Sandor Clegane at the door of the Inn and sighed in relief.

"Sandor, have you..."

Nieva stared in shock and horror as Sandor Clegane pulled the body of Micah from his horse and allowed it to fall to the floor with a sickening thud. She could see a large sword wound running from Micah's abdomen up to his chest.

"Now I see why you were chosen as the Princes guard, I thought your were different from your brother, but you're just as manic and rabid as he is! You truly are a Clegane" Nieva hissed glaring up at the large man. "You follow the orders of a little boy without question like the obedient attack dog that you are! You're a coward" Nieva snarled before she turned on her heel and began to walk back into the Inn

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think, it would really mean a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your reviews so far**

 **To Sceonn: Her Uncle King Robert has ordered her to move down South with him so she kind of has too unless someone can come up with a plan to get her out of the South. (Read Chapter below)**

 **To HPuni101: I don't think anyone likes season 1 Sansa, I tried to write her as annoying as possible.**

* * *

She didn't see much of the king or any of the royal family after the incident. The Starks and the Lannisters made sure to keep well out of each others way.

Then finally after a long and tiring final few days of non stop riding they reached King Landing.

Nieva could feel a single bead of sweat run down from her hair and down the back of her neck. She was glad she'd put her hair up into a braid or else no doubt it would have been soaked. Sweat stung her eyes and made her clothing uncomfortable as it stuck to her.

She had only been in the deep South a few days and she already hated the stuffiness of the city. It made her itchy and irritable. She was made for the harsh rain and cold winds of the North.

She rode alongside Jory, behind her Uncle Ned as they reached the Red Keep. It was not as big as she thought it was going to be, but it was still twice the size of Winterfell.

Her Uncle dismounted as one of the servants walked towards him.

"Welcome Lord Stark, Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small counsel. The honour of your presence is requested and Lord Renly has also requested the presence of his niece Lady Stark" the servant said looking at where Nieva sat upon Frost.. Eddard turned back to face her and sighed as he nodded to her.

"Nieva, you come in with me. Septa, see the girls to their rooms. We'll be back in time for supper" Eddard said. "Jory you go with them"

Nieva only nodded as she dismounted her horse, giving the reins to one of the stable boys. She walked forward to stand beside her Uncle.

She followed him as he made his way into the Red Keep. Guards opened the double doors that she knew lead into the great hall. A twinge of fear mixed with excitement as the guards began to push the doors open.

Nieva's breath caught in her throat when her eyes finally fell upon it. The Iron Throne. It looked smaller than she imagined but was no less terrifying without anyone sitting on it.

It was then she remembered that this is the place where her Grandfather, Uncle and both her brothers were burned alive for their previous kings amusement. A sense of dread washed over her, no Stark that walked into this room had ever walked out alive, except her Uncle Ned.

"About time we had some stern northern leadership" she jumped when she heard the voice of Jaime Lannister speak up. She'd been so distracted by seeing the throne for the first time she hadn't even noticed him as he made his way towards them.

"Glad to see you're protecting the throne" Her uncle said.

"It's a sturdy old thing" Jaime shrugged. "How many kings arses have polished it I wonder. And what's the line, the king shits and the hand wipes" a smug smirk tugged at the Lannisters lips. A smirk Nieva would have happily slapped off if they were still in the north, but they weren't so she knew to keep her hands by her sides.

"Very handsome armour" her uncle ned aid. "Not a scratch on it"

"I know, people have been swinging at me for years they always seem to miss" Jaime grinned.

'Bet I wouldn't' Nieva thought as she glared towards the Lannister.

"You've chosen your opponents wisely then" Her uncle replied.

"I have a knack for it" Jaime said before his mood turned. "Must be strange for you coming into this room, I was standing right here when it happened" Nieva's stomach twisted with rage. "He was very brave your brother, your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that, no one deserves to die like that especially no one as young as little Brandon and Stefon" Nieva felt herself shaking with anger as he mentioned her brothers names.

"And you just stood there and watched?" Eddard hissed, his own anger seething.

"Five hundred men just stood there and watched, sure some turned when they brought the boys out to be burned, not everyone could bear to see the skin burning from a childs body" Nieva felt sick at the thought of what her brothers went through.. "All the great nights of the seven kingdoms you think anyone said a word, lifted a finger. No lord Stark, five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt" Jaime Lannister sneered. "Except for the screams of course, and the mad king laughing. And then later, when I watched the mad king died, I remembered him laughing as those little boys burned, it felt like justice."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of Justice" Ned sneered. "That you were avenging my family when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryens back"

"Tell me, if I stabbed the mad king in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?" Jaime asked.

"You served him well, when serving was safe" Ned replied before he took Nieva's hand and began to lead her away from Jaime. "Are you alright?" He asked noticing his niece had gone incredibly pale.

"I just don't like being in here" she breathed out trying to keep her nausea at bay.

"Well don't worry, hopefully you won't have to sit through the full meeting and can retire to your chambers" Ned smiled continuing to lead her to where the small council was being held.

They turned into a room where she saw a bald man wearing peculiar, brightly coloured clothing made from fabric she had never seen before, the man spoke to her uncle instantly. Then she noticed the familiar blue eyes that were identical to hers and a warm smile that made her face light up instantly.

"Uncle Renly" Nieva grinned letting go of her Uncle Neds hand as she rushed towards her uncle who stood from his chair with his arms open waiting for her embrace which she gave to him gladly.

"My beautiful niece, how you've grown" Renly smiled. "I cannot believe it has been almost seven years since I last saw you, you're practically a woman now"

"Isn't she just" another voice called from the other side of the table. Nieva looked over to see a man she did not recognize. "Hello Lady Stark, I am Lord Baelish. I knew your mother and father when they were alive. You are the image of your mother at your age"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't remember you" she smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, you were but a babe last I saw you, only days old before..." She knew what he meant the moment Renly and the bald man whose name she discovered was Varys shot glares towards him. "Well let's just say it's nice to see you're well"

"Thank you lord Baelish" she smiled.

"You look tired from the road" Renly said towards her uncle Ned. "I told them this meeting could wait another day but..." Renly sighed before Baelish cut him off.

"But we have a kingdom to look after" her uncle Ned looked towards the smaller man in curiousity. "I've hope to meet you for some time lord stark, no doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me"

Nieva reeled back in shock, this man knew her aunt. "She has Lord Baelish, I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well" How did so many members of her family know this man yet she had never heard of him?"

Lord Baelish gave a small chuckle. "All too well, I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collar bone"

Nieva winced she had never heard of anyone being sliced so badly and live to tell the tale. She smiled in thanks as Renly pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with" Ned smirked. She had heard of her Uncle Brandons talents on the training yard.

"Well it wasn't the man that I chose my lord. It was Catelyn Tully" Nieva felt the room grow tense as she stared up at her Uncle. "A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree"

Nieva shifted her eyes to her Uncle Renly who just looked towards her with raised eyebrows almost causing her to start laughing.

"I humbly beg your pardon my lord Stark" Another voice caught her attention. She looked over to see an older man sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Grand Maester" her Uncle Eddard smile giving a small bow to respect.

"How many years has it been?" The old man smiled. "You were a young man"

"And you served another king" Eddard smiled.

"Oh how forgetful of me" the old maester said as he reached into the pockets on his robes and pulled out something that Nieva raised herself to see until her Uncle placed it on the table and she saw it was the Hand of the King badge. "So Should we begin?"

"Without the king?" Eddard questioned.

"Winter may be coming but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother" Renly smiled apologetically.

"His grace has many cares, he entrusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load" Varys explained

"We are the lords of small matters here" Baelish smirked.

"Erm am I allowed to be here for this?" She asked her eyes glancing between Ned and Renly.

"Of course you are" Renly smiled as he handed her Uncle Ned a sealed parchment. "I wouldn't have sent for you if you weren't"

She carefully read over her Uncles shoulder as he opened the parchment.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honour of Lord Starks appointment as hand of the king" Renly explain.

Nieva suddenly perked up with excitement. She had never been to a southern tournament before, not like Robb or Jon.

"How much?" Lord Baelish asked.

"40 thousand gold dragons to the champion" Nievas eyes widened in shock. "20 thousand to the runner up, 20 thousand to the winning archer"

"80 thousand gold dragons" Nieva exclaimed loudly. She had never heard of anyone using such a mass sum of money.

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Maester asked looking towards lord Baelish.

"I'll have to borrow but the Lannister will accommodate I expect, although we already owe Lord Tywin 3 millions gold, what's another eight thousand" the name Tywin Lannister made Nieva's blood curdle in fear, she had heard stories about the Lord of Casterly rock and knew he was not a man to be messed with.

"Are you telling me the crown is in three million debt?" Her Uncle Eddard snapped.

"I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt" Lord Baelish replied.

"How could he let this happen?" Ned asked.

"The master of coin finds the money and the King and the hand spend it" Baelish shrugged.

"I will not believe that Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm" Ned said.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and fruitful advice but I'm afraid his grace doesn't always listen" Grand Maester explained.

' _Now I know where I get it from_ ' Nieva thought with an amused smile.

"Counting coppers he called it" Renly added.

"I'll speak with the King tomorrow, this tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford" Ned said rolling the scroll back up.

"As you will but still, we'd best make our plans" Baelish said.

"There will be no plans, until I speak with the King" Eddard replied using his 'Lord of Winterfell' voice that made Nieva wince as it echoed around the small room. He leaned forward and ran his hands down his face. "Forgive me my lords, I had a long ride"

' _That's one reason_ ' Nieva thought as she placed a comforting hand upon her Uncle's shoulder.

"You are the Kings hand Lord Stark, we serve at your pleasure" Varys smiled kindly

Nieva did not know why but there was something about that man that she did not like, the way he watched her every move as she turned from her Uncle Ned to speak to her Uncle Renly.

Every time her eyes met with his, it was as if he was trying to get inside her thoughts.

"Nieva, go up to our chambers, make sure Sansa and Arya have settled in. I'll go and try to speak with the King" Her Uncle Ned replied.

"But I don't know where..." She replied

"I'll take you" Renly smiled standing from his chair and offering his arm. "It would give us some time to talk"

"Thank you Uncle Renly" she smiled standing and linking her arm through his. "I hope to see you all again soon my lords" She smiled as she began to walk towards the door with her Uncle Renly.

Vary watched the young girl go with a smile. 'So this is the girl my little birds warned me about'

The sounds of Nieva's laughter echoed through the halls as her Uncle Renly continued to tell her a story of the time her mother threw an bowl of broth at her older brother Stannis.

"Honestly I swear to this day, our words were invented because of your mother" Renly chuckled.

"I did something similar once" Nieva laughed. "I threw an entire roasted boar at my cousin Robb"

Renly looked at her in shock and surprise as she giggled. "Did you hit him with it?"

"No, it hit my Uncle" Nieva giggled.

"Well I think it's safe to say, you are your mothers daughter" Renly laughed.

But her Uncles words only brought the Kings words to her the night of the incident back into her mind. "Uncle Robert doesn't seem to think so"

Renly let out a small sigh before he pulled Nieva to a stop. "What really happened on the Kings road?"

"Joffrey was being a cunt" Nieva replied.

"Mind your tongue, I'm still your Uncle" Renly said with a hint of authority in his voice. "Did you really bare your steel against him?"

"If I hadn't he would have cut Arya in two" Nieva replied.

"Gods Nieva, you don't make things easy do you" Renly sighed. "You're lucky Robert is your Uncle as well as the King or your head would be on a spike right now"

"That's what he said" Nieva said. "And I think the Queen would still love to see that happen"

"Well don't worry, she'll have to go through me first. You're my niece, my blood. I won't let anything happen to you" Renly smiled before he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Well isn't this touching" a voice caused both of them to jump slightly before the looked over to see Ser Jaime Lannister walking towards them.

"Shouldn't you be guarding my brother?" Renly snapped.

"Lord Stark is with him, I doubt any harm will befall him, mind you Starks may not be as loyal as they seem. After all one did attack the crowned Prince" Jaime said looking down at Nieva who only glared up towards him.

"You know that's not true" Nieva replied with a hint of a snarl.

"I don't know whose story to believe, yours or my nephews?" Jaime smirked. "But what I do know is you threatened my sisters son, a threat my sister will not take lightly. I'd watch my back if I were you"

"But you're not me Ser Jaime, and I'm not afraid of the queen" Nieva replied.

"So brave, yet so stupid" Jaime smiled. "If you'll both excuse me , I suppose I should be getting back to my post, good day to you Lord Renly, Lady Stark"

She could hear his armour clinking even as he got further and ruther away from them.

She looked up and noticed the worrying shade of her Uncles face and the terror in his eyes.

"Uncle Renly what's wrong?" Nieva asked.

"He's right Nieva, you need to leave" Renly said. "I'll talk with your Uncle Eddard and I'll provide a guard to see you out of Kings Landing tonight"

"What? But Uncle Renly the King has ordered me to stay with him in Kings Landing, I can't leave, I've just got here" Nieva said in sudden confusion and shock at her Uncles outburst.

"Nieva this is serious, you threatened the crowned Prince, the queen will not forget that and she will let it go until your head is upon the walls of this city. Go up to your chambers, they're the third door on the left at the top of those stairs, I need to speak with your Uncle Ned"

"But Uncle Renly I..."

"Go Nieva!" Renly shouted as he marched back down the corridor leaving her in a dazed and confused state. She had not realised she had caused so much trouble.

She frowned as she noticed a small little boy sitting at the end of the corridor playing with small wooden toy.

With huff she made her way towards the flight of stairs feeling the eyes of the little boy following her every step until she disappeared out of his sight up the stairs.

* * *

Nieva was beginning to wonder if her Uncle Renly had spoken to her Uncle Eddard as it had been almost four days and he still had said nothing to her. She had barely even seen her Uncle Renly since their conversation. She was sitting between Arya and Sansa eating supper, but the heat mixed with her exhaustion due to a vigorous training session with Jory had left her tired and nauseous which had made her appetite well and truly disappear. The tapping sound of the knife that Arya was repeatedly stabbing into the table was beginning to grate on her nerves as she felt a head ache building.

"Arya eat you food" Sept sighed.

"I'm practising" Arya snapped in reply causing Nieva to frown in confusion.

"Practising for what?" Sansa asked.

"The Prince" Arya replied still stabbing her knife into table.

"Arya Stark!" Septa Modane said as she and Nieva shared a worried look.

"He's a liar and a coward, he killed my friend!" Arya hissed her stabs upon the table becoming more violent.

"The hound killed your friend" Sansa spoke up.

"The hound does whatever the prince tells him to do" Arya argued back.

"You're an idiot" Sansa sneered.

"You're a liar and if you told the truth Mikah would still be alive!" Arya snapped before she stabbed the knife down inches from Sansa's dinner plate.

"Arya enough!" Nieva snapped grabbing the knife from table. "We're already in enough trouble with the King because of your hatred towards the Prince. Behave and stop acting like an animal!"

"Cutlery is for eating, not for weapons" The Septa as stood from her chair and forced Arya from her seat as the heavy boots of Ned Stark walked into the room.

"What's happening here?" Ned asked seeing Nieva place the knife down beside her own as Septa Mordane cleared away Arya's plate.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady" Septa replied

Arya looked sheepishly up towards her father before she glanced as Nieva for back up but her older cousin only shook her head telling her she was in the wrong.

"Go to your room, we'll speak later" Ned said.

Arya turned and made her way towards where her new chambers were.

Nieva took over clearing away Arya's plate as Ned placed something down upon the table in front of Sansa. "That's for you love"

Nieva smiled towards her cousin as she poured the rest of Arya's cup of water into her own before she handed placed the plate upon the side.

"The same doll maker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toy" Ned smiled.

Nieva glanced over to see a doll with long golden hair, wearing a Northern dress

"You really think this is going to make me forgive you for killing Lady" Sansa hissed.

"Sansa!" Nieva snapped

"Don't you like it?" Ned asked

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight!" Sansa snapped back glaring at her father.

"Sansa Stark, I'm warning you!" Nieva hissed.

"It's alright Nieva" Ned replied.

"May I be excused?" Sansa asked turning to Septa Mordane.

"But you've barely eaten a thing?" the septa replied.

"It's alright, go on" Ned sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

Nieva made sure to put the doll into Sansa's hands before the young teenager abandoned it upon the table.

"A lady always shows her gratitude, even if the offering does come from a foe" she hissed into Sansa's ear before the red haired Stark took off for her chambers, Septa Mordane following along behind her.

Nieva turned back to see her Uncle Ned now had his elbows upon the table with his head balanced in his hands. A small smile fell across her face as she grabbed the pitcher of wine from the side and brought it round to pour into Arya's now empty cup before she extended it out to her Uncle who looked up and took it in hand with a grateful smile.

"War was easier than daughters" Ned sighed before he gulped the wine as Nieva set the pitcher back down onto the table.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Ned, that's why you have me here" Nieva smiled putting a hand upon her uncles shoulder before she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Ned smiled in thanks up at Nieva before his smile dropped and his eyes hardened.

"What is it?" Nieva frowned seeing the dramatic change in her Uncles behaviour.

"I want you to ride back to Winterfell first thing tomorrow" She frowned in surprise at her Uncle's honesty.

"Why?" She asked. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No of course not" Ned said moving forward to take her hands within his. "It is just that you are a girl of the North, you do not belong in the South. I need someone to help Robb take care of Winterfell"

"But Aunt Catelyn..."

"Has Rickon and Bran to look after, do you honestly expect her to care for Winterfell and disregard her own children"

"Of course I don't" she almost snapped at her uncle before she let out a long sigh. "I just dreamed of seeing the South, now I've only just got here and I have to leave again."

"I understand your disappointment but trust me, it will be much easier if you were back at Winterfell, much safer" Eddard relied

"You have spoken to my Uncle Renly" Nieva replied

"I never could hide anything from you could I" Ned smirked then nodded with sigh. "We both agree that it's too dangerous for you down here"

"You're worried about what the queen is going to do to me?" She said looking up at her Uncle with small smile.

"Yes, the way you spoke to her, the king and the prince was out of order" Ned said before he saw anger flashing in Nieva's eyes.

"They were out of order" Nieva snapped back.

"See there you go again" Ned sighed but his face still held a smile. "Your Northern temper will give you much trouble here"

"Aunt Catelyn told me that before we came here" Nieva smirked.

"Whatever you do, do not let your uncle know that you are leaving. He will want to stop you, I'll explain you absence when he asks, say you were asked to go and help your aunt with Rickon"

"What about Arya and Sansa?" Nieva asked.

"I'll take care of them. It's you that I'm worried about. The queen already saw you as a threat before you attacked Prince Joffrey" Ned admitted

"I didn't att..." Nieva hissed through gritted teeth

"I know that, but the king and queen still believe that you did" Ned replied. "Now go and get some sleep, you'll have a long ride tomorrow"

"Poor Frost, he'll probably collpase before I get back up to Winterfell" Nieva sighed. "Are you sure I can't wait a week or a few more days"

"Then there more opportunity for the queen to get to you, we need to have you out of here as quick as possible. The only reason why we didn't make you leave the second day we were here was because we needed a plan to distract your Uncle Robert and the Lannisters, now we have that plan" Eddard explained.

"But I just..."

"Nieva you're going tomorrow" Her Uncle used a tone that told her that there would be no more discussion between them, he had given her an order and now she must follow it.

"Yes Uncle Ned" Nieva replied before she made her way up the small set of stairs to her room.

Ned Stark's heart clenched in worry and fear. On one hand he was beyond proud of the strong, tactical woman he'd helped raise, but on the other hand he was terified that her fearlessness and her Northern temper would one day be her downfall.

* * *

 _*15 years earlier*_

 _Ned stare down at the tiny babe in the cradle he'd had built for her, after he realised she and Jon were getting a bit big to be sharing the same one._

 _He could see barely any Stark in her features, but the moment she opened her eyes, it was all he saw._

 _His heart hurt in his chest as he thought of his little nephews, would they have looked more Stark than Baratheon. The last time he saw Brandon was when the boy was born, he'd never even had the chance to meet Stefon._

 _He thought of how his younger brother Edric had looked when he was younger. He had just past his 9th name day when his mother brought his little brother into the world, she'd almost died doing it. He remembered being in the training yard with Brandon and Benjen when his father brought the babe down for them to see. Lyanna had ran down from her lessons and had been besotted with him, they all had._

 _He remembered his reaction finding out that his brother and Jocelyn Baratheon were to be betrothed._

 _"Ned?" Catelyns voice came from the doorway. Ned turned his head towards her then when he saw her slightly shocked expression he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and face. "Oh Ned" she said rushing forward to pull her husband into an embrace. "Never be ashamed of showing your pain in front of me, you've been so strong"_

 _"I was just thinking about Brandon and Stefon, they were so little Cat. They didn't deserve that" Ned sniffed before he turned back to the cradle. "She doesn't deserve to not know her parents, or her brothers"_

 _"The best way we can help them be remembered is by raising her to be the best person she can be" Catelyn smiled._

 _"I know you didn't want her coming here, but there's no one else Cat. I'm the only family she has left. I have to keep her here, I have to protect her" Ned sniffed, his eyes filling with tears once more._

 _"It's alright Ned, I understand. Forget what I said in the past, I was driven mad with grief and exhaustion" Catelyn smiled. "This is Nieva's home, this is where she belongs"_

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

True to his word at first light the next morning her Uncle Ned woke her.

She made her way down to the stables of the Red Keep where only a few guards were lingering around.

"Morning boy" She smiled as she brought Frosts bridle over to his stall and began to put it on him. She led him out into the middle of the stables where she had much more room to put his saddle on.

That's when she heard the small light footsteps making their way into the reasonably quiet stable.

Nieva turned to see Arya making her way towards her. The young girls hair was still ragged from sleep.

"What are you doing up?" Nieva asked throwing Frosts saddle onto his back.

"I heard you leaving and thought I could come with you" Arya smiled.

"You can't today, it's not safe" Nieva replied shaking her head as she began to tighten her saddle.

"That's why I've got this" Arya smiled holding up a tiny but sharp, thin blade making Nieva frown n confusion.

"Give it here" Nieva smirked holding out her hand which Arya quickly placed the small blade into. "So which one of your maniacal brothers had Mikken make for you, Robb or Jon?"

Arya bit her lip, not wanting to answer her older cousins questions. "Or I could have your father write to both of them, or better yet inform your mother and..."

"Jon" Arya answered instantly. "It was Jon. He gave me needle"

"Needle eh? Good name" Nieva let out a small chuckle. "I''m not surprised. Jon gave me my first blade on my thirteenth name day. Luckily your father knew and taught me how to use it. I wish I could be here to teach you"

"Where are you going?" Arya asked finally noticing her cousin was in riding gear.

"I'm riding back to Winterfell, someone has to teach that half wit of a brother of yours how to run things, and no you can't come" Nieva smirked.

"It's not fair, I didn't even want to come here in the first place, now I can't go home" Arya sighed.

"You'll return to Winterfell one day, I promise" Nieva smiled before she grabbed her younger cousin in a tight hug. "And if I hear you and your sister have been making this difficult for your poor father, you will both have me to answer too. He's got enough on his mind without having to keep you two in line. Say goodbye to your sister for me" she smiled before she leaned down and kissed Arya's forehead, an action that would normally cause the younger girl to throw a fit but this time she allowed it without fuss.

It broke Nieva's heart to walk away from her cousin but she knew she had to do it.

"Nieva" Arya's voice made her turn back to face her. Nieva frowned at her younger cousin before Arya ran full speed towards her and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Tears made her vision blurry as she felt her younger cousin sobbing against her.

"Hey, hey" Nieva said unwrapping Arya's arms from around her then she knelt down and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumb. "You are going to be fine here on your own, you're strong. Your father won't let anything happen to your sister"

She gave the girl one last hug. "Do not let needle out of your sight and don't let any of the guards see you using it" she whispered into her ear before she pulled back and stood to her full height. "Now go on before Septa Mordane starts to worry about you"

The younger Stark gave her one last small smile and took off running back up the steps to their chambers.

Nieva was biting her lip to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over when her Uncle's voice startled her.

"You all set?" Ned asked walking to where Nieva was fastening the last strap of her saddle. She turned to her Uncle with a smile but Ned could see the tears in her eyes.

"Just about, I told Arya to say goodbye to Sansa for me. If they get too much hassle just send a raven and I'll be right back down here to deal with them" she grinned.

"I think I can take anything they throw at me" Ned replied. "Write to me the moment you get to Winterfell so I know you're safe. And tell Robb, Bran and Rickon I miss them and tell your aunt..."

"That you love her" Nieva smiled."Trust me Uncle Ned, she already knows"

"I am so proud of you, you know that right?" Ned smiled placing a hand upon her shoulder.

A wider smile brightened her face. "Thank you Uncle Ned"

"Your parent would have been proud too" Ned smiled, her heart clenched a little as she thought of her parents and the suffering they went through in the very castle she was standing in. Her Uncle Ned pulled her into a tight embrace "Stay safe don't do anything stupid" before he placed a gentle kiss upon her hair.

"Can't promise anything Uncle Ned" she chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arms around his well worn armour, the smell of the leather never failing to comfort her. Ned quickly pulled away from the embrace and took her by the shoulders, his face grim and serious

"I'm serious Nieva" his. tone suddenly made Nieva afraid. Did he think something was going to happen to her?

"I'll be careful" she replied.

"I love you" Ned smiled

"I love you too Uncle Ned" she smiled before leaning up to kiss his cheek before she turned and mounted her horse. "I'll write to you and let you know how Bran's getting on. Goodbye Uncle Ned"

"Goodbye Nieva" Ned smiled but Nieva could see the worry in his eyes. She knew he didn't like sending her on such a long journey alone but if anyone else rode with her the Lannisters would be suspicious.

She clicked her horse into a canter until she reached the stable doors then she pulled the reins to a halt and turned back to her uncle.

A single tear rolled down her Uncles cheek as he stared towards her, she gave a weak, tear filled smile back before she urged her horse out of the stables and began to speed her way towards the gates of Kings Landing before any Lannister guard noticed her and warned her Uncle Robert.

* * *

 _*9 years earlier*_

 _Ned and Jory were sitting in his study discussing Theon's progress in attitude and training since he arrived at Winterfell. Eddard still didn't trust the little kraken, neither did Jory but they both agreed he'd matured a lot in the training yard since being a ward in Winterfell. His attitude had not improved so much._

 _He and Jory jumped as his study door was thrown open. He felt the weight on his side before he knew what was happening. He pushed dark hair out of his face as he looked at Jory with a shocked expression as his niece sobbed on his shoulder._

 _"Nieva what in seven hells has happened?" He asked taking the young girl by the shoulder and pushing her away from him so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and tear stained as were her cheeks. Ned had never seen her so hysterical._

 _"R...Robb" she stuttered wiping her left eye with her sleeve. Neds heart stalled in panic, what had happened to his son? "He and Theon were being mean saying that I can't join them in their games because I'm a girl and that girls are weak and stupid"_

 _Ned let out a small sigh of relief but then was filled with a simmering rage. He knew Robb would never call Nieva weak or stupid so he knew instantly it was Theon, he hated how much influence his new ward had over his eldest son due to his older age._

 _"Nieva sweetheart come here" he said pulling the small, sobbing girl onto his knee. "I can assure you that you are not stupid or weak"_

 _"I know I'm not, but why would they say something so horrible" she said with the fiery attitude that reminded Ned of Robert as a child, in the corner Jory chuckled at the little girls confidence. "I don't like Theon Uncle Ned, does he have to stay with us?"_

 _"I'm afraid he does, it's the Kings demands" Ned sighed._

 _"The King is my uncle Robert, maybe I can write to him and ask him to change his mind" Nieva said suddenly perking up._

 _"No little wolf, your Uncle is a stubborn man, I highly doubt even you could change his mind" Eddard smiled._

 _"If Theon stays here then I don't want to stay here" Nieva said a hint of a snarl in her voice._

 _Ned smiled in slight amusement. "And tell me where would you go?_

 _"My Uncle Renlys always talking about wanting me to stay with him in Storms End, maybe I'll go there" this wiped the smile from Neds face, Catelyn had told him when Bran was born that Renly had offered to take Nieva off their hands and take full custody of her._

 _"Your uncle Renly is still a child Nieva, he wouldn't know how to look after you properly" Ned said._

 _"He wouldn't need to, I can look after myself" Nieva said a hint of her Baratheon stubbornness showing. "Please Uncle Ned can I go and stay with my Uncle Renly, please?"_

 _"Nieva no, you're too young" Ned said with authority in his voice that normally made the rest of his children instantly, but Nieva was not one of his children, she was more high spirited and stubborn. Therefore she usually went against the alpha of the packs wishes._

 _Nieva quickly wrangled her way off his lap and ran to the door. "You're just as bad as Theon" she cried as she turned back to face him before sprinting off down the corridor._

 _Later that night after a long and hard day, Ned was tucking Jon into bed after telling him the story of Bran the builder, a story the seven year old never got tired of hearing. He leaned down and kissed his wild mess of curls before he stood from the bed and went to blow out the candle._

 _"Ned!" Catelyns cry rang through the castle causing him to sprint out of the door to see her standing in the doorway to Nievas chambers. "Nieva's gone"_

 _They searched her room and every room in the castle they could think of that she would hide before they began to really worry._

 _They called every servant out of bed to find the young girl. Ned called for Robb, Theon and Jon to be woke and brought to him. If anyone knew where she was, it was those three._

 _"Mother, what's going on?" A sleepy Robb asked as the three boys were brought in by Jory to stand in front of the Lord._

 _"Boys, Nievas bed chamber is empty and she's nowhere to be found in the castle, we were wondering if any of you boys know where she would be?" Catelyn asked._

 _Robb and Theon both shook their heads with confusion on their expressions. Jon however turned his gaze to the floor as he shook his head, catching the adults attention instantly._

 _"Jon where is Nieva?" Ned asked seeing the young boy looking very sheepish and guilty._

 _"I don't know" Jon shrugged but they could tell right away he was lying._

 _"Jon!" Ned said using his alpha voice that made Robb wince slightly and Theon step back a little._

 _"She made me promise not to tell" Jon snapped._

 _"Jon you need to tell us now where she is, we won't tell her you told us" Catelyn said speaking to the boy civilly for the first time in many years._

 _"Jon this is serious, Nieva could be in danger. Where is she?" Ned snapped beginning to lose patience._

 _"She said she was going to Storms End, to live with her Uncle Renly"_

 _Panic settled in Ned stomach. As Catelyn gasped and turned to stare towards her husband._

 _"Jory, get men on the Kings road, Nieva knows that's the quickest way to Storms end" Ned ordered to his second in command. "Maester, write a head to Renly, warn him that Nieva may be on her way towards him."_

 _"Shall I also write to Stannis and Robert my lord?" The maester asked._

 _"Gods no, the last thing the king needs to hear is that we lost his niece" Catelyn replied, her own worry showing._

 _"Cat get the boys back to bed, I'll need to get myself ready for riding" Ned ordered._

 _"Father I want to come with you, to help find her" Robb spoke up._

 _"You can't Robb it's too dangerous" Catelyn said shaking her head._

 _"She'll hide the moment she knows you're looking for her, she might come out of she knows I'm with you" Robb replied looking up at his mother before he turned back to his father. "Please father, I want to help find her, she could be in danger"_

 _"Who cares, she's just a girl" Theon sniggered._

 _"She's not just a girl" Robb snapped. Ned and Jon seemed surprise to Robbs sudden hostility towards the older boy, even Theon looked shocked. "She's my little cousin, and we're going to find her"_

 _The cold air bit to ever part of Neds exposed skin as he rode along the Kingsroad, this was an exceptionally cold night and he knew if Nieva was out here with her night clothes on she would likely freeze to death if they did not find her soon. The forest was getting darker and darker as they rode on._

 _Robb sat on his horse beside him, he was more awake now but still looked tired. Jon just looked worried from where he sat upon his horse on the other side of his brother._

 _"Nieva!" Robbs young voice echoed in the darkness but it was no match for his fathers which could be heard at the back of the search party._

 _"Nieva!" Ned called out._

 _"Uncle Ned" relief overwhelmed him when he heard the small girlish voice cry out. Suddenly there was a small figure moving within the trees towards them._

 _"Nieva!" Ned instantly jumped from his horse and ran to the edge of the forest as Nieva stepped out of it and into view._

 _Her furs were missing and her dress was soaked in snow and torn in certain places. She ran straight towards him._

 _He knelt down and caught her in his arms, letting his relief out in a sigh. He quickly wrapped the end of his cloak around her shivering form._

 _"I'm sorry uncle Ned, I'm so sorry" she sobbed out as she slung tightly to him_

 _"Nieva!" Robb called out as he and Jon ran over from where they jumped off their horses. "Thank the gods you're alright" he said before he pulled his younger cousin into an embrace._

 _"Nieva I'm sorry, I know I promised but I had to tell them" Jon stuttered out in fear his older cousin would be mad at him before Nieva flung her arms around him in an embrace to quieten him._

 _"Jon it's alright, I'm glad you did" Nieva smiled._

 _They rode back for Winterfell instantly. Mid way through the ride home, Ned glanced down to see Nieva had fallen asleep against him. She looked so you and innocent. It was from that moment on Ned made sure he would protect this young girl with everything he had._


	12. Chapter 12

**My apologies because this chapter is only a short one as my mind is still trying to process the most recent episode of Game of Thrones which I have to say was the best episode of the entire show.**

* * *

Kings Landing

Luckily Renly and Eddards plan worked as no one even realised what Nieva had gone until The King asked for her to meet him in the throne room and only Eddard Stark walked in to greet him.

"Where's Nieva?" Robert asked looking around for his niece.

"I sent her back home your grace she left yesterday at dawn, she was most unhappy here, plus my wife Catelyn needs help looking after my youngest son" Ned lied smoothly.

Cersei Lannister looked furious from her place beside the King while Jaime Lannister had a strange smirk upon his face.

"I can support that statement. Robert, Nieva was miserable here she's better off in Winterfell" Renly spoke up from the other side of the room.

"You sent her away without my permission" Robert said a hint of a snarl in his voice that Ned was not expecting.

"I was unaware that I needed your permission your grace" Ned replied.

"Of course you needed my permission, I ordered her to stay in Kings Landing with me. I'm the king and she's my niece!" Robert shouted surprising everyone in the room, it was then that Ned heard the slur of his words and knew it was the drink that had caused his sudden temper. "I promised her hand to Loras Tyrell! How can I promise that if she's not here!"

Ned frowned, feeling an uncertain anger sparking inside his stomach. "With all due respect your grace, Nieva has been living in my home, with my family since she was a babe. I raised her with my own children and therefore I should be the one to chose and approve of her suitors. Her and myself already agreed that when she is ready she will wed Lord Hornwood eldest son. They have been friends since they were children and it's a good Northern match"

"Why was I not made aware of this match?" Robert snapped.

"There wasn't time to approve it with the Hornwoods so it was never official" Ned replied.

"Very well then, if it's not official call it off. Get Nieva back here so she can marry Loras!" Robert snapped.

"But your grace, Highgarden is father South than Kings Landing and I've already informed you, Nieva does not like the South, not to mention the fact that she has never even met Loras Tyrell" Ned snapped in reply.

"So? What's that to do with anything? Hundred of people get betrothed and don't meet their intended until their wedding night. She's my niece, she'll do what her king tells her to do" Robert snarled.

"Well then your grace, if you think Nieva will follow your orders blindly, then you do not know your niece at all you grace" Ned replied with a smirk. "And I will not approve of a marriage that I know Nieva would not be happy in"

"I'm afraid you have no say Ned" Robert replied.

"I'm Nievas legal guardian. I've practically been her father since she was just a few moons old. I get the biggest say" Ned replied. "And my answer is no"

* * *

Cersei waited until the hall was mainly empty before she pulled Jaime aside.

"I want men on the Kingsroad now, I want that little bitch found! I want her punished for baring steel against my son" Cersei hissed.

"She's the kings niece what would you have me do to her?" Jaime questioned. "Besides we both know she's not stupid enough to be riding on the Kingsroad, and she's probably long gone from here, it'll take us forever to catch up with her. I've seen the speed of her horse she'll more than likely be in Winterfell before we even reach the Twins" Jaime replied with a grin.

"What if she knows Jaime? What if she saw us that day and just decided to keep her mouth shut?" Cersei snarled.

"She's hardly likely to keep that sort of information to herself, if she knew about us she would have told Robert by now" Jaime replied.

"But like you said she's smart, smarter than even I anticipated. She knows I want her to pay for what she did, the she wolf knows I want her head on a spike so she's fled to where I can't touch her" Cersei sneered. "If I send word up to Winterfell asking for her to come back down here, she'll know it's a trap. I want her found Jaime before she uses what she knows against us"

"So do I Cersei, I also want her punished for what she did to our son, but there's nothing I can do. If we sent men after her that would make the Kings and Lord Stark suspicious, there's nothing more I can do" Jaime replied with an apologetic smile before he himself walked out of the great hall.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **To Sceonn : Thank you for your review, yeah she is smarter than people first think of her and she also knows that the world is cruel and therefore is trying to protect and teach her younger cousins as much as she can but unfortunately her lessons seem to be lost on Sansa which frustrates her as she knows its only going to end badly for her younger cousin**

 **To birdy : Thank you, I'll try and upload one or two (sometimes more) chapters everyday and if there's a day that I've missed it's either because I'm busy or I'm writing up the next few chapters**

* * *

Winterfell

Nievas heart leapt with joy as she saw the walls of the castle growing closer, after almost a month of riding all day and sleeping in damp, dirty back road taverns she was glad to finally be home.

She allowed Frost to graze on the fresh northern grass and have a drink from one of the cold pools that had formed from the snow, giving her a break from her saddle and her rider. Also to give Eirra a chance to drink and to hunt.

Nieva lay down upon the damp Northern grass, her cloak discarded to the side. After the sickly, stuffy heat of the South, she was beyond glad to feel the harsh bite of the Northern breeze and light summer snow upon her skin.

She only rested for a short while before she saddled her horse up again and urged her towards the fortress.

She actually felt a sigh of relief when she saw the large Iron gates open and welcoming her back.

Her rode hard and fast into the courtyard, everyone around stopped what they were doing to see who had arrived and smiled warmly when they saw it was Nieva from the black direwolf at her side.

"Lady Nieva welcome back" they spoke towards her as she dismounted her horse and handed the reins to a stable boy.

She quickly made her way into the great hall where Robb was sitting with Theon a handful of other people.

"Lady Nieva" Theon spoke up in surprise catching Robbs attention away from the man he was talking to.

"Glad to see this place hasn't been burnt to the ground whilst I've been gone" Nieva grinned as Robb stood from the table and made his way down to face her before he grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"It really is you, what are you doing back here?" Robb asked gripping his cousins shoulders tightly.

"Your father sent me back, said I had to help you keep an eye on this place. Hello Theon" she smiled.

"Welcome back my lady" Theon smiled.

"Where's your mother?" Nieva asked looking around for her aunt Catelyn.

"Come up to my chambers it's best we talk alone" Robb said before he turned and began to walk away from her signaling her to follow him.

Nieva gave a confused glance to Theon who only gave her a nod telling her to follow Robb.

She made her way through the familiar hallways until she reached Robb's chambers.

"What's going on?" She asked closed the door behind her, then she walked over and sat next to him upon his bed.

"Bran's awake" Robb replied. "He awoke three days ago"

"And you wait until now to tell me" Nieva snapped heading for the door but Robb grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"There's more, someone tried kill Bran with a dagger while you were away, he's alright mother and his wolf saved him and killed the assassin, but my mother believes it was the Lannisters that send him to finish Bran" Robb said making Nieva freeze in fear. "She also believes that Bran didn't fall from the tower, she thinks he was thrown"

"Her and me both" Nieva replied until she saw the odd look Robb was giving her. "I've been thinking that since the moment he fell. I went up to the tower minutes after it happened but there was no one there"

"I had my suspicions but why would they try to kill Bran twice?" Robb questioned.

"Unless he saw something up there, that they didn't want anyone knowing about" Nieva replied.

"That's exactly what my mother said, she's away back down to Kings Landing to gather more evidence before she makes it public knowledge and to tell my father" Robb replied.

"I must have just missed her" Nieva said. "Mind you, I wasn't exactly riding up the middle of the Kingsroad"

"Why are you really home?" Robb questioned.

Nieva let out a small sigh. "I'll take it about what happened on the Kingsroad"

"You mean you attacking the Prince, I'd have given anything to see the look on his face when you disarmed him" Robb chuckled.

Nieva smiled knowing her cousins hatred for the crowned Prince. "First of all I didn't attack him, and second of all Uncle Ned believes that my behaviour during that scene put me in danger of the queen, so he and my Uncle Renly ordered me to come back here where they know I'll be safe"

"Seems like Bran's not the only one the Lannisters are trying to kill" Robb smirked.

"They'll have to kill me first before they even get near Bran again" Nieva grinned before her smile dropped. "Will he ever walk again?"

"Maester Luwin doesn't think that'll ever be possible" Robb sighed his eyes a light with sadness.

"I swear by any god that if what we believe is true and the Lannisters did this, then they will pay dearly" there was a snarl in Nieva's voice that shocked Robb slightly before she looked towards him with pleading hopeful eyes. "Can I go and see him?"

"Maybe tomorrow, let you get settled in first" Robb smiled softly.

"I don't care about settling in Robb, this is my home I was settled the moment I walked through the door. I haven't seen Bran in almost two months, nor Rickon" Nieva huffed.

"Rickons having lessons in his chambers if you want to go and see him" Robb grinned before he noticed the look in Nieva's eyes. "I just don't want Bran to feel over crowded. He's had half the castle come up to see him today"

Nieva let out a stubborn huff. "Fine, I'll go and see the little pup"

She walked out of Robbs chambers and down the hall to where Rickons door way slightly ajar

She peered in through the small opening of the doorway and grinned when she saw Rickon sitting with his back to her writing something down and muttering to himself as he did so like he always used to do. She pushed his door open as quietly as she could, placing a finger over her lips to tell his tutor to be quiet as she tiptoed in behind the youngster.

She quickly placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who little pup"

"Nieva!" Rickon grinned standing from his seat and turning to wrap his arms around his cousins legs.

"Hello" Nieva grinned as she knelt down to hug him properly. "Gods little pup you've gotten so big. You'll be the height of Robb next" she smiled glancing over at where the eldest Stark stood in the doorway.

"Do you know Brans awake?" Rickon asked with enthusiasm.

"I do little pup, your big brothers been filling me in on everything that has happened" Nieva smiled brushing his light auburn curls back from his eyes.

"Is father home too? Or Arya and Sansa?" Rickon questioned, a light in his eyes that made Nieva's heart clench.

"No, it's just me" She replied.

"Oh" The light in his eyes dimmed a little. "Mothers not home yet is she?" He asked looking above her to Robb.

"Not yet no" Robb replied.

"Oi are you not happy that I'm home? Should I go back to Kings Landing?" Nieva grinned before Rickon wrapped his arms back around her.

"No Nieva, I never want you to leave again" Rickon said his grip unusually tight upon her.

"Hey" she gripped his shoulders and pulled him back from the embrace before she cupped his chin with her hand. "If I can avoid it, I'll never leave you again. Promise"

She extended out her pinky which Rickon quickly linked his to with a grin. "Promise"

"Right I'm going to see Bran, you get back to your lessons. I'll see you at supper" she smiled getting to her feet and kissing his forehead lightly then she made her way towards Robb at the door.

"Be good" Robb warned with a smirk towards his little brother who only replied by sticking his tongue out towards Robb who laughed as he closed the door behind them.

"Robb can I please see Bran? I'm going out of my mind here" she whined grabbing hold of his hand in her own. "Please Robb"

"Bran's just woken up anyway Robb, why not let her go and see him for a few minutes" Theon Greyjoy spoke up as he exited Bran's room and walked towards them.

With a heavy sigh from Robb as he stared down in Nieva's pleading puppy dog eyes. "Fine, go and see him"

"Thank you" she grinned, she quickly turned and kissed Theon Greyjoy upon the cheek. "I owe you one"

"I know how you could repay me" Theon grinned with a wink before he hunched over in pain as Nieva's knee connected harshly with his groin making Robb wince behind them.

"I'd rather fuck the Imp" She sneered pushing Theon away so he crumpled onto his side on the ground.

Nieva stepped over him and began to walk to Brans room

"You never learn do you!" Robb chuckled trying to help a coughing and wheezing Theon from the floor.

This time Nieva did not feel any nerves or worry as she pushed the door open

She could see Bran sitting up against his head board.

His light grey eyes widened as she stepped around his door and into the room.

"Nieva!" He cried out in delight.

"Hello Bran, told you I'd visit when you woke up" Nieva grinned as she rushed to the edge of the bed and sat down before she embraced him tightly. "Gods I've missed you"

"What are you doing back here?" Bran asked. "Robb said father took you down south with him"

"He sent me home to help look after you and Rickon" She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess" Bran said.

"Well given what happened, you've been extremely brave" she smiled kissing his forehead lightly. "Do you remember anything about the fall?"

Bran shook his head with a sigh. "I only remember waking up and almost everyone was gone"

"Well I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" she grinned. Then there was a sadness in Brans eyes that concerned her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Nieva" Bran whispered his eyes filling up with tears. "I didn't listen to you. I promised you I wouldn't climb, I broke that promise and look what has happened"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this okay" she smiled embracing him tightly as tears rolled down from his eyes. "If anyone's to blame it's me. I should have been keeping an eye on you. I knew how much you loved to climb and I should have been there to stop you. Don't know where we got you from, you're more bird than wolf" she chuckled ruffling his hair lightly.

"Father used to say that" Bran smiled.

"Now how about I get a bath ready for you and we get you dressed and we'll take a walk in the godswood with Robb and Rickon" she smiled. "It'll be good for you to get some fresh air"

"Alright if you can talk Robb into letting me leave my room" Bran sighed.

"You leave Robb to me" Nieva grinned as she kissed his forehead once more and then stood from his bed and headed towards the door.

There was a worry in her stomach that Bran maybe didn't want to say what he remembered just in case something else happened to him or his family. She would have to be careful and cautious about how much she tried to get the information out of him.

She knew one thing for certain, if the Lannisters wanted the wolf pup dead, they would have to go through the ferocious she wolf first.

* * *

Her hand maiden Helena who was beyond surprised to see her helped her fill up the tub in Brans room before Theon came in to help her undress him and carry him into the tub.

"You know last time I had to bathe you, you were no older than Rickon" Nieva smiled. "It took myself and Robb to force you into the tub and Robb had to hold you down while I cleaned you. You never did like baths"

"Now I know where Rickon gets it from" Bran smirked.

"Oh none of the Stark boys have ever liked baths" she grinned rinsing his hair of the soap suds in it. "Robb used to throw a fit the moment your mother mentioned bath time, and Jon would hide anywhere he could until your father bribed him to come out or used force to get him out. It's no surprise you and Rickon are the same"

"As I recall you were the one that bit my father when he tried to force you into the tub" Robbs voice laughed from the doorway.

Nieva grinned at the memory. "That's cause I was copying you and Jon"

"Aye, aye whatever you say" Robb chuckled as he walked over and knelt beside the tub. "You sure you're ready to go outside Bran?"

"I'm more than ready" Bran smiled elated that Nieva had actually managed to convince – force - his older brother to let him out of his room.

"It's a shame your direwolf isn't a little bigger, you could ride him" Nieva joked from where Brans direwolf was watching them from where he lay upon his bed.

"His name's Summer" Bran replied.

"Oh so you've actually named him now have you?" Nieva grinned. "Well that's good, I was starting to think we were going to have to call him wolf forever"

"How's Sansa?" Robb asked

Nieva sighed. "Furious at the King which is understandable, but also with your father considering he was the one to actually kill Lady"

"I don't understand, if it was Nymeria who bit the Prince why kill Lady?" Bran questioned.

"No one knows where Nymeria is" Nieva replied.

"You think Arya told her to run?" Robb asked.

"It's the only explanation, have you ever tried to get Grey Wind to leave your side it's a nightmare so why wouldn't Nymeria have shown up unless Arya told her to go" Nieva replied.

"It's a good point" Robb sighed.

"Right you ready to come out?" Nieva asked looking down at Bran.

Bran only nodded enthusiastically. Robb smiled and leaned down to lift him out while Nieva got the sheet ready to dry him with.

Once he was dried and dressed they then got Rickon and made their way down to the godswood. Robb was carrying Bran until they got to the weirwood tree where he rested him up against its great trunk.

"Gods I've missed this place" Nieva smiled bending down to dip her hand in the hot pool then she headed to sit beside Robb at the base of the trunk. Both smiled as they watched Rickon run around, the three dire wolves chasing after him.

Bran however had a sad look in his eyes as he watched his little brother running free, the teenagers could tell he longed to get up and join him.

"He's adjusting well, considering all that's happened" Nieva smiled glancing at Robb before she turned her gaze back to Bran.

"He already knew everything before he woke up, he knew you and father were away with Sansa and Arya, he knew Jon had left with Uncle Benjen and he knew my mother was gone" Robb spoke quietly so Bran wouldn't hear them.

"Maybe he heard us saying goodbye" Nieva shrugged.

"Perhaps, but my mother didn't say goodbye to him" Robb said making Nieva frown. "And when he first woke up, he said he'd rather be dead"

Nieva's heart hurt hearing those words. She knew the moment she had found out that Bran would never regain the use of his legs again that it would be a struggle, but she also knew how stubborn and strong Bran was even as a child.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nieva was busy teaching Rickon how to write out the Stark words when Theon walked into the room.

"Lady Nieva, Robb wants you down in the great hall" Theon smiled.

"You call me lady again and I will smack you blue" Nieva warned as she stood from her chair beside Rickons desk. "And why does he want to see me?"

"Because we have a very important guest just arrived at the gates he wants you both to meet with them" Theon smirked.

"And who is this guest and why are they so important that the heir of Winterfell can't meet them himself" Nieva asked.

"Tyrion Lannister" Theon grinned as he saw the rage spark within Nieva's eyes. A Lannister in their home after all that's happened could only mean trouble.

"Tell Robb I'll be right down" she ordered before she turned to Rickon. "Listen little pup, I'm going to have to go and make a few appointments but I'll be back up as soon as I can" she smiled then she headed for the door and began her way down to the great hall.

Robb was already there when she entered, sitting in the Lords chair which looked a little bit too big for him in her eyes. She passed the small Lannister as she made her way up to the table, she frowned a little as she noticed he was here with a man of the nights watch.

"What in seven hells is he doing here?" Nieva hissed as she took her place on the Lady's seat next to Robb. They hadn't sat in these chairs since her Uncle and aunt had made them take appointments when they were thirteen to see how they coped with the pressures of running the North.

"I don't know, but he's asking for Bran, I've sent Theon up to get him" Nieva's heart began to beat in her chest with worry. What If he was coming to finish Bran off?

"Must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit" Tyrion Lannister spoke up interrupting what Nieva was about to say next.

"Any man of the nights watch is welcome at Winterfell" Robb replied making Nieva wince a little.

"Any man of the nights watch, but not I. Eh boy?" Tyrion smirked making both cousins glare down at him.

"I'm not your boy Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away" Robb replied with a snarl.

"Then you might want to learn a Lords courtesy" Tyrion sneered.

Robb was about to answer but the door opened and in walked Hodor carrying Bran. Nieva kept her eyes upon the Lannister man for any hidden weapons or something that would cause Bran harm.

However the shocked and almost sympathetic look on the Lannisters face when he saw Bran caused Nieva to frown. "Hello Bran, do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day my Lord" Nieva replied.

"Curious" Tyrion frowned as he looked between Nieva and Bran.

"Why are you here Lannister!" Robb snapped making Nieva kick him underneath the table. He looked towards her with a frown but she only gave him back a glare. Robbs behaviour was far from Lord like and was bound to make the Lannister suspicious.

"Would your companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt" Tyrion asked looking up at Bran.

"Kneel Hodor" Bran ordered and the simple man knelt down.

Alarm bells rang in Nieva's head as she soon realised at that height the Imp could easily attack Bran with a small reach behind her she grabbed the bow and arrow she kept behind the chair just in case.

"Do you like to ride Bran?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes" Bran replied instantly. "Well I mean I did like to"

Nieva and Robb shared a look before Nieva spoke up. "He has lost the use of his legs, you know that"

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride" Tyrion replied.

This time it was Robb who had to grab Nieva's arm to stop her from snapping at the Lannister.

"I'm not a cripple" Bran snapped.

"Then I'm not a dwarf" Tyrion grinned. "My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you" the moment he reached into his cloak Nieva pulled one of her arrows out of its quiver but then she saw it was only a scroll that the Lannister handed Bran and placed the arrow upon the seat next to her. "Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest"

"You must shape the horse to the rider" Tyrion said turning his attention back to the two elder Starks. "Start with a yearling, teach to the respond to the reins and to the boys voice"

"I don't think we have yearling" Nieva whispered to Robb as Tyrion turned back to Bran.

"We'll find one" Robb whispered back.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked staring down at the pieces of paper the Imp had given him.

"You will" Tyrion smiled. "On horse back you'll be as tall as any of them"

"Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?" Robb asked.

"I've a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things" Tyrion smiled. "Speaking of which, your brother Jon told me to tell you that he's safe and that he misses all of you"

Bran perked up instantly at the mention of Jon.

"You've done my brother a kindness, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours" Robb smiled.

"Spare me your false courtesies Lord Stark" Tyrion replied with a slight snap. "There's a brothel outside your walls, there I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easy"

The Lannister turned and headed for the door before Bran shouted.

"Wait!" The young boys voice echoed around the hall and caused the Lannister to turn back to face him. "Thank you" Bran smiled.

"You're very welcome Bran Stark, though it seems you have more manners than both your brother and cousin combined" Tyrion sneered then he exited the room.

"Theon, take those saddle plans to the stables, find the best saddler you can" Robb ordered as he stood from his chair. "Hodor take Bran up to his room, you come with me" Robb said quietly looking down at Nieva as he exited the hall.

Nieva placed her bow and quiver upon the back of the chair and followed Robb until he lead her up to Lord and Lady Starks chambers.

"No one will bother us in here" Robb said closing the door behind her as she walked into the room.

"I thought the worst the moment Theon said there was a Lannister here" Nieva said letting out a long sigh of relief.

"So I think we can rule him out as being the one who tried to have Bran killed" Robb said before he caught the look Nieva was giving him. "What?"

"We do not rule any of those little golden haired shits out until we have proof" Nieva snarled.

"Why would he help Bran if he wanted him dead?" Robb questioned with a frown.

"Who says he's helping him? How do we know that saddle will even work? It may just be a trick to make it look like Bran fell from his horse" Nieva said. "The kindest people are often the most vile with the darkest secrets"

"Who taught you that?" Robb chuckled.

"Your father" she spoke as she sat down upon the edge of Lord Starks bed. "We have to keep a very close eye on that little lion, and on Bran. Because until he leaves none of us can be sure that Bran will be safe"

"Say the saddle works, if I find a suitable yearling. Do you think you could train it the way the Imp said?" Robb asked sitting down on the bed side her.

With a sigh she flopped back onto the bed. "It'll be a struggle, but I do like a challenge"

There was a moment of silence that passed between the cousins before Robb to lay back upon the bed beside Nieva.

"It's weird isn't it" Robb spoke up.

"What is?" Nieva asked.

"Them not being here" Robb smiled softly.

If she was honest she missed her Uncle and aunt dearly, as well as all three of her cousins.

"The last time we were in here together was the night we released all the hounds and the chickens and put them inside the castle, do you remember?" Robb chuckled causing Nieva to let out a loud belly laugh.

"Yes I do, gods your father was furious that we'd woken the entire castle" Nieva chuckled.

"I couldn't sit down for a week after that" Robb laughed.

"Gods my arse was killing me when your father finished with my punishment" She giggled.

"I remember since it was Theons plan he made him wait till last just to torture him" Robb grinned.

"Serves him right, he got my archery lessons banned for a month" Nieva smirked.

Robb sat up and stared down at her. "His idea was just to release the hounds, it was your idea to have them chase the chickens"

"I thought that was your idea?" Nieva frowned.

A beat of silence passed between them before knowing smiles brightened their faces.

"Jon" Both of them said in sync before they fell into laughter again.

"I remember now because he went after me" Robb chuckled as his laughter died down.

"I miss that miserable sulking face" Nieva grinned.

"Me too, but he's always talked about joining the nights watch and now he is" Robb grinned. "We should be happy for him"

"Doesn't mean we can't miss him though" Nieva smiled.

The two sat in silence until the door swung open to reveal Theon Greyjoy who looked at the pair in confusion before he began to speak.

"The saddler said he'll have it ready in a few days and one of the horses the Kings party left at Winterfell is just coming up to a year" Theon smiled enthusiastically.

Robb looked down at Nieva with a grin. "Let the hard work begin"

Nieva sat up with a small whine, she knew now that they did indeed have a yearling Bran would be begging her to train him non stop until his saddle was ready.

* * *

Nieva had been working with Brans new horse all day, it was a young white colt who was a bit of a challenge but once Nieva started to work with him then he began to pick up on what he wanted her to do. She was working on making the horse walk around the entire courtyard of Winterfell using only her voice when she saw Theon practicing his archery with Bran and Maester Luwin behind him. Her fingers itched to hold a bow but she knew she had to get Brans horse ready before his saddle was.

"Walk on" she said giving the horse a quick nudge with the reins. It was difficult for her. she first had to work on reprogramming her brain into not using her legs the moment she sat on the horse, then she had to come up with basic ways to get the horse to understand what she wanted and do it. She grinned when the horse began to walk over to where Bran and Maester Luwin were sitting.

"What do you think Bran?" She asked looking down at her cousin as she patted the horses neck. "I reckon you'll be able to ride this one in no time"

"He looks young" Bran said a little bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"He looks fast" Theon replied.

"He's no Frost but he can move and he's a quick learner" she grinned. "The sooner we get you in your saddle the better then we'll really know what he's capable of" she grinned

"Bran" Maester Luwin said turning the young boys attention back to him before he pointed to somewhere on the map of Westeros he had laid out in front of him.

"The Iron Islands" Bran spoke out in a bored tone. Theon glanced back at Bran briefly before continuing his archery. "Sigil the Kraken, words We do not sow"

"Lords?" Maester Luwin asked.

"The Greyjoys" Bran replied.

"Famous for their skills in archery, navigation of the sea and lovemaking" Theon said winking up at Nieva.

"And failed rebellions" Nieva smirked back making a hint of anger show in Theons eyes. Her attention turned back to Bran as Maester Luwin pointed to the Storm lands, her smile widened.

"Sigil, a crowned stag now that Robert is king, words our are the fury. Lords the Baratheons" Bran said looking up towards Nieva.

"Who are famous for their fiery temper and their strength" Nieva grinned back. She could see the wheels in Theons head turning to make a witty remark. "I wonder if I could teach this yearling to kick a man in the balls until he passes out"

With a sheepish look Theon turned back to his target while Bran only giggled softly.

"My lady" Maester Luwin scolded glaring up at her.

"My apologies Maester Luwin" she smiled.

The old man nodded before he pointed back onto the map.

"The Westerlands, Sigil a lion, words a Lannister always pays his debts"

"No" Maester Luwin replied. "A common saying but not their official words"

'They might as well be with the amount of times they bloody say it' Nieva thought as she climbed from her saddle and made her way to stand beside Bran.

"Lords the lannisters" Bran sighed.

"We're still on their words" Maester Luwin said.

"I don't know them" Bran replied.

Nieva frowned in confusion. Bran used to be able to tell you the words of any house within the seven Kingdoms immediately, why the sudden memory loss?

"Yes you do, think" Maester Luwin said.

"I taught you them Bran, so I know you know them" Nieva spoke up as she leaned against the post beside Bran. "The Lannister words, what are they?"

"Unbowed, unbent, unbroken" Bran said as he continued to watch Theon.

"That's house Martell" Maester Luwin replied.

"Righteous in Wrath" Bran snapped it was clear to Nieva his temperament had changed completely since the Maester brought up house Lannister.

"That's House Hornwood" Nieva replied, being forced to remember those words since she discovered the eldest son of Lord Hornwood was to be her future betrothed.

"Family, duty, honour" Bran sneered.

That one shocked Nieva as Bran knew those were his mothers words and a far cry from the Lannister motto, then it all clicked into place. He wasn't angry at the Lannisters, he was angry at his mother.

"Those are Tully words, your mothers house" Maester Luwin said in confusion.

"Bran why are you playing this game?" Nieva asked looking down at her younger cousin with narrowed eyes.

"Family, duty, honour. That is the right order isn't it?" Bran asked looking up at Nieva with an anger in his eyes that Nieva had never seen in the ten year old before.

"You know it is, why are you behaving like this?" Nieva said glaring down at her younger cousin.

"Family comes first" Bran said his anger leaving him slightly as hurt replaced it. It was then that Nieva remembered that her Aunt Catelyn hadn't been home since Bran woke up.

She crouched down beside her cousin and took his hand in hers. "Your mother had to leave Winterfell, to protect her family"

"How can she protect her family if she's not with her family?" Bran snapped.

"Your mother sat by your bed for three weeks while you slept" Maester Luwin spoke up from behind Bran.

"And then she left!" Bran snapped.

"Bran!" Nieva snapped in retaliation. "That's enough"

"When you were born, I was the one who pulled you from your mother. I placed you in her arms and from that moment until the moment she dies she will love you" Maester Luwin said.

Nieva could vaguely remember the afternoon that Bran was born. She, Jon and Robb had been instructed to keep Sansa and Arya in Robbs chambers and distract them from her aunts cries of pain. At just six and seven years old Jon and Robb were terrified hearing the sounds the Lady of Winterfell made but Nieva knew that with each of those screams her little cousin was being born into the world and could barely contain her excitement.

"Why did she leave? Robb won't give me a real answer" Bran asked as he continued to scratch the table with the tully pin in his hand.

"We can't tell you Bran" Maester Luwin replied.

"You're too young to understand right now" Nieva replied. "But we can promise she'll be home soon"

"Do you know where she is now?" Bran asked "Today?"

"No" Maester Luwin replied.

"Then how can you promise me she'll be home soon" Bran snapped

"If you speak to Maester Luwin like that one more time, you can forget about riding for another month" Nieva warned, her voice low and serious like a growl.

But Bran was too focused on Theon to react to her threat.

"I'll never shoot another arrow" Bran said causing Nieva to turn and look to Theon with a frown.

"And where is that written?" Maester Luwin asked

"You need legs to work a bow" Bran sighed.

"If the saddle lord Tyrion designed actually works then you could shoot an arrow from horseback" Maester Luwin spoke.

"Really?" Bran frowned.

"Of course, if me and Theon can do it why can't you?" Nieva grinned. "Once we get you used to your new saddle, we'll train you"

Nieva could see a new glimpse of hope in Brans eyes now that he knew he could still train with a bow. She just prayed to the old gods and the new that the saddle that was being made for him worked.


	15. Chapter 15

Nieva was sitting eating with Theon and Rickon, the three of them were talking and laughing when the door burst open and a furious Robb walked in.

"Rickon go to your room now!" Robb ordered.

"But I haven't finished my..."

"Room now!" Robb screamed making the five year old jump in terror and causing Nieva and Theon to share a worried look as his voice echoed around the hall. Robb never yelled at anyone like that, especially not Rickon.

"Go on little pup do as he says, I'll be up in a few moments, I'll bring you up a lemon cake" Nieva said feeling Rickon shaking against her. She lifted him from the bench and guided him over to the door before she closed the door behind him and heard his small footsteps running along the stones.

"You'd better have a good explanation for your temper, you scared Rickon half to death and you..." Nieva snarled until Robb thrust a piece of paper into her hands.

"The Kingslayer and his men attacked my father. They killed Jory" Robb snarled.

"What?" Theon said jumping to his feet and making his way to where Nieva had began to unroll the raven scroll. He read over her shoulder as her eyes skimmed along the words.

"They put a spear through his leg!" Nieva hissed.

"Why did they attack him?" Theon asked.

"Because my mother has taken Tyrion Lannister captive" Robb snapped. "She ran into him on the Kings road and convinced men he's the one who tried to have Bran killed"

"But she doesn't know for sure?" Nieva frowned.

"Apparently she does, she told me in a raven two days ago that Peter Baelish told her that the knife the assassin was using to try and kill Bran belonged to Tyrion Lannister" Robb said.

"And you waited until now to tell us!" Nieva snapped glaring at Robb. "Theon, go to the saddler, tell him to stop making that saddle at once and to throw the plans into the fire"

"No don't!" Robb shouted as Theon turned to go to the door. Nieva looked up at him in confusion. "Tyrions saddle still may work, do you really want to take that away from Bran?"

"Of course not!" Nieva snapped. "But what if it's a trick, what if it's designed to purposely make Bran fall from his horse"

"Would seem like the perfect accident" Theon said backing up Nieva's claim.

"Then all of us will be there tomorrow when he tries it out, we'll all be there to catch him should the saddle prove fault and if it does then we know it's Tyrion who's trying to kill Bran" Robb replied. "Nieva, you're the one who said don't rule anyone out, especially not the Queen and now her brother has attacked my father, who's to say he's not the man that pushed Bran"

"If Bran falls from that saddle tomorrow, I'll skin Tyrion Lannister alive myself" Nieva snarled before she made her exit from the hall and up to Rickons chambers.

She could hear his small, pitiful sobbs the moment she opened the door. He was laying in the fetal position upon his bed, Shaggydog at his side wondering what had happened to make his master so upset.

The wolf turned its head towards her as she closed the door behind her and began to growl, it even bared its teeth as she got closer to the bed.

"Do you want put in the kennel?" She said in a firm voice as she glared down at the wolf making his growl die instantly. "Down, I need to speak with Rickon" She pointed to the floor and the large animal stood from its place and jumped off.

She climbed onto the bed behind Rickon.

"Come here little pup" She said lifting Rickon onto her knee. "Robb didn't mean to shout at you like the, he was just panicked and angry, people do things they don't mean when they're angry"

"I've never heard him shout like that" Rickon sniffed.

"Well then, you should have heard him when Grey Wind chewed up his favourite tunic, people could hear him for miles" She chuckled softly.

"I wish mother was here" Rickon sniffed wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know you do, I wish she was here too. But she'll be back soon" she smiled kissing his light brown curls softly.

She looked up as a creaking sound came from in front of her and the door opened to reveal Robb who stood with a look of guilt and sorrow upon his face seeing Rickons tear stained face..

Rickon glanced up but then immediately turned his gaze back onto the floor when he saw who it was as if he was scared of making eye contact with his brother. Robb seeing his little brother so afraid of him felt ten times worse as he closed the door and made his way towards the bed.

Shaggydog was now on all fours growling at Robb as he obviously sensed Rickons tension and fear.

"Shaggydog, down!" Nieva snapped as Robb crouched down in front of them and took Rickons hand in his.

"Rickon I'm so sorry for the way I shouted at you" Robb said softly. "I lost my temper when I shouldn't have, it's not you I'm angry at trust me, I promise I'll never shout at you like that again. Do you forgive me?"

Rickon gave a small sniff before he nodded his head.

"Come here" Robb said lifting Rickon from Nieva's lap and embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry" he said kissing Rickons curls as he wrapped his arms around him.

"See little pup, I told you Robb didn't mean to shout" she smiled smoothing the back of the boys curls.

"Right come on" Robb said lifting the small boy into his arms as he stood to his feet. "It's time for your lessons anyway. If you're good I'll cancel them tomorrow and take you riding" he grinned before he put him down on the floor.

"I will be I promise" Rickon grinned before he sprinted out the door to his lessons.

Nieva stood to her feet and walked until she was toe to toe with Robb.

"Never lose your temper with him again, or you'll have me to answer to" She warned before she pushed past him and walked out of the room.

"Nieva!" His voice caused her to turn back round to face him. "Brans saddle is ready, he wants to try it out"

"Are we sure it's safe?" She asked with a concerned frown as he walked towards her.

"There's only one way to find out" Robb grinned.

* * *

Luckily the saddle was indeed safe and was made in a way that even if the horse went down onto its side Bran wouldn't get hurt.

Robb thought it would be a good idea to let Bran ride through the godswood, though the thought made Nieva sick with worry. However that concern soon disappeared when she saw how happy and young Bran looked again, it was the first time since his fall that she'd seen him smile so wide.

She, Robb and Theon sat upon a fallen log while Bran rode in circles around them cheering and laughing as he did.

"Not too fast" Robb called out with a smile hearing his little brother's whoops of joy.

"You sound like your mother" Nieva grinned until she noticed Bran getting a bit to close to a tree before he turned the horse. "Bran be careful!" She shouted causing Robb look down at her with a grin. "Shut up" she sighed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Theon asked making Nieva frown in confusion.

"Not now" Robb sighed.

"Blood for blood" Theon snapped, it was then that Nieva realised what they were talking about.

"Bran still doesn't know?" Nieva asked looking at Robb who shook his head. "Robb you have to tell him"

"We have to make the Lannisters pay for Jory and the other" Theon said.

"You're talking about war" Robb replied.

"I'm talking about justice"

"When has any justice against the Lannisters ever succeeded?" Nieva questioned as she narrowed her eyes towards Theon.

"Only the lord of Winterfell can call in the bannermen and raise an army" Robb sighed.

"A Lannister put his spear through your father leg, the Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no one can touch him" Theon sneered.

"You want me to march on Casterly Rock?" Robb snapped back in reply.

"You're not a boy anymore, they attacked your father they've already started the war" Theon snarled back.

"It would be suicide" Nieva snapped.

"It's your duty to represent your house when your father can't" Theon said clearly ignoring Nieva's words.

"And it's not your duty, because it's not your house" Robb sneered towards Theon.

"Robb!" Nieva snapped suddenly turning on her cousin who just turned his head to the area of forest around them. Theon had been raised with them since he was eight years old, he had grown to be more like a brother than their prisoner. "That was out of order apologise now!"

"Where's Bran?" Robb said ignoring Nieva as he got to his feet.

It was then that Nieva noticed the silence that had surrounded them. No cheers of joy, no sound of hooves upon the mud.

Nieva got to her feet and like Robb began to look around the surrounding area.

"Don't know" Theon said getting to his feet beside them. "It's not my house"

"Oh Theon come on!" Nieva snapped as her Uncles ward began to walk through the trees back to the Castle before she turned back to Robb with a panicked look. "We need to find him now!"

"I think he went this way" Robb said as he began to move in the direction behind where they had been sitting. Nieva grabbed her bow and arrow from the floor and followed along behind him.

It didn't take them long to hear the panicked whining of Brans horse. They could see three people gathered around Bran with a fourth at the back.

Robb went to draw his sword but Nieva put her hand over his.

"Wait, get down" Nieva hissed as she crouched low to the ground keeping her hand on Robbs to pull him down with her.

"Who the hell are they?" Robb snarled.

"Wildlings by the looks of them, filthy savages" she growled.

"Then let's go and save Bran" Robb went to get to his feet but Nieva pulled him back down.

"If we go charging up there, they'll kill Bran instantly. I'll go round the side, you wait for my signal then confront them head on" Nieva said as she began to tiptoe her way through the shadows of the trees, keeping an eye on Bran the entire time.

She grabbed a nearby rock and put it against the string of her bow and pulled it tight against her shoulder before she released it. The rock smashed against the tree beside Bran's horse causing it to rear up and kick one of the men in the face. Robb came out of his hiding spot..

"Drop the knife" He said turing their attentions towards him. "Let him go, and we'll let you live" Robb snarled

"We?" The wilding girl smirked before an arrow pierced the man at the back of their group, turning her attention to Nieva who stood with her bow already reloaded.

"Aye we" Nieva growled.

The man who had cut the straps on Brans saddle hissed towards the man at the front and the girl. The man charged towards Robb with a yell whilst the girl charged at Nieva who knew her arrow would be no good at such a close range. She dropped her bow quickly and unsheathed her sword.

She blocked the wildlings metal club then used her dagger in her other hand to swipe at her making the wilding jump back and release her club. Nieva grabbed her hair and kicked her knees out beneath her, forcing her to the ground. Nieva lanced over to see Robb as sliced open the throat of the man who had charged at him.

"Stop struggling or you'll join him!" Nieva snarled down at the wildling girl whose hair she had a tight grip upon.

"Robb" Bran's voice caught her attention causing her to turn and face where the man had Bran upon the ground, a dagger at his throat.

"Shut up!" The man snarled. "Drop your blades"

"No don't" Bran spoke out.

"Do it!" The man contradicted.

Nieva and Robb shared a worried look before Nieva crouched to the ground and dropped her sword onto the grass. Robb followed her actions with slight hesitation.

Both of them turned their attention back towards the man who had a grip of Bran.

Nieva jumped as the man cried out in pain, she could see the head of an arrow piercing through his chest. He released his grip on Bran allowing the boy and the blade to fall to the ground before he too fell backwards to the dirt.

A smile stretched across Nieva's face as she saw Theon Greyjoy standing there with his bow in hand. He knocked another arrow and made his way towards where Nieva still had the wildling girl by the hair.

"You go and see Bran, I'll keep an eye on this one" Theon said.

Nieva didn't need to be told twice as she released the wildling girl and ran over to where Bran was laying upon the ground.

"What the hell did you think you were doing riding off like that?" She said with a slight snap to her voice as she knelt down beside Bran. "You could have been killed"

"Nieva enough" Robb said kneeling down beside her, then he noticed Bran's leg. "Are you alright?"

"Yes it doesn't hurt" Bran replied as Robb lifted him into his arms. Nieva used her dagger to tear a chunk of material from the bottom of her dress before she tied it tightly around Brans leg.

"He's a tough little lad, in the Iron islands you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy" Theon grinned from behind them, his arrow still on the wildling girl.

"Glad to see you're now a man Theon" Nieva grinned as she glanced back at Theon who only narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Robb hissed glaring towards Theon. "What if you had missed?"

"Robb" Nieva snapped.

"He would have killed you both and cut Brans throat" Theon argued back in reply.

"You don't have the right" Robb shouted.

"To what? To save your brothers life" Theon snapped. "It was the only thing to do so I did it"

"Don't say another word!" Nieva snarled as Robb went to reply to Theon but his cousins tone stopped him instantly. "Theon's right, he did what had to be done. Thank you Theon for saving Bran"

"It's alright Nieva" Theon replied.

"What about her?" Robb asked glaring down at the wildling who stared up at them in terror, especially Theon.

"Give me my life mi'lord and I'm yours" she said scurrying along on her knees and clasping her hands out in front of her. Nieva could see her hands were shaking with fear and suddenly felt a slight pity for the young woman.

"We'll keep her alive" Nieva spoke up making Robb and Theon look to her in confusion as normally she would be the first person to destroy anyone who attacked her pack but this time she was showing mercy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews, they really mean a lot.**

* * *

Nieva was sitting reading Bran and Rickon a story when Theon walked into the room looking slightly paler than usual.

"Gods Theon, you look like you've just found out you got a whore pregnant" Nieva laughed until she saw the panicked look in his eye. "Theon? What's happened?"

"Robb wants to see you in the Lords chambers now" Theon said his voice raised in worry.

"Tell him I'll be there once I finish this story" Nieva replied with a smile.

"I'll finish the story, you need to go and speak with Robb" Theon said moving forward and lifting Rickon from her knee before he grabbed the book from her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Go now!"

Panic filled Nieva as she fled from Brans chambers and made her way along the corridor to where her Uncles chambers were, the door was already open allowing her to see Robb sitting at his fathers desk.

She walked into the room and closed the door catching his attention.

"What ever had Theon so panicked, it must be important" Nieva said as Robb stood from the chair.

"Nieva there's something you need to know" Robb said grabbing his younger cousins hand. "A raven came this morning, from Kings Landing" Nieva dreaded the news that was to follow. "The King is dead"

The first emotion that ran through her was sorrow, sorrow that her uncle was dead and that she never even got to say goodbye. But that sorrow was quickly replaced by fear as she realised now that her Uncle was dead, there would be nothing stopping the Lannisters from taking over Westeros. Nothing to stop them for asking from her head as the words she'd spat at Joffrey the night they'd had lady killed rang in her head.

'Gods help us if you ever become King' she now cursed herself for being so driven by anger and being so irrational.

"How?" She asked feeling her eyes welling with tears.

"They were on a hunt, he and your Uncle Renly and a boar struck him" Robb replied.

"My Uncle Renly, is he hurt?" Nieva questioned feeling her panic beginning to rise once more.

"There was no mention of him in the raven, but I assume that he was not harmed" Robb said.

Nieva let out a sigh of relief before her mind began to scream louder than she'd ever heard it before.

"I need to leave Winterfell" she said and turned to make her way for the door until a confused Robb grabbed her arm.

"What? Why do you need to leave?" Robb asked.

"I bore steel against Joffrey, who is now King. That is treason, no doubt the queen has already sent guards on their way to Winterfell for my head. I need to get out of here to avoid that happening and to stop Winterfell from being attacked" Nieva spoke out so fast that Robb struggled to make out a words she said.

"No Nieva listen to me!" Robb snapped grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her still. "You are not going anywhere, this is your home and you don't have to run from it. If the Lannister come for you then we'll give them one hell of a fight"

"Robb you can't!" She snapped back. "You cannot drag Winterfell into a battle against the Lannisters, do you have any idea of the devastation that would cause?"

"Aye but I'm still willing to do it, because you are my cousin, my blood, my family" Robb hissed. "Wolves protect their pack, and I'm protecting you. You're going nowhere"

"Robb I'm scared" she whispered finally showing the fear that was hidden behind her mask like exterior. Suddenly reminding Robb of the young girl she used to be, as tough and strong as Nieva was, when it came to her family she always wore her heart upon her sleeve. He suddenly saw the young girl he'd been brought up knowing he'd have to protect.

Robb only replied with a strong embrace that Nieva was more than grateful for. "There's no need to be scared, I won't let them hurt you"

* * *

The next morning she, Theon and Robb sat in the great hall discussing what would happen should Lannister soldiers come for Nieva. Theon had offered to ask his father to hide her in Pike but Nieva knew his father would sell her out instantly. She also knew involving her Uncles in this would only complicate things.

"You could go North, to the wall the King can't touch you there, nor the Queen" Robb said.

"And have Uncle Benjen fulfill his threat and throw himself off it?" Nieva questioned with a giggle until she saw the stern look on Robb's face.

"What is it?" She asked. "Robb I know that look, what's happened?"

"I received a raven from Jon a few days ago. Uncle Benjen took a raiding party North of the wall, his horse returned about a week ago, Uncle Benjen was nowhere to be found" Robb

Nieva felt her heart heavy in her chest, she had now lost two Uncles who were dear to her, both of which she had to hear about from Robb.

"Do they think he's..." She couldn't even finish her question as the lump in her throat swelled and tears welled in her eyes.

"They don't know" Robb replied.

The door behind them opened with a loud creak causing all of them to turn and face whoever was walking in.

"A raven has arrived from Kings Landing my lord" Maester Luwin said walking towards them. "It is from your sister, Lady Sansa. I'm afraid it contains some rather disturbing news my lord."

"Give it here" Robb said standing from his place at the table. Nieva carefully rushed over the other side to where Robb took the letter from the maesters hands. Nieva read carefully over Robbs shoulder and frowned as she processed what the letter has cousin had written was telling her.

"Treason?" Robb questioned. "Sansa wrote this?"

"That is your sisters hand, but the queens words" Maester replied.

"He's right, there no way Sansa would write to us about this unless she was ordered to" Nieva replied.

"You've been summoned to Kings Landing to swear fealty to the new king, both of you" Maester said looking directly at Nieva.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains now he wants his arse kissed" Robb hissed.

"Uncle Ned knew I was in danger from the queen at Kings Landing, he sent me away for a reason. I'm not going back there" Nieva shook her head.

"This is royal command, if you should refuse to obey" Maester said but Robb cut him off.

"I won't refuse" Robb shook his head causing Nieva to frown in confusion. "Hi grace summons us to Kings Landing, we'll go to Kings Landng. Though not alone" he handed the letter Sansa had written back to Maester. "Call the banners"

Nieva heart jumped in fear, Robb was planning to take the Stark army down to Kings Landing banner men and all. She glared down at Theon as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"All of them my lord?" Nieva could tell the Maester had the same worry in him as she did.

"They have all sworn to defend my father have they not?" Robb questioned

"They have" Maester nodded.

"Then we'll see that their words are worth" Robb replied.

The Maester nodded towards them before he made his way out of the hall allowing Nieva to return to her place and Robb to sit back down at the table. She could hear a small laugh shared between Robb and Theon, but she knew what Robb had just ordered was no laughing matter.

"Are you afraid?" Theon asked.

Nieva continued to stare down at her plate of food but out of her peripheral vision she could see Robb's hand, it was shaking intensely.

"I must be" Robb replied.

"Good" Theon smirked.

"How is that good?" Robb asked.

"Means your not stupid" Theon grinned.

"He just threatened war on the King, he's not exactly smart!" Nieva snapped pushing her plate to the floor as she stood to her feet and stormed out of the room leaving two very shocked men in her wake.


	17. Chapter 17

The halls were filled with laughter and talking as more and more banner men piled into Winterfell. Robb had commanded that the high table be lifted down into the middle of the lower floor so he could sit amongst the men he would have fighting for him. The head of the houses most loyal to the Stark sat around them.

Nieva could feel their eyes on her as she made her way to sit beside Robb after putting Rickon to bed. Grey Wind lay at his feet and looked up at her when she approached.

She went to pull out a chair until Robb stopped her.

"Are you a bannerman?" Robb asked looking up at his younger cousin who frowned down towards him in confusion.

"No but I..."

"Then go and sit somewhere else" Robb ordered.

"Excuse me?" She hissed glaring down at him.

"You heard me, I only need my most loyal at this table. You questioned my orders which means you are not one of them" Robb sneered.

"So just because I believe calling all the banners was a ridiculous move suddenly I'm a traitor!" Nieva snarled.

"If that's what you want to call yourself" Robb shrugged. She could see Theon smirking up towards her from his place at the other side of the table.

"Fuck you Robb!" She snapped before she turned on her heel and made her way over to sit at one of the other tables at the side but made sure to be within earshot of the high table. Eirra padded her way over and sat at her mistresses feet.

"For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men boy, I'm the one you want leading the vanguard" Great Jon Umbers voice rang like a bell in the already noisy hall.

"Galbert Glover will lead the van" Robb said in a bored tone as if he'd told the stubborn lord the same thing a thousand times.

"The bloody wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover" Great Jon snarled. "I will lead the Van or I will take my men and them home"

Nieva felt her stomach twisting inside, the Umbers had one of the biggest armies in the North. If Robb was going to go up against the Lannisters he'd need the Umbers more than any other house.

"You are welcome to do so Lord Umber" Robb said making Nieva panic even more until Robb stood from his chair and braced his hands upon the table in front of him. "And when I'm done with the Lannisters, I will march back North, root you out of your keep and hang you for an oath breaker"

Nieva winced slightly, the Umbers were one of the most loyal houses to House Stark and their Lord was not going to take that accusation of disloyalty lightly.

"Oath breaker is it!" Jon Umber screamed as he threw his plate to the side and stood up from his chair across from Robb. Nieva looked around in worry as half of his men stood up with him. "I'll not sit here and have my loyalty questioned, nor will I swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!" Lord Umber went to reach for his sword.

Nieva jumped up at her table and began to pull out her own sword until a loud growl echoed around the hall as Greywind ran across the table to Lord Umber, pouncing on him and knocking him to the ground.

For a few seconds all anyone in the hall could hear were snarls and screams of pain before Greywind made his way back to Robbs side allowing Umber to stand.

Nieva could see he was clutching his left hand with his right and blood poured between his fingers.

"My lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord, but doubtless the Great Jon only meant to cut my meat for me" Robb said

Nieva was still on high alert as Umber kicked the bench he had been sitting on to the side.

"Your meat!" He shouted before he glanced around at all the men behind Robb. "Is bloody tough"

Nieva felt relief wash over her as Lord Umber began to laugh until soon enough all the men around him, including Robb were laughing.

She made her way back around to the high table to where Great Jon was standing and grabbed piece of cloth before she began to wrap it around the base of his fingers.

"Come with me and I'll patch those up for you" She said.

"No need little darling, I'll be alright" Lord Umber smiled down at her.

"At least let me bandage them so they won't get infected" she grinned beginning to tear off a piece of extra material from her dress.

"Nieva he said he was alright!" Robb snapped. "Go and sit back down, my lords and I have much to discuss"

Nieva felt hurt and anger surging through her as she glared towards Robb.

"Do as your lord says my lady, I'll be fine" Great Jon Umber smiled.

"He's not my lord" Nieva hissed so only Umber could hear her. "Not while my Uncle remains alive"

With that she made her way up to where Bran was sitting beside Theon.

"You ready for bed?" She asked but before Bran could answer a yawn escaped him causing her to smile softly. "Hodor!" She shouted over the noise of the crowd to the man who had been Bran's carrier since the accident.

"Hodor" the man replied the only word he knew how to say with a smile as he made his way over to them.

"Lord Bran is tired, take him up to his chambers" she smiled.

Hodor leaned down and lifted Bran from his chair before he walked towards the exit of the hall with Nieva not far behind him.

"Nieva wait" Lord Hornwood said getting to his feet. "You've barely eaten a thing" he gestured to her small plate of food that she'd left untouched.

"Lost my appetite" she gave a small smile to her future intendeds father before she followed Hodor up to Brans chambers.

She'd bathed, changed and put Bran to bed who was still a little shook up from what he'd witnessed at the feast.

* * *

She herself was getting ready for bed when she heard the creaking of her door opening behind her. She glanced in her vanity mirror and saw Robb standing there closing the door behind him.

Nieva felt her rage for his behaviour beginning to return.

"Come to apologies or to say goodbye?" Nieva asked untangling her braid.

"Neither, I've come to tell you to get ready" Robb replied.

Nieva turned round to face her cousin with a frown. "What? Why?"

"I'm taking you with me" Robb replied.

"No your bloody not!" Nieva snapped. "I'm staying here with Bran and Rickon"

"You're coming with me, and that's final. We leave at first light" Robb said as he turned to the door but Nieva jumped from her chair.

"Am I fuck!" She shouted. "I'm staying here to protect Bran and Rickon while you go off and play at war"

"Playing? Is that what you think I'm doing!" Robb snapped turning to face her.

"That's what it looks like! You don't know those men, you don't know how to command them. You've never had plan or prepare for a battle in your life!" Nieva snarled as she approached Robb.

"And you do? Oh so you're some kind of female heroine now" Robb shouted.

"I know more about planning battles than you!" Nieva snapped. "Do you even know what you're up against? Do you know how many men the Lannisters have in their army?"

"I know it's more than I have but..."

"Fifty thousand men!" Nieva shouted now standing toe to toe with her older cousin. "You have what? Twenty thousand at most. How the hell were you planning on beating them with half their numbers? I'm staying here where I can keep Bran and Rickon safe"

"I'm your lord and you will..." Robb didn't get to finish his sentence as a loud slap echoed in the room. He heard the slap before he felt the stinging in his cheek. He looked in shock and anger as Nieva stood there, her now sore hand clutched by her other hand but her eyes showed nothing but anger.

"I will not, and if you think you can order me to go with you, then you are gravely mistaken!" She snarled as she glared up at Robb. "You're not Lord of Winterfell yet Robb, remember that. You do not command me and if you try to do so again, I will beat you into the ground. You embarrassed and humiliated me tonight, I won't let that happen again"

Before she knew what was happening Nieva soon found herself with her back flat against the floor as Robb glared down at her.

"I am Lord of Winterfell while my father is gone, you obey my orders and if you don't I'll lock you in a cell until the Lannisters come for you, am I clear?" Robb snarled as Nieva just stared up at him with glare. He crouched down so he was level with her. "Am I clear?"

"Robb!" A voice snapped from behind them.

They both looked over to see Theon standing in her doorway, a terrified Rickon clinging onto his leg making Nieva gasp in horror. Robb's anger suddenly disappeared as noticed his little brothers shoulders shaking with sobs.

"How much of that did he see?" Robb asked in worry.

"Pretty much the full thing, he came down to the hall and told me he awoke to shouting, we came to see what was going on and saw you two ripping lumps out of each other" Theon's eyes were dark in the dim light as he glared towards the cousins.

Nieva scrambled to her feet and pushed Robb to the side as she rushed to crouch beside where Rickon had a tight grip of Theons leg.

"Little pup it's alright, me and Robb were just playing, like you used to with Bran" she smiled as she went to touch his shoulder lightly but the young boy flinched away from her shredding her heart to pieces. He'd never been afraid of her in his life. "Little pup please, we didn't mean it" she sniffed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Theon, take him back to bed" Robb ordered from where he sat upon the floor where Nieva had pushed him.

Theon lifted Rickon into his arm and carried him up the hallway to his chambers.

Nieva turned back and walked into her room, stepping over Robb who had made no move to stand up yet.

She sat down at her vanity and put her head in her hands, sobs wracked their way out of her body.

"We leave at first light, make sure you're ready" Robb said getting to his feet and walking out of the room.

* * *

Nieva knew Bran would probably already be asleep unless he too was wakened by their argument. She wrote both of the boys a letter, one to Bran to say goodbye and explain why she was leaving, the other to Rickon to apologise for what he had seen and a promise that he'd never have to see anything like that again.

She slowly crept into Brans chambers where he was laying fast asleep. Summer only raised his head slightly until he saw it was her then he lowered it again.

She placed the letter upon his bedside table before she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Be safe, be strong" she whispered before she made her way back out of the room and down the hall and into Rickons chambers.

Just as she was about to reach the door Theon stepped out to greet her.

"What the hell happened in there?" Theon hissed. "I've just had to spend half an hour comforting Rickon because he was terrified of what he saw..."

"Please Theon, don't" Nieva sniffed as a stray tear made it's way down her cheek. "I feel awful. He's five years old, he shouldn't have to see that and now he's so afraid of me and I..."

Theon pulled her into a tight embrace as she began to sob once more.

"It's alright" Theon sighed rubbing her back soothingly. "He's young he'll get over it. How many times did you walk in on Lord and Lady Stark knocking seven hells out of each other?"

"Never" Nieva replied. "That's the worst part, this family's breaking Theon, and it's all my fault"

"Hey" Theon said grabbing her tightly by the shoulders. "This family is held together because of you, don't you dare think you're to blame"

"Thank you Theon" she smiled.

"What are Uncles wards for" Theon smirked making Nieva chuckle.

"You know you're more than that" she smiled softly. "Is Rickon asleep?"

"Yeah he nodded off just before I left" Theon smiled.

"I'm going to put this in his room. Goodnight Theon" she smiled.

"Goodnight Nieva" then with a small bow of his head Theon turned and made his way down to the very end of the corridor where his chambers were.

Nieva carefully and quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside. She put the letter upon Rickons writing desk, though she knew he would probably need Maester Luwin to read it to him.

She stared down at the little boy who lay fast asleep with a small smile. She just hoped he would be able to forgive her when or if she returned from fighting.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently.

"You'll never need to be afraid again little pup, I promise" she whispered before she turned and made her way out of his chambers closing the door as quietly as she could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all your reviews, they really mean a lot.**

* * *

Ever since the night of the feast tensions between Robb and Nieva had been fraught. They often disagreed over the smallest of things and argued to the point that Theon had to step in on a few occasions to stop the fight turning physical.

As a result Robb had banned Nieva from all of his war council meetings causing her to be forced to sit in her tent all day bored out of her mind. She was sitting outside her tent in the daylight, sewing the small head of a direwolf onto a cloak she was planning to send back for Rickon as an apology.

"Lady Nieva" A Hornwood soldier spoke up catching her attention. "Your aunt Catelyn has just rode into camp"

And with that the red haired woman with a kind smile walked between the tents towards her.

Nieva had never been happier to see her aunt in her life, not even when Jon had fallen from one of the walls at Winterfell as Robb had rushed inside to get a grown up, his mother being the first adult he'd found.

"Aunt Catelyn" Nieva cried out in delight as she flung her arms around her aunt in an embrace.

"Nieva! Thank the gods you're safe" Catelyn sighed as she returned her niece's embrace. "But why are you out here? Why are you not on Robb's war council?"

Nieva glanced at the ground before she replied her aunt. "He won't let me, says I'm not allowed because I think calling the all the banners was a stupid idea"

"And yet he allows a Greyjoy in on them, I swear when I see that boy..."

"Please don't Aunt Catelyn, I'm sick of fighting with him" Nieva sighed. "I say East, he says west. I say black, he says white"

"What's changed then?" Catelyn grinned remembering the amount of times Ned had to step in between Robb and Nieva because of their Stark stubbornness.

"The difference now is that we don't have Jon to get in between us when we start scrapping" she smirked then she saw her aunts face drop. "I'm sorry. I..."

"It's alright, have you heard from him?" Catelyn asked.

"Jon?" Nieva asked, Catelyn gave a short, sincere nod.

"Once, just letting me know he arrived safely at castle black and that he was starting training. Nothing since then" Nieva smiled.

"That's good" Catelyn tried to force a smile but Nieva knew instantly it was fake. "Now where's that head strong boy of mine"

"Third tent on the right" Nieva said pointing to the larger tent.

Catelyn smiled before she made her way to the tent but stopped quickly when she realised Nieva wasn't following her. "Come on" Catelyn said.

Nieva sighed knowing her showing up at the tent would just end up in another disagreement with Robb, but she didn't want to disobey her aunt so she followed her towards the tent.

Jon Umber was the first person to notice their arrival, he stood from his chair and bowed his head towards them causing a ripple effect as other lords rose to their feet to do the same.

Robb turned and his eye immediately caught sight of Nieva. He went to snap at her before his eyes noticed the smaller female beside her.

"Mother" He grinned going to embrace her before he remembered his lords were behind him and steeled himself.

"You look well" Catelyn smiled desperate to hug her son but she knew he had to keep composure in front of his men.

"Lady Catelyn, you're a welcome sight in these troubled times" Umber smiled.

"We had thought not to meet you here my lady" Theon said

"I had not thought to be here" Catelyn replied "I will speak with my son and my niece alone. I know you will forgive me my lords"

"You heard her, move your arses" Nieva smiled as Great Jon Umber pushed the lord to the right of him towards the door of the tent "Come on out! You too Greyjoy, you bloody deaf" Nieva gave a quick smile to Theon as he passed her, but he returned nothing but a glare. "Have no fear my lady, we'll shove our swords up Tywin Lannisters bum hole" Nieva had to bite her lip to keeps herself from laughing. "And then it's on to the red keep to free Ned"

The moment the men were out of sight Catelyn rushed forward and hugged her son tightly, an embrace which the young Lord welcomed warmly. Nieva smiled watching the interaction between mother and son.

"I remember the day you came into this world, red faced and squealing" Catelyn smiled. "And now I find you leading a host to war"

"There was no one else" Robb shrugged.

"No one? Who were those men I saw just now" Catelyn asked

"None of them are Starks" Robb said in reply

"All of them are seasoned in battle" Catelyn argued.

"We're the warden house of the North aunt Catelyn, if it wasn't Robb it would have to be me" Nieva replied.

"Exactly so if you think you can send us back to Winterfell..."

"Would but I could" Catelyn sighed.

Robb turned away from his mother and made his way towards the table.

"There was a letter, from Sansa" he said handing his mother the raven scroll that had caused all of this in the first place.

"From the queen you mean!" Catelyn snapped making Nieva smirk.

Nieva watched her aunts face as she sat down to read the message that had been sent to them.

"There's no mention of Arya" Catelyn said, a look of fear in her eyes.

"We know" Nieva replied. "Our only guess is that Arya has fled from the Red Keep, as I did"

"How many men do you have?" Catelyn asked.

"18,000" Robb replied.

"Not enough against the Lannister" Nieva sighed.

"If we go to Kings Landing and bend our knee to Joffrey" Robb said but Catelyn quickly cut him off.

"You would never be allowed to leave, and Nieva would more than likely be killed on sight, no" Catelyn said. "Our best hope, our only hope is that you can defeat them in the field"

"And if I lose?" Robb asked.

"Do you know what happened to the Targaryen children then the mad King fell?" Nieva shivered in fear and disgust, she always hated hearing the story of Elia Martell and her children.

"They were butchered in their sleep" Robb replied.

"On the orders of Tywin Lannister, and the years have not made him kinder" Catelyn said with a look in her eyes that worried Nieva. "So if you lose your father dies, your sisters die, we all die"

"And who will stop them from riding North and killing Bran and Rickon as well" Nieva spoke from behind her aunt.

"Well that makes it simple then" Robb shrugged.

"I suppose it does" Catelyn sighed

"We can't lose" Nieva said before she made her way over to the table where map of Westeros was stretched out with different wooden carvings to represent the different houses were dotted around it. She noticed the lion carving was facing away from the wolf carving and sighed.

"You can't attack them from behind" Nieva said staring down at the battle her cousin had laid out.

"Why not?" Robb snapped, his eyes turning harsh towards his cousin which Nieva returned gladly.

"Robb!" Catelyn barked, she suddenly wondered how they had managed to survive this long without a third party as Tully blue eyes glared into Baratheon blue ones.

"Because Jaime Lannister will be expecting that" she said lifting up two stark pieces that represented part of the stark army. "What they won't be expecting is the head on fight, Starks and Karstarks come at them head on from the west and then the Riverlands" she said moving the House Tully pieces. "Come at them from behind"

"A two way battle" Robb grinned as he made his way to the other end of the table opposite his cousin.

"Tywin's army can be blocked by the Boltons and The Umbers" she grinned. "They have the numbers to hold them off, at least until we defeat the Kingslayer's army. We attack both armies at first light, that they won't be expecting."

Pride swelled in Catelyns chest as she watched the two grin towards each other as if they'd just found the biggest satchel filled with gold. However fear quickly replaced the pride inside her as she realised her little boy and the girl she'd called her daughter since she was months old were actually going to war, and one or both of them might not survive it.

* * *

Nieva sat in her tent reading when she heard the thud of heavy boots against mud and looked up to see Robb making his way into her tent.

"Robb? Has something happened?" She asked sitting up on her bed as her cousin walked over.

"No" Robb smiled shaking his head as he moved her feet to sit down on the end of her bed.

"What's wrong?" She frowned in confusion as she placed her book upon her pillow and swung her legs over the edge of the bed so she was sitting beside him.

"I came to apologise, for my behaviour at the feast and for my behaviour since then. I shouldn't have pushed you" Robb said as he lowered his head in shame.

"You were a bit of prick that night" Nieva chuckled making him laugh. "But I shouldn't have hit you, especially in front of Rickon"

"I know I've been beating myself up about that ever since I saw the fear in his eyes" Robb said. "I know you didn't want to leave them, I don't either...but I need you"

"Why?" Nieva asked as she turned more to Robb.

"Because you're right" Robb sighed. "I don't how to lead these men, I don't plan battles and I don't know how to deal with this pressure. Having you here, a fellow Stark, it sort of takes the weight off a bit"

"Well you know I'll always fight for you, even if you do plan obvious and shitty battles" Nieva laughed.

"I want you on my war council from now on, and any battle maneuver will be run past you first" Robb smiled.

"What about the other men of the council?" Nieva questioned.

"They all agree your plan will be easier to execute and more surprising to the enemy" Robb grinned making Nieva smile with pride. "And Lord Umber did say something about not wanting to see me getting my arse kicked again by the she wolf of the North"

That made Nieva's smile widen even more to hear the nickname that her Uncles bannermen had given after watching her in one of the tournaments for Robbs birthday where she'd beaten Jon at the jousting and Theon at the archery, and had even almost had Lord Umbers son Small Jon on his knees during a duel.

"If I fall in this battle..." Robb started but Nieva quickly shoved her palm over his mouth to stop him.

"Robb don't..." She snapped but Robb only pulled her hand away from his mouth and linked his fingers with her.

"If I fall, you need to lead this army down to Kings Landing, you need to keep going and save my father and my sisters" Robb said. "You're the eldest Stark, a wolf. Bran can't do it and Rickon's too little to lead an army, it has to be you. Promise me"

"I promise" Nieva gave him a softly smile but her eyes showed fear and concern.

He gave her his own smile before he kissed her forehead gently.

"Get some sleep, we ride for the twins tomorrow" Robb said standing from the bed and making his way from her tent.

The thought of losing her cousin in battle before they could rescue her Uncle and cousins terrified her. She was unsure weather the men would follow her down to Kings Landing if Robb fell but she knew even if they didn't she would still ride down and trade herself in for her cousins and her Uncle.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think**


	19. Chapter 19

They stood upon the bank of the river, just a few miles down from where the bridge they needed to cross was sitting. She stood on the other side of her aunt Catelyn as they watched Theon load his bow when a Raven began to take flight, just as it reached the air above them he shot it down with ease. Theon and Nieva had been taking turns doing this since they arrived at the bridge knowing Walder Frey was not a man to be trusted.

He brought the small piece of paper that the bird held in its talons and handed it over to Robb who read it and sighed.

"It's a birthday message to his granddaughter Walda" Robb said as he handed the scroll to Nieva who read it.

"Or so he would have you think" Theon replied.

"He's right, Walder Frey is not a man to be easily trusted" Nieva said as she rolled up the message and put it in the bag where she kept all his other ravens.

"Keep shooting them down" Catelyn sighed.

"We cannot risk Lord Walder send word of your movements to the Lannister" Catelyn said.

"He's my grandfather bannerman, we can't expect his support?" Robb questioned causing Nieva to laugh at his naivety.

"You expect nothing of Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised" Lord Umber snarled.

"He'd sell out his own family if it meant gaining power for himself" Nieva sneered. She had met the Lord once while visiting with her Uncle Renly when one of her distant Baratheon cousins married a Frey son, she had cowered behind her Uncle the entire time as the old lord stared at her like a piece of meat.

"Look!" Lord Umber said pointing down to where two men on horseback holding Frey banners were riding towards them.

"Father rots in a dungeon, how long before they take his head" Robb snapped.

"Don't say that!" Nieva snapped back glaring over her aunt to Robb.

"We need to cross the trident and we need to do it now" Robb said glaring towards Nieva.

"Just march up to his gates and tell him your crossing" Theon said making Nieva roll her eyes at his idiocy.

"If we do that he'll kill us all!" Nieva snapped.

"We've got five times his numbers, we can take the twins if we have to" Theon snapped back.

"Since when did this become we? You're not the Lord here!" Nieva snapped back.

"We couldn't take it in time, Tywin Lannister marches North as we speak" Ser Roderick said from the other side of Nieva.

"The Freys have held the crossing for six hundred years" Catelyn said as she turned to Robb. "and for six hundred years they have never failed to exact their toll"

"Have my horse saddled and ready" Robb ordered looking to Theon.

Everyone of the people around him look at him in shock.

"You go in there alone he'll sell you to the Lannister as he likes" Umber replied.

"Or throw you in a dungeon until they get here" Theon said backing up Umbers statement. "Or slit your throat"

"He'll probably do all three knowing that old cunt" Nieva snapped until she caught sight of her aunts disapproving glare and turned her gaze to the floor.

"My father would do whatever it took to secure our crossing" Robb said.

"You're not your father Robb, Lord Walder doesn't fear you, yet" Nieva replied.

"He'd still do whatever it took, if I'm going to lead this army I can't have other men doing my bargaining for me" Robb said.

"I agree" Catelyn said staring out at the approaching riders. "I'll go"

"No Aunt Catelyn" Nieva said as they all chimed in with their own disapproval of her plan.

"I have known Lord Walder since I was a girl, he would never harm me" Catelyn said

"Not unless there was a profit in it" Umber replied

"I don't think there's anything that man wouldn't do for power aunt Catelyn. He knows your Robbs mother, therefore you're precious to him. He can sell you to the Lannister instantly to use against Robb" Nieva said as she grabbed hold of her Aunts hand.

"He would not risk doing so, my father is his liege Lord, he wouldn't risk angering him" Catelyn replied.

"Fine then I'm going with you" Nieva said turning to make her way to Frost.

"No you will not!" Catelyn snapped towards her niece as she grabbed her arm and brought her back to stand beside her. "The Lannisters want you because you were Roberts niece, Lord Frey will know that, he'll never let you leave"

"I can't let you go in alone" Nieva said fear and worry in her eyes that made Catelyns own eyes soften as she smiled.

"I'll be alright, I will not risk him handing you over to the Lannisters" Catelyn said cupping her nieces cheek lightly.

They turned as the two riders approached.

"Lord Frey wishes to speak with you" one of them said staring down at Robb.

"I will speak with Lord Walder" Catelyn said mounting the horse Ser Roderick brought forward for her.

Nieva felt her heart in her throat as she watched her aunt ride off towards the bridge with the two Frey men.

* * *

Nieva waited upon the bank with Ser Roderick. The sun was beginning to set and her Aunt Catelyn was still in the twins making Nieva feel anxious and terrified as to what was keeping her Aunt in that dreadful place.

"I swear of Lord Walder touches one hair on her head, I'll kill him and all his fucking inbred..."

"Here she comes" Ser Roderick said pointing to a figure that was riding towards them.

Nieva could see the dim sunlight glinting off the red in her Aunts hair and knew it was her.

She sighed with relief as her Aunt rode up the small hill towards them.

"I need to speak with Robb now" Catelyn said when she reached them.

She and Nieva dismounted from their horses and made their way to the war councils tent.

Every man stood to their feet when the entered.

"Well?" Robb asked instantly as he saw his mother. "What did he say?"

"Lord Frey has granted your crossing" Catelyn said. "His men are yours as well, lest the four hundred he would keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you"

This made Nieva frown slightly, a man like Lord Frey did not give away such things without a price.

"What does he want in return?" Nieva asked.

"Robb will be taking on his son Oliver as his personal squire" Catelyn said looking directly at her son. "He expects a knight hood in good time"

"Fine" Robb smiled but Nieva knew that would not be the end of the wretched pricks demands.

"And?" Nieva asked. "What else?"

"And Arya will wed his son Waldren when they both come of age" Catelyn said.

Nieva had to fight back a laugh as she imagined her little cousin reacting to the news. "Arya is not going to like that"

"No she won't" Catelyn asked but there was something in her eyes that made Nieva frown.

"And?" Robb asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"And when the fighting if over, you will marry one of his daughters, which ever you prefer" this had Nieva almost bursting with laughter, she had heard many stories of the Frey girls about how they make even the most sturdy men weep at their uglyness. "And Nieva will marry his eldest son, Perwyn."

Her laughter quickly came to a halt making both Robb and Theon chuckle.

"What?" She snapped towards her aunt.

"You are the heir of Storms end should your uncle Renly die without one and you are both a Stark and a Baratheon, two very noble houses" Catelyn smiled but she could see the rage within her niece.

"But I thought I was to marry Lord Hornwoods son?" Nieva frowned glancing at the Lord who looked as equally furious as she did.

"Since that match was never officially made between Lord Hornwood and your Uncle, it is invalid, Lord Frey is prepared to make this official" Catelyn said handing Nieva a small piece of paper that no doubt was a betrothal agreement.

"Alright I get it" Nieva sighed grabbing the piece of paper and slamming it down onto the table.

"Did you get a look at his daughters?" Robb asked, making Theon snigger from beside him.

"I did" Catelyn smiled.

"And?" Robb asked.

"One was..." Her aunt couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Just keep your eyes shut through the full marriage you'll be alright" Theon laughed.

"Theon!" Nieva snapped glaring towards him.

"Do you both consent?" Catelyn asked glancing between her son and niece.

"Can we refuse?" Robb asked.

"Not if you want to cross" Catelyn said shaking her head.

"Then I consent" Robb nodded before he quickly made his way from the tent with an anger in his eyes that Nieva reciprocated.

"I'm sorry Lord Hornwood, but I consent" Nieva sighed as she finally unrolled the raven scroll and read the contract. "My Uncle Stannis will need to sign it though, since my Uncle Ned cannot do so"

"I'll send it to him immediately my lady" Ser Roderick said holding out his hand for the piece of paper which she handed to him with must hesitation before he turned and walked out of the tent.

"Nieva you have to understand I had to" Catelyn said seeing the anger in her niece's eyes.

"It's alright aunt Catelyn, I knew Lord Frey would want something to do with me thanks to who my uncle was...I'm just glad he's not expecting me to marry him" Nieva replied with a small smile before she made her way from the tent and walked down to Robbs, the one person who understood her feelings about this situation.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" She asked the moment she walked into his tent and saw him sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. "I cannot have that scum as my good father, I will not leave the North"

"We'll find a way out of it" Robb said. "We don't know how long this war will last, hopefully Lord Walder will be dead by then and we'll be free of the contracts"

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to sign one, mine is on my way to be signed by my Uncle right now" Nieva snapped.

"No it's not" Robb replied making Nieva frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Nieva questioned.

"I told Ser Roderick to sign it, he's not your blood so therefore hopefully Lord Walder will see it as invalid when the time comes" Robb said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Nieva rushed forward and bent down to hug her younger cousin. "Thank you"

"Don't worry, I told you I wasn't going to let a Lannister take you from your home, I'm sure as hell not going to let a Frey do it either" Robb grinned.

The next morning they crossed the bridge across the Twins. Although with Frey men surrounding them it was almost impossible for Nieva to relax until she saw Robb and her aunt were safely over the other side.


	20. Chapter 20

The day of battle Nieva felt her stomach twisting in on itself as she changed from her night dress into a shirt and breechers like she used to do for her training at Winterfell.

She put her armour on that her Uncle Ned had given her for her sixteenth name day after she'd requested to duel with him for the first time since she started training.

A small smile touched her lips as she remembered how shocked he had been when she managed to get him into the dirt in only a few moments, he'd clearly underestimated her. It was then that he decided she needed her own armour.

She turned as the clinking of armour behind her caught her attention. She smiled when she saw Theon making his way towards her.

"Well don't you look like a warrior maiden" Theon grinned. "You know on the Iron Islands it's custom for girls to learn how to fight in armour as young as ten. You look like a Greyjoy"

"Good thing I'm not or else I would actually have to deal with you as a relative" Nieva grinned as she turned to Theon where he saw the large direwolf growling upon her chest.

"No you're a Stark" Theon smiled slightly.

"Through and through" she smirked placing her dagger into her belt. She slung her quiver and bow over her shoulder before she put her sword in her belt.

"Enough weapons?" Theon chuckled.

"One last one" she said grabbing the dagger her Uncle Benjen had given her before she stuffed it into the secret place her Uncle had made in the armour.

Theon could see a look in her eyes that worried him as she turned back to look at him.

"Listen Theon, if I fall today" her words shocked Theon slightly but he tried not to let it show. "I don't care what you have to do, but get Robb away from the battle"

"He won't like that" Theon said with a smile to hide the worry in his eyes.

Nieva walked to stand in front of him. "I don't care what Robb will or will not like, if I fall he's the only one who can lead the army. We'll need him"

Nieva frowned as a small laugh made it's way from Theon.

"Why are you laughing?" She snapped.

"You and Robb are more alike than you realise" Theon grinned. "He asked me to do the same thing with you should he fall"

Nieva reeled back in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, he told me to drag you from the battle kicking and screaming if he went down and to protect you with my life" Theon grinned.

She leaned up and kissed Theon upon the cheek lightly. "Thank you Theon"

Both of them looked towards the door of the tent as the horn sounded for them to move out.

"Time to fight, are you sure you're ready?" Theon asked with a small frown.

"I was born ready Greyjoy, I am a Stark after all" she smirked grabbing her helm and making her way out to where Frost was tied up.

Robb came forward on his new horse with a small smile.

"Don't die today Stark" Robb said towards her as she got herself comfortable in Frost's saddle. "Nor you Greyjoy"

Nieva glanced to Theon who was seated on the horse beside her before she turned back to Robb.

"You don't either Stark, or else I'll resurrect you and kill you myself" Nieva smirked.

"Be careful" Catelyn said from behind them. "All of you" she said purposely looking towards Theon.

"Don't worry Aunt Catelyn, I'll get them back safely" Nieva smirked.

"Let's move out" Robb shouted to his men as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

Nieva glanced back at her aunt with a small smile before she too kicked Frost into a gallop beside Robb with Theon a few seconds behind her.

* * *

Nieva galloped alongside Robb, her arms still sore from having to swing her sword around but there was a pride and joy in her chest that could not be described as she glanced over to see her cousin looking back at her with a smile. They had captured the King Slayer, now Tywin would have no choice but to release her family. Her smile widened as she saw her Aunt Catelyn waiting at the top of a hill.

She kicked Frost faster, overtaking Robb and headed straight towards her aunt.

"Told you I'd get him back safely" she grinned towards her aunt as she heard Robb's horse gallop up the hill behind her.

"I never doubted you would" Catelyn smiled, beyond relieved that both of them were alive, a few cuts and bruises not to mention the mud that caked their faces and clothes but safe.

"Mother, we have a gift for you" Robb smiled before he turned to one of his banner men who had someone being pulled along behind him.

Catelyn's eyes widened as she saw exactly who they had caught.

Jaime Lannister, Tywins son and the queens brother, she felt a swell of pride that they had managed to capture such a valuable asset.

Robb dismounted his horse as his banner man cut the rope tying the king slayer to his horse, before he walked over and helper her down from her own horse. She glanced over at Nieva to see she was already on the ground giving a grateful smile to Theon Greyjoy.

She turned back as the thud of armour hitting mud caught her attention, she looked down to see the king slayer now laying at her feet.

"Nieva's plan worked brilliantly mother" Robb smiled. "By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened" Robb smirked.

"They never suspected a thing" Nieva grinned as Robb made his way to stand in between them. "And you're welcome" she smirked towards Robb.

"Lady Stark, I'd offer you my sword but I seem to have lost it" The Kingslayer spoke up.

The three Starks turned their glares upon the Lannister.

"It is not your sword I want. Give me my daughters back, give me my husband" Catelyn sneered.

"I've lost them too I'm afraid" Jaime replied

"Kill him Robb, send his head to his father" Theon snapped out. "He cut down ten of our men, you saw him"

' _He cut down a lot more than ten, but we still need him_ ' Nieva thought as she turned her gaze towards Robb.

"He's more use to us alive than dead" Nieva smiled in relief as her cousin ignored her Uncles ward.

"Take him away and put him in irons" Catelyn ordered to Karstark who had his sword out ready in case the Lannister made an attack towards Robb. Karstark and Theon hoisted Jaime to his feet.

"You could end this war right now boy" Jaime panted out. "Save thousands of lives, you fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Sword, lances, teeth, nails. Choose your weapons and let's end this here and now"

Instinctively Nieva's hand went down to the hilt of her sword. It has taken her, Robb and three other men to finally battle the Kingslayer to his knees and although Robb was a gifted fighter, Nieva knew he wouldn't stand a chance going toe to toe with this Lannister on his own.

"If we do it your way Kingslayer, you'd win" Robb spoke out. "We're not doing it your way"

Nieva exhaled slowly the breath she did not know she had been holding in. She was glad she hadn't inherited all the brains in the family.

"Come on pretty boy" Karstark sneered. A smile broke across Nieva's face as the Stark bannermen cheered seeing the Lannister getting dragged off.

That smile however soon vanished when she noticed the haunted look in Robb's eyes. Theon had obviously noticed it too as he came and stood next to the cousins.

Nieva gently placed her hand upon Robb's forearm, a contact which made him look upon into her eyes, his were filled with sorrow and regret.

"I sent two thousand men to their graves today" Robb's voice wavered a little as he spoke.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice" Theon smiled.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them" Robb replied as he pulled his arm away from Nieva's hand and stepped forward to address his men. "One victory does not make us conquerors, did we free my father?" Nieva's heard clenched painfully, she knew it was going to take a lot more than one victory for that to happen. "Did we rescue my sisters from the queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over"

Catelyn and Nieva shared a look as Robb turned and made his way back to his horse before he took off towards their camp. Theon went to follow him but Nieva stopped him.

"Trust me, let him be alone for now" she smiled.

Her cousin had a strong head when it came to battle, but it was his soft heart after it that let him down. She knew he would be beating himself up badly about the loss of his men but he had to realised that they had agreed to fight and even die for him, and would do so again if they had the chance.

* * *

 **Just to warn everyone there will not be a chapter up for the next few days as I will be away but I will get as many as I can uploaded when I get back**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back and holy crap what a season finale that was, although there was one part that I was hoping to see and it never happened, but oh well maybe next season.**

 **Also just to warn you with this fanfic I will have to change the time line as the story progresses so things may happen in a different order or something may happen later than they do in the show.**

* * *

Nieva sat among the banner men who were soaking up their victory in battle with wine and meat.

She smiled as she glanced around seeing all of them laughing and stuffing their faces.

Until she noticed one essential person to their victory had still not shown his face since he rode off.

Nieva stood to her feet and made her way back through the camp. Ignoring the cell that Jaime Lannister glared at her from as she made her way into her cousins tent where he sat at his writing desk scribbling furiously onto a piece of parchment.

"Writing out a threat to the Lannisters" Nieva chuckled as she saw her cousin jump at the sound of her voice.

"I wish, I'm writing Bran a letter, just to see how him and Rickon are getting on." Robb smiled softly.

"They have Ser Roderick looking after them, I think they'll be alright" Nieva smiled as she sat upon the edge of Robbs bed. "I noticed you weren't at the feast"

"I wasn't hungry" Robb sighed.

"When are you going to stop feeling guilty?" Nieva sighed as she stood from the bed and made her way over to her cousin before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Those men died because they believe in you, and because they love your father, many people do. So don't sit around and mope, go and celebrate your victory and leave worrying about the loss of numbers to me"

"How is Lord Umber?" Robb asked.

"Last I saw him, his son had to carry him to bed he'd drank so much" Nieva laughed until she saw the worry in Robbs eyes. "Gods you're so like your father, you know that"

"How so?" Robb questioned.

"You only have to take one look in your eyes to know how you're feeling. Uncle Ned was the same" Nieva smiled until her smiled dropped instantly and her eyes showed sorrow. "Last time I saw your father, there was something in his eyes, if I didn't know him any better, I'd have said he looked scared" Nieva spoke out.

"Scared? Of what?" Robb questioned frowning towards his younger cousin.

"That's the thing I don't know Robb, just scared" She shrugged.

* * *

The camp was quite in the morning, dawn had just began to break over the hills when Nieva felt herself being shaken awake.

"My Lady, my lady wake up" she heard the voice of Theon Greyjoy whispering down at her.

"Go away Greyjoy" She snapped attempting to roll over onto her other side but Theon stopped her.

"Nieva you need to wake up now" Theon hissed pulling her into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes of sleep as Theon grabbed the dress she'd laid out over her desk and threw it towards her.

"There's been a raven from Kings Landing, your aunt Catelyn wants to speak with you" Theon said.

"What does this raven contain that is so important?" Nieva asked until she saw the colour suddenly drain from Theon's face and tears begant to well in his eyes.

"Theon what happened?" Nieva asked.

"Go and speak with your aunt" was all the young Greyjoy said before he turned on his heel and marched out of her tent.

Nieva dressed as quickly as she could and threw her heavy fur cloak on to protect herself from the bite of the fresh morning air.

She made her way to her aunt Catelyn's tent that was only a few down from her own to see what was going on.

She noticed some banner men staring at her with strange looks as she walked into her Aunts tent.

"Theon said you needed to speak to me...Aunt Catelyn?" Nieva asked in fear as she saw the tear stains upon her aunts face, her eyes red and sore looking.

Catelyn looked up at her and let out a gut wrenching sob. "Your Uncle...has been executed"

Nieva felt her body froze as if someone had pour snow down the back of her dress. Her limbs felt numb but her heart felt so heavy that it dropped into her stomach creating a wave of nausea that had her fleeing from the tent towards a small gathering of trees where she emptied her last meal onto the grass below.

She moved slowly, weakly as she sat against one of the trees with her knee pulled up to her chest. Her head forward upon her knees

Tears streamed down her face as her aunts words finally sank in. Her heart felt pain like she had never felt before.

Bannermen looked over in pity as her loud sobs rang through. Eirra sat a few yards away watching her mistress with sad eyes, as if she already knew.

Her Uncle had taken her in when she was just a few months old, he raised her as well as his own daughter, protected her and loved her like her father would have.

Hands upon the back of her head forced her to look up into the pain filled eyes of her aunt Catelyn.

"Please no, it can't be true" she let out an ugly sob when her aunt embraced her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Catelyn sniffed running her hand soothingly down Nieva's back.

"Why are you apologising you just lost your...oh god does Robb know?" she asked fear suddenly spiking in her stomach for her cousin, she knew this would break him.

Catelyn nodded. "He ran off after we heard the news"

"We have to find him" Nieva pushed herself to her feet to the shock of her aunt.

They walked through the camp towards the small gathering of trees. The feeling of everyones eyes on them, they bowed in respect which made Nieva's stomach churn as tears welled in her eyes but her aunts grasp upon her hand made her steel herself and push her emotions down, right now she had to focus on finding her cousin.

However the moment they got to the small wooded area and away from prying eyes, she felt her aunt Catelyn collapse forward against a tree, gasping for breath.

"It's alright aunt Catelyn, no one else it watching" Nieva spoke softly as she embraced her aunt tightly feeling her sobbing against her. Then the sound of steel against wood caught Nieva's attention, from between the trees she could see Robb.

"Aunt Catelyn, there's Robb, look" she said pointing over to her cousin. "We have to go to him now"

Both women ran over to where Robb was forcefully battering his sword against a tree.

"Robb" Catelyn spoke softly trying to get through to her son but he was in too much of a faze of anger to hear her soft words.

"Robb!" Nieva shouted walking closer to her cousin despite her aunts warning. He turned his head towards her, sword in hand.

Catelyn spoke up from behind her. "You've ruined your sword"

Nieva moved quickly and tore the sword from his hand, throwing it into the undergrowth beside them. Catelyn immediately embraced him tightly before Nieva took him from her arms when Catelyn became too emotional feeling his sobs shaking his entire body as his stronger arms wrapped around her middle.

"Shh, it's alright" she shushed her hand placed gently upon his dark auburn curls.

"I'll kill them all, every last one of them" Robb sobbed.

"They still have Sansa and Arya, Robb. We must get your sisters back" Catelyn spoke up.

"Robb look at me" Nieva said putting her hand under her cousins chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Although she was a few months younger, anyone watching this scene from after would think Nieva was the older of the two the way she held Robb.

"I swear to you, the moment we get Arya and Sansa to safety then I will go down and drive a fire kissed blade through Joffrey's eye socket while his bitch mother watched from chains. They will not get away with this"

* * *

Nievas pillow was soaked with tears, her eyes were red and sore, her throat ached, but she didn't care, it would never be as bad as the pain in her chest when she realised her Uncle Ned would never be returning home to Winterfell. And now it seemed unlikely that Sansa and Arya would be too.

From a few tents away she could heard the banner men telling stories and laughing about their memories of her Uncle Ned. But she didn't want to hear them, it only made the pain more unbearable.

She sat up quickly as the door of her tent opened. She sighed when she realised it was only Robb, dressed in his night shirt and breechers.

Nieva gave him a small sympathetic smile as she saw his eyes were just as red and sore looking as her were.

"I couldn't sleep, they were walking about him" Robbs voice wavered as he spoke to her.

With a knowing smile she moved over to the far side of her bed and patted the space beside her.

Robb smiled at her in gratitude before he took off his boots and made his way over to the bed where he lifted the furs and lay down beside her. She instantly cuddled herself into his side remembering the way she used to with her Uncle Ned when she'd had a night terror. She felt tears springing to her eyes once more.

"I swear if they hurt either of those girls, there will be seven hells to pay!" She hissed out but her voice betrayed her with a small crack that Robb noticed.

"We're going to the girls back, I promise" he whispered down to her as he used his thumb to remove the tear from her cheek.

"You're Lord of Winterfell now Robb, the alpha of our pack" Nieva smiled softly.

"I think everyone around here know it's you who's the alpha" Robb said with a small chuckle.

Nieva let out a small chuckle of her own as she pulled the furs up tighter around them. She knew they would now have to rely on each other more than ever if they were going to save Arya and Sansa from Kings Landing.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think**


	22. Chapter 22

Nieva had been sent to meet with some of the lords in the lower part of the Riverlands and few of the Storm Lands who had gathered there at her request. It felt good that Robb trusted her enough to send her off on her own to negotiate deals.

She dismounted Frost and tied him up outside her tent.

"Lady Nieva, good to see you're well" a voice came from behind her.

She turned to see Jaime Lannister sitting there in his cell. His hair and clothes covered in mud and grime making her smirk. '

"Not such a golden lion now are you, Ser Jaime" she smirked as she noticed his water cup was empty so she picked up a small bowl from the table outside her tent and filled it with water.

She walked over to the tent. "Let me in, he needs water"

"But Lord Stark said..." the guard stuttered

"I don't care what Lord Stark said, I'm Lady Stark and this is what I'm saying, our prisoner needs water, let me in" she snapped.

The guard opened the door and allowed her to step inside the filthy cage where the Lannister was kept.

She crouched down in front of him and lifted the bowl up to his lips.

"Drink it slowly, don't want to drown you" she spoke as she heard the Lannister gulping down the water she'd given him until he turned his head away and the rest of the water went down his shirt front

"Thank you" Jaime spluttered out as water dripped down his chin and neck.

"Don't expect anymore kindness from me King slayer, next time I will drown you" Nieva snarled.

"You handle your horses well" Jaime grinned glancing up at Nieva. "I wonder if you could ride a man, as well as you ride your horse"

A sharp slap echoed through the shadows as Jaime felt his cheek stinging.

"Wouldn't you like to find out" Nieva smirked leaning down so her face was inches with his.

"I cannot wait to see what kind of husband your cousin and aunt choose for you. Your temper and ferocity will be interesting in a marital bed" Jaime grinned.

"Do you wish to swallow your own teeth!" Nieva hissed.

"That's a bit too much for my taste sweetheart!" Jaime was soon cut off as a small hand wrapped around his throat, sharp nails digging into the side of his neck

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I tear your throat out!" Nieva growled

"A young she-wolf is no match for a mature male lion" Jaime growled in reply.

"Try me, cub!" She smirked

"Even the ever powerful alpha Ned Stark could not match a Lannister" Jaime smirked however he winced as he felt Nieva's nails piercing into his neck as she cut off his airway more.

"Careful Ser Jaime, my claws are just as sharp as yours!" She growled as Jaime felt his lungs begin to burn with the lack of air. "If you ever mention my Uncles name again, I will skin you alive."

* * *

That night at the feast there was a large disagreement going on about who they should back to be King between her Uncle Stannis or her Uncle Renly, although if Nieva was honest, she didn't like the idea of either of them being on the Throne.

"The proper coarse is clear, pledge allegiance to King Renly and move south to join out forces with his" A Lord snapped from where he stood in the middle of the crowd.

"Renly is not the King" Robb argued back.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey my lord" the lord snapped. "He put your father to death"

"Of course not! Renly is my uncle, and even I agree he is not fit to be king" Nieva spoke from her place beside Robb. "Renly is my Uncle Roberts youngest brother, my Uncle Stannis has more claim"

"Exactly if Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, then Renly cannot be king before Stannis" Robb agree.

Catelyn sat behind them smiling as for the first time they both seemed to be in agreement with each other.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The man asked

"Renly is not right" another man shouted from the crowd.

"Niether is Stannis" another man shouted.

"My lords" Jon Umber said rising from his seat. "My lords! Here is what I think of these two kings" he said before he spit upon the ground at his feet. "No offence to your family mi'lady" he said turning to look toward Nieva who only shrugged off the insult, she knew neither of her Uncles were fit for the throne. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south. What do they know of the war? Of the wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong. Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and the dragons are gone"

Nieva jumped as Jon Umber pulled his sword out of its sheath and pointed to towards Robb. She instantly reached for the hilt upon her sword.

"There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to" Jon Umber said turning to face Robb who looked on in shock and confusion. "The King in the North!" And with that Umber fell to his knee in front of Robb.

Nieva turned her gaze to Robb as he stood from his place beside her.

Another man stood from the crowd and drew his sword. "I'll have peace on those terms, they can keep their red castle, and their Iron chair too. The King in the North" he too dropped to his knee beside Jon Umber.

After him, Theon Greyjoy got to his feet. "Am I your brother now and always?"

"Now and Always" Robb replied

She was immensely shocked when Theon unsheathed his sword and moved to kneel between the two men in front of Robb.

"My sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day" Theon said.

"The King in the North" Jon Umber shouted out before men around him began to copy, unsheathing their swords and dropping to their knees before her older cousin.

Nieva turned back to see her Aunt Catelyn staring at the scene with the same amount of fear she had, this put Robb in even bigger danger.

She turned back round to see Theon glaring towards her, she knew exactly why. She didn't like it but she was willing to do anything to keep her cousin safe. She stood and unsheathed her sword but as she went to kneel Robb caught her arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"You are my blood, my sister" Robb said. "You never bow to me"

He leaned forward and kissed her upon the forehead while the men were still chanting King in the North.

She glanced down to see Theon still glaring at her, but she knew this time it was a completely different reason.

* * *

The night was getting colder as the noise around the camp began to die down as more and more people set off for their tents to sleep.

Jaime glanced around in confusion as he heard the old familiar Lannister song he was so used to hearing, but whoever was singing it had changed the lyrics.

He could see Nieva Stark making her way towards his cell, wine cask in her hand as she swayed with each step

" _And who are you? The young wolf said To whom I must bow so low_

 _A cowardly cat in a coat of gold, that's all the truth I know._

 _Eyes as cold as Winter nights, my direwolf has claws._

 _Her claws are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours_

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Winterfell_

 _He spoke of creatures that arise when Winter casts its spell_

 _The wolves will howl, the lions will roar before all is dead and gone_

 _When Winter comes to claim their lives, and darkens all the dawn_.

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Winterfell_

 _He spoke of creatures that arise when Winter casts its spell"_

She stopped in front of his cell door and took a swig of her wine. "Did you like that Ser Jaime?" She grinned, her face flushed with alcohol.

"You have a lovely voice, Lady Stark, although the ending was a little dreary" Jaime grinned back seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just confirming the inevitable, even if we do beat your father and secure my uncles place on the iron throne, Winter is Coming, and no doubt even the best of us may not survive it" she smirked before she downed the last of wine in her wineskin and threw it to the left of Jaimes cage. "Night night Ser Jaime"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **My younger cousin was the one to help me come up with the words for the Stark version of Rains of Castamere**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **To Erteria: The reason why I gave Nieva a direwolf was because she is still a Stark. In the North she is also known as the she-wolf just like Lyanna was.**

 **To Guest: Do you mean who I plan to pair with Jon? Cause if so that will not be revealed until much later chapters.**

* * *

Nieva was sitting talking with her aunt Catelyn when Robb rushed into the tent.

"Nieva, a raven from your uncle Stannis" he said urgently as he handed her the small piece of paper.

Nieva instantly jumped from her seat and took it from his hand before she walked over to the candle light. She broke the Baratheon seal, one that she quickly noted was different than any other she'd seen.

Her eyes widened when she read what the piece of paper contained.

"My Uncle Stannis is stating that Joffrey is the bastard son of the Queen and her brother Jaime, that his claim to the throne is invalid due to him not being a true Baratheon" Nieva frowned as turned to see Robb standing directly behind her and handed him the small piece of paper.

"Is this true?" Catelyn questioned.

"Baratheon's have been black of hair for centuries even when they mixed with Targaryens, Martells and even Starks" Nieva said glancing down at her own raven like hair that currently fell down one shoulder. "Joffrey has golden hair like the Lannisters, his eyes are green like the Lannisters. He's cruel, unjust. There is not one bit of my Uncle Robert in that boy, it must be true"

"Do you think this is what father learned?" Robb questioned as he placed the raven scroll upon the table. "Is this why they..." He couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"I think so" Nieva nodded trying not to let the tears that were stinging her eyes distract her.

"Oh gods" Catelyn gasped in horror as her hands came up to cup over her own mouth.

"What?" Robb asked looking at his mother in concern.

"Bran" Was all that Catelyn replied.

And suddenly with that one words it all began to click into place for Nieva who was suddenly filled with a furious rage.

"I'll kill the fucker" Nieva snarled but as she went to leave the tent Robb stopped her.

"You stay here and reply to Stannis, tell him we thank him for this information and will help spread this news in any way we can, leave the Kingslayer to me" Robb snarled before he turned and made his way from the tent.

"It all makes sense now" Nieva spoke out as she moved back to the table and picked up the raven scroll once more. "That man has no honour, he killed his king and then he tried to kill a ten year old boy"

* * *

Nieva walked quickly to the war council tent where a meeting was taking place that Robb had all but demanded she be present for. She walked in to see a younger boy standing in front of the table, she could see his hands shaking from where they were tied behind his back.

She walked around the many lord and took her seat next to Robb.

"That's ravens sent out to all the Lords in the Stormlands, saying we agree with Stannis' information about Joffrey, no doubt my Uncle Renly will likely do that same" Nieva whispered to Robb as he turned to smile at her.

"Good, and if either of them decides to send men to aid us, do you think you could control the Storm lords" Robb whispered looking down at her.

A smirk tugged at her lips. "If I can keep the Northern Lords in line, then ruling over the Storm lords will be easy"

"Your grace" Jon Umber said turning both of the teens attentions towards him before he pointed to the young boy standing waiting.

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Robb asked.

"I am your grace" the boy nodded.

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms" Nieva glanced at Robb in shock, she had not thought he would start negotiating just yet. "First your family must release my sisters, second my fathers bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the krypts beneath Winterfell."

'Or brothers, if we ever get Uncle Benjen back' Nieva thought then immediately felt a horrible pit forming in her stomach. She didn't even know if her Uncle was dead yet and she was already thinking about him as if he was.

"An honourable request your grace..."

"Third, Joffrey and the queen regent must renounce all claims to dominion the North, from this time until the end of time, we are a free and independent Kingdom" Robb smiled.

Nieva felt her smirk returning as she saw the panic upon the young boys face. They both knew there was no way Cersei would agree to it and her disapproval would only lead to more Lannister blood being spilled.

The mantra of the King in the North echoed around the men until Nieva repeated it grinning at Robb.

"Neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again, if he disregards this command then he shall suffer the same fate as my father" Robb had a snarl in his voice as he spoke. "Only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me"

"The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword" Nieva smirked repeating her Uncles old saying.

"There are...your grace" the Lannister boy stuttered out.

"These are my terms, if the queen regent and her son meet them then we'll give them peace, if not I will litter the South with Lannister dead" Robb growled standing to his feet.

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon your grace" Ser Alton stuttered.

"Oh is he?" Robb smirked before he glanced down at Nieva who also got to her feet beside her cousin.

"My mother was a Baratheon, I know my own and that golden haired mewling mummys boy, is a Lannister through and through. And if he continues to drag my mothers family name through the mud, I won't behead him. I'll split him in two" Nieva growled bracing both hands upon the table as she glared at the boy.

"You'll ride at day break Ser Alton" Robb smirked seeing the Lannister staring at Nieva in what only could be described as utter fear before he was escorted out by Stark guards. "Please, go and check on my mother" Robb said looking down at Nievaw who nodded and began to leave the tent immediately.

"You know little one, you look more and more like a Stark everyday, there's hardly any Baratheon in you now" Lord Umber laughed clapping her on the shoulder harshly.

"I may be a wolf Lord Umber, but my antlers are still sharp, and my temper still ferocious" Nieva smirked.

"I don't think anyone's doubting that my lady" a Lord shouted from behind her with a chuckle before she left the tent completely.

* * *

Nieva was still trying to process the news that Robb had told her and his mother when he walked into the tent. Theon had offered to go and speak with his father in the Iron islands and get them ships.

Nieva knew from the stories she was told that the salt King was an ambitious and vicious man, possibly more so than Walder Frey cause he had the bravery that the Twins lord lacked.

"You do not want Balon Greyjoy as an ally" Catelyn said handing a cup of water to Robb.

"I need his ships they say he has two hundred" Robb replied.

"They say there are a million rats in the sewers of Kings landing, shall we rally them as well?" Catelyn snapped back.

"I understand you don't trust Lord Greyjoy but..."

"I do not trust Lord Greyjoy because he is not trust worthy" Catelyn snapped.

"You do not trust a Greyjoy Robb, you know that!" Nieva snapped.

"We've grown up with Theon, raised along with him" Robb argued.

"That doesn't mean I trust him, or his father" Nieva said.

"Your father had to go to war to end his fathers rebellion" Catelyn said

"Yes and now I'm the one rebelling against the throne, and before me it was father" Robb said. "You married one rebel and mothered another"

That statement caused Nieva to chuckle softly as she realised how true it was.

"I mothered more than just rebels" Catelyn said a hint of steel to her voice. "A fact you seem to have forgotten"

Nieva's chuckle stopped as she remembered why they went to war in the first place.

"If I trade the king slayer for two girls, my banner men will hang me by my feet" Robb sighed.

"And if you don't I'll do something much worse" Nieva snarled.

"You want to leave Sansa in the queens hands!" Catelyn snapped. "And Arya, I haven't heard a word about Arya, what are we fighting for if not for them?"

"It's more complicated than that, you know it is!" Robb shouted

"Robb enough! You may be king but that is your mother you're talking to!" Nieva snapped out.

Catelyn sat down with her back to both of them. "It's time for me to go home. I haven't seen Bran or Rickon in months"

"I'll take you back if you wish" Nieva smiled.

"You can't go to Winterfell" Robb said making both of them look towards him in confusion. "

"I beg your pardon?" Catelyn asked.

"I'll send men to watch over the boys" Robb replied. "Cause tomorrow you'll ride south to the Storm lands"

"Alright then Jon Umber can take her" Nieva shrugged.

"I meant my mother is going to the storm lands, you're staying here with me" Robb replied.

"Why in all the gods..."

"Because I need you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon" Robb replied. "He's rallied an army of over a hundred thousand, you know him. You know his family"

Nieva stared at her cousin as if he had grown an extra head.

"I haven't seen Renly Baratheon since he was a boy" Catelyn said getting to her feet. "Nieva is his niece wouldn't it be wiser to send her?"

"And also I only saw him a few months ago" nieva added on.

"No" Robb said sharking his head. "If the Lannisters attack I'll need Nieva"

"But surely you have a hundred other lords that could..."

"What other Lord do I trust more than you?" Robb questioned getting to his feet to stand before his mother. "If Renly sides with us, we'll outnumber them two to one and when they feel the jaws beginning to shut they'll sue for peace and we'll get the girls back. Then we'll all go home, for good"

Catelyn nodded her head with a sigh as she replied to her son. "I will ride at first light"

Robb smiled then kissed his mother on the forehead gently. "We will all be together again soon I promise"

"You've done so well, your father would be so proud" Nieva could hear the tears her Aunt Catelyn was trying to choke back before her aunts gaze turned to her. "Of both of you"

Nieva replied with a small smile as she stood to her feet.

"Give lord Renly my regards" Robb smiled.

"King Renly" Nieva spoke up causing her cousin and aunt to stare towards her in confusion. "He wrote a letter back to me, it was signed King Renly"

"It would see there's a King in every corner now" Catelyn smiled.

Nieva chuckled softly at the truth in her aunts statement, Kings seemed to be appearing out of nowhere these days, but she knew there was only one that she would be willing to follow to the death. The one who gave her a soft smile before he made leave from his mothers tent. Her brother, her blood. The King in the North.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

It was well past daybreak by the time Catelyn was ready to leave the camp and head off for the Stormlands. Nieva had given her letters to give to her Uncle Renly, and one for her Uncle Stannis should she happen to cross paths with him.

"Maybe I should go with your mother" Nieva said looking over to where Catelyn was readying her horse. "Renly and Stannis are my Uncles, they'll listen to me"

"I need you here, we need to start planning our next attack against the Lannisters" Robb said.

"There won't be a next attack unless we get both of my Uncles to cooperate" Nieva sighed.

"My Uncle Stannis is more stubborn than some may think, but if I can persuade him..."

"You're staying here Nieva" Robb said a tone in his voice that made anger flourish inside of her.

"What did I tell you about ordering me around?" She hissed her glare harsh upon her cousin.

Robb sighed and hanged his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but I do need you here"

"I understand" Nieva sighed. "Has Theon left?"

"Set out for the Iron Islands not long ago" Robb nodded before he caught sight of Nieva's expression. "I know you don't like it but we need ships if we're to take Kings Landing"

"I just hope his father isn't the man we think he is" Nieva replied.

"I trust Theon, I know he'll do the right thing" Robb said going to walk away but Nieva grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back towards her.

"Right now you cannot afford to trust anyone who isn't a Stark" she hissed keeping her voice low as she knew the men around them would be curious to her harsh grasp upon her cousin. "Even people you've known your whole life, even your best friend"

* * *

With their next battle planned and a plan in case the Lannister decide to attack complete Nieva strolled around the campsite in boreddom until she spotted the Kingslayers cage.

She barely recognised the man within the cage. His face and clothes were so covered in grime and muck that it made his green eyes even harsher when he glared up at her, she could smell his shit which he appeared to be sitting in from where she was standing. Nieva suddenly thought about what she would do if it had been the other way around and Robb or herself were being held as the Lannisters prisoner.

Without hesitation she rushed into her tent and grabbed the basin of water and cloth she'd used to wash herself that morning. She ordered to Helena to begin to fill her tub with water then she walked back to the cage.

"Open it" she ordered glaring at the guard.

This time he knew better than to argue with her as he turned and opened the lock upon the gate allowing her to step inside.

"Time to clean you up Ser Jaime, you look like a filthy animal" Nieva grinned as she sat upon the ground beside him and dipped the cloth into the water before she rang it out.

"You are too kind" Jaime smiled feeling the damp cloth begin to wipe the grime from his face.

"Well we need to keep you looking pretty so your father does not thing we've been torturing you" she smiled dipping the cloth back into the bowl. "If we decide to give you back"

"You remind me of your mother" Jaime smiled making her tense immediately. "Yes I knew her, she was a fair woman. Very beautiful and caring. My father had almost wrote to your grandfather asking for my betrothal to her, but he was too late, the Starks had already sunk their claws into her"

"I suppose I never did thank you" She smiled brushing a piece of blond hair back from his eyes. "For killing the mad king, I know a lot of people see it as treacherous but I see it as brave"

"I am just sorry I could not save your brothers" Jaime sighed remembering hearing the tiny boys tied to posts crying and screaming for their mother.

"Let's get you cleaned up and re dressed, I've ordered for your to be moved closer to my tent" she smiled. Unlatching the ropes that held him from the post behind him. "If you try to run, I'll slit your throat" she warned before she began to lead him out of the cage.

Lord Umber instantly ran over the moment he saw her.

"My Lady what in seven hells are you doing!" He hissed.

"I'm giving Ser Jaime a bath" She replied. "No one should be made to sit in their own shit for weeks on end. High born or commoner, Victor or prisoner."

"But his grace my lady..."

"If you want to tell the King go a head, my cousins doesn't scare me" she snapped before she pulled Jaime in the direction of her tent.

* * *

His hands were still bound as he sat in the tub, he sighed as Nieva ran the sponge down his back. This had been the second bath she'd made for him and the water was still filthy.

"I've ordered new clothes to be brought out for you" she smiled

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Lean back a bit, your hair is going to take some time to get clean" she smiled putting her hands upon his shoulders and lowering him gently until his back met the metal of the tub.

"You're much nicer than your cousin, or even your aunt" Jaime smiled before he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"I know your sister and father have my cousins in Kings Landing, and I know of the power you have with the queen and your son the king..." Jaime went to but in but she cut him off. "Don't bother denying it, I'm not a fool, you forget Ser Jaime, I am a trueborn Baratheon plus I've seen my uncle Roberts bastards, they look nothing like Joffrey or his siblings"

"Alright, why does that explain your generosity towards me" Jaime asked.

"Because I know that Lannisters always pay their debts. I know that by helping you, you'll hopefully help me in finding my cousins and returning them to Winterfell, even if I should not survive this war. There's nothing that I would not do for my family" she said before she grabbed Jaime's chin and forced him to look up into her eyes. "Those girls have done nothing wrong, and if I find out that you precious sister has hurt them for crimes they did not commit, be rest assured, I will run her through"

"I don't doubt it" Jaime said with a small smirk upon his face.

"Reason why I haven't helped you sooner is because I know it was you that pushed Bran from the window, and if I didn't think you were useful I would have killed you, but I need you to find my cousins" she sighed running her fingers through his matted hair, forcing the mud out of it.

"You are very protective of your pack Nieva, I'll give you that. Much like your Uncle" Jaime smirked. Nieva tried her best not to give him the reaction he was hoping for as she continued to scrub the mud out of his hair.

"I hear your son is becoming the future mad king" she felt Jaime tense under her hands. "He whips people in the streets for amusement, has refused food for the orphanages, luckily people in Kings Landing don't follow a teenager, your sister has overruled that latter order"

"He's just a boy" Jaime sighed. "He doesn't now what he's doing"

"Maybe, but, if anything has happened to either of my cousins" she said before she turned Jaime's head to face her. "What happened to Elia Martell and her children will be nothing compared to what will happen to Joffrey and his whore of a mother"

"Cersei's too powerful, too cunning, you'd never get her" Jaime grinned but Nieva could see the fear in hi eyes.

"Oh but I will, eventually, a wolf always catches its prey and I'll make it slow and painful, maybe I'll let the Boltons have a shot at her first, see if she survives them" Jaime lunged at Nieva, his hands intent on wrapping around her throat but she was too quick. A loud laugh escaped her as she stood to her feet. "And here I thought we were getting along. Don't bite the hand that feeds you Kingslayer, didn't your father ever tell you that"

"What the fuck is going on in here?" The furious voice of Robb spoke as he entered the tent with three Stark guards behind him.

"The Kingslayer is just going back to his cell" she said grabbing the clothes she'd had Helena bring for him. "Have one of your guards dress him will you"

"Outside now!" Robb growled glaring down at Nieva who only rolled her eyes and handed the clothes to a guard before she followed her cousin out of her tent.

"Are you trying to undermine me?" Robb snarled glancing back at her as he stormed his way to his tent. "I warned you to stay away from the Kingslayer, and yet there you are bathing him!"

"Well he can't exactly bathe himself with his hands..."

"This is not a joke Nieva!" Robb's loud shout echoed around the camp catching everyones attention and making them stare towards the cousins until they disappeared into his tent.

"I know it's not Robb!" She snapped back as they entered his tent. "Do you really think I was kind to the Kingslayer because I felt sorry for him, no. I was kind to him because that's what I'd hope they'd do for you or me if the roles were reversed!"

"Being kind is bringing him food, or water, not using up our good water to bathe him" Robb argued.

"Think about it Robb. He is the father of Joffrey and his siblings, which means the Queen loves her brother more than either of us thought, which means she will listen to him without question. Now that he's clean and has fresh clothing, he now owes me a debt" she could see the knowing look upon Robbs face

"A Lannister always pays his debts" Robb spoke out.

"Exactly, which means we can use that debt to make him persuade the queen to give us back the girls" Nieva replied. "Trust me, if we didn't need him, I'd have drowned the fucker in that tub"

Robb let out a small chuckle. "It's tricks like this that make me wonder why you're not leading the army"

"You're older, and I don't have a cock" Nieva smirked making Robb laugh loudly. "You're the Lord of Winterfell, this is your army, and besides it's your father that they..."

"He was your Uncle" Robb pointed out.

"It's hardly the same" Nieva smiled softly. "True I thought of him as a father, but I'm not from his seed. You are"


	25. Chapter 25

The voices of Lannister soldiers echoed in the distance as they waited at the edge of a forest, surrounded in shadows. She shushed Frost as he began to stomp the round impatiently waiting to gallop into battle.

The rain masked the sounds of their hooves but it also made it slightly difficult to see the distant silhouettes of their enemy.

The rain soaked her hair and ran down her face making her fell fresh and alert which was exactly what they all needed to be if they were going to make this attack another victory.

"Greywind, Eirra. Go" she whispered down the direwolves that stood in between her and Robb.

They wolves immediately set off through the trees. Greywind as fast as lightening as he sped off through the rain, a great grey blur. But Nieva could barely see Eirra under the cover of darkness and shadows.

Before long they could hear the snarls of their wolves as they devoured their prey whose screaming alerted the other soldiers to their presence.

Nieva waited until Robb began to move before she kicked Frost into a gallop.

"The King in the North" sounded from all around her as they began their attack upon the unexpected enemy.

By the time morning came the rain had cleared allowing the smell of rotting corpses to fill the air. Screams of pain and suffering pierced the early morning silence. Nieva stepped over bodies as she made her way back to the base they'd set up at the edge of the battle field where Great Jon and Lord Glover were already waiting.

"My Lady, where is the King?" Lord Glover asked.

"You mean he's not here already?" Nieva asked with a frown as Lord Umber shook his head. "Imagine not showing up to a meeting you planned. Can we carry on the meeting without him?"

"Not really my lady, we need to know what to do with these prisoners, only the King can decide that" Glover replied.

"Alright" she sighed before she whistled for Frost who trotted over to stand beside her. She climbed up on him. "I'll find our King and bring him here"

She kicked frost into a gallop and headed back for the battle field.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was speaking with a rather beautiful woman who was covered in blood and mud, she was obviously a foreign healer.

"Cousin" Nieva heard Robb audibly groaned as he heard the beat of horses hooves that accompanied the shout. He turned towards her to see her cantering towards him upon Frost.

"What is is Nieva?" Robb asked slightly irritated that she'd interrupted his conversation with his new friend.

"I'm terribly sorry if I've intruded but you are needed, that meeting you called for it's already started and you're late" Nieva smirked glancing between her cousin and the unknown woman he'd been talking with.

"Oh no need to apologize, the king with just questioning me on my birth" the woman smiled.

"Now Robb, you know better than to ask a lady her heritage" Nieva smirked as he strode towards them.

She removed her foot from the stirrup to allow him to put his in before she leaned down to grab his arm and pull him up onto the horse behind her.

"I shall hopefully see you soon Lady Talisa?" Robb questioned smiling down at the woman who loaded her supplies onto the back of a wagon.

"I should hope not your grace" the woman smiled in reply before she turned and began to walk away from the cousins.

"Enough" Robb hit Nieva on the back as she sniggered at the woman's feisty reply.

"She's pretty" Nieva smiled watching the woman walk away.

"She's beautiful" Robb smiled a look in his eyes that suddenly made Nieva very worried.

"And you're spoken for!" Nieva warned as she clicked Frost into a canter, allowing him to get used to the extra weight of Robb before clicking him into a gallop.

* * *

Nieva was more than relieved to hear that her Aunt had returned safely. She had almost ran from her tent into her aunts. However when she got there she could see her aunt sitting across from Robb, both of them looking very somber.

Robb was the first to notice her and alerted his mother with a clearing of his throat.

"Well did my Uncle Renly agree?" Nieva asked when her aunt turned towards her. Catelyn got to her feet and walked towards her niece.

"Nieva, come here child. Robb leave us" Catelyn said leading her into her tent and guiding her towards a chair. The King nodded and made his leave quickly causing Nieva to become more concerned.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion as her aunt sat her down.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but your uncle Renly is dead" a gasp escaped the young girl as tears welled in her eyes.

She had only met her uncle in person a handful of times but they wrote to each other often, he would also send the Starks money for dresses and such for her. He was her mothers favourite brother. He'd been the one to come up with the idea to get her out of Kings Landing, he'd saved her from suffering the same fate as her Uncle Eddard, or worse.

"How?" She sniffed feeling the tears upon her cheeks.

"I do not know, a shadow came in the night and stabbed him in the back" Catelyn said stroking her hair softly.

"A shadow?" Nieva frowned.

"It came out of nowhere and disappeared the same way" Catelyn said.

"I should write to my Uncle Stannis, let him know" Nieva sniffed going to reach for pen and paper but Catelyn stopped her before she could.

"He already knows, ravens were sent out before we left" Catelyn said with a soft smile.

"What's happening about Storms End?" Nieva questioned.

"Well I think your Uncle Stannis will want it for now, but as his daughter will likely be unable to produce an heir, when he dies it will be yours" Catelyn replied brushing one of Nieva's raven strands of hair from her face.

"First Uncle Robert, then Uncle Benjen, then Uncle Ned and now Uncle Renly, what is wrong with me? Am I cursed?" Nieva sobbed.

"Darling there is nothing wrong with you" Catelyn said wrapping her arms around her niece and kissing her hair softly. "This is what happens during war".

Nieva glanced up as she heard the clinking of armour echoing around the small tent her eyes widened when she looked up as a rather large woman walked into her tent.

"Hello...erm who is this?" Nieva asked looking towards her aunt.

"Nieva this is Brienne of Tarth. She was the head of your uncle Renly's kings guard" Catelyn smiled.

"Oh" Nieva said a wave of sadness suddenly washed over her.

"My lady your Uncle made it clear to me that should anything happen to him, I must protect the one thing most precious to him" Brienne smiled looking down at Nieva.

It took the younger female a few seconds before she realized what the older woman meant. "You're here to protect me?"

"Lady Brienne will now serve as your protector" Catelyn confirmed with a smile.

"I do not mean any offence Lady Brienne but I can assure you that I do not need protecting" Nieva smiled before another idea came into her head. "But you can serve me in other ways"

"Tell me my lady" Brienne said eager to please her new commander.

"My aunt is very important to me, protect her with your life and you'll protect me" Nieva smiled.

* * *

Nieva was writing to her Uncle Stannis to ask about what arrangements were being made about her Uncles Renly's funeral when Robb walked and threw himself down onto Nieva's bed with a long sigh causing Nieva to chuckle softly. He was out of his heavy armour.

"Is it me or does everything seem to be growing stranger by the day?" Robb questioned as he stared up at the roof of her tent.

"Tell me about it, in one day I managed to inherit a large piece of land and a guard" Nieva sighed throwing herself down onto the cot beside her cousin.

"A guard?" Robb asked turning round onto his side to face his cousin

"The large woman who arrived with your mother. Her name is Brienne of Tarth, she served in my Uncle Renly's kings guard. And not that he's dead, she serves me" Nieva smiled.

"Like you need a guard" Robb laughed.

"I know" Nieva smirked. "That's why I gave her the duty of protecting your mother"

"Really?" Robb asked in slight amazement.

"Yes, you're mother is a proper lady, she's never wielded a sword in her life. Ser Roderick is at Winterfell so when both of us go off to fight she'll need some protection" Nieva smiled glancing up at her cousin.

Robb's eyes suddenly filled with empathy. "I'm sorry about your Uncle Renly. I know you were close with him.

"I was, I just wish I could have been there" Nieva thought before tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey come here" Robb said sitting up and pulling her into a sitting position, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"How many more people am I going to have to lose before I feel nothing?" Nieva sniffed into Robbs shoulder.

"You've lost more than your fair share, I have no idea how you've managed to remain strong" Robb spoke softly back. "But know this, you're not losing me any time soon. I said I'll be here to protect you, and I will" He kissed her hair gently.

Neither teen heard when Roose Bolton barged into Nieva's tent until he spoke up.

"Your grace"

Both teens jumped and turned to face the stern Lord who had a look in his eyes that worried Nieva.

"Yes, Lord Bolton?" Nieva questioned as she wiped her eyes dry of the tears.

"You both need to come with me now to the North tent" Roose Bolton said, his tone sending a chill down Nieva's spine. "There's something you both need to hear"

They followed behind the lord with confused and worried looks until they entered the tent to see Catelyn already there looking extremly worried.

"Mother what has happened?" Robb asked walking into the tent.

"You may want to sit down your grace, you too my lady" Roose Bolton spoke.

"No thank you I'll stand" Nieva said as Robb took to the Lords chair

"Theon Greyjoy has taken over Winterfell" Roose announced causing Nieva to freeze in fear.

"This cannot be true" Robb spoke out in shcok.

"We've had ravens from White harbour and the Dreadfort, I'm afraid it is true" Roose Bolton replied.

"Why? Why would Theon do this?" Robb asked.

"Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores" Roose Bolton snarled.

"You can say that again" Nieva growled before her face fell in panic. "Bran and Rickon?" she asked fear in her stomach.

"We've heard nothing of them" Roose said. "They killed Ser Roderick Cassell"

"I told you never trust a Greyjoy!" Catelyn snapped

"The fucking prick!" Nieva cursed loudly. "Well we must go back, we must reclaim it"

"You and me will go North at once" Robb said directly towards Nieva as he stood from his chair.

"There's still a war to win your grace. We can't back out of this now, if we do the Lannisters win" Roose hissed.

Nieva stared at her older cousins bannerman as if he had grown an extra head. "Are you being serious? You mean we are to do nothing! Winterfell is our home, our brothers are there!"

"How can I call myself King if I cannot hold my own castle!" Robb screamed. "How can I ask men to follow me if I can't..."

"You are a King" Roose Bolton snapped cutting Robbs rant short. "And that means you don't have to do everything yourself"

"At least let Nieva go and talk to Theon" Catelyn spoke up.

"I won't talk to him, I'll fucking kill him!" Nieva growled.

"He will die for this" Robb snarled back.

"Theon holds the castle with a small crew, let me send word to my Bastard at the Dreadfort, he can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon" Roose spoke out.

"Ramsey is a good fighter" Nieva nodded remembering the first time she'd met Roose Boltons bastard, and although he scared her half to death, he was good in the training yard.

"We have the Lannisters on the run. If you march all the way back now you'll lose what you've gained" Roose Bolton said.

"He's right Robb, we still need to keep fighting for the girls. If Ramsey Snow clears the Ironborn out of Winterfell they can help secure it from any other Greyjoy attacks" Nieva backed up Roose Boltons words.

"My boy would be honoured to bring you prince Theons head" Roose Bolton smirked.

"Tell your son Bran and Rickons safety is paramount, and Theon I want him brought to me alive, I want to look him in the eye and ask him why. Then I'll take his head myself" Robb growled looking more wolf like than Nieva had ever seen.


	26. Chapter 26

Ser Alton Lannister had returned quicker than they had thought he would causing an emergency meeting to be called by the King in the North tent.

Nieva stood beside Robb as a very nervous and worried Ser Alton stood before them.

Nieva knew without him even saying a word that the Lannisters had not agreed to the terms they'd set, just as she'd expected.

"What did the queen say?" Robb asked.

"She admired your spirit your grace" Ser Alton said.

"What then?" Robb questioned however the colour quickly drained from Ser Altons face as he glanced down at the table before him.

"She...um..." He stuttered out causing Nieva to sigh in irritation.

"If every man were held accountable for every distant relatives actions, we'd all hang" Nieva snapped. "What happened with the Queen?"

"She tore the paper in half your grace" Ser Alton replied.

"Of course she did" Nieva hissed.

"You've acted with honour, I thank you for it" Robb nodded. "Lord Karstark, see to it that Ser Altons pen is clean and that he's given some hot soup"

"Ser Altons pen is occupied your grace" Lord Karstark snarled back glaring down at the Lannister.

"By who?" Robb questioned.

"The prisoners from the yellow fork" Roose Bolton replied.

"I told you that you were taking on too many prisoners" Nieva spoke from beside Robb.

"Is there room for Ser Alton?" Robb asked.

"Does he need to lie down?" Lord Karstark snapped.

"Have the men build him a new pen and put him in with the Kingslayer for now" Robb ordered.

Nieva grabbed Robbs arm. "Do you think that's wise, putting two valuable Lannisters in the one pen?"

"What else can we do? Send some of the Lannister prisoners home?" Robb snapped in sarcasm.

"We could tell your little healer friend to stop demanding they be kept here until they heal, or warn her to stop healing them all together" Nieva snarled. She did not like the power that this new woman had over Robbs decisions and how easily she turned him into a love sick boy.

"She's just doing her job" Robb argued

"Yes and while she is saving Lannister scum, we've lost two hundred men in the past few days due to injuries and old wounds" Nieva snarled.

"Your grace" Roose Boltons voice broke up the argument as it turned both teens attention towards him. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Put him in with Kingslayer, Lord Karstark, have your boy watch over them" Robb ordered.

Lord Karstark ordered his son forward who grabbed Ser Alton and lead him away from the tent.

"That will be all" Robb said to the remaining Lords surrounding them. They all evacuated, bar Roose Bolton. Nieva felt her gut clenching as the same healer woman walked closer to the North tent. She could tell by the look in his eyes that Robb had noticed her too.

"Robb we need to talk about what we're going to do about these prisoners" Nieva hissed.

"I know and we will" Robb sighed.

"When?" Nieva snapped.

"You're grace, a minute of your time" Lady Talisa spoke up from the entrance.

"You can wait your turn!" Nieva snarled glaring towards the woman.

"Nieva!" Robb snapped.

"We have to do something about these Lannister soldiers, either we sent them North to be held at the Dreadfort like Lord Bolton suggested or we kill them" Nieva snapped.

"You know if we send them to the Dreadfort they'll be killed" Robb snapped.

"Not our problem" Nieva shrugged

"No but it's mine those men are my patients" Talisa snapped.

"Get out of here now or I swear..." Nieva snarled pointing towards Talisa.

"Nieva leave!" Robb shouted causing Nieva to turn to him with a glare.

"What?" She growled.

"Your king orders you to leave this tent immediately while I speak with the Lady Talisa" Robb snarled.

Without another word Nieva stormed out of the tent, pushing past Talisa as she went. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Lord Bolton following her.

"We need to get rid of that woman" Lord Bolton spoke out. "She's distracting the King and putting the rest of us in danger"

"Lord Bolton" Nieva said turning to him with a small smile. "You just read my mind"

* * *

While Robb was awake negotiating with the Lord at the Crag, Nieva had been left in charge. Her anger from that morning had only grown when she discovered he had taken the Lady Talisa with him, however Roose Bolton promised to keep a close eye upon both of them.

Nieva was startled by noise coming from all around the camp. She walked out of her tent to see people scurrying around looking for weapons while men on horse back ran off in every direction.

"What's happening?" She asked grabbing hold of a passing squire. "Are we under attack?"

"No my lady, the Kingslayer has escaped" the squire said. "He killed Ser Alton, and Lord Karstarks son"

Nieva let out a harsh growl as she grabbed her sword belt and fastened it around her waist before she climbed upon Frost.

"Eirra, come on. We have a Lannister to catch" she shouted before she kicked Frost into a gallop.

They sped off through the woods with Eirra leading the way. She knew the Kingslayers hands were still bound which mean he wouldn't be getting too far away any time soon.

She felt like she'd been riding for half the night before she saw a gathering of men on horse back and urged Frost in their direction.

When she got there she could see the Kingslayer on the floor in the middle of them, his hands were unbound to Nieva's surprise. A man jumped down with a pair of cuffs.

"Do not let him grab your weapon" Nieva shouted as the man managed to link one cuff around the Kingslayers wrist before the Lannister lashed out.

Nieva quickly jumped down from Frost.

"Eirra" she ordered then from between the horses, the wolf sprang and pounced upon the Kingslayer knocking him to the ground with her weight. "You go for me, she rips your throat out" Nieva warned as Eirra kept him pinned to the ground.

Nieva grabbed the other shackle from the man who was now nursing a broken nose and tightened it securly around Jaime's wrist.

"Off" she ordered to Eirra and waited for the great beast to move from the prisoner before she dragged him up to his feet.

The moment he was on his feet her fist collided with his cheek sending him straight back down to the ground again.

"That was for Ser Alton" she snarled before she stomped harshly on part of his exposed stomach. "And that was for the Karstark boy. Get him up and get him back to camp"

They sent a squire to the other search party to order them back to the camp before they headed back there themselves.

Jaime was chained up to the back of a bannermans horse with Eirra walking along beside him in case he decided to do another runner.

It was past day break by the time they got back to the camp with the Kingslayer. The men were cheering and laughing as the prisoner struggled to keep his feet with the amount of pushing and shoving they were giving him.

"Go and tell my aunt we've recaptured the Kingslayer" she ordered down to one of the bannermen as she dismounted from Frost, she looked back to see someone had grabbed a piece of wood and was using it to beat the Kingslayer to the ground.

She let out small snarl and rushed back to push them all away from him. "That's enough all of you!" She shouted pushing them back before one guy tried to rush at the Kingslayer again and she punched him to the ground. "You're behaving like a pack of wild beasts!"

"Give him here. I want his head!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. She turned to see Lord Karstark making his way towards them with a group of men behind him, their swords drawn.

"Oh for gods sake" she snapped drawing her own sword and pointing it towards them. "Lord Karstark no!"

"Anyone who stands between a father and his vengeance is asking for death" Lord Karstark growled.

"Lord Karstark" Catelyn's voice panted out as she ran over from her tent, Brienna directly behind her. "This man is our prisoner"

"This monster killed my son" Lord Karstark snarled.

"And cripples mine" Catelyn snapped. "He will answer for his crimes I promise you, but not here"

"I will have his head" Lord Karstark snarled.

Nieva moved to stand in front of Jaime Lannister, her sword directed at Lord Karstark.

"And if you try and stop me..."

"You will strike me down" Catelyn shouted.

"Karstark, stand down now!" Nieva shouted, her voice echoed above all men. "If you dare speak to my aunt like that again, you'll be going home missing a limb!"

"You would fight me girl!" Karstark snarled in reply.

"Yes and I'd win!" Nieva growled

"Have you forgotten me sir? I am the widow of your liege Lord, I am the mother of your King" Catelyn snarled turning the angry lords attention back to her.

"And where is our King now!" Lord Karstark snapped.

"You know very well, he has gone to the Crag to accept their surrender" Catelyn snapped.

Lord Karstark sneered. "And he's not looking to negotiate, he took that foreign bitch with him, and left his dumb whore of a cousin in charge" he glared precisely towards Nieva.

"How dare you?" Catelyn shouted

Nieva had forgotten Brienne was amidst them all until she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Karstark.

"Threatening my lady is an act of treason" Brienne snarled.

"Treason? How can it be treason to kill Lannisters" Lord Karstark snarled.

"I understand your grief my lord, better than most I understand. But in the name of my son the king in the North. Stand down!"

"When your son returns, I will demand this murderers head" Lord Karstark spat.

"Wise men do not make demands of Kings" Nieva warned in reply causing Karstark to turn towards her.

"Father who loved their sons do. I will have his head" Lord Karstark growled glaring down at Jaime before he walked off with his men behind him.

"Come on, up" nieva sighed turning round and lifting the Kingslayer to his feet.

"Thank you for fighting on my behalf Lady Stark, and you Nieva" Jaime smirked. "I would have come to your defense but..."

"Take him to the stockade and bind him with every chain you can find" Nieva snarled handing him over to bannermen.

"The men around here were right, you are a she wolf" Jaime grinned down at her as he was being dragged off. "There's no Stag in you at all"

"Gag him!" Catelyn shouted over the noise.


	27. Chapter 27

Robb returned from the Crag sooner than expected which Nieva was grateful for. She'd filled him in on what had been happening and warned him to stay out of Lord Karstarks way as much as possible.

She could tell there was something different about her cousin now, he was more quick temper than usual and also a lot more distracted. She also had a good idea of precisely what was distracting him.

Their arguing could be heard all over camp most days and one fight would have gotten physical had Roose Bolton not been there to stop them and calm them both down.

Nieva had dismissed the other Lords as they were doing pretty much nothing but sitting growing tired of their bickering as they tried to plan their next attack upon the Lannister forces.

"No if we do that the Lannisters will be able to split their men and attack us from two sides!" she snapped beginning to grow impatient with her cousins stubbornness that unfortunately they both contained. "We don't have my Uncle Renlys men Robb and now with the Tyrells joining the Lannisters we've seriously outnumbered"

"It is the best solution, the men would never be able to make it through that thicket, it's high and impossible to walk through" Robb argued pointing down at the map.

"That is why we let the horses go first to break the thicket down" Nieva groaned in frustration as this was now the third time she'd had to explain the exact same thing to him.

"And give us away before we even get the chance to battle, that sounds like a great plan" Robb hissed.

"Well it's better than your idiotic idea" Nieva's voice echoed around the tent.

"Children!" Catelyn stark shouted walking into the tent to see Robb at one side of the table, Nieva at the other, their hands braced upon the table as they glared and snarled at each other. Even their wolves looked at each other with unease at the tension in the room. This is what happens when you put two alphas in a room. "Are you trying to alert the Lannisters to our where abouts?"

"Sorry ma'am" Both Robb and Nieva muttered at the same time still glaring at each other.

"Nieva why don't you go back to your tent to cool off, take Eirra with you" Catelyn smiled.

"Fine, come girl" she huffed walking towards the opening of the tent before she turned back to Robb. "I don't know what has your head in such a swirl, but you better get rid of it before the morning, or I will cut your balls off!"

Robb went to shout something back in reply but Catelyn thought quickly and shoved her hand upon his mouth to shut him up, or else it would have lead to another argument between the two.

"She's right Robb" Robb glared down at his mother with what looked like betrayal in his eyes. "You know for a fact that Nieva's strategy is much better and less risky. Listen to your cousin Robb, she knows what she's doing."

"So do I!" Robb snapped before he turned away from his mother and made his way out of the tent.

* * *

Nieva sitting brushing the mud and dirt out of her hair from battle when suddenly she was startled harshly by Roose Bolton when he marched into her tent shouting her name.

"What is it Lord Bolton? You clearly are more of a morning person than most" Nieva grumbled until she saw the furious look in his eyes.

"The Kingslayer has escaped again" Roose Bolton snapped.

"What how?" Nieva snapped getting to her feet.

"We believe your aunt had something to do with it this time. She has been confined to her tent until the King can deal with her" Roose bolton sneered.

Nieva had trouble processing the information the Dreadfort Lord had just given her. Why in seven hells would her aunt release the Kingslayer? She hated that man more than most did.

"Where is the king?" Nieva shouted.

"We do not know, he went riding at first light my lady, with Lady Talisa"

Rage sparked within Nieva as she threw her brush to the floor. She pushed past Lord Bolton and exited her tent to where Frost was grazing upon a near by patch of grass. he didn't even startle when she suddenly climbed onto his back. Eirra who was laying at the side of the tent was on all fours seeing her mistress so panicked.

"My aunt is not to be harmed Lord Bolton!" Nieva ordered before she kicked Frost into a gallop with Eirra running along behind her.

She searched along the entire perimeter of the camp sight but unfortunately saw no sign.

"Eirra, find Greywind" she ordered staring down at the dark haired wolf, hoping that her cousin had his wolf with him.

Eirra sniffed around on the ground for a few seconds before she let out a bark and ran off in the direction of the river.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before" Nieva hissed as Frost set off in a canter without Nieva needing to tell him.

She could see Robb standing opposite the wench that made her grit her teeth so hard her jaw ached.

"Robb Stark!" Nieva shouted kicking her horse into a gallop towards the pair who froze at her arrival. "I am trying to plan your battles and keep your war going and you find time for riding!"

"Nieva I..." Robb snapped back but his cousin cut him off.

"No time for excuses Robb! The Kingslayer is gone, he escaped in the night" she said

"How?" Robb questioned his face showing nothing but shock. "How?"

"The men believe your mother released him, she'd under guard in her tent now" Nieva replied. "Now get on your horse and get back to camp before I drag you there myself!"

* * *

Nieva waited until Robb exited the tent before she went in to see her aunt. A guard tried to stop her at first but a quick threat and glare she managed to persuade him to let her in.

When she walked in she could see her aunt Catelyn sobbing into her hands and although she was indescribably angry with her aunt, Nieva felt horrible seeing her so lost and broken. She sat beside her and embraced her tightly.

"Why did you do it Aunt Cat?" she questioned running a soothing hand down her aunts back.

"I just want my girls back. I should have never let Ned take them down to that horrible place. I miss them" Catelyn cried

"I do too Aunt Cat, and I promise you I will not give up searching for those girls until my last dying breath" Nieva spoke out kissing her aunts auburn hair lightly.


	28. Chapter 28

Nieva could tell something had been bugging her cousins all day but waited until he was alone in his tent before she confronted him about it.

"I don't want you to think I'm prying but what is happening between you and Lady Talisa?" she asked the moment she stepped into his tent surprising him with her boldness.

"Hello to you too cousin, yes indeed I have had a nice day, have you?" Robb chuckled but Nieva would see something in his eyes that worried her.

"Robb this is serious, you have to tell me" she snapped walking over to sit beside him upon his bed. "It's not just me who has starting to notice you acting different, your lord have started as well, they're becoming anxious"

"Different?" Robb questioned. "How so?"

"You're distracted, ill tempered...it's worrying me" Nieva admitted

"My head is as clear as it was..."

"Have you lain with her?" Nieva asked before he could feed her anymore lies.

Robb reeled back in shock at her question.

"Please just tell me" she said.

He sighed before he leaned forward and put his hands upon his elbows.

"Yes I have"

"Fuck sake Robb!" Nieva snapped getting to her feet. "Why?"

"Because I love her" Robb shrugged. "We love each other"

"Robb you're promised to a Frey girl" Nieva snapped.

"Not anymore I'm not" Robb replied causing Nieva to stare down at him in confusion.

"What?" She questioned.

"I wasn't going to tell you until it was over and done with but, Talisa and I are to be wed, tonight" Robb's voice was so quite that Nieva almost missed what he'd said.

"What?" She snapped.

"I asked her to marry me, we wed tonight" Robb repeated.

"You're lying" Nieva said shaking her head in disbelief. "Please tell me you're lying"

"I'm not" Robb replied.

"Robb listen to me!" Nieva hissed crouching down and grasping her older cousins arm. "If you do this, then you put a death sentence on all of our heads! Lord Frey is not a man of reason, he's a man of oath and power both of which you are breaking by annuling this engagement"

"I love her Nieva and I will marry her" Robb said making Nieva feel betrayal in her stomach like she'd never felt before.

"If your father could see you now, he'd be ashamed" Nieva sneered letting go of Robbs arm and storming out of the tent.

She carried on walking until she was deep into the forest surrounding the camp where she sat upon a fallen log and began to sob.

She knew that if Robb married that girl, she would be forced to keep her end of the agreement and marry Lord Freys son as soon as possible, if they were to keep their agreement with Lord Frey. She just hoped her cousin would change his mind in enough time.

* * *

Later that night Robb and Talisa snuck into the forest where they met a septon under one of the old weirwood trees and said their eternal vows of love to each other.

Unknown to the two newly weds, two women were watching them at the edge of the forest. One in disspointment, the other in hatred and hurt.

"It is done" Lady Stark sighed, for the first time feeling disappointed in her son. "Now we just wait for the consequences of his stupidity"

"I will set off for House Frey in the morning, I shall be there by night fall and hopefull be wed the next day" Nieva said trying not to show the hurt or fear in her voice.

"No you can't..." Catelyn tried to plead but Nieva cut her off.

"I shall hopefully get there before Robb sends his raven telling Lord Frey that his wedding is off" Nieva continued watching as Robb and Talisa mounted his horse and rode back to camp. "If we are to keep our heads then one of us has to stick to our agreement" She turned to face her aunt with a single tear upon her cheek. "I will protect you to the best of my ability, but I'm afraid I will not be able to do the same for Robb"

She clicked her horse into a trot and headed back towards the camp

Catelyn could feel the betrayal Nieva felt towards her older cousin. They were supposed to go to their future spouses together and protect each other. Now Robb had not only broken the promise with Lord Frey but with his cousin as well.

Catelyn knew which one would never be repaired.

* * *

Nieva made sure to wait until the rest of the camp was asleep before she began to pack what little she would be taking with her to the Twins. All the while trying to debate on weather to tell Eirra to stay here and help with the battle or take her with her. In the end Nieva figured that if Robb was stupid enough to betray her then he no longer deserved her help.

She saddled Frost as quietly as she could, the only men awake were those on guard duty who watched her with suspicious eyes.

She walked quietly to where Lord Bolton was standing guard outside her aunt Catelyns tent. The stern male looked towards her in concern and confusion as she reached into her cloak and pulled out the letter she'd written for her aunt.

"Give this to her when she wakes, tell her I'm sorry but it's best this way" Nieva could barely see through the tears in her eyes, yet surprisingly her voice remained steady.

"Where are you going?" Lord Bolton asked standing to his feet.

"The Twins" Nieva replied. "Don't suppose you fancy coming to a wedding" she said with a chuckle before her smile dropped as tears began to escape her eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The lord asked.

"No I'll be alright on my own, besides Robb needs you here"

"If you like I could have you arranged to marry my bastard, he'd like a strong Northern girl like you" Roose smiled.

Nieva gave a soft smile back. "It's a kind offer Lord Bolton, but I need to keep this agreement. One of us has to remember what my Uncle taught us about keeping our word"

"Be safe my lady" Roose Bolton said as he took the letter from her hands.

"And you Lord Bolton" Nieva smiled before she made her way back to Frost and mounted the gelding.

She took one last look up at the Stark banner flying over her tent then set off for the exit of their camp.


	29. Chapter 29

*Robbs Camp*

Rain poured all round and created a calming rhythm against the roof of her tent as Catelyn was sitting reading the farewell letter Nieva had written her with tears in her eyes, she had lost another one of her girls but unfortunately she knew she would probably never get this one back. It was killing her that Nieva had been forced to ride off on her own and be married. She remembered how terrified she had been moving to Winterfell to be married and she had her father and siblings with her, Nieva had no one.

Heavy boots splashing through puddles approached from behind and alerted her to the presence of her son. Robbs dark curls were plastered to his face after he'd walked the full length of the camp site in the pouring rain.

"Mother, where is Nieva?" Robb asked walking into her tent. "I have been looking for her everywhere, her tent is empty and Frost and Eirra are gone. Have you seen her?"

"She's gone Robb" Catelyn stared a head towards the curtain of her tent, she couldn't even bring herself to glance at her son.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Mother what happned?" Robb asked suddenly panicked.

"She left this morning, for House Frey" Catelyn said hearing Robb take a sharp breath behind her.

"Why would she go there?" Robb asked in confusion. "She'll never survive this down pour"

"She's hoping to clean up your mess before Lord Frey send his men to kill us" Catelyn said finally turning to face her first born to see fear and worry in his blue eyes. "We know you promised yourself to that girl last night, you broke your word and now Nieva has been made to wed as soon as possible to stop us from loosing our heads"

"Mother I..." Robb started but Catelyn cut him off.

"You had better win this war Robb, and once you win, you will get down on your knees in front of Nieva and thank her" Catelyn snarled. "And if you ever want her to trust you again you will beg for her forgiveness the moment we see her again"

* * *

*The Twins*

It was mid day that Nieva reached the Twins. Her heart was in her mouth the moment she crossed the bridge of the Twins. One of Lord Freys sons had ridden out to meet her and guided her into the palace where his father was sitting, as stern and snarling looking as the first time she remembered seeing him. She wondered if his face ever changed from it's unpleasant expression.

"What are you doing here girl? We've made our agreement" Lord Frey sneered. His voice old and irritating.

"I know my lord, that is why I'm here" she spoke up, her insides shaking with fear. "I wish to bring out arrangement forward, in fact I wish to marry your son today if that is at all possible"

Lord Frey narrowed his eyes towards her causing her heart to jump in terror.

"What's the young wolf King done now? That you need to marry my son so quickly" Lord Frey snarled.

"I'm afraid my cousin is not a man of his word like his father before him" Nieva spoke out.

"Meaning?" Lord Frey questioned.

"I'm afraid my cousin has already taken a wife, they were married last night and have consummated the marriage" A ripple of gasps broke out amongst the lords children, some of the girls looked devastated while others looked more than relieved. "A healer from Volantis"

"That little prick broke his oath to me" Lord Frey growled, his anger evident.

"Yes my lord, but I came to prove that House Stark is willing to keep it's agreement with the Freys" Nieva spoke up.

"Then it's a good thing your marriage agreement signed by your Uncle Stannis arrived two days ago" Nieva felt panic grip her stomach tightly as she stared at the Lord in shock. "I sent one out immediately after I heard about the death of Ser Roderick, your Uncle Stannis signed it immediately"

Nieva felt her entire insides turn inside out with fear. Now that her only living male guardian had consented to the match, this marriage was now legal and was actually happening.

"So your cousin gets the Kingdom of the North, Winterfell and a beautiful little foreign flower, and you get stuck here with one of my lot" Lord Frey chuckled raising his goblet of wine towards her. "You drew the short straw my dear"

* * *

*Robbs Camp*

Robb was still trying to get his breath back after passionate love making with his new wife as he sat down in his chair and stared down at the small map he had across his desk.

He heard the soft sound of his wifes feet against the floor of the tent as she walked towards him, her bare body now wrapped in his robe.

"You've been distracted" Talisa said running her fingers through Robbs sweat soaked auburn curls as his blue eyes stared at the candle in front of him, his gaze never leaving the flames. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about Nieva, I just hope she's alright, being in the Twins all alone, I should be there with her" Robb sighed brushing Talisa's hand from his hair with his own and holding it.

"Your cousin is a strong girl, she'll be fine on her own" Talisa sighed.

"That's the point, she's just a girl" Robb said standing from his chair and walking away from his wife to stand near the pitcher of water that had been brought in. "She's not ready to be a wife, not yet"

He felt as if he had failed her, and his father. The promise he'd swore to her when they agreed to their arranged marriages had been constantly playing on his mind ever since he heard his cousin had left. He'd promised her that he would find a way to break the arrangement between the Freys, but so far he'd only found a way to break it for himself...and now it was possibly too late for Nieva.


	30. Chapter 30

Nieva always hated the thought of having to be married inside a sept instead of in a godswood but yet here she was waiting at it's entrance, her hands nervously running over the skirt of the dress one of Lord Freys daughters had given her to be married in. The material was light grey with white silk stitching along the collar and cuffs of the sleeves. The girl who owned it said it was the only dress they had that would fit her Stark colours. It was not the dress she'd have chosen for her wedding but it would have to do.

Her raven hair was curled down her back and a small silver tiara placed upon her head. She was after all the Kings cousin.

They did not bother with a veil due to the fact that her husband had already seen her when she passed through the first time.

One of Lord Freys servants stood beside her waiting to walk her down to meet her new husband. Unfortunately the Frey son she was supposed to marry was currently away fighting so she was about to be wed to Willamen, his younger brother. A man of twenty eight, much older than herself making her all the more nervous.

Nieva suddenly wished with all her heart that her Uncle Stannis was the one giving her away and not a stranger.

"It's time my lady" the servant said.

Nieva had been so wrapped in thought she had not heard the doors opening.

She steeled herself and locked her emotions inside of her as she linked her arm with his and began to walk down to where her husband was standing.

He was a tall man, a full head taller than her, with dark hair showing his fathers side and light brown eyes representing his fathers. He reminded her slightly of her Uncle Renly, but with brown eyes instead of blue, however there was a harshness in his eyes that her Uncle Renly never had. She'd suddenly wished she'd agreed to Roose Boltons offer to have her marry his bastard, but she knew this was the only way her family would be able to cross back over the bridge that Lord Frey owned without being slaughtered.

She stood in front of him, a small smile upon her lips to hide the fear that stirred inside her.

"You may now cloak your bride and bring her under your protection" The septon smiled.

The Frey cloak was lighter than what she was used to but she dare not say that out loud. They turned to face the septon and placed their hands upon one and other.

She could feel his hand was cold and rough above hers as the septon wound the cloth over the two, linking them.

"In the sight of the seven, I hear by seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity" Nieva had to swallow back the bile that burned in her throat. "Now look upon each other and say the words"

She turned to face her new husband, her hand still bound to his. She stared at his shoulders the full time

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger" Nieva noted his low voice, was as rough as his hands and made her blood run cold with fear.

"I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days" her voice almost became monotone as she spoke the words with as little emotion behind them as possible.

"Kiss her for gods sake" Lord Walders voice cackled from the crowd of guests gathered.

Nieva felt her husbands rough hand cup the back of her neck and bring her lips forward to meet his. His lips were warm and softer than she'd expected them to be but his grip on her was tight.

* * *

The feast was noisy and full of strangers making Nieva suddenly very nervous as she'd been ordered to leave her weapons in her chambers. Eirra had been locked in the stables along with Frost, so she was completely on her own in a sea full of Freys

She had barely touched the mass of food that was laid out before her, nor the wine that was in her cup. She was too worried the nausea in her stomach would make her vomit if she attempted to eat or drink anything.

Her husband on the other hand had drank his way through two pitchers and was now on his third. She knew this would not be a bedding ceremony to look forward to.

"I believe the newly weds have been sat looking bloody grim at this table for long enough. I think it's time for them to properly become man and wife. Time for the bedding ceremony"

Nieva felt herself shaking as the Frey men ran from all directions and pulled her out of her chair. They hoisted her up onto their shoulders and began to carry her away from the hall.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else before they placed her down upon the floor inside what was to be her new chamber with her husband who followed in shortly after, his brothers all but pushing him into the room.

She was lucky Lord Frey had agreed to a Northern tradition of having no witnesses in the room when the marriage was being consummated. Instead the sheet would be paraded around the hall in the morning, another reason she would take herself off to the gardens to save herself the embarrassment.

She turned to see her husband sitting upon the edge of the bed and beginning to take his boots off however his drunken hands seemed to struggle with the task.

"Do you want help with that?" She asked.

"Shut up and get out of your dress" he snarled up at her.

She sighed and bent down to help him. "I'm just offering to..."

A sharp pain along her jaw sent her crashing to the floor. A metallic taste of blood filled her mouth from where the force of her teeth hitting her tongue as split the skin. The skin upon her lip was also torn from the force of his blow.

She looked up to see her husband standing with his hand still clenched in a fist as she got back to her feet.

"Get your dress off and get on the bed!" He growled.

"I was only trying to..."

Again his hand connected with her face, only this time she was lucky enough to brace herself upon the back of a chair before she grabbed an empty candle holder and swung it round connecting with his shoulder making him groan in pain.

"You strike me again and I..." Nieva yelp as a hot pain spread along her forearm making her quickly drop the candle holder. She glanced down to see a neat gash that now dripped crimson.

She looked up to see the knife that had broken her skin in her new husbands clutches. Her blood drying upon the tip of the blade.

"Get on the bed you bitch" her husband grasped her arm tightly making her wince. "Or next time it'll be your throat I cut!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow thank you so much to everyone for their review, they have been so lovely.**

 **To Arianna Le Fay: I'm sorry that chapter upset you but you have to remember that Nieva is called the she wolf in the North for a reason, she's wild, fierce, unpredictable and nothing like Sansa, she's more like another female in the show but I will not say who as I want people to guess which female character she's parallel to.**

 **To jean d'arc: Thank you so much, I didn't hate Talisa but I knew that someone who was so focused on battle like Nieva and knew friend from foe would dislike her and the change she brought in Robb.**

 **To HPuni101 : Thank you so much. Don't worry Robb will have to seriously work for that forgiveness.**

* * *

Catelyn sat at the edge of the tent glancing in now and again at her son who was talking quietly with his men.

Suddenly a figure walking towards the tent caught her attention, she sighed when she saw it was only Talisa.

"He's worried about Nieva" Talisa sighed watching as her husband glared down at the map as though his thoughts could incinerate it.

"He always has been, him and Jon were very protective over the girls" Catelyn smiled. "I remember the day the raven came to Winterfell and told Ned that she had been found. Two days later she arrived, asleep wrapped in a fur blanket. Ned took her into his arms and carried her up to the nursery where Jon lay in his crib fast asleep, he lay her in gently beside him. Robb was already walking by then and causing havoc, it was almost reaching his second name day when she came to us"

Catelyn smiled looking over her shoulder at her son as he tried to put his worries behind him and focus on placing his men in battle.

"She was the first baby girl I'd ever seen, and she was perfect" Catelyn continued. "Ned slept better knowing she was alive and safe, but I couldn't. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I'd only birthed one child and some how I'd ended up with three. I know it wasn't Nieva's fault, it wasn't Jons either but some jealous part of me just wanted it to be just my family, me, Ned, Robb and Sansa after she was born, I remember arguing night after night with Ned to send them to be fostered, but he wouldn't, he kept saying they were his family and therefore his responsibility."

"Thankfully over time I grew more and more affectionate to Nieva and eventually began to love her, especially after Arya was born, she was a gods send at keeping Sansa occupied so I could focus on nursing Arya, not to mention at keeping Arya in line, she understands her so much better than I did. Ned said it was because they were both so much like his sister Lyanna"

"But I could never bring myself to care for Jon, even praise him. Even when he was a babe and lay dying, I just couldn't. And I remember feeling betrayal the night I heard Nieva having a nightmare and I went into comfort her, but Robb and Jon were already there, both of them, either side of her comforting her"

"I take it the three of them were as thick as thieves" Talisa smiled trying to imagine a much younger Robb with a much younger Nieva, she had never met Jon or else the image would have been complete.

"Oh they were, Robb made sure of that, he never left them out of anything, even when Nieva had just learned to walk. He taught her how to ride and sword fight. Jon taught her how to shoot. She and Jon were exceptionally close"

"What happened to her parents?" Talisa asked suddenly realising she knew nothing about the one girl Robb had been so close to.

"The Mad King happened. He was under the impression that my husbands brother wanted the throne for himself" Catelyn said the bitterness evident in her voice. "He sent his men to slaughter Neds brother and good sister, he had their sons captured and taken to Kings Landing where he burned them alive. Luckily someone in kings landing had sent a raven, they managed to get Nieva away from the house but they weren't quick enough to get the boys out"

"And the other boy Jon, what about his mother?" Talisa asked with caution as she knew this was a sore spot for her good mother.

"I don't know. No one knows, only Ned...and her if she's still alive" Catelyn sighed.

"Jon doesn't even know who his mother is?" Talisa asked.

"No, he never asked" Catelyn shrugged.

* * *

 _*16 years ago*_

 _Ned glanced into the nursery as he heard the loud cries of a child. Jon lay in the large iron crib staring up at stone ceiling above him with a curious gaze. Catelyn stood near the window, Nieva clutched in her arms as she tried to hush the scrawling babe._

 _"Cat, let me take her" Ned said walking over to where his wife was humming desperately to his niece. His wife turned to face him with a smile. Even little Jon turned his head at the sound of his fathers voice._

 _Catelyn shifted the small bundle into her husbands arms with a relieved sigh._

 _"She's been like this most nights, takes me hours to get her to sleep" Catelyn said a hint of irritation in her voice._

 _"She's a wolf Cat, you've just got to know how to tame her" Ned smirked holding the squalling babe to his chest._

 _"I am no wolf Ned, I don't know how to tame her" Catelyn said before she noticed how quiet Nieva had gotten in her husbands arms._

 _Ned smirked as he glanced down to see Nieva falling asleep against his shoulder._

 _"She doesn't know that, she's only a babe. You're going to have to show her you're a wolf" Ned smiled. "If we're going to have more northern children, you're going to have to learn to deal with northern tempers Catelyn, you're lucky Robb got the Tully temper, Nieva on the other hand, she's all Stark and Baratheon"_

 _"And him?" Catelyn said glancing over at where Jon was now asleep in his crib._

 _Ned's expression changed. "He's my blood, therefore he is a Stark" before he turned and made his way over to the other crib that lay at the far side of the room, this one decorated with a light gold blanket decorated with a black stag in the corner, a present from her Uncle Renly._

 _"Is he at all like his mother?" Catelyn asked._

 _She knew by the way her husbands bare shoulders tensed she'd pushed too far._

 _"He is, but that is all I will say on the matter" Ned's voice was cold and distant._

 _Nieva sensing her Uncles tension began to stir but he quickly shushed her back to sleep before he lay her down in the crib and covered her with the blanket._

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think**

 **Just to warn you all, there will be a time jump in the next chapter to when Robb goes back to the twins just because I wish to speed the story up a bit and don't want it dragging on. Also I don't want to describe everything that happens to Nieva, I'd rather you find out when Robb and Catelyn find out.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all your reviews**

 **As I mentioned in the previous chapter there is a bit of time jump with this one so I can move the story along quicker or else it's going to be at 100+ chapter before I finish it.**

* * *

Shock was the only emotion that filled her when she'd heard that her aunt and cousin rode for the Twins. The last she'd heard, they had been back to Riverrun for her Aunt Catelyn's fathers funeral, an event Nieva was heartbroken to have missed, Lord Hoster Tully had always treated her as one of his own grandchildren when her Aunt Catelyn took her, Robb and Sansa to visit him. But now they were riding towards the Twins for the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey.

Roslin was by far the prettiest of Lord Freys daughters, she was without a doubt the one that Robb would have chosen if he had stuck to his agreement. She was kind and sweet, most of the girls were, and some of the men...just not Willamen.

Nieva had learned quickly that no matter what she did, her husband would always be in a foul mood. She'd learned to keep out of his way and had only seen him for a maximum of three nights after their wedding, each night he insisted that they try for an heir.

She hadn't even been allowed to ride Frost or let Eirra out of her pen since she got there. She knew the wolf would be dying to run free.

Nieva tugged at the sleeves upon her dress making sure that they covered the white silk around her wrists and kept it out of view to avoid the questions she would likely be facing if her aunt saw them.

Nieva felt her heart pounding in her stomach as she saw the Stark Banners crossing their way towards the Twins. She had been waiting all morning and had rushed out the moment someone announced the Kings arrival.

However she felt stomach begin to clench with bile as she remembered the Frey sigil was now pinned onto her chest, she was a Frey now, the direwolf was hers no more.

The first familiar face she saw made her smile as Roose Bolton led in a party of Bolton men. Then tears sprung into her eyes when she saw the red haired woman behind them who gave her a warm smile as she dismounted her horse.

"Aunt Catelyn" she smiled rushing forward and hugging her aunt tightly. She'd missed her dearly.

"How are you dear? Have they been treating you well?" Catelyn asked holding her niece's hands tight in her own.

"They treat me as well as they're able" she smiled.

That's when Catelyn noticed it, the soft bruising around her eye and cheek bone. She went to touch it but her niece pulled back slightly.

"Please do not make a fuss, I did this myself" Nieva smiled but she knew her aunt could tell she was lying.

More horses arrived, one containing a man she couldn't bare to look at, the other containing a woman whose eyes she wanted to scratch out.

Suddenly something wet and cold came into contact with her hand making her jump. She turned to see Greywind pressing his nose against her hand like he always used to.

"Hello boy, I've missed you too" Nieva chuckled scratching him behind his ears as he rubbed himself against her side.

She kept her eyes upon the ground as Robb dismounted his horse and helped his wife from hers before making his way over to his cousin.

"Nieva" Robb smiled attempting to hug her but Nieva pulled back causing Robb to frown in confusion and Catelyn to tense, she still hadn't looked at him. "May I formally present my wife Queen Talisa"

It was then that Nieva noticed the slight roundness of her cousins wifes stomach.

"Your grace" Nieva curtsied "We are glad you and your new queen could honour us with your presence" Nieva tried not to let her anger or hurt seep into her words.

"Nieva? What has gotten into..." Robb attempted to ask but Nieva cut him off.

"It is Lady Frey now, your grace" she bit out finally raising her eyes to her older cousin. She actually saw him gasp at the harshness of her stare. "Now I suspect you have been tired from riding, I will have servants show your to your chambers and I will let lord Frey know you are here"

It broke her heart to treat Robb so cruelly but he had stolen her future for his own selfish desires, she didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

"What is wrong with her?" she heard Talisa whisper to Robb but she was already too far away to hear Robbs reply.

* * *

She stood in the hall beside her husband with her aunt and cousin at the other end. Each time she made eye contact with him she'd instantly break it for fear of her anger making a reappearance

"My honoured guests, be welcome within my walls and at my table" Lord Frey spoke. "I extend to you my hospitality and my protection in the light of the seven"

"We thank you for your hospitality my lord" Robb replied before he stepped forward. "I have come to make my apologies my Lord and to beg your forgiveness"

"Don't beg my forgiveness your grace. It wasn't me you spurned it was my daughters" Lord Frey replied.

Nieva knew that was lie immediately, with the coldness and hostility her father in law had shown towards her, laughing one night her husband struck her at dinner.

Lord Frey ordered each of the girls that Robb would have been allowed to chose from forward. Nieva smirked slightly as she noticed Edmure staring round at each of them in wonder of which would be his bride.

"One of them was supposed to be queen, now none of them are" Lord Frey said.

"My ladies, all men should keep their words. Kings most of all" Nieva had to fight with herself not to burst into hysterical laughter at her cousins hypocrisy. "I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow, the fault is not with you any man would be lucky to have any one of you. I did what I did not to slight you, but because I loved another"

Nieva glanced up to see that Robb wasn't even looking at any of the Frey girls, but instead was looking directly towards her.

"I know these words cannot set right the wrong I have done to you, and your house. I beg your forgiveness and pledge to do all I can to make amends, so the Freys of the crossing and the Starks of Winterfell may once again be friends" Robb turned his gaze from Nieva back to Lord Frey who slowly began clapping.

Nieva scoffed lightly. 'He didn't actually believe that apology would work did he?' Nieva thought until her cousin spoke up again.

"And I'd also like to extend my apologies to my younger cousin, Nieva Frey" Nieva turned to look at the wall as Robb addressed her. "I apologies that I missed your wedding, I deeply regret that I was not here to give you away"

A harsh grip rested itself upon her arm making her wince slightly."Look at your king and thank him for his kind words" her husband hissed in her ear sending a terrifying chill down her spine forcing her to turn her head and stare towards Robb.

"Thank you, your grace. I am very sorry you missed it as well, it was a joyous occasion" she felt her hatred burning in her as the lie seared into her tongue before she turned her gaze away from him as fast as she could. She noticed a small frown on her Aunts face as she stared towards her with a confused look in her eyes.

* * *

Lord Frey had prepared a small feast for the Starks and their bannermen who were hungry from all the riding they'd been forced to do.

It felt strange to be sitting beside her cousins bannermen again after all that had happened. She sat beside Roose Bolton as he began to dig into the small meal Lord Freys servants had prepared for them

"Tell me honestly, how have the men faired since I've been gone?" she asked with a small smile towards him.

"We've fought three battles against the Lannisters my lady, two of them we lost, severely" Roose replied, this news only spiked fear within her stomach.

Robb had a warriors heart and courage but it was Nieva who had the tactical mind and planned the battles.

"Is he at least listening to your advice?" Nieva questioned, until Roose Botlon gave her a look that told her all she needed to know. Of course her cousin would be too bloody stubborn and proud to listen to his bannermen. "Gods sake Robb" she hissed under her breath.

"He spends more time in his bed with his wife than he does planning battles" Roose replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Nieva snarled glaring up at the table where Robb and Talisa were sitting with Walder Frey.

Talisa caught her eye and glared back down towards her.

"Nieva!" Willamen's voice shouted over the crowd making her jump.

"Excuse me Lord Bolton" She said quickly before she rushed to sit at the spot beside her husband who then grabbed her hand in a vice grip.

"If I see you getting cosy with a Stark bannerman again, I'll whip you in front of the bloody King if I have to" He growled just low enough for her to hear.

"Yes my Lord, I'm sorry my Lord" Nieva stuttered out in fear.

Robb noticed the way Nieva flinched when her new husband took her hand in his own. He frowned as he knew Nieva was never one to flinch upon touch. He looked to see her other hand shaking from where she held it upon her lap. He watched as her face paled when her husband leaned in and whispered something in her ear. If Robb didn't know his cousin any better, he'd say she looked terrified.

"Mother, something not right" He spoke up as soon as he got his mother alone making sure no one was listening.

"With Nieva, I know" Catelyn agreed. "I'll try and get it out of her before the wedding"

"Why not let me try?"

"Robb you're the reason she's in this place, I don't think she'll be very open to you" Catelyn said. "You have to accept that you hurt her immensely, it may take a long time for her to forgive you, if she ever does"

Robb felt his stomach churning as his heart jumped into his throat. The thought of Nieva never forgiving him made him feel sick. They'd always been there for each other, now he knew he'd probably ruined that.

Nieva almost felt a sigh of relief as her aunt Catelyn walked up to where she was sitting.

"My lord, is it alright if I borrow Nieva for a few moments?" Catelyn smiled sweetly down at Willamen who only gave her a small shrug as a reply.

Nieva stood from her place and walked out of the hall with her aunt Catelyn. They sat upon a near by bench.

"Oh my dear" Catelyn smiled embracing her niece once more. "How I've missed you"

"I missed you Aunt Catelyn" Nieva smiled returning her aunts embrace. "I heard about Bran and Rickon and..."

"Shh my dear it's alright" Catelyn whispered drying the tear from her cheek.

"I should have been there. I should never have followed Robb to war, I should have stayed in Winterfell and looked after them" Nieva sniffed.

"If you had Theon would have more than likely killed you instantly and Robb would be dead already" Catelyn replied.

"Roose Bolton told me what has happened, why isn't Robb listening to anyone?" Nieva asked.

"Because he feels that he has been in enough battles to know how to plan them" Catelyn smiled.

"Even the most battle worn warrior cannot plan a battle if he does not have a mind for strategy" Nieva smiled.

"Which I'm so glad you have my dear" Catelyn smiled tucking a small piece of Nieva's hair behind her ear. "How was your wedding?"

"It was alright" Nieva shrugged. "A bit rushed but that's understandable"

"And your husband?" Catelyn asked cautiously.

Nieva knew her aunt had seen the bruises and was now trying to catch her out, however Nieva forced a smile onto her face.

"He's an interesting man" Nieva grinned.

"I know how difficult arranged matches can be Nieva, you don't have to hide anything fom me" Catelyn smiled

"It was difficult at first, but I got used to it" Nieva smiled.

"Nieva, Willamen wants you" A Frey servant called out of the hall.

"Excuse me Aunt Catelyn" she smiled kissing her aunts cheek before she made her way back into the hall.

Catelyn sighed in slight defeat and made her way back into the hall where Robb was suspiciously watching Nieva with her husband. He noticed she'd flinches once more when his hand touched her arm

"Well?" He asked as his mother walked towards him.

"Nothing, whatever is happening she's keeping her lips sealed" Catelyn sighed sitting down beside her son as they both watched the pair and noticed Nieva's odd behaviour. "It must be something to do with her husband, it's every time he tries to touch her, it's like..."

"She's terrified of him" Robb finished.


	33. Chapter 33

It was even later than usual when Willamen gave Nieva permission to leave the feast and go to treat her injuries. Her feet ached as did her arms because she had not put her ointment on them in a while. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs that lead up to their chambers.

"Nieva" She audibly groaned as the one voice she did not want to hear called upon her. She turned to see Robb making his way towards her.

"Your grace" she bowed trying to control her bitterness.

"Oh stop it" Robb hissed finally loosing patience with his younger cousin making her look up at him in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean your grace" Nieva frowned in confusion.

"You never used formalities with me back at camp, why start now?" he hissed glaring down at her.

"That was when I was a Stark your grace, now I am a Frey, I no longer have the right to call you by your given name" she said trying to look anywhere but Robbs face.

"You are still a Stark" Robb snapped.

"No I am not your grace" she said before she turned her eyes on him in the most hateful glare she ever thought possible of herself. "You made sure of that!"

"Oh, so that's what this is really about! Your still pissed at me for marrying Talisa!" Robb snarled.

"I wish your grace every happiness with his new wife, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to retire to my chambers" she tried to move but Robb quickly moved in front of her.

"No, you are not getting away that easy. We are going to sort this out now, what about the letter of agreement, your Uncle Stannis never signed it so your marriage is illegal" Robb said firmly.

"We underestimated Lord Frey, he sent a raven out to my Uncle the moment he heard of Ser Rodericks death, so thanks to Theon my marriage is now valid" Nieva snarled. "And look who trusted Theon"

"Nieva you're still my cousin and I still care about you. I never married Talisa to hurt you, I married her because I love her" Robb said, his voice soft and pleading.

"Oh and really your grace, and what about who I may love?" She snapped finally fed up with Robb playing the innocent party. "I will never get the chance to marry who I love now because of your stupid mistake. I had to come here alone and get married in a room full of strangers, I had to have a man I've never met before in my life give me away instead of the man I've called brother since I was only months old. And now I am stuck in a loveless marriage with a husband who would rather sleep outside than with me and a good-family who hate my guts because they have me instead of the king in their family. The North was naive when they believed you had the balls to be king!"

"How dare..." Robb grabbed her arm but stopped the moment she cried out in pain. He knew he hadn't gripped her that hard. He looked at her and saw she was looking at the floor, tears brimming her eyes.

He lifted up the sleeve of her dress, seeing a bandage wrapped around her wrist. He frowned as he began to unravel the bandage and gasped in horror at what he saw. Black and blue bruises the shape of finger prints covered her wrist along with five or more angry looking cuts what were too neat to be done by anything else other than a blade.

"Nieva, who done this?" Robb asked fury suddenly filling him as he grabbed her other hand and saw the exact same bandage on her other wrist, then he saw the bruises along her collar bone and neck, until finally he saw the one at the bottom of her eye. He mentally cursed himself for not noticing them sooner.

"What do you care!" she growled pulling her wrist from his grasp as she re wrapped the bandage. "I am no longer your concern your grace, I look out for myself here!"

"Nieva if your husband is hurting you..." Robb snarled.

"What? What will you do Robb?" She snapped. "You need my father in laws men and you won't get them if his son is dead. Just take his men and go and save Sansa and Arya, and once they are safe, never contact me again!"

This time Robb did not even try to stop her as she stormed past him. It was official, his cousin, the one person he could trust with anything, now hated him more than anything.

Anger coarse through his veins as he made his way back to the rooms Lord Frey had given him. The thought of what that monster was doing to his baby cousin made him feel nauseous and uncontrollably furious that even though he was king, he was powerless to stop it.

"My fear is right, Nieva's husband is beating her" Robb hissed slamming the door to his chambers startling both his mother and his wife.

"What?" Catelyn cried out in horror. "How do you know?"

"I saw the bruises along her wrists, scars along her forearms" Robb snapped throwing himself onto the bed and putting his elbows on his knees as he put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault"

"Robb what can we do?" Catelyn asked.

"There's nothing we can do, at least not until the war is over" Robb said. "I need Lord Walders men and I won't get them if I kill his son"

"Robb she cannot stay here" Catelyn said. "By the time the war is over, it might be too late".

"She can't just disappear, her husband will know it was us, he'll tell his father" Robb replied.

"What about Stannis? We could write to Stannis, he is her Uncle" Catelyn said.

"Stannis would come storming down here and then we'd lose Lord Frey's men" Robb said shaking his head.

"Robb we have to do something" Catelyn snapped.

"Don't you think I know that!" Robb snarled. "It is killing me not being able to go down and butcher the bastard right now but even Nieva said we need Lord Frey's men to get Arya and Sansa back"

* * *

Later that night Lord Frey demanded that the wedding happen before the sunrise. Most of the servants and Frey sister has disappeared to get Roslin ready for her big reveal.

Nieva stood outside the chamber where Edmure was getting ready with her aunt Catelyn.

"Stop worrying Aunt Cat" Nieva chuckled softly. "Roslins a sweet girl, your brother will be a very lucky man"

"Anyone who marries a Frey is unlucky in my eyes" the harsh voice of her Aunts Uncle Brynden, the one they called the Blackfish Tully spoke from behind them. "No offence Lady Frey"

Nieva still felt sick hearing her new title. "None taken Lord Tully"

"So you're the orphan my niece raised as her own" Blackfish said his eyes scanning over every inch of her in suspicion. "You're a lot bigger than when I last saw you. You're part Baratheon that's for sure, I've never known a Stark to have such blue eyes"

"Thank you my lord" Nieva smiled.

"Nieva!" Nieva jumped as Willamens voice shouted from down the end of the hallway. "We're needed in the sept, now!"

"Coming" she shouted before she turned to her aunt with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry aunt Catelyn I must go"

She curtsied towards the Blackfish before she quickly made her way down the hall to where her husband was waiting.

Catelyn narrowed her eyes in a glare as she saw Nieva's husband grasp her arm tightly and growl something in her ear that was too low for her to hear.

"I thought you said that girl was the She wolf of the North, looks more like a scared little lamb to me" Her uncle said looking down at her.

"She's terrified, her husband has been mistreating her" Catelyn snapped with steel in her voice that made her uncle smirk.

"Of course he is, any old idiot with a good pair of eyes could see that" Blackfish smirked.

"You find it amusing that my niece is being beaten!" Catelyn growled glaring up at her uncle.

"Of course not, but if she really is the she wolf, I'm just wondering how long it will take before she rips his throat out" Brynden Tully grinned.


	34. Chapter 34

Nieva stood in the same sept where she had been married not long ago. She stood beside her husband and two of his sisters directly opposite Robb and his wife. She could feel her cousins curious eyes on her, watching her every move.

Nieva smiled softly as she could see how nervous and curious Edmure Tully was standing in front of the Septon. He was constantly fiddling with his tunic or his cloak, something Nieva remembered doing when she was waiting to meet her husband.

Finally she glanced across to see not only Robb but his wife watching her. She only kept eye contact with her cousin for a few seconds before the doors at the back of the Sept opened.

They all turned to see Lord Frey walking in with Roslin on his arm. Due to his age Lord Frey walked slow, causing Edmure even more anxiety and impatience.

The two stopped when they reached where Edmure was standing and Lord Frey stepped in front of Roslin and lifted the veil that had been placed over her head. The moment the old lord stepped aside Nieva almost fell to the floor laughing at Edmures shocked, yet pleasant expression upon his face.

Rolsin took to her knee before Edmure as she had been taught to do. "Lord Edmure, I hope I'm not a disappointment to you"

Nieva smiled softly as Edmure took her hands in his and brought her back to her feet

"You're a delight to me my lady" Edmure smiled.

* * *

The wedding feast was even larger than what Nieva's had been possibly due to the addition of the Starks and their bannermen. She and her husband sat towards the left of the top table, directly in front of her on the lower tables was her aunt who was smiling towards her. It felt good to know there was someone here who was happy to see her, it didn't make her feel so alone.

She glanced across to see Roslin and Edmure smiling and talking quietly with each other. She suddenly felt a small spark of envy towards the pair who seemed to bond together so quickly while she still felt like a stranger to her husband, and he was still a stranger to her.

She just happened to glance across at where Robb was sitting just as Talisa raised her hand to strike him which he caught quickly. Nieva's grip tightened upon her dinner knife as she glared towards the girl before frowning as they two fell into laughter.

"Your grace" Lord Frey shouted from his chair causing all the people talking to silence as Robb stood from his chair. "The septon has prayed his prayers, the words were said, and Lord Edmure had wrapped my daughter in a cloak. But they are not yet man and wife, a sword needs a sheath"

At those words Nieva glanced back slightly to see her husbands sword sitting just directly behind them, as she used to do with her bow and arrows.

"This wedding needs a bedding" the crowd cheered at the Lords words. "What does my sire say?"

The whole hall began to chant the word bed as they banged their drinks and cutlery off the tables. Until Robb stood to his feet and walked up to the top table and the hall once again fell silent.

"If you think the time is right Lord Walder, then by all means, let us bed them" Robb smiled causing the crowd behind him to cheer.

Men and women rushed forward and pulled the newly married couple from their chairs. The men hoisted Roslin up onto their shoulders the exact same way they had done with Nieva as the women pushed and pulled Lord Edmure along behind them.

Nieva could see Roslin was doing exactly the same as she had done as her eyes were closed tightly shut.

'I pray your wedding night is better than mine' Nieva thought as she stared towards the young girl who was only a year older than her. However she'd known Lord Edmure since she was a girl, she knew he was kind and gentle just like her aunt Catelyn.

Nieva sat back down once the couple had been carried out of the hall. From the corner of her eye she could see Robb speaking with his wife, his hand pressed firmly against her stomach. She was happy that her cousin was going to be a father, after watching him with Bran and Rickon all those years she knew what a great father he would one day be. But yet she still could not find it in her heart to forgive him for the fate she would now have to suffer because of his carelessness.

She frowned as she noticed one of her husbands brothers making his way up to the end of the hall and closing both doors. She didn't remember them shutting the doors at any other wedding she had been at.

It when then her ears picked up that the band had stopped playing their soft light hearted Frey tune. Nieva began to panic as she noticed there were no Frey men sitting at the tables, they were all standing at the sides of the room, under the over hanging balcony.

Then the band began to play again.

A chill ran through her spine as she suddenly realised the familiarity of the tune. The Rains of Castamere is an old Lannister song, the same one she'd used to taunt the Kingslayer when he had been their prisoner, which could only mean one thing for her older cousin.

She glanced down to see her aunt Catelyn looking up at her with the same fear that was in her eyes. Robb however was still smiling and talking with his wife, completely oblivious to the clear threat the Frey band had just displayed.

Suddenly the band stopped causing Nieva to look over to where Lord Frey had his hand raised.

"Your grace" Lord Frey caused Robbs attention to turn towards him. Nieva and Catelyn continued to share worried looks as the older of the two women made her way back to her seat, Roose Bolton beside her.

"I feel I have been re missed in my duties. I've given you meat, wine and music but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve" The Lord continued. "My King has married and I owe my new queen a wedding gift"

Nieva's heart began to race at the Lords words as she stared down at her aunt who met her worried look with an equally concerned expression before her aunt turned to Roose Bolton and lifted up his sleeve.

Nieva reeled back in shock as her aunt stood to her feet and slapped the Dreadfort Lord across the face.

"Robb!" Catelyn shouted

Nieva gasped in horror as one of her husbands brothers rushed forward with a dagger and stabbed Queen Talisa in the stomach repeatedly.

Nieva instantly went to reach behind her for her husbands sword but froze as she realised it was no longer there. She looked up to see her new husband glaring down at her with a sadistic smile upon his face.

"Looking for something, my dear wife" he sneered. "It's alright, Lord Bolton made us promise not to hurt you"

She looked up as she heard multiple pair of feet from overhead and saw more than a dozen archers.

"No!" she cried out as she hear the release of arrows. She flinched as she heard Robbs grunts of pain as the arrows pierced his body mercilessly.

The grip her husband had upon her wrist stopped her from running down there and helping her cousin. She heard screams of men in pain and suffering, she glanced around the hall to see all the Stark bannermen being butchered like animals.

"Aunt Catelyn!" she cried out as an arrow pierced her aunt sending her to the floor and out of Nieva's view. "No let me go you monster! Let me go!" she struggled to get out of her husbands hold to go and help her aunt.

It was only after the arrows had stopped being fired that Willamen let her go. She ran straight down to where her aunt had fallen underneath a table and almost sobbed in relief as she realised she was alive.

"Aunt Catelyn, I'm going to get you out of here" she sniffed breaking off the end of the arrow before she began to force it through.

Her Aunt Catelyn made a small noise of pain but for the most part kept quiet until Nieva had pushed the arrow all the way out. Nieva quickly grabbed a pitcher of wine from the table above her and soaked the cloth her aunt carried with her before she pressed it to her aunts shoulder with pressure.

"You're going to be okay" Nieva sobbed, her sight blurred due to her tears.

Suddenly she realised that it had all fell quiet around her.

"The King in the North arises" Lord Frey chuckled out.

Nieva sat up straighter to see over the table where Robb was slowly and obviously painfully trying to get himself to his feet but failing to do so as he pushed himself towards where Talisa lay in a pool of her own blood.

Nieva suddenly felt sympathy for the young woman who'd just lost her own life and the life of her unborn child. Then she looked to Robb and saw the heart broken look upon his face.

She felt movement beside her and she almost fell forward as her Aunt moved from under her. She looked over to see her aunt scurrying towards the top table before she grabbed the Lord Freys new wife by the hair and forced her out from under the table, a dagger pressed at the young girls throat.

"Lord Walder! Lord Walder enough! Let it end" Catelyn hissed . "Please, he is my son, my first son. Let him go and I swear that we will forget this! I swear it by the old gods and new, we will take no vengeance"

Nieva moved to kneel beside her cousin, her knees quickly soaked in his wives blood. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to sob. True her cousins wife was the reason she was now married to a brute of a man, but Nieva had never wanted her dead, nor her niece or nephew. Nieva began to dig as many arrows out of her cousin as she could.

"You already swore me one oath right here in my castle, you swore me that your son and niece would marry my son and daughter, you only delivered one out of two, and not even the resourceful one" Lord Walder snapped.

"Take me for a hostage, but let Robb go! Robb get up, get up and walk out! Please!" hearing the pleading in her aunts voice Nieva tried to bring her cousin to his feet but he refused.

"Robb, get up! Robb we have to get you out of here, please get up" Nieva hissed knowing full well her cousin weighed much more than she did, she did not have the strength to lift him.

"And why would I let him do that?" Walder Frey snapped

"On my honour as a Tully, on my honour as a Stark, let him go or I will cut your wives throat" Catelyn snarled.

Nieva finally managed to help get Robb to his feet trying not to wince as he grasped her wrists hard for he was using her as his support.

"Leave me" he whispered to her once he was on his feet, pushing her away from him to stand on his own before he turned to face his mother.

"Mother" he said before Roose Bolton moved towards him.

Nieva saw the metal flashing in the candle light.

"No!" she cried out grabbing hold of Bolton's arm but he pushed her off and into a table with ease. "Lord Bolton please!"

"The Lannisters send their regards!" he hissed at Robb before he forced the knife into his chest.

"No" Nieva sobbed as she went to run at the Lord but was held back by her husband who grabbed her from behind.

Her aunts cry of pain seeing her son's life leaving his body only broke Nieva's heart more. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw her aunt Catelyn run the blade across Lords Freys wifes throat.

"No, no please no!" Nieva cried out kicking and struggling with all her might against her husband as his brother walked up behind her aunt, his blade ready.

Nieva had to turn away as he cut her aunts throat.

She fell to the floor like a sack of grain as her husband released his hold upon her.

She scurried over to her aunt and instantly placed her hand over her aunts throat as if trying to stop the blood flow.

"Aunt Catelyn please, come on" Nieva sobbed pressing harder onto her throat, her hands were slippery and warm with blood when she looked into her Aunts eyes and saw the light was already gone. "No" she sobbed her head falling to lay upon her aunts shoulder.

Then she remembered her cousin who lay just a few feet behind her.

She let go of her aunt and rushed over to him, his blood staining her feet as she walked closer and knelt down beside him.

She lifted Robb onto her lap. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed feeling him stiff and cold in her arms. Robb's blue eyes just stared without seeing up at her. She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "They will not get away with this, I promise" she whispered in his ear.

She looked up as the doors burst open, two men walked in carrying Grey Winds severed head between them making Nieva want to wretch up what little food she'd eaten at the feast.

"Right grab the king" one of the Frey's grinned.

Seeing them going to take Robb's body from her Nieva jumped into defense. She lowered Robb's body to the ground before she unsheathed his sword and raised it towards them, stepping over the body to put herself between them.

"No back away!" she snarled keeping Robb's sword raised. A Bolton bannerman went to grab the body but she slashed his throat instantly. "Haven't you done enough to him!" She hissed glaring up at Walder Frey who sat watching his daughter in law with a smirk. "Leave his body be!"

"Deal with her" Walder Frey hissed.

Just as Nieva went to charge towards him she felt a sharp blow at the back of her skull and everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **To jean d'arc : If I told you that would be spoilers, you'll just have to keep reading.**

 **To HermioneandMarcus : Thank you so much for your review**

 **To ThePhantomismyLove : Nieva is definitely safe for a while don't worry, the other Starks...well that would be spoiling.**

 **I should now point out that this is when my story begins to move away from the show a lot, so if you're confused at any point just let me know and I'll try and explain it to you.**

* * *

Nieva sat upon the floor with her knees up to her chest, her arms securely around them as she stared at the dying embers within the hearth. Her eyes stinging from the tears they held within them.

She could still hear the chanting and cheering from outside as the Freys and the Boltons celebrated their victory over the Starks.

Her aunts blood felt itchy and heavy on her hands but her body felt too numb to care.

She'd woken up in her chambers with Roose Bolton standing over her, she'd immediately went to attack him only to be forced onto the ground by him as he tried to explain why he worked against her family, but she didn't want to hear any of it.

The back of her head still throbbed slightly from where the pommell of a sword had hit her. She could still taste blood at the back of her tongue from where she'd ripped a chunk of flesh from Roose Boltons shoulder in an attempt to get free of his hold.

She welcomed the cold that came with the dying fire, she was a wolf, they survived best in the Winter.

She didn't even jump nor turn when the door to her chambers flew open, smacking into the wall behind it.

"Wife! Get undressed and get on the bed" Willamen snarled as the door slammed shut behind him and locked it. "I want to celebrate my fathers win by putting his heir inside of you"

"No" Nieva spoke, her voice monotone as her eyes continued to stare at the amber still clinging to life.

"What did you say?" Willamen shouted, his words slurred with wine and ale.

"I said no" Nieva repeated.

She didn't even flinch as his footsteps marched over to her and grasped her by the hair, pulling her to her feet. His fist hit her stomach knocking the wind out of her but she refused to give him the satisfaction of making a sound.

He kicked the back of her legs until she was on her knees before him, then drunkenly tried to force his cock into her mouth.

"You're my wolf bitch, remember..." Her husband cried out in pain as she bit down harshly upon his cock before he pushed her to the floor and quickly put his now bleeding cock back inside his pants. "You'll pay for that you little whore"

"I have nothing left to lose!" Nieva snarled. "You can't hurt me anymore"

"Oh but you do" her husband smirked a cruel and devilish smirk. "As I remember your cousin Sansa is still with the Lannisters"

Nieva glared up at her husband. "The Lannisters will not let anything happen to Sansa, they need her to claim back the North. Plus she is now a Lannister, you'd never get her"

"What about your other cousin...the bastard?" Her husband grinned.

This time Nieva smirked up at him as she slowly got to her feet. "He's a man of the nights watch, if you want to take them on. Be my guest"

Her husband glared down at her, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. "So go a head do your worst" she growled, her arms spread wide leaving her open for his attack.

He charged at her, the wine he'd consumed making his steps sloppy and predictable. Just as he was about to reach her she grabbed the hot poker she'd had sitting amongst the embers and brought it up to slash against his face. He fell to his knees beside the fire, groaning in agony.

Nieva smirked as she remembered he'd locked the door. She thought quickly and used his drunkenness to her advantage. She pressed both her knees against his back to hold him to the hearth before she gripped the back of his head and shoved his face deep into the still burning coals. Luckily the ashes that filled his mouth masked his screams of pain

The smell of burning flesh was enough to make her want to gag as she pulled him back from the fire before she grabbed the wine pitcher from the top of the mantle piece and brought it down onto the back of his head, just like his brother had done to her.

He lay dazed and confused upon the floor giving Nieva enough time to move to the top of the bed and grab what she needed before she made her way back down to where he lay. His nose and cheeks were badly burned as were both of his lips.

She grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his face, using her knees to keep his arms pinned to the bed like Jon had showed her how to keep a man on the ground using her entire body weight when they'd been combat training. She remembered how she'd winded him badly by pushing her knee into his chest.

At first he didn't struggle but then as it got harder for him to breath he began to struggle against her but the drink and the blow to his head made it easy for her to overpower him.

She felt a sense of relief and pride as she pulled the pillow away to see what remained of his lips had now turned a slight blue colour, his eyes stared up into nothing.

She quickly climbed off him and threw the pillow back onto the bed. She moved back until her back came into contact with the end of the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and lay her forehead against them as sobs began to shake her body.

She didn't cry for the monster, or for his death. She cried because she was ashamed that it had taken the slaughter of the woman she'd called her mother and the young man she'd called her brother to realise she had forgotten why they called her the she wolf of the North, because she protected her pack to the death and would be ruthless in punishing anyone who would harm them, a duty which she had now failed to do.

Nieva knew a maid would be in before long to check if their fire was still burning. Nieva knew if she was going to get out of this horrific place it would have to be now.

She quickly cleaned as much of the blood from her hands as she could before she changed from her blood stained light blue dress into a darker grey one.

She grabbed the dagger her Uncle Benjen had given her from under the bed which she'd managed to keep secret from her husband and secured it onto her thigh.

She took one of her husbands Frey cloaks from the closet, making sure that it had a hood before she unlocked the door. She was about to open it when she turned back around and walked over to where her husband lay. Without hesitating she spat upon his corpse.

"You messed with the wrong" she growled before she silently slipped from the room.

She stuck to the shadows, and waited until a large crowd had moved before she attempted to move from her spot.

She knew the most dangerous bit would be once she was out of the castle gates as a number of her cousins Bannermen would recognise her and hand her back to Lord Frey.

She managed to follow behind a bunch of Frey servants and out through the side door of the kitchen which was directly opposite the stables.

She waited until a cart pulling the corpses of Stark men passed by before she sprinted across the yard to the stables.

She could hear Eirra yapping happily as she'd obviously smelled her mistress coming. She quickly unlatched the pen holding Eirra who whined happily at her appearance. The blood of Grey Wind still lay on the floor of the pen beside Eirra, she remembered she wasn't the only one who lost family, her direwolf lost her closest brother.

"We have to be quiet girl" she whispered running along to the stables to the pen she remembered putting Frost into.

She was appalled at the state they allowed Frost to get into, he was flea ridden, with mange upon his hind legs. His mane was dirty and matted as was his tail but he still looked well fed, still looked strong. He looked pleased to see her as he tossed his head from side to side

"Can you still run boy?" She whispered.

As if to answer her Frost stamped his hoof upon the ground and whined slightly.

"Good to hear" she said opening the stable and allowing him to walk out.

She ran and grabbed his saddle which had become dust and dirty, not that she cared anymore.

She was careful when she put it on his back but he seemed to adjust well to the saddle as she fastened it as tight as she could without hurting him before she mounted him with a wide smile.

"Eirra, clear the way" she ordered looking down at the night black wolf who only let out a small, sharp growl and ran off for the entrance of the stables.

"Follow her Frost" Nieva ordered kicking him gently

She had almost forgotten how fast her horse could run as he took off after the direwolf who ran a head.

Nieva knew it was risky going across the bridge, but she knew it was the only way.

"Frost, lets see if you still have it" she said before she kicked her horse faster towards the bridge. Unfortunately the change in speed caused her hood to fall just as she was passing a tent full of Bolton men.

"That's the Stark girl" one of them drunkenly shouted out.

"It can't be she's dead" Another cackled after him, that was until he saw the direwolf running a head of her. "Shit she was a Stark girl, that's Nieva"

Panic and chaos ensued behind her as she rode hard and fast for the bridge. Her heart was in her stomach the moment she rode onto the bridge, hearing stories about the Freys victories over armies that tried to cross it made her suddenly wary.

She winced as an arrow suddenly flew past her ear.

"Come on Frost, faster" she shouted hoping that whoever was shooting at her was too drunk to have any aim.

The moment she was over the other side of the bridge, she almost wept for joy, but the thundering of hooves behind her caused her to panic. The Bolton men had obviously decided to try and pursue her.

She knew the only way she would get rid of them now, was a decoy.

"Ride for the wall, don't stop" she leaned down and whispered into the horses ear, hoping he was intelligent enough to understand exactly what she was saying.

She waited until she was in a very heavily wooded area before she removed her feet from the stirrups and slid from the saddle and rolled into the undergrowth beneath a tree. Frost continued to gallop in the other direction, faster now without her weight.

Eirra however stopped in her tracks and ran back to be side her mistress.

"No Eirra go with Frost, go!" Nieva shouted, she could hear the horses of the men coming closer. "I'll find you, go"

The wolf looked hesitant and anxious before it too turned and made it's way after the horse.

Nieva curled herself into a ball with her cloak draped over her, hoping the cover of darkness and their intoxication would keep her hidden from them.

She could feel their hooves shaking the ground around her as they rode past making her close her eyes tightly in fear. The sound around her was like the worst thunder storm she'd ever witnessed, until it slowly faded into the distance.

Nieva glanced up to see them still riding after Frost and Eirra.

She almost sobbed in relief as she checked to see if anymore men were coming and saw the road was clear.

She began to sprint in the other direction, where their campsite used to be and hopefully away from the Twins for good.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

Nieva was unsure exactly how long she'd been walking for when she finally got to a stream. It was now day light giving her a much clearer view of her surroundings. Her stomach growled in hunger as she passed a bundle full of berries hanging shoulder height from a tree, but she knew she couldn't take the chance of eating them.

She didn't know Riverlands berries as well as she knew the ones in the North, she couldn't be sure which were poisonous and which were edible.

She crouched down at the stream and gathered a handful of the water before she took a long much needed gulp. She wiped the excess from her chin with the back of her hand before she grabbed the wineskin she'd taken from the Twins and filled it with water. She drained half the wineskin before filling it up again. She washed her face and neck in the river before she got to her feet.

She could tell by the difference in the way the trees clustered together and the amount of green they held that she was now closer to the Neck than she was to the Riverlands, a thought which made her smile widely.

'If I'm at the Neck then I'm almost home' she thought as she began to make her way up river.

She continued to walk until the pains of hunger within her stomach were enough to make her feel dizzy and nauseous.

She quickly set one of the traps that her Uncle Ned had shown her how to make and waited within a tree until a small, unknowing animal came along.

She had been half asleep in the tree when she heard her trap go off. She looked down to see a now lifeless rabbit laying there. Nieva's heart felt sorry for the poor thing but the noise and pains in her stomach outweighed those in her heart as she scaled down the tree and ran over.

It had taken her a while and a few botched attempts to remember how to skin a rabbit the way Ser Roderick had taught her but she finally managed to strip it of it's fur and had used bark from the tree she'd climbed to light a fire to roast it over.

As she was happily munching away at her food, she tried to think of the last time she'd had to spit roast something over an open fire.

She smiled slightly when she remembered that it had been when she was around eight or nine and her Uncle Ned had taken her, Robb and Jon on a trip up to Last Hearth to the Umbers who her Uncle Ned said needed him to settle some disputes between it's occupants. Little did the three of them know it was a surprise for them as their Uncle Benjen was waiting to greet them the moment they arrived.

She remembered the five of them camping outside under the stars, that was the first night she really understood why her uncle was away for so long and found out exactly what it was he did up at the wall.

She remembered sitting upon her Uncle Benjens lap as she fell asleep, it felt strange hearing them talking about her grandfather, Uncle Brandon and her aunt Lyanna.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the conversation between her Uncle Robert and her Uncle Ned on the Kings road, the one concerning Jon's mother.

" _Why did you blame Wylla?_ " Her Uncle Benjens voice rang through her ears.

" _She offered, and it made sense at the time_ " Was all she had heard her Uncle reply before she drifted off to sleep.

Nieva felt her heart pounding in her chest as she realised where she had heard that name before. She had known Jons name years ago and she didn't even know it.

* * *

The sound of approaching hoof beats stirred Nieva awake and caused her to sit up with her back against the tree as she saw some unmarked riders coming towards her.

She quickly hid her dagger back into the sheath upon her thigh and stood to her feet.

"Good day to you my lady" the head rider smiled bowing his head towards her, Nieva felt a small pit of panic filling her as she heard his southern accent.

"Good day to you too my Lord" Nieva smiled with a small curtsy.

"Tell me, what is a lovely lady such as yourself doing sleeping out in the open all alone?" He asked.

"Was thrown from my horse my Lord, I did not know where I was so instead of stumbling around in the dark where I would likely meet my death I decided to sleep until it was light enough to find my way again" Nieva lied with a sweet smile.

"Smart girl" a man behind the lead rider laughed.

"Tell me where were you hoping to head to?" The rider asked.

"Last Hearth my Lord" she lied

"Ah so you're Northern?" The men grinned as Nieva nodded in reply. "That explains the accent. What's your name?"

"Lyanna Umber my lord" she replied. She knew Great Jon did not have a daughter named Lyanna but she couldn't remember any of his actual daughters names and panicked so she used her aunts.

"Liar!" A harsh voice snapped from behind the lead rider causing her to panic slightly as the man rode forward.

Nieva's heart stalled in panic when she saw the Bolton sigil upon his breast plate. She remembered seeing him in council meeting with Roose, he'd been one of the few the Lord had chosen to go and help Ramsey reclaim Winterfell from the Ironborn.

"This girl is Nieva Stark...sorry Nieva Frey" he sneered. "She's the one the Freys are looking for"

The lead rider grinned sinister as he dismounted his horse and made his way towards her. He lifted her dress up slightly and grabbed the dagger she'd strapped to her thigh. He inspected the direwolf upon the pommell with a grin

"She's a Stark alright. What should we do with her? Take her back up to Ramsey" He grinned as he walked towards her .

"Her face is too pretty to go through Ramsey's torture, besides Lord Bolton has been waiting to wet his cock with her for a while" the Bolton soldier sniggered. "Don't think he'd be too happy to hear that we gave her to his son before he got his chance to stick his dick in her"

"if I remember correctly she's part Baratheon...we could ransom her to Stannis" one of the men still on horse back smirked.

"Or we could hand her back to her husbands family, I hear Lord Frey has been dying to get his hands upon the woman who murdered his son and he'll pay a hell of a lot more than Stannis will" the man in front of her sneered

"Lord Frey it is then" the Bolton soldier said throwing down a pair of iron shackles towards their leader who roughly grabbed Nieva's wrists making her wince slightly

"What are these then?" the man asked noticing the bandages which he quickly began to unravel, a small look of horror and shock crossed his face before he covered them with a chuckle. "Gods no wonder you killed your husband"


	37. Chapter 37

She was unaware of how far she had been made to walk along behind the mans horse for but she knew her feet were in agony and her legs were cramping severely by the time they decided to set up camp for the night.

The Bolton soldier didn't let Nieva out of his sight and snapped at another man when he tried to put his hand up her dress, saying she belonged to Lord Bolton now. It only made her hatred for the corrupt Lord even stronger.

They gave her the left over scraps from their meal and gave her one last sip of water from her wineskin before they dumped the full thing over her head. She was now cold, wet and aching.

However she smirked as she could smell that they were drinking wine from their own wineskin and would likely be rather drunk before they fell asleep.

Her prediction was right as the last man fell asleep snoring his head off with the rest of the men around him.

Nieva carefully held the shackles tight in her hands to save them from clinking together and creating noise as she got herself to her feet. She cautiously stepped over one of the mens out stretched at to where a candle was sitting still lit in the corner of the tent. She gripped hold of the chain between her shackles and allowed one of the links to be encased by the flame.

She bit onto her lip harshly to keep from crying out as the metal began to heat up within her grasp, burning her fingers painfully. She felt tears welling in her eyes as the metal began to grow a bright orange. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she tightened her grip upon the metal and pulled with all her might. She almost sobbed in relief as the metal pulled apart instantly.

She began to gather her sheets and any spare blankets before putting them in a pile where she was hoping the candle would fall.

She turned back and tiptoed to the entrance of the tent. Peeking out, she could see that the guard who was on duty was sound asleep balanced against a tree.

She grabbed a discarded dagger laying next to one of the men – her dagger - before she made her way slowly around the side of the tree.

She crouched down silently in front of the man and put the blade at his throat before she put her hand over his mouth, waking him with a fright.

His eyes grew wide with fear as her hand muffled his terrified cry.

"The North will remember" she grinned before she forced her hand tighter to his mouth as she allowed the blade of the knife to slice right into his throat, blood spluttered out and slipped between her fingers like warm syrup. Once the mans eyes had glazed over she quickly wiped her hand upon his shirt and placed the dagger into it's sheath. She removed the mans sword belt and put it around her waist, quickly testing the weight of his sword in her hand. It was a little bit heavier than what she was used to but it would have to do.

She knew she would have to work fast as another man would wake soon to take over on guard duty.

She quickly grabbed as many stones as she could and put them along the curtains of the tent before she began to pile up anything heavy she could find from larger stones and rocks, to wooden objects, to the dead soldier she had just killed at the door.

She moved with grace to the side of the tent she remembered had held the candle. She could hear the horses not far from where she was standing, she knew the moment that candle holder clattered to the ground she would have to run. She used her dagger to slice off a piece of material from her dress to protect her hand from the flames.

She began to gently push the wall of the tent in towards the candle and pulled her hand away when the material set a light and began to burn. She wrapped her hand in the torn material from her dress before she pushed her hand through the burning whole the candle was creating and pushed the holder over quickly.

To her surprise it landed with very little noise, but still enough to wake the man closest to the candle.

"Fire!" Nieva turned and sprinted as she heard the mans panicked voice from inside the tent.

She slid into one of the ditches and watched as the fire began to spread both inside and outside the tent.

"Fuck the doors blocked!" A guard shouted.

"Where's the Stark bitch?!" a smile crept onto her face as the answer to that question was drowned out by the screams of men as the fire grew and spread quicker among the tent.

Nieva ran to where the horses here and untied one of them before she climbed up into its saddle and kicked it into a gallop.

She hadn't gotten far when a shadow moving towards her from between the trees to her left caught her attention. She pulled the black mare to a stop as the shadow came closer and closer.

A smile lit up her face when she saw a pair of ice like blue eyes looking up at her.

"I thought I told you to stay with Frost" Nieva grinned down at Eirra causing the large wolf to cock her head to the side. However the screams of men in pain reminded her of what she was doing.

"Come on girl, we need to go now!" She shouted kicking the horse once more and setting off through the trees.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot**

 **There is a time jump of a few weeks between the last chapter and this one, just to warn you.**

* * *

The Nightswatch had been ordered to go out and deal with a bunch of Wildling who were attacking Queenscrown and its surrounding villiage. They had been battling for three days straight and now thankfully it seemed to be another victory for the crows.

Jon withdrew an arrow from a wildlings stomach with a sickening squelch. He could already smell the burning flesh and wool making his nose itch and his eyes sting with the smoke.

"Snow!" Grenn called out from behind him causing him to turn and see a large black shadow moving slowly through the trees in front of them. Jon knew instantly by its stance and gait that this was some form of wolf. "Please tell me that's Ghost"

Jon looked over to the cage where the others insisted he kept Ghost locked away for the safety of the men while they travelled. He could just see the white tips of the wolfs ears as a low growl came from the cage.

"Unfortunately it's not" Jon said walking over to the cage and turning the key as the beast move steadily and slowly closer towards them.

He opened the cage allowing Ghost to spring free, automatically he ran straight for the other wolf who began snarling viciously. Even from the distance Jon could see Ghost was much bigger than this other wolf.

Jon frowned in surprise and confusion as Ghost and the other wolf stopped millimeters from each other snarling before Ghost raised himself up onto his hind legs and thud himself down, arching his back as he did so. The other wolf let out a pup like barking noise and done the same.

Jon and Sam shared the same look of confusion as the two animals seemed to be playing instead of fighting.

"Ghost, come here" Jon ordered hoping that the other wolf would follow his new friend.

Ghost immediately ran over to his masters side and yapped excitedly towards the wolf still hidden by the forest.

Jon sighed before he reached down and sliced off one of the fingers from the wildling he had killed. "Everyone get back, I don't know how it'll react to this"

Everyone did as instructed as Jon inched forward, Ghost still yipping beside him. Grenn and Ed had their swords drawn ready.

He crouched down until he was level with Ghost and the other wolf, extending the bit of flesh out towards the animal.

"You're alright, come on out" Jon said softly like he used to do when Ghost was a pup. "We won't hurt you"

Slowly an all black paw descended from the shadows, contrasting with the snow below. Another paw joined it a moment later.

Jon gasped as finally the wolf stepped out into view, he could barely believe what he was seeing as the frosty blue eyes stared towards him, looking as chilling as they had the day they found the pups.

"What in seven hells are you lot doing just..holy hells another one!" Ser Alliser hissed drawing his sword upon the wolf who began snarling towards the officer, Ghost included.

"No Ser Alliser, don't!" Jon said placing his hand gently onto the knights blade and lowering it.

He turned back around to see the wolf staring at him, it's head cocked to the side in wonder and confusion as he crouched back down.

"Hello there girl, it's been a long time" Jon smiled watching the way the wolfs ear pricked up at him addressing her. "I never thought I'd be seeing you again...Eirra"

At the sound of her name the wolf began to approach Jon with caution, he'd dropped the finger the moment he realised who the wolf was. She sniffed at his outstretched hand before her rough tongue scraped along the back of it. Jon gasped as he felt her coarse fur brush against his hand as she lowered her head to brush against him.

"What are you doing here out in the woods all alone?" Jon asked until his entire body froze with fear. "You're alone. Eirra where's Nieva? What happened?"

The wolf gave an almighty yelp and suddenly pulled herself from Jon's embrace and sprinted towards the forest.

"Whose wolf is that Snow?" Ser Alliser asked.

"My cousin, Lady Nieva Stark" Jon replied before beginning to run in the direction that Eirra had ran, Ghost following along behind his sister.

He stopped as Ghost skidded to a halt. He glanced around wildly until he saw the dark fur of Eirra draped across a figure that was laying upon the snow.

Jon moved forward to see the pale face that he'd missed so much peeking out from beneath her dark raven hair.

"Nieva" he said as he knelt down beside her head. His fingers grazed over her forehead, his concern for her grew as he realised how cold she was. He put an arm around her back and one under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"We have to get her warm, now!" Jon shouted.

"Jon?" she muttered out, still slightly delirious from cold and exhaustion, until her eyes focused upon the face of her younger cousin and tears rolled from her eyes. "Oh Jon!" he cried out bringing her arms up around his neck and embracing him tightly.

"It's me, you're alright" Jon said as Sam grabbed his spare cloak and wrapped it around her. "Grenn, ride a head to Castle Black. Tell the stewards to prepare me a hot bath"

"Right away" Grenn said jumping on his horse and riding off the in the direction of Castle Black.

Jon carefully climbed onto his horse with Sam's help before he turned to the all black wolf staring up at him. "Follow me girl"

* * *

True to his word Grenn had filled Jons tub himself full of hot water which Nieva was now bathing in.

Jon was still reeling from the shock that his cousin was in front of him after so long. He was still trying to figure out why she had traveled this far North on her own and why she was just laying in a pile of snow with only a small southern cloak to cover her.

"Lean forward" he said softly tugging her arm to move her as he dipped the cloth back into the warm water.

Her skin still held the blue tinge but it looked much more alive now. He could see bruises along her back and ribs, not to mention the cuts he'd spied on her wrist that would need to be cleaned properly, both made his nostrils flare in anger at whoever had hurt her.

She let out a sigh as the warm water from the rag trickled down her bare back as Jon tried to scrub at the mud and dirt that coated her body.

"What on earth are you doing out here all alone?" Jon asked moving a piece of hair back from her face making her turn and look at him.

"The horse I was riding, something spooked it and it threw me. I was too exhausted to walk so I just lay down, then before I knew it I was too frozen to move, let alone walk" she sniffed.

"What are you doing this far North? Where's your husband?" Jon questioned

"He's dead" she whispered out. "I killed him"

"So that's why your here" Jon smiled sitting back a bit from her as he tried to take in the information. "You had to run. You know Lord Frey wouldn't risk sending his men North, especially after killing their king"

"I couldn't stay Jon, not after the way he treated me, not after what those monsters did to..." she hissed out.

Jon felt a weight crushing against his chest as he suddenly realised she had been there when Robb and Catelyn had been killed.

"You saw it didn't you?" he asked placing a hand upon her shoulder.

She nodded before a sob broke through her lips. "Yes I saw it, I saw Robb punctured by more arrows than I could count, I heard the knife slide through his flesh to his heart, I saw Aunt Catelyn pleading with them not to kill him before they slit her throat, I saw Robb staring up at me as he lay on the floor, bleeding across it...gods Jon, he looked so scared"

Jon moved forward and pulled his cousin against his chest as he ran his hand through her damp dark hair trying to soothe her.

"You're safe now, it's alright" Jon soothed.

He hadn't heard the door open as Sam walked in to see the cousins in the intimate embrace.

"Oh sorry" he said, causing both of them to turn towards him. He held up the dry sheet and clothes he'd acquired for Nieva. It was only then he noticed her state of undress and turned his eyes immediately to Jon. "The clothes and towel you asked for"

"Yes, just leave the clothes on the bed and bring me the towel" Jon said moving his arms from around Nieva and standing to his feet noticing the damp patch upon his shirt and shoulder where her tears and hair had hit him.

He nodded towards Sam in thanks as he took the towel from his hands and walked back over to the tub.

"Can you stand on your own?" he asked looking down at Nieva who grabbed the sides of the metal tub and hauled herself up onto her knees before she pulled herself up onto her feet.

Jon heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see Sam staring at Nieva's nude body in amazement and wonder.

Then he remembered Sam had never seen a naked woman before in his life.

Jon let out a quick chuckle before he reached up and draped the towel around Nieva's body and lifted her from the tub.

"We'll leave you to get dressed, the clothes might be a bit big but they'll do for now" Jon smiled turning to Sam and signalling him to leave the room with him. He smile when he saw the black wolf pacing outside of the door. "In you go girl" he opened the door wider and allowed Eirra into the room before he pulled the door closed behind him

"Your cousin is beautiful" Sam said his face slightly flustered from his first time seeing a naked woman

"She's got the Baratheon looks, of course she's beautiful" Jon said with a small grin.

"So are you two...?" Sam asked obviously feeling too awkward to carry on his question causing Jon to frown in confusion.

"Are we what?" Jon asked.

"Is there history? Intimate History, I mean?" Sam inquired.

Jon almost gagged in revulsion. "Sam she's my cousin, why would there be intimate history?"

"Just the way you held her in there it looked like you'd done it before, and the way her nakedness didn't faze you" Sam shrugged.

"Sam I used to comfort her when she had nightmares back at Winterfell" Jon said. "We used to take baths together as babes, Robb included when we could all fit in the one tub, and go swimming in the warm springs, I've seen her naked hundreds of times, that doesn't mean we've laid together. We're family for fuck sake"

"Alright, I just meant that if you had, there wouldn't be any judgement on my part, it's quite common for cousins to..."

"Sam leave it" Jon snarled glaring at his friend.

* * *

After changing into the shirt and breechers Jons friend who she'd discovered was called Sam had brought for her, she'd spoken to him quite a bit when he brought some hot soup in for her to eat which she was more than grateful for. He was a sweet lad who seemed incredibly nervous talking to her especially when he told her some surprising things that her cousin had been up to.

Now Nieva sat within Jons chambers waiting for him to return from his patrol along the top of the wall which he promised to let her see when she got her strength back.

She could hear raised, harsh voices coming closer to his chambers causing her to reach for the sword Jon had left by her side until she heard Jon's voice answering back.

"She's a girl! She doesn't belong here!" A rough voice snarled coming from directly outside the door.

"Ser Alliser please, she'll die if I send her back out there. She's not strong enough yet!" Jon snapped.

"The boy is right Ser Alliser, that girl won't last a day out there in the snow in her condition" another voice replied.

Nieva stood and made her way towards the door.

"As soon as she's strong enough, she's gone" A rough, harsh voice growled down to her cousin. "And if any of the men get hold of her, it's not my problem"

Nieva pulled the door open to see Jon standing there with the man he'd called Ser Alliser and to her surprise Ser Janos Slynt.

"I can take care of myself, but I'll try keep myself hidden, I promise Ser Alliser" Nieva said turning to the man who Sam had explained was acting as Lord Commander until they elected a new one. "I don't want to cause any trouble"

"You should have thought of that before you rode here" Alliser snarled down at her.

"I had no where else to go, the North has been taken over by traitors and if I went South Queen Cersei would have my head" Nieva replied a hint of steel in her voice.

"You're a Baratheon, there are plenty of other places you could have went" Alliser said.

"Which is why as soon as I'm stronger, I will take a boat to Dragonstone, I've already had Sam send a raven to my Uncle Stannis" Nieva replied.

"Very well then" Ser Alliser said before he turned to make his way back to the Lord Commanders chambers until he stopped in his tracks. Nieva and Jon followed his eye line to where a group of men were standing staring towards them, staring at Nieva to be precise. "Looks like you're going to have to keep a close eye on your guest Lord Snow, the men already know she's here. No doubt they're already planning how get you out of the road so they can have their way with her"

"I'd like to see them try" Nieva snarled glaring down at the group of men who scurried off one by one as they noticed Jon and Ser Alliser glowering down at them.


	39. Chapter 39

Jon was laying awake in his bed trying hard not to think about all the things that his cousin had been put through in such a sort space of time, but his anger was screaming into his head making it impossible to sleep.

He didn't even glance over when he heard the creaking of his door opening and the thud of it closing and small footsteps making their way closer to him. If he were back in Winterfell he would have assumed it was Rickon or Arya, but this time he knew exactly who it was.

"Jon are you awake?" he heard the soft feminine voice whisper from the bottom of his bed.

"No sound asleep" he whispered back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't feel safe sleeping on my own in that room" Nieva whispered.

"I supposed" he smiled shifting his body further over the bed as he felt her lifting up the furs and sliding under then until her chest met with his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as her head lay upon his chest.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Jon" she whispered.

"I missed you too" he whispered against her hair.

"I've been so alone these past few months, now I'm finally reunited with a member of my family and I have to leave him for my own safety" she chuckled lightly.

"It's best you leave when you're strong enough, I can't do my duty here and protect you from these men, many of whom haven't been inside a woman in months, maybe years, some not at all" Jon said.

"All apart from yourself" she turned her head further into his chest to hide her smile as she heard him let out a long sigh.

"That little bastard can't keep his mouth shut can he?" Jon chuckled knowing fine well who told her about his relationship with Ygritte.

"I heard she was red haired, what is it with Stark men and red hair? It's like a bloody beacon that gets you horny the moment you see it" she chuckled

"What was Robbs wife like?" Jon asked catching Nieva off guard.

"She was nice, feisty but nice. She was not red haired" Nieva smiled. "I didn't really get to speak with her. I more shouted at her"

"Glad to hear you haven't changed much then" Jon smirked causing Nieva to punch him in the ribs. He groaned in pain as she hit one of his arrow wounds.

"Sorry" Nieva said instantly the moment she realised where she'd hit. "Forgot you were injured. Has there been any word from Uncle Benjen?"

Jon shook his head with a sigh. "His horse came back, but no rider. It was spooked when it came back means something bad must have happened. I wouldn't get you hopes up on him being alive"

"I'm not" Nieva replied. "But he is a Stark, we can endure worse than most people"

"I always said Starks were hard to kill" Jon smiled softly before his eyes brimmed with tears. "How wrong was I?"

* * *

Jon had gone to start his patrol by the time Nieva awoke. He'd left some water in his basin for her to clean herself with a pair of fresh clothes that were slightly smaller than the ones she was currently wearing. She remembered Jon saying his friend Pyp would lend her some of his clothes given that he was slightly smaller than Jon.

She was just finishing a braid in her hair when A knock upon the door caused her to turn towards it.

"Come in" she called with a smile, expecting it to be Sam.

However the man that walked in was definitely not Sam. He was lean and tall, roughly around 6ft with light brown curls and stubble and light blue eyes that had a harshness in them that made her slightly intimidated. She remembered seeing him the night Jon brought her to castle black. He'd been in Jons chambers standing next to the tub of water.

Eirra got to her feet and began snarling at the stranger.

"Down Eirra!" Nieva ordered making the wolf return to her spot by the fire Jon had lit that morning then she turned her attention towards the strange male. "Can I help you?"

"Lady Nieva, my name is Grenn, your cousin Jon asked me to escort you down to the dining hall so you can get something to eat" the man smiled.

"Why do I need a guard just to go and get food?" Nieva asked.

"I don't know what your great Uncle told you about this place my lady, but I'm afraid it's a far cry from the glory you'll be expecting. It's mainly full of murderers, thieves and rapists" Grenn smiled.

"Which are you?" Nieva asked with a small grin causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Neither thankfully, just a lost lad looking for a home" Grenn replied.

"And you found it here?" She grinned

"Seem I have" Grenn smiled back.

"I could do with some food" she said standing and making her way to the door until Grenn raised a hand to stop her before she could cross the threshold.

"You're going to need this" he said handing her a large black cloak that looked as if it would drown her if she tried to put it on.

"I'm a Stark, I'm used to the cold" she smirked.

"It's not the cold I'm worried about my lady. Even in a mans shirt, any fool could see you have nice..." Grenn stopped speaking and used his hand to point towards her chest. "Jon ordered me not to let you leave his room unless you were wearing this"

"Alright, I'll wear the bloody cloak" she said grabbing it from him. Her arm dipped a little as the weight of it surprised her. She swung it up over her shoulder and fastened it at the front before she pulled it around to cover the front of her and looked up at Grenn. "Happy?"

"Lets go" Grenn smirked back as he stood aside to let her out of Jons room and closed the door behind her.

The hall was buzzing with talking and laughter until Grenn pushed the door open and allowed Nieva to walk in a head of him. The entire hall went silent as every mans head turned towards her.

Nieva made sure not to show her fear upon her face as she held her head high and walked directly over towards the table that Sam was sitting at, Grenn following in behind her, glaring at all the men who were ogling her.

"Hello again Sam" Nieva smiled.

She noticed the two men opposite Sam were staring at her with wide eyes. One looked small and skinny with a boney face and deep set brown eyes to match his hair. The other had light blue eyes that stared towards her in amazement, his long dark hair reached just above his shoulders.

"Hello Nieva, you're looking well" Sam smiled. "Oh this is Pyp and Edd, boys this is Nieva, Jons cousin"

"Nice to meet you boys, thanks for the clothes" Nieva smiled towards Pyp as Grenn handed her a bowl of what could only be described as slop, it was a far cry from the soup Sam had brought for her the night before but the hungry pains in her stomach had her scrambling for a spoon and eating two mouthfuls before the taste hit her mouth with her third mouthful. The men around her were watching her in surprise

She wretched a little the third mouthful went down her throat, leaving an unpleasant after taste at the back of her tongue.

Sam and the rest of the boys around her began sniggering slightly under their breaths.

"Here" Grenn said handing her his mug of ale. "That'll take away the taste for a bit"

She took the mug from him cautiously. She took a small gulp of the ale before she stared down at the cup in disgust.

"You boys really need to learn how to make good ale" Nieva frowned handing the mug back to Grenn who just smirked towards her.

"I've been telling them that for ages" a familiar voice spoke up from the doorway.

"There you are" Nieva smiled seeing Jon walking in and approaching them. "Have fun at the top of the wall?" She asked as he sat down on the other side of Grenn.

"It's nothing spectacular once you've seen it over a hundred times" Jon shrugged.

"And climbed it" Edd smiled making Nieva's eyes widen in shock.

"Seven hells, how long did that take you?" She asked turning to her cousin.

"About a day and a half" Jon shrugged. "You eating that?"

He didn't even wait for her answer as he reached across the front of Grenn and grabbed her bowl to lift it over to his side.

"Oi!" She shouted reaching behind Grenn and smacking Jon upon the back of the head making his friends chuckle slightly as Grenn ducked forward to avoid her hit.

"Everyone's still looking" Edd said as his laughter died in his throat.

"Let them look, it doesn't bother me" Nieva sighed taking another gulp of Grenns ale. "Gods that really is bad"

"Ser Alliser is not looking happy" Pyp piped up.

"That's because he doesn't like me" Nieva said glancing up at Ser Alliser as she could feel his glare upon her.

"Ser Alliser doesn't like most people" Edd smirked back.

"I'm not most people. I'm the niece of the man who killed the prince he was sworn to protect, I'm the niece of the man who sent him to the wall in the first place" Nieva replied shocking the men around her.

"You mean Ser Alliser was a Targaryen supporter?" Pyp asked.

"All Thornes were, they were Targaryen bannermen, they lost a lot of men at Trident even more after my Uncle became king and slaughtered them, the ones who'd served the Kingsguard were either executed or sent here" Nieva replied. "Why do you think he doesn't like you?" she said looking across at Jon. "Because you're the son of the best friend of the man who ruined him and his house"

"What's his excuse for not liking me?" Grenn asked with a grin.

"You're too good looking" Nieva smirked. "You make him self conscious"

"I can live with that" Grenn smirked before he turned his gaze to the table feeling Jons glare on the side of his face.

"Why he doesn't he like me then?" Pyp asked.

Nieva allowed her eyes to glance over him for a few seconds. "Cause you're you"

It took a few seconds for the rest to understand her joke before laughter broke out amongst them.

* * *

She was surprised how easy she bonded with Jon's friends as soon after they were all laughing and sharing stories of what it was like beyond the wall while Nieva was sat mesmerized by their stories.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the table, they each looked up to see Ser Alliser glaring down at them.

"You've had your fun, now get back to work and get her" he said pointing to Nieva. "Back in your chambers Lord Snow"

"Yes Ser Alliser, come on Nieva" Jon said getting to his feet and pulling Nieva to hers.

"Sorry Ser Alliser" Nieva spoke softly as she followed Jon through the tables with Grenn and Pyp following along behind her.

She stopped instantly as she felt a hand pinching her bum as she walked by a table full of men all laughing and smirking towards her. One man still had his hand outstretched towards her.

Without missing a beat she turned and allowed her fist to smack against the mans nose, smirking when she heard the crunch of bone beneath her knuckle.

The man howled in pain and clutched his nose with his hand before Nieva grabbed the front of his tunic and brought him closer to her so their faces were inches apart.

"You touch me again without consent, I'll break your fucking hand!" Nieva growled glaring down at him.

She let him go with a rather harsh shove that caused him to knock the guy beside him from the bench. Before she turned and made her way after Jon who was standing in the doorway smirking.

"Go and clean yourself up Marks" Grenn chuckled from behind her as he followed her out of the hall.


	40. Chapter 40

It was late before Jon entered his chambers to see Nieva sitting upon his bed flicking through a book Sam had given her from the library. He and a few of Jons other friends came in to check on her now and again but apart from that she was pretty much alone.

She smiled to Jon as he removed his cloak and put it up upon the back of his door.

"Your friends are nice, I like them" she said as Jon walked over to his pitcher and poured himself and her a mug of ale.

"They weren't always my friends, when I first came here they wanted to throw me from the wall" Jon smirked as he handed her the mug.

"What? Why?" She asked in utter horror that the men she'd been laughing and talking with all day had plotted to kill her cousin.

"Because I was better than them in the training yard, they hated me for it" Jon replied sipping his ale.

"What changed?" Nieva asked.

"I did, I stopped putting myself on a pedestal and started helping them train, teaching them how to fight properly" Jon said. "Much to Ser Allisers displeasure"

"Gods I can't remember the last time I had a training session..." Nieva smirked before she looked towards Jon who read her look instantly.

"No way" Jon replied shaking his head.

"Please Jon, I haven't had a proper sword fight in months" She pleaded.

"Ser Alliser..."

"Who cares what that old prick thinks" Nieva snapped.

"I do, that old prick is the reason you're still here" Jon said.

"Please Jon" Nieva begged using her best pout and puppy dog eyed making him sigh.

"I'll think about it" Jon smirked causing Nieva to smile in triumph. "I was sorry to hear about your Uncle Renly, I know you were close"

"We were, but I'd still trade his life for Uncle Neds anyday" She smiled softly before tears stung her eyes. "Gods I miss that man. He'd be proud of you"

"My father promised me the next time we spoke he'd tell me about my mother, but now he's dead. Guess I'll never know anything about her" Jon sighed. "Hells I don't even know her name"

"Wylla" She spoke out before her brain had time to stop herself.

Jon's head snapped towards her so fast his neck muscles made a twinge in protest.

"What?" He asked.

"Your mothers name was Wylla" Nieva couldn't bare to even glance at her cousin as the information spilled from her lips.

"How do you know that?" Jon asked, his tone cold but surprised.

"I heard them talking about her, Uncle Ned and king Robert" she admitted. "I heard Uncle Benjen mention the name to Uncle Ned when I was little but I was half asleep and didn't think anything of it, and I'd heard it a few times around Winterfell but I was sitting reading and I heard them talking about her. They didn't know I was listening"

"What did they say?" Jon asked.

"Not much, Uncle ned didn't want to talk about her" she replied.

"Did they say what she was?" Jon asked carefully.

"They didn't mention anything her being a whore if that's what you're worried about" Nieva smiled

"Wylla" Jon spoke out the name he'd been waiting to hear for so long. "Wylla what?"

"I only heard Wylla" Nieva replied.

* * *

Much to Nieva's annoyance Jon insisted that it would be best for them to wait until Ser Alliser went to check on the new recruits at the top of the wall before they started their sparring session.

She was currently sitting reading out ingredients to Sam as he tried to make a potion to cure gangrenous wounds when they both turned to look at each other as they heard the horn blowing from above them followed by commotion in the court yard. Nieva instantly went to reach for her sword.

"I wouldn't worry about it, one blast is rangers returning, it's two for wildlings" Sam smiled.

"And three for white walkers" Nieva replied surprising herself with the information.

"Yes exactly, how do you know that?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I...I don't know" Nieva frowned. "I just do"

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a panting Grenn making Nieva jump to her feet, her sword now drawn.

"Jon told me to come and get you, a horse just came through the gate, his saddle has a direwolf upon it" Grenn stuttered out.

Nieva's face broke into a grin as she ran to the door and saw Jon in the court yard trying to calm down a frantic grey gelding who was rearing and almost kicked him in the head.

"Easy Frost, it's alright boy. It's me Jon" he spoke softly to the horse as Nieva quickly rushed down the steps catching Jons attention. "Thank the gods. Nieva can you come and control your horse please, he's been like this since we brought him through the gate"

Nieva let out a low whistle causing the horse stop his attacks upon Jon and stand still as she reached out and took his reigns from her cousin and brought the horse over to herself.

She could see he was slightly under weight but still looked healthy for having spent so long on his own.

"It's alright boy. I'm here now" Nieva smiled stroking his muzzle gently. "I see you followed my orders and ran to the wall, good boy"

"Lady Stark" Ser Allisers growl like voice sounded from behind her.

"Yes Ser Alliser?" She asked turning to stare up at the stern man who was glaring down at her.

"Should we expecting any more of your animals to pay is a visit? A shadow cat perhaps, or a snow eagle?" He sneered.

"I don't have any of those but if they show up be sure to let me know, I've never seen a snow eagle before" she smirked back causing the old knights glare to narrow towards her as she happily stroked her horses muzzle.

* * *

Nieva and Jon were both exhausted after a long training session that Nieva was in dire need of. They were laughing about the days events as they threw their swords onto Jons bed and went to sit by the fire to dry out the wet snow from their clothes.

"The look on Grenns face when you disarmed me" Jon laughed as he began to pull his boots off. "He looked at you as if you were some sort of mythical creature"

"I think they all were to be fair" Nieva smirked undoing the braid in her hair to let her raven curls dry.

"In all seriousness, you need to be careful around Grenn" Jon said his smile suddenly gone as he stared towards her. "I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you...he's getting attached"

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll be here much longer, Ser Allisers growing impatient, besides I still have things to deal with" Nieva sighed.

"Such as?" Jon smiled.

"Roose Bolton has hold on Winterfell" Nieva smirked before finally turning to face her older cousin. "I'm have to take it back, or die trying"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jon asked a look of amusement upon his face but he could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"After I make a deal with my Uncle Stannis and he lends me his army, I'm going East to meet with Daenerys Targaryen" she said.

Jon felt all the breath in his body leave him at the one time as fear clenched in his stomach. "Are you mad?" he hissed.

"She has Dragons, Jon. The Lannisters, the Boltons nor the Freys will be able to stand a chance against her and when she reclaims the throne I want our family to be on her good side. You know what happens when you are on the wrong side of a Targaryen" Nieva replied.

"Just explain to me how you plan on getting on her good side when it was your uncle that murdered her brother" Jon snapped.

"Her father also murdered my family!" Nieva hissed back glaring at Jon. "She cannot hold my Uncle actions against me!"

"Targaryens are not to be trusted..." Jon snapped

"Roose Bolton was the one that stuck the dagger in Robbs heart and killed him!" Nieva growled. "I am not letting him get away with that!"

"I'm all for killing Roose Bolton, but you going to meet with a Targaryen is suicide. Your uncle was the one that overthrew her family and caused her to be exiled in the first place. Do you really think she's just going to accept your offer of friendship?" Jon snapped.

"When she hears what I have to say, yes" Nieva shouted back. "I'll also need you to accept being appointed Lord of Winterfell when I get it back. I'm a female my claim isn't as strong" she said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"No, I can't leave here"

"You wouldn't have to, you just need to sign the papers, I'll take care of the rest please Jon I need you by my side if we ever want Winterfell back under Stark control" she begged. "Please Jon, I want to go home, I'm sick of running and hiding!"

"Alright but you must promise me one thing" Jon said

"Anything" she said.

"The moment Bran returns you allow him to take over as Lord and you go and get Sansa from Kings Landing" Jon said causing Nieva to freeze instantly, he hadn't heard about Bran and Rickon

"You don't know do you?" Nieva said

"Know what?" Jon questioned suddenly seeing the dark expression upon his cousins face.

"Jon...Rickon and Bran..." she struggled out feeling her throat tightening with tears. "Theon killed them"

"No he didn't" Jon replied causing Nieva to frown in confusion.

"What?" Nieva questioned

"Sam said he saw them, at Queenscrown. He said they're still alive" Jon responded

A small sob of relief came from Nieva as she clutched one hand over her chest the other over her heart

"The Greyjoys sent a raven saying Bran and Rickon had been killed. How were they there?" She sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It must have not been Bran and Rickon that they caught" Jon replied. "I knew Theon wouldn't have the balls to kill them"

"Why would Theon do that to Catelyn?" Nieva spoke out, tears brimming in her eyes. "She died thinking her baby boys were dead"

"Theon's a Greyjoy, they don't need a reason to be cruel" Jon replied. "They're just arseholes"

Nieva let out a long laugh until there were tears in her eyes, making Jon frown towards her in confusion.

"You read my mind" Nieva chuckled once her laughter had calmed a little.

* * *

The next morning Ser Alliser had woken her and Jon up early. It seemed Janos Slynt had seen them training and had tattled to the ex Knight who was now enforcing that if Nieva was strong enough to disarm one of their best trained fighters then she was strong enough to finally leave Castle Black.

Jon had tried to argue against Ser Alliser but Nieva stopped him saying that she would leave as soon as a ship became available to take her to Dragonstone where her Uncle was waiting to receive her.

Ser Alliser had sent out three men to Eastwatch to secure passage on a ship for her.

Pyp had given her two extra sets of breechers and Jon had given her a few shirts. Grenn had given her a cloak to deal with the journey to Eastwatch and Sam had helped her pack a few essentials for the trip such as food and water.

It was midday by the time Jon reappeared in the doorway.

"Ser Allisers men have managed to secure you a place on a ship that's heading down to Dorne, the captain said he'd be willing to stop at Dragonstone for gold" Jon said.

"No doubt my Uncle Stannis will gladly pay him, when do I need to leave?" She asked.

"Now" Jon replied causing her to look towards him shock, she had expected to be there for at least another night.

"Ser Alliser must really want rid of me" she said.

"I can ride with you to Eastwatch if you want" Jon said walking towards her.

"No" Nieva replied turning to face him. "Your place is here, I'll be alright on my own"

"You always were a lone wolf" Jon smirked.

"Jon" Edd's voice came from the doorway making both cousins turn their heads towards him. "Ser Alliser wants her gone in the next hour"

With Frost ready and saddled, there was nothing left to do but say goodbye.

She hugged Pyp first. "I'll try and get these back to you" she smiled looking down at the breechers he'd given her.

"Don't bother about them, you keep 'em" Pyp smirked.

"Ever the gentle man" she grinned back.

She moved down to Edd and embraced him warmly. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Edd"

"Pleasures all mine mi lady" Edd grinned before he saw the look Nieva was given him and sighed. "Nieva"

Nieva almost felt her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she hugged Sam tightly. "You'll be a great maester one day Sam, I know it. And keep working on that potion, one day it may just work"

Nieva smiled as she moved down the line from Sam and got to Grenn before she raised herself up onto her tiptoes and allowed her lips to lightly press against his before she pulled away with a smile.

"Keep an eye on him for me" she smiled glancing over at Jon who was glaring towards the pair.

Grenn glanced at Jon before the turned his gaze back to Nieva. "He's a bugger to keep safe but I'll try" Grenn smirked down towards her before he leaned down and kissed her gently causing a smile to tug at her lips.

She pulled away from the kiss first and gave him the hardest and longest embrace until Jon cleared his throat behind them.

"For gods sake" she muttered under her breath causing Grenn to chuckle as they pulled away from the embrace allowing her to turn so she faced Jon.

"I miss the boy I used to know, but I'm proud of the man you've become Jon Snow, your father and Robb would be too" she smiled her eyes brimming with tears.

"I've always been proud of the woman you are Nieva Stark, Lady Catelyn would be more than proud" Jon smiled before they embraced each other.

"I promise no matter what happens, I'll bring them all home. Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. I won't stop until I find them all" she whispered.

"Me neither" Jon whispered before he kissed her raven hair curls gently.

"Time to go Lady Stark" Ser Alliser snapped from his place outside the Lord Commanders chambers.

She pulled away from Jons embrace and turned to face Ser Alliser.

"Thank you for accommodating me while I got my strength back Ser Alliser" she smiled up to the Lord Commander. "But a little tip for the future, respect has more power than fear"

She could hear the men around the court yard gasping and sniggering as she mounted Frost.

She gave one last smile down at Jon before she kicked Frost into a gallop and made her way for the gates of Castle Black.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for all your reviews**

 **To ZabuzasGirl : Thank you, Happy 4th of July to you (even though it's now the 6th where I live)**

 **To HermioneandMarcus : Thank you, don't worry there's still plenty more to come from this story, I'm actually worried in case it's over 100 pages by the time I finish it.**

* * *

After a long journey, Nieva had never been happier to step off a ship in her life. Luckily her Uncle Stannis had sent gold to the captain not long after the ship took off.

She stared up at the large castle upon the hill with a load of admiration and the slightest hint of fear. She had never been inside the Castle of Dragonstone.

She, Frost and Eirra climbed up the steep hill and rocks until she got to the entrance of Dragonstone. Two great dragons glared down at her from their pillars either side of the walkway. She could see at least three more etched into the stones upon the Castle walls as she walked Frost closer to the gates.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A guard snapped down towards her from one of the many high walls, so high up she could not even see where he was until she saw his figure moving.

"Nieva Stark, niece of Lord Stannis Baratheon" she shouted up.

"Open the gates" he shouted down.

Nieva heart lept into her throat as the great iron gates before her began to open with a sickening screeches. Frost let out a nervous whine that had Nieva reaching down to pat his neck.

"It's alright boy, we're fine" she whispered as two guards stepped out from behind the two double doors and began to make their way towards her.

She dismounted her horse and lifted Frosts reigns over his head.

Eirra began to snarl anxiously.

"Eirra no, these are my uncles men" she spoke down to the wolf as the men came closer.

"Lady Nieva, it is a grate relief to see that you are well, your Uncle is waiting for you up in the chamber of the painted table, my companion here will take you there immediately. I will settle your horse and wolf into the stables" the guard to the left spoke to her as he glanced down nervously towards Eirra.

"Thank you, Ser" she said handing Frosts reigns to him before she bent down next to Eirra. "Be good" she warned before she followed the second guard through the gates and into the heart of Dragonstone. He led her up two long flights of stairs and through many corridors until they finally stopped outside one large door that she guessed led into the room her Uncle was waiting in.

"Has my Uncle been waiting long?" She asked unclipping Grenns cloak from around her and folding it over her arm.

"I'm afraid so my lady, he has not stopped staring out of the windows since you sent your letter of arrival" the guard replied then he saw the state of dress that she was on. "Don't you think you should change before you see his Lordship, my lady?" The guard frowned staring down at her shirt and breechers.

"I've had a long journey, I just want to see my Uncle" Nieva replied handing her cloak to another guard who stood outside the door.

She stared at the door anxiously for a few moments remembering the first time she had ever met her Uncle.

* * *

 _Nieva felt a jolt of nerves in the pit of her stomach even though she knew that she hadn't done anything wrong, well nothing she could blame on Jon or Robb._

 _She frowned as she rounded the corner to the door that lead into the great hall. There was a man with dark hair that looked almost black standing speaking with her Uncle Ned._

 _She cleared her throat softly to alert them to her presence. Her Uncle turned towards her and smiled._

 _"Nieva. Come in child" Ned smiled gesturing her to move forward. She stepped in cautiously and walked to stand beside her Uncle. "There's someone who wants to meet you" Ned put his hands upon her shoulders and pulled her to stand in front of him._

 _Nieva stared up at the unfamiliar man in slight fear, his harsh blue eyes that reminded her f her Uncle Roberts stared down at her._

 _"Nieva this is your Uncle Lord Stannis" Ned explained._

 _She had heard stories about her mothers middle brother from her Uncle Renly, apparently he was a loner type and always serious._

 _"It's nice to meet you my lord" she smiled curtsying towards her Uncle._

 _"You look like your grandmother" Stannis said looking down at his niece._

 _He had only stayed in Winterfell for a few days before he headed back for Dragonstone. She saw him again at a wedding of one of their relatives then again when her Uncle Ned took her down to Dragonstone after Stannis' daughter was born. That was the last time she saw her Uncle._

* * *

She knocked gently upon the door before she turned the handle and walked in slowly. A smile brightened her face the moment her eyes fell upon her Uncle.

He was standing at the head of a large table, one of the biggest she'd ever seen, which was painted to look like a map of Westeros.

"Uncle Stannis" Nieva smiled as she practically sprinted up the table and embraced her uncle tightly.

"My darling niece, are you alright?" He asked looking down at her with the same stern expression she always remembered him having.

"I am Uncle, thank you for letting me stay here" she smiled.

"You're my niece, my family" Stannis said stroking her cheek lightly with the back of his finger. "And I was very heart sorry to hear what happened to your Uncle, Aunt and cousins. The Starks were loyal, they took good care of you an for that I will be forever grateful to them"

Nieva turned as the door closed behind them. A woman with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes made her way towards them. Her dress was a deeper red than her hair and stood out again the harsh grey of the stone which the castle built in to.

"Nieva this is my priestess, Melisandre" Stannis said as the woman watched Nieva with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Yes my Uncle Renly spoke about her in his last letter, it's nice to meet you" Nieva smiled.

Melisandre smirked towards her. "You remind me of someone, a girl I met on the road. I believe they called her...Arya"

Nieva felt her heart speeding up in her chest. This had been the first news she'd heard of Arya since before her Uncle Ned had been killed.

"Arya? You've seen her? She's alive?" Nieva asked turning to stare at Melisandre. "Where did you see her? When?"

"My lady I..." Melisandre tried to speak but Nieva grabbed her hand and stopped her

"I need to know, please this is important" Nieva pleaded

"It was a long time ago my lady, she was with a group of men" Melisandre replied until she saw the horrified look upon Nieva's face. "They didn't hurt her, she looked well"

It was then that Nieva felt a burning sensation in her hands and yanked them away from Melisandres. She frowned in confusion when she saw her palms were now pink like they'd been scrubbed raw when she glanced down at them, or burnt by something. Melisandre too looked down at her hands in slight wonder.

* * *

Days after arriving at Dragonstone and Nieva was still struggling to find her way around the large castle. She hadn't yet been allowed to see her younger cousin Shireen, for reasons she did not understand but she didn't question her uncles orders in fear of angering him. This was the last place she was safe, she could not risk having to go on the run again.

Her Uncle had requested her presence in the chamber of the painted map, a room which they had spent many time in discussing her plans to lead part of the Baratheon army to Winterfell and crush the Boltons.

She did not trust her Uncle enough to tell him about her plans to meet with Daenerys Targaryen. She knew her Uncle would react the same was as Jon did due to their families history with the dragons, but Nieva knew it was her only option if she was going to defeat the Lannisters, the Boltons and the Freys all at once.

She sighed in relief as she finally reached the familiar door and pushed it open. Her Uncle Stannis, her Aunt Selyse and Melisandre were all standing talking quietly, none of them noticed her presence.

"Is because of the Lord of Light" Melisandre spoke.

Nieva frowned, she had heard about this Lord of light quite a few times since she had been in Dragonstone, but had never actually found the courage to ask her Uncle what it meant.

She cleared her throat loudly to alert the adults to her presence.

The talking stopped as they turned to face her.

"You asked for me?" She said directly towards her Uncle as she tried to ignore the harsh look that her aunt was currently giving her.

"Yes Nieva, a raven scroll came for you this morning, from a Samwell Tarly" Stannis said walking over and picking up the piece of paper from the table and extended it out to her

"Samwell Tarly? He's a brother of the Nightswatch. Why would Sam be sending me a raven?" Nieva frowned as she took the paper from her uncle and read over it.

Stannis watched in confusion and concern as his nieces expression became one of terror and fear as her eyes read over the words written upon the paper.

"I have to leave for castle black immediately" she said before she dropped the raven scroll onto the ground and sprinted from the room leaving three very confused adults in her wake until Stannis bent down and picked up the raven scroll, finally reading it for himself.

"Ser Thomas, ready the men. We must head for Castle Black" Stannis shouted out to his guard through the door that Nieva had left open.


	42. Chapter 42

**You will noticed that there are a few characters in this story who are supposed to be dead in the TV show but I kept them alive.**

* * *

*Castle Black*

Jon felt his nerves twisting inside his stomach as he made his way closer to the Wildling camp where no doubt Ygritte and Mance would be waiting. He walked amongst fallen Wildlings that had tried and failed to breech the wall towards the forest where he knew the Wildlings were.

He walked all the way to the edge of the forest before he saw their fires glowing between the trees and the shadows moving in the light.

They all fell silent as they spotted him walking towards them. Only their dogs barking in the background could be heard amongst the whole camp while they glared towards him.

He raised his hands as he walked through the middle of them towards Mance's tent.

Ygritte stepped out first and stared towards him in a mixture of relief, shock and anger

"What are you doing here?" She snarled towards him.

"Here to speak with Mance" Jon replied just as the large man walked out of the tent behind Ygritte.

"You're wearing a black cloak again" Mance said his eyes glancing over Jon.

"I've been sent to negotiate with you" Jon spoke to him.

There was a long bead of silence before Mance turned to the others and nodded signalling them to stand down.

Jon glanced down as Ygritte glared towards him, then she signalled him to follow her and made her way into Mance's tent with Mance entering behind them.

JOn waited until Mance singalle him to sit down.

"It appears my trusting nature got the better of me, it's happened before" Mance said as he sat down opposite Jon. Ygritte stood just behind him. "I was hoping your loyalty was real and you'd pledged yourself to us Jon Snow, truly I was."

"The half hand ordered me to join your army and bring back any information that I could to Castleblack" Jon replied. "He made me kill him so you'd trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my nightwatch vows"

"All your vows?" Mance said glancing back at where Ygritte was staring towards Jon in anger and hurt. "If she can't manage to turn you, then no one can"

"I'm still recovering from the three arrow wounds she gave me when I escaped" Jon smirked glancing up at Ygritte.

Suddenly a horn sounded from within the camp. Before Jon could move Ygritte had jumped over the fire in the middle and had a blade pressed against his neck.

"Are you attacking us?" Mance Rayder snarled.

"No" Jon replied glancing between the two wildlings. "It's like you said, we don't have the men"

Mance and Ygritte shared a look before they both ran for the entrance of the tent, two wildling behind them dragged Jon out of the tent.

Jon frowned in confusion as he saw dozens upon dozens of men riding towards them on horse back, banner held high in the air the breeze only allowing Jon a glimpse at the sigil.

"Who are they Snow?" Ygritte asked as she stared towards the men riding towards them.

"The Baratheon Army, what are they doing so far North?" Jon asked in a state of shock.

Suddenly the thundering of hooves came from behind them as well as another formation of cavalry charged through the camp just as the one that was directly a head of them reached where they were standing.

A wide smile lit up Jons face as he recognized the black direwolf running along beside the head rider who stopped just a few feet a head of them and allowed the rest of her men to go around her.

"Need a hand?" Nieva called as she pulled her horse to a halt in front of where Jon was standing between Ygritte and Mance

Jon smiled in delight as he saw her dismount from her horse and walked closer to her.

"What in seven hells are you doing here?" he smiled hugging her close to him.

"Sam sent word to me a few days ago" she smiled before she turned to the man at Jon's side. "You must be Mance Radyer, I've heard a lot about you. I wish I could say it was a pleasure but you've been trying to kill the good men that guard and protect the realm, so for that you'll be lucky if you keep your head"

"But I don't understand, this is the Baratheon Army, how in the hell did you get them to follow you?" Jon asked with a frown.

"My name may be Stark bit I'm still part Baratheon and this is the part of the Baratheon Army my uncle let me lead, but trust me there are more where this lot came from" she said looking directly at Mance. "Stannis is a bit of softy for his poor little orphaned niece" she grinned at Jon who only chuckled.

"Take Mance Rayder and anyone else who surrenders prisoner, anyone who doesn't, kill them" Nieva said looking up at one of the Baratheon banner men.

"What? So you think you can just slaughter us do ye? Just because we won't bow down to yer grace!" the red head spat at Nieva who instantly glared towards the girl.

"And what were you gonna do to his lot?" she asked the girl pointing at Jon. "You certainly weren't even giving them a chance to surrender, were you Ygritte?"

The girl recoiled in shock and confusion as her name was the last thing she expected Nieva to say.

"Ygritte, this is my cousin Lady Nieva Stark" Jon gave a sheepish smile.

"I would say well done for taming my cousin but now I see you've got less manners than a boar, I think it's him that tamed you" she chuckled.

Before she could blink Ygritte had grabbed a blade from her belt and was charging towards her. Luckily Nieva was quicker and knocked the blade out of her hand before forcing Ygritte into a tree face first, using Ygritte's dagger to press against the back of the wildlings neck.

"You do that again, and I'll gut you little girl! Even if your are the love of my darling cousins life!" Nieva growled using the dagger in her hand to dig into Ygritte's neck.

"Alright, you've made your point, let her go" Jon snapped.

She released the girl and stepped back to allow her room to move. She held up the dagger for her to see.

"I'm giving you this back. If you can't be trusted with it, I'll slit your throat" she smiled sweetly tucking the dagger back into the girls belt.

"What is that?" Ygritte asked looking over Nieva's shoulder in fear causing her to glance at where Eirra stood beside Frost.

"It's a direwolf" Nieva frowned. "The same as Ghost"

"Who's Ghost?" Ygritte asked.

Nieva turned to Jon with a look of surprise upon her face. "So you actually managed to get this one into your bed without showing her your beast, you're getting better at this Jon"

"Shut up you!" he hissed with a small smirk betraying his irritated look. "You'll meet Ghost when we get inside Ygritte"

"You have one of those things" Ygritte asked looking at Eirra.

"It's not a thing, it's a direwolf and yes" Jon replied with a small smile.

The sound of hooves approaching caught the groups attention.

Nieva straightened herself as her Uncle moved towards them. "I'd like you to meet my Uncle, King Stannis Baratheon"

"Your grace" Jon said bowing is head in respect but Stannis' attention was on Mance

"So you're the King beyong the Wall?" Stannis asked with amusement in his voice. Mance nodded making Stannis' smirk grow. "Do you know who I am?"

"Can't say I've had the pleasure" Mance shrugged.

"This is Stannis Baratheon, the one true king of the seven kingdoms" a guard spoke up from behind Stannis.

"You're not in the seven Kingdoms, and your not dressed for this weather" Mance said pointing to Stannis' thin chain mail and armor.

"It is customary to kneel before surrendering to a King" Stannis grinned.

Mance only shook his head. "We do not kneel"

"I'll have thousands of your men in chains by nightfall with no where to put them and nothing to feed them" Stannis said. "We're not here to slaughter beat dogs, their fate depends on their king"

"All the same, we do not kneel" Mance said.

"I told them we'd only take the ones that surrendered, and kill the rest" Nieva said moving to stand beside her uncle.

"Very well, take the ones that surrender away" Stannis nodded to his bannerman.

"What's a man of the nights watch doing in a wildling camp?" A guard asked spying Jon amongst the crowd

"I was sent to discuss terms with the King beyond the wall" Jon said making Nieva wince.

"You're speaking to the one true king boy, you will address him as your grace" another guard snapped.

"He's not King passed the wall, even he knows that" Nieva snapped.

"I know he's the king, my father died for him" Jon said finally meeting eyes with Stannis. "I'm Jon Snow, your grace, I'm Ned Stark's son"

"This is the cousin you told me about?" Stannis asked looking down at Nieva who nodded in reply. "Your father was a very honourable man, I thank him for all he did for my niece"

"He was your grace" Jon agree

"What do you think he would have done with him?" Stannis asked signalling to Mance.

"I was this mans prisoner once, he could've tortured me, or killed me, but he spared my life" Jon said.

"Uncle Ned would've taken him prisoner, listened to what he had to say" Nieva said looking up at Stannis.

"Very well then" Stannis smiled. "And what about her?" he asked pointing at Ygritte.

"I believe Jon will deal with her, your grace" Nieva smirked.

Jon narrowed his eyes in a glare towards her as Stannis caught her smirk and allowed himself to give an identical one,

'Another thing Baratheon about her' Jon noticed as Stannis turned to his men and told him to take Mance to castle black.

"Your grace" Stannis and Nieva turned back to Jon. "If my father has seen the things that I've seen, he'd also tell you to burn the dead before night fall, all of them"

There was something dark in Jon's voice that sent a chill of fear through Nieva's spine as she noticed the way her cousins eyes and stance changed, he was scared.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for all your review, they have all been wonderful.**

* * *

Nieva walked back to the wall with Jon, a hand full of wildlings following behind them while the rest of the Baratheon bannermen rounded up the rest to bring them into Castle Black.

"Grenn's been injured" Jon said until Nieva looked at him in worry. "But he's alright"

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Pyps dead" Jon replied.

"Oh no" she said softly. "I liked him, he was kind" she smiled.

"Took an arrow through the neck" Jon said. "Ser Allisers injured"

Nieva let out a loud laugh before she covered her mouth. "That's awful I shouldn't be laughing"

"We were pissing ourselves when we found out" Jon smirked "I'm now acting Lord Commander until there's a vote over who it would be"

"Do all southern ladies ride into battle with their lords?" Ygritte asked from behind them.

"Not all of them, just the ones North of the Neck" Nieva smirked.

"Still, a girl in your condition shouldn't be riding into battle like that" Ygritte said causing Nieva to freeze.

Jon frowned towards Nieva who nervously clasped her hands over her belly hiding it from view, Jon's eyes then widened as he spotted the roundness of his cousins stomach.

"Nieva are you..."

"Don't!" Nieva snapped. "Please just don't"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon hissed.

"I didn't know, not until I was in Dragonstone. I did so much moving around that it wasn't until I was static in one place that I realised how late my blood moon was" Nieva replied.

"Is it your husbands?" Jon questioned cautiously.

"Who elses would it be?" Nieva snapped

"I didn't mean it like that" Jon sighed. "How many months are you?" Jon asked.

"Two, three tops" Nieva replied. "I'm scared Jon"

Jon placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder as they reached the gate of Castle Black. "Don't be, I'll be here if ever you need me"

Nieva quickly embraced her cousin before they walked down the great tunnel where the body of a giant lay.

"oh my..." Nieva said staring in utter shock down at its massive corpse.

"Why do you think Grenn's injured?" Jon smirked.

"Grenn killed him?" Nieva asked as they began to walk around the giant. Nieva clung to Jon terrified in case the thing awoke at any moment.

"Yep, he was the only survivor of a group of ten men who were defending the gate" Jon replied.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Lets get this lot dealt with first" Jon smiled glancing back at the wildlings who were staring down at the body of the giant with shock and sorrow.

"Have you heard anything about Bran and Rickon?" Nieva asked.

"No but some men went North, I told them to keep an eye out for them" Jon replied.

"I've still got people looking out for Arya" she smiled looking up at Jon. "Now that I know she's alive, and I'm not giving up until I find her"

"Who's Arya?" Ygritte asked with a small frown upon her.

"My younger sister. She disappeared just before my father was killed. No one's heard from her since" Jon said solemnly. "You do realise I can't let you roam about this place on your own, you'll have to go into the dungeons until we have a council meeting about what to do with you all"

"Gonna chain us up like wild beasts?" Ygritte snarled.

"It won't be for long" Jon replied until they entered the courtyard of Castle Black where Sam and Edd were waiting.

They both look in shock and surprise the moment their eyes fell upon Nieva.

"We got your raven" she grinned as she walked forward and hugged Sam.

"We?" Edd questioned.

"My Uncle Stannis decided to join me in helping you lot" Nieva smirked as she turned to hug Edd.

"What are we going to do with that lot?" Edd asked Jon as he looked at the Wildlings glaring towards them.

"Lock them in the cells for now, until we decide what to do with them" Jon replied.

* * *

Due to her Uncle Stannis being here, he had taken the Lord Commanders chambers, he had put Melisandre up in the chambers that Nieva once had forcing her to share with Jon.

She still hadn't seen Grenn but she heard from Sam that his wounds were healing nicely and he should be able to get out of bed in a few days.

Nieva was done bathing and changing from her riding gear into a new shirt and breechers. She walked out into the welcoming bitter air of the North. She smiled when she saw Sam sitting with a girl who looked to be just slightly older than her. There was a baby swaddled in cloth laying upon the table between them.

As she walked down the stairs she could hear them beginning to raise their voices until the little one began to fuss and whimper just as she reached the table.

"Hello, who's this then?" Nieva smiled picking up the whimpering child as she looked between Sam and the girl in front of him. "You must be Gilly, I'm Nieva, Sam's told me a lot about you"

"It's nice to meet you, mi'Lady" Gilly rushed to her feet and curtsied.

"Please, none of that here" Nieva grinned. She ran a finger down the soothing baby's cheek. "So what's this little handsome man's name?"

"Sam" Sam replied with a large proud smile.

"Are you his...?" Nieva asked in shock as she remembered the nights watch vow about fathering no children.

"No, not biologically" Nieva frowned at Sam's answer. "Gilly was one of Crasters daughters"

"Was? You mean the old perv is dead" Nieva laughed before she remembered where Gilly was sitting. "Gilly I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"It's alright" Gilly smiled. "I know my father a disgusting pervert of a man"

"Still I shouldn't have said that he was still your father, it was insensitive" Nieva smiled before she glanced around the court yard still bouncing little Sam upon her hip.

She frowned as she saw Melisandra standing behind her Uncle. "I don't like that woman" she heard the faint voice of Gilly.

"Me neither" she said before she shushed the baby boy in her arms. It suddenly reminded her of why she was looking for Sam in the first place

"Sam I need your help" she said sitting down across her cousins best friend.

"Anything Nieva" Sam smiled sweetly.

"I need you to make me some moontea" She said.

"Oh mi'lady, you cannot be serious" Sam said with an almost child like quality to his voice as he glanced at her stomach. "It's an innocent baby"

"My husband raped and beat me, he put this spawn inside of me and I want rid of it, please Sam" she pleaded as she reached acoss the table with the arm not holding little Sam and gripped hold of his hand as her eyes welled with tears.

"Sam look at the poor girl she's terrified, you have to help her" Gilly said resting a hand upon Nieva's shoulder.

"I'll have it ready for tomorrow" Sam sighed.

"Thank you Sam" she smiled handing little Sam over to Gilly and making her way around the table to kiss Sam upon the cheek before she made her way back into the court yard, "Oh and Sam" she called over her shoulder. "Not a word of this to Jon"

"Certainly" Sam smiled.

Nieva nodded in thanks before she turned to cross the court yard, until something caught her eye.

Nieva smiled as she saw a young girl sitting upon the stairs with a book upon her lap. She could see from the side of the girls face the grey scales that had infected her body as a young child that they'd thankfully managed to find a cure for.

She walked up to the bottom of the stairs and stared up at the girl she had been barred from seeing while staying at Dragonstone, for some reason still unknown to her.

"Princess Shireen?" She asked cautiously making the girl look up towards her with a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"Yes" the girl stuttered out.

Nieva's smile widened as she leaned against the wooden railing of the stairs.

"Gods I haven't seen you since you were a babe, you were such a small, precious little thing" Nieva smiled until she saw the confused look in the young Princesses eyes. "You have no idea who I am do you?"

The Princess shook her head with a frown.

"I'm your older cousin, I'm Nieva. Your fathers niece" Nieva smiled as she saw the young girls eyes widen in surprise.

"Nieva!" Shireen cried out in delight before she put the book down onto the snow and ran down the steps into Nieva's awaiting arms.

Nieva embraced her tightly while she laughed at the enthusiastic reaction she had not been expecting.

"I didn't think I would ever get to meet you" Shireen smiled as she released her embrace upon her older cousin. "You're taller than I imagined"

Nieva chuckled warmly. "And you're much taller than I remember"

Shireen shared in her laughter until a voice from behind them called to her. "Princess"

Nieva turned to see a man with white hair and a slightly darker bread walking towards them before he stopped as he took in sights of their smiles and he frowned towards Nieva, his blue eyes in a harsh glare.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped towards Nieva.

"I'm Nieva Stark, who the hell are you?" Nieva snapped back inretaliation.

"It's alright Ser Davos. She's my cousin" Shireen spoke up from behind her.

Nieva's face broke into a smile when she realised who the man was as the knight tried to humbly stutter an apology towards her.

"Ser Davos, the onion knight" Nieva smiled causing Ser Davos to look at her with a look of surprise. "I've heard all about you, and your heroic attempts at saving Storms End during my Uncles rebellion" she smiled walking closer to the knight. "Which I will be forever grateful for" before she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

Shireen giggled behind her as Ser Davos' face flushed with red.

"Thank you my lady. It is a great honour to receive your praise" Davos said with a small bow.

"Now" she smiled turning back to Shireen. "Which book is that I caught you reading?"

Shireen ran back up the stairs to where the leather top of the book was now covered in a few flakes of snow.

"It's the dance of the dragons. The Targaryen civil war" Shireen smiled walking down to hand the book over to Nieva who took it in hand and admired it.

"Of course, I remember this one. It used to be one of my favourites" she smiled.

"Mine too" Shireen grinned.

"Have you read it Ser Davos?" Nieva asked flicking through until she heard no answer from the knight.

"He can't read" Shireen replied.

Nieva suddenly felt herself becoming embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean any offence"

"It's alright my lady" Ser Davos smiled.

"Would you like me to teach you? I had great success teaching my younger Stark cousins" she smiled.

"It's alright, I'm teaching him" Shireen said a hint of pride in her eyes.

"Well I apologies, it appears you already have a much better teacher already" Nieva smiled.

"Is that your wolf?" Shireen asked pointing over to where Eirra lay at the side of the court yard watching everything around her.

"It is, would you like to say hello?" Nieva smiled, which got wider the moment Shireens eyes lit up.

"I don't think that's a good idea princess" Davos said.

"I can assure you she'll be quite safe, you want me to call her over?" Nieva smiled.

"Yes please" Shireen said, her knees bouncing with excitement.

"Eirra, come here" Nieva shouted across the court yard, the great wolf lifted it's head to look towards her before she picked her body up off the ground and padded towards her mistress. "Hold out your hand"

Shireen did as her older cousin instructed and gasped when the wolfs wet nose came into contact with it before Eirra lowered her head and allowed Shireens fingers to comb through her coarse fur.

"She's beautiful" Shireen smiled.

"Her name is Eirra, and she'll get much bigger than this by the time she's stopped growing, about the size of a horse my Uncle said direwolves grow to" Nieva grinned seeing Shireens eyes widen in amazement. "Now you've said hello, she'll be your friend for life"

* * *

Nieva had ordered Eirra to be gentle as she left her playing with Shireen who was now ecstatic to finally have something to play with, even if it was just a game of fetch. Nieva was leaning with her elbows against the wooden railing staring down at the training yard before she glanced to her right as footsteps approached her and smiled when she saw her aunt making her way towards her.

"I see you've already met your younger cousin" Selyse said as she watched her young daughter playing with the all black wolf that belonged to her niece.

"Indeed I have" She smiled. "She's really something"

"I'm trying to persuade your Uncle to name you his heir instead of her" Selyse admitted

Nieva turned her head towards her aunt, her face frowned with confusion. "Why?"

"Look at her Nieva, she's weak, frail and deformed. She's an insult to the Baratheon name!" Selyse hissed glaring down at her daughter.

"That little girl is brave, smart and kind. All the things you could do with being!" Nieva growled standing to her full height. She was a good bit taller than her aunt. "She's a fighter, she's been fighting that disease ever since she was a babe. She is my cousin and I'm proud of her. And I swear to you, if anything happens to that little girl, you will have me to answer to!"

Leaving her aunt in a state of complete shock she turned and made her way back towards the steps and down to the training yard where Shireen and Eirra were playing.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think**


	44. Chapter 44

Nieva stirred lightly as she felt the air around her grow significantly colder. She opened her eyes and glanced over to see Jon still fast asleep upon his side of the bed before her eyes caught movement by the door. She shifted her eyes to see her Uncle Stannis' female acquaintance standing looking down at her with a sinister glare and a sneer upon her face.

Placing her hand gently upon Jon's stomach Nieva sat up and glared back at her.

"Stay away from him, witch" she growled.

Jon feeling the pressure of her hand upon his stomach began to stir causing the other woman to move away from the doorway allowing the door to bang shut which woke Jon from his sleep for definite as he jumped and reached for the handle of his sword.

"Nieva?" his sleep clouded mind took a few seconds to process exactly why his cousin was in his bed. "Nieva who tried to get in here?"

"I don't know" Nieva lied removing her hand from Jon's stomach to allow him to sit up. "I didn't see their face"

* * *

In the morning Jon allowed Nieva to go and see Grenn in his chambers. She braided her hair and changed into clean clothes before she rushed out the door and along the walkway to where Grenns chambers sat.

She knocked softly waiting for Grenns voice to allow her entry which it did after a few moments.

She peeked her head around the door with a smile. Grenn was sitting, propped up by pillow against his head board, a book in his lap until he looked up and saw her, his eyes filling with shock and joy.

"Nieva!" Grenn said trying to sit up further but wincing in pain.

"No, no don't try and get up yet" Nieva said as she closed the door behind her and rushed over to the side of Grenns bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a giant fell on me" Grenn chuckled out before he winced in pain.

"Still making bad jokes, Sam says you're lucky your spine wasn't broken, nor your ribs crushed to dust" Nieva smiled as she sat down upon the edge of his bed.

"Yeah I guess I was the lucky one" Grenn said as a sorrowful look entered his eyes when they turned down to look at the now closed book in his lap.

"Hey" Nieva said putting her hand under his chin and made him look towards her. "What happened to them, it wasn't your fault. They fought and died bravely, how many people can say they stood in front of a giant and not backed down eh? They knew the risks"

"They still died" Grenn sighed.

"And so did the giant, and in doing so they saved a lot of lives, including yours" Nieva replied. "They're going to be burning the bodies tomorrow, if Sam thinks your well enough, I'll walk you out to see it"

"How many bodies?" Grenn asked.

"They haven't finished counting yet" Nieva replied. "My uncle army are helping bring them in one by one"

"Your uncle?" Grenn frowned.

"King Stannis Baratheon" Nieva smirked when she saw Grenn's eyes widen in surprise.

"King? You're the niece of a King?" Grenn stuttered out.

"I've been the niece of three Kings, the cousin of one"

"Bloody hell, I was abanoned on a farm when I was three, lived there all my life tanks to the people who owned it adopting me" Grenn smirked. "And you're the niece and cousin of Kings, I'm definitely punching above my weight"

"I was adopted too" Nieva smiled. "My parents and my brothers were killed by the mad King, so my aunt and uncle took me in and raised me as their own"

"Jons father?" Grenn questioned making Nieva smile when she nodded.

They both turned as the door opened to reveal Sam who walked in with a smile. Nieva noticed the steaming mug in his hand and almost cried in relief

"I'm here to change Grenns dressings, and give him milk of the poppy" Sam smiled walking closer to the bed. "And this is for you" he said handing the cup to Nieva. "Don't drink it too fast"

"Thank you Sam" Nieva said standing from the bed and taking the cup from him.

"What's that for?" Grenn frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about" Nieva said before she leant down and kissed his lips gently. "I'll come back and see you later, when the poppy's worn off"

She smiled softly towards Sam as she made her exit of the room.

She hid the mug under her cloak as she made her way to the winch and ordered them to lift her up to the top of the wall.

She hadn't been up there yet but she knew it was the last place Jon or anyone would look for her.

The men looked surprised when she stepped out of the winch at the top of the wall. Her vision was slightly dizzy due to the sudden change in altitude but she fought through it as she made her way along the top of the wall, not even looking out at the scenery before her.

She sat down in one of the many unoccupied indents in the wall where she hoped no one could see her as she brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip of the light brown liquid. The taste was bitter and made her want to throw it back up immediately but she swallowed it down with detemination.

She took another sip shortly after as she remembered Sams warning drinking too fast.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nieva turned in panic as a familiar voice called from behind her as she pulled the cup from her lips.

Her Uncle Stannis was walking towards his with a grim look upon his face

"I'm sorry your grace, I did not wish for anyone to see me using this" she hung her head in shame as he approached her.

"Have no shame child, what that man you called husband did to you was unforgivable, and why should you give him the pleasure of birthing his child" Stannis said putting a hand under her chin and making her look up at him. "You look so like your mother, but your eyes, those are Stark eyes, the may have the Baratheon colour but they hold the Stark fire. If only all Baratheons were like you, I know my little brother wasn't, he was too self obsessed, even named himself King."

"You killed him didn't you" Stannis was shocked at Nieva's bluntness and harsh glare. "You killed my Uncle Renly"

"I had to, he was trying to usurp me" Stannis said.

"My aunt Catelyn said that my Uncle Renly was killed by a shadow, a demon. What did you do? Did you use that woman?" Nieva snarled, her uncles silence was the only answer she needed. "Do you use her to do all your dirty work, or just didn't want to face your little brother yourself? Prefer to stab him in the back! Who else have you used her to get rid of? Joffrey...Uncle Robert...no" Nieva said, her eyes widening as she shook her head frantically. "You used her against Robb didn't you?"

Stannis only lowered his eyes to the ground.

Nieva had never jumped to her feet quicker in her life as she pushed her Uncle back towards the wall. the cup of hot liquid in her hands turning cold as it fell to the ground. "You bastard! He was a boy! He didn't ask to be King his bannermen claimed him to be theirs, he never wanted the iron throne!"

"Nieva I..." Stannis tried to speak but Nieva's rage cut him off.

"You get rid of this witch now Uncle. Or I swear I will turn all your bannermen against you!" Nieva growled

"You wouldn't dare!" Stannis snarled.

"Won't I?" Nieva smirked. "I will tell them all that you used tricks and magic instead of true leadership to win your title, I will tell them how you slaughtered uncle Renly, your own brother. I will make sure the people in the North know you betrayed their King, and we both know I hold much more power with them than you. Well I might just tell the acting Lord Commander what you did to his precious brother" Nieva growled.

"Oh and uncle Stannis" Nieva called over her shoulder causing her Uncle to turn back round to face her. "Don't ever think yourself safe...I promise that if your witch is the reason Robb died...I will find a way to kill both of you!"


	45. Chapter 45

Nieva walked into the dining hall to see Ser Alliser sitting at the top table, he looked slightly paler than she remembered, possibly due to his wounds.

"What is she doing here?" Ser Alliser snarled glaring down at her as she made her way over to stand beside Jon, but his voice stopped her when she was half way there. Unfortunately anger still surged through Nieva's veins from her argument with her uncle, and now that anger had a new target.

"Ser Alliser, it was her Uncle Stannis that helped us rid of the Wildlings, she came with him" Ser Janos explained.

"You're welcome" Nieva said glaring up towards him.

"When her uncle leaves, I want her gone" Ser Alliser snarled.

"No!" Nieva snapped back causing everyone in the hall to stare towards her in shock as Ser Alliser glared at her.

"What did you say?" Ser Alliser growled standing from his chair.

"I said no Ser Alliser, I'm not going to let you bully me into leaving again. My ancestor built this wall, and I'm not leaving" Nieva snarled, her folded across her chest as she glared up at the ex knight. "You can either try and remove me by force, in which you'll lose one or maybe both of your hands, or you suck it up and get used to me being around"

Without saying another word Ser Alliser stood from the high table and with Ser Janos' help made his way down the steps and out of the dining hall.

"The vote for our new Lord Commander will take place tomorrow night, make sure you are all here for it" The first Builder spoke up as he too exited the top table.

Suddenly the world began to spin around Nieva making her incredibly nauseous and dizzy. Then she felt a tremendous pain in her stomach causing her to collapse onto her knees as she cried out in agony.

"Nieva!" Jon shouted pushing his way through the crowd towards her with Sam and Gilly following him. He crouched down beside her and felt her forehead, she was burning hot. "She has a fever, lets get her to my chambers"

Jon lifted her into his arms trying to ignore her small cries of pain, none of them noticed the small puddle of blood upon the floor, or the blood that was staining his cousins breechers.

He carried her all the way up to his chambers, half way up Nieva passed out in his arms, panicking him even more. Gilly opened the door allowing him to rush in and lay her down on the bed, Sam came in immediately behind them.

"Sam what's wrong with her?" Jon asked in panic as Sam began to check her forehead.

Sam looked up at Jon with a worried expression. "She told me not to tell you"

"Sam what..."

"Moon tea" Gilly shouted out from the end of the bed causing Jon to look towards her in panic. "She drank moon tea"

"This late in the pregnancy, what is she stupid?" Jon snapped before he turned his anger towards Sam. "Why did you give it to her?!"

"She was desperate Jon, after hearing what her husband had done to her, I couldn't say no" Sam stuttered out.

"She could still be bleeding, both of you look away" Gilly snapped beginning to lift Nieva's hips to pull her breechers down. Jon turned to look at the far wall as Sam continued to concentrate on Nieva's face as he ran the damp cloth Gilly had given him over her forehead. "She's still bleeding but its not a lot. Both of you get out and I'll wait with her" Gilly ordered as she covered Nieva's lower half with a fur

"I'm not leaving her" Jon replied his hand gripping Nieva's tightly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Stannis Baratheon walked in looking concerned and slightly angry.

"How is she?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Nieva's face.

"She's still bleeding a bit but hopefully that will stop soon, your grace" Gilly replied.

Stannis stared down at Jons face which was filled with fear and worry as he stared down at his cousin.

* * *

Nieva's head ached as if a giant had been jumping on her skull. She tried to pry her eyelids apart but the urge to sleep kept them shut. Her body felt cold and numb as she lay motionless, it took too much effort for her to even attempt to wiggle her toes or fingers.

She tried once again to open her eyes and proved to be slightly successful as a small beam of light shone into her eyes. With a groan she closed them again.

Muffled voices surrounded her. They grew louder by the second but remained muffled as if she were trapped under water, one of her biggest fears.

She jumped slightly as she felt something warm and firm press down onto her hand causing a dull pain to errupt around that area, she moaned and tried to pull her arm away but it was useless, she was too weak.

"Nieva?" A familiar voice spoke softly sounding clearer than any of the voice had before.

Opening her eyes for a third time and thankfully the opened a little so she could see blurred shapes lit by the sunlight coming through the window.

"Nieva can you hear me?" Jon's voice sounded in her ear as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness.

She let out a small noise of affirmation and heard a sigh of relief come from the man to her right.

"How do you feel?" Another voice asked from the bottom of her bed, she knew by his size that it was Sam.

"Like I just got thrown from the wall and trampled on by a giant" Nieva spoke out, her voice hoarse as her throat ached.

"No wonder, you gave us quite a scare" the voice of Edd spoke up from somewhere in the room.

"Lets give her some space" The feminine voice of Gilly said as she ushered the rest of the boys out of the room leaving only Nieva and Jon.

Once they were out of the room and Nieva's eyes had fully adjusted allowed her to see thing clearly, she could see the disappointment and anger in Jons eyes.

"I know what your going to say" she spoke out turning her gaze to the ceiling.

"What that you were stupid, selfish and reckless" Jon snapped, his gaze harsh upon her.

"I couldn't have had that baby Jon, it would have destroyed me" Nieva said as tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes. "If it had given birth, and not made it. Then he would have won, they would have won. I couldn't let that happen"

"I just wish you had spoke to me about it first" Jon sighed.

"You would have tried to talk me out of it..." Jon went to speak but Nieva stopped him. "You know you would have, don't even try to lie to me! How long was I out?"

"Two days" Jon responded

"Gods, no wonder my stomach feels like it's twisted itself inside out" Nieva replied, she'd been feeling hunger pains since she awoke.

"It probably has using that stuff" Jon said.

"Look I'm sorry alright" Nieva snapped. "But there was no other way."

"You're alive, and safe. That's all I care about right now" Jon said as he gripped her hand tighter in his.

"Did I miss the burning of the bodies?" She asked. Jon nodded with a sigh. "I promise Grenn I'd walk him out to let him say goodbye to Pyp"

"He said goodbye, me and Sam helped him up and helped him walk outside" Jon replied.

"Is my Uncle Stannis still here?" She asked.

"Yes, he came in to check on you this morning, no doubt someone's away to tell him you're awake" Jon smiled. "He offered the legitimize me"

Nieva turned her head towards her cousin with a frown. "What?"

"He offered to make me a Stark, legally" Jon grinned.

"What did you say? Did you accept?" Nieva asked trying to sit up but the pain in her stomach prevent her from sitting up too far.

"No" Jon replied

"What? Why?" Nieva questioned her eyes filled with surprise and confusion.

"Because I can't leave here, not now" Jon smiled softly.

"Of course you can" Nieva said.

"No I can't" Jon replied before a small glint in his eye caught Nievas attention. "Because I'm now the Lord Commander"

Nievas eyes widened in shock just as Jons grin widened watching her reaction. "They voted for me over Thorne, I can't exactly leave them now can I"

"Jon...that's amazing..." Nieva stuttered out suddenly finding it hard to breath as tears of pride rolled down her cheeks.

"Easy, we just got you back don't go passing out on us again" Jon smiled wiping her tears with the back of his finger.

"What else happened while I was out?" She asked.

Jon suddenly fell silent causing panic to spark within her. "Jon what happened?"

"I killed Mance" Jon spoke causing her eyes to widen once more. "Your Uncle ordered him to be burned at the stake because he wouldn't kneel before him, I couldn't let that happen. So I used your trick, I put an arrow in his heart"

"I bet my uncle pleased with you" Nieva smiled sarcastically towards him.

"I'm his new best friend" Jon chuckled with the same sarcastic tone making Nieva laugh before her stomach began to hurt again, she let out a whine of pain making Jon's expression become concerned.

"I'm fine, it just hurts" Nieva replied seeing her cousins panicked face.

"You know using that stuff might have fucked up your chance to have children in the future" Jon responded

"I don't care, I just wanted rid of it" Nieva sighed.

Now that she knew her child was gone, there was a certain weight that Nieva felt had been lifted from her shoulders. She was surprised that she had been a little sad when she first woke up and realised her child was no longer inside of her, before that sadness was over run by relief that she no longer had anything to do with her husband or his family.

* * *

Nieva sat in the Lord Commanders chambers watching as Sam handed Jon paper after paper to sign, each of them requesting noble houses to give any man they had to spare to the Nights Watch.

"Lord Ashford" Sam said putting down another piece of paper in front of her cousin.

Nieva smirked as she could see the irritation in Jons eyes as he wrote out his signature for the fiftieth time.

"Lady Cauldfield" Sam said putting the piece of paper down immediately after Jon had signed the previous piece of paper and Jon signed yet again. "Oh Lord Smallwood"

"I've never even heard of these people" Jon whined.

"Well they haven't heard of you either" Sam replied using the same tone making Nieva chuckle under her breath. "But we need men and they have some" he continued before he placed another piece of paper down in front of Jon.

"And how many men does this Lord Mazin have to send us?" Jon asked.

"More than Lord Wibberly" Sam smirked.

Nieva frowned. 'That house had to be made up' she thought as she knew she would have remembered hearing that name when she was learning about all the houses.

Sam placed another piece of paper before Jon who immediately went to sign it with a sigh until something stopped him making Nieva stare down at him in confusion until she turned her head to read the paper.

At the top read, Lord Roose Bolton.

"Not him" Jon replied

"I know I'm sorry, but we need men and supplies, Roose Bolton's warden of the North" Sam said anxiously.

"He murdered my brother" Jon snarled.

"We swore to be the watchers on the wall, and we can't watch the wall with fifty men" Sam replied. "And we can't get more men without help from the Warden of the North"

Nieva's rage bubbled inside her as she saw Jon was about to sign the paper before she snatched the quill from his hand.

"You can't" Nieva said shaking her head from where she was perched upon the end of the Lord Commanders desk. "Jon please"

"I'm afraid we need to my lady, he's the warden of the North" Sam said looking at her with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"He won't be for long" Nieva said a blank look behind her eyes that worried Jon immensely as he took his quill back from her hand, dipped it in the ink and signed the paper.

Nieva quickly jumped off the table and exited her cousins new chambers, trying to ignore the anger that was surging through her veins and causing a cold sweat to break out along her body.

She made her way towards her chambers and instantly made her way over to the small figure of a direwolf she had been carving from a block of wood she'd stole from the pile of firewood.

She went to reach into her belt then cursed herself as she remembered she'd placed her dagger upon Jon's table when she first stepped into his chambers.

With a frustrated groan she walked back out of her chamber and along the walks way, up the stairs to the Lord Commanders chambers.

"Jon I..." Nieva walked in a stopped instantly the moment she saw a flash of red hair from the woman who was currently seated in her cousins lap. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Jon, I'll come back later..." then she noticed the woman's hair was far too dark to be Ygritte, her skin too tanned.

Rage burned her veins instantly the moment she saw Jon push Melisandre from his lap, his face was scarler and her robe was undone.

Without saying a word she quickly moved over and grabbed Melisandra by the hair and began dragging her out of the chamber causing the woman to cry out in pain and fight her.

"Nieva" Jon snapped in warning as he jumped to his feet but his cousin was too enraged to listen to sense.

The full court yard stopped still as they heard Melisandre's yells of pain when Nieva yanked the door open forcefully and dragged the woman out into the cold, her robe still unfastened as Nieva continued to drag her down the stairs into the middle of the court yard.

Her uncle Stannis rushed down from his chambers as they reached the bottom level of the yard where she flung Melisandra to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"You listen to me you crazy religious bitch! I don't know how you managed to worm your way into my Uncles bed...but he" she snarled pointing towards Jon. "is off limits, and if I see you trying to seduce him again...I'll torture you in ways that will have you begging your lord of light to allow you to die"

"I was just showing your cousins his true potential as a man" Melisandra said trying to fasten her robe from where she sat upon the ground. Everyone in the castle was now watching the scene, some with amusement, other with shock at the anger Nieva was showing.

"I'll show you potential!" Nieva snarled going to lunge at the woman but luckily growing up with her, Jon knew the signs of her attack and grabbed her arms swiftly in a vice grip.

"What if I chop you up into little pieces, will your god be able to piece you back together then?..what if he screws something up? You could have your arse for your nose" Nieva snarled as Jon held her arms behind her back. "Hear me witch, god of light or god of shite I don't care which one you have protecting you, you hurt my family and for that I will find a way to kill you...permanently"

Her uncle Stannis knelt down and helped Melisandre to her feet as Jon still struggled to keep a tight hold on Nieva.

"Nieva enough!" Jon shouted his voice echoing around the court yard as he turned her away from the red woman and let go of her to push her back. "You've made your point now calm down and let it go! get up to my chambers!"

Nieva was panting due to her anger and from fighting against Jon when she saw Melisandre smirking towards her and charged at her again, only to be caught by Jon once more.

"Nieva I said that's enough!" Jon ordered this time forcefully removing Nieva into the dining hall away from the training yard.

"I'm sorry my lady, it appears my niece has quite the temper, are you hurt?" Stannis asked looking down at Melisandre.

"I'm alright my King, in fact her anger allowed me to see something that I never have before" Melisandre replied.

"What is that?" Stannis asked.

"There is no fire or light in her your grace" Melisandra smirked causing fear to run through Stannis' veins.

"What do you mean by that?" Stannis asked.

"That girl is all ice and frost" Melisandra said. "If you want to hold the North when you are king, Jon Snow will not be your key, she will. Nieva is the long night, wild, cold and dark. She is the wolf of Winter"


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry it has been a while but I had some family matters to resolve and now I'm incredibly sick so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but here's this one.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews.**

* * *

It had been three days since the incident and neither her Uncle nor Jon was letting the incident go lightly.

Jon had made her muck out all the stables and groom each of the horses in Castle Black.

Her uncle had also ridden South for Winterfell and had forbade her from following them down South and fighting for her home. She began to worry as the snow that was falling grew thicker each day, being a Southerner she knew her Uncle would not know how to handle the Norteron cold and keep his men from succumbing to the frost.

She was mending one of the many tunics that Jon had sent up for her to sew, another punishment given to her.

'If you're going to live here, you might as well be useful' were Jons words when he handed her the breechers and tunics to mend. Not that she minded, she had been used to helping her aunt Catelyn mend her uncle and cousins tunics for as long as she could remember. The feeling of the needle gliding through the material brought back joyous memories of her childhood, and her family.

Suddenly the horn caught her attention causing her to misjudge where her needle was which results in it pricking her finger.

"Ouch!" She hissed as she lay her sewing upon her desk and brought her finger to her mouth while she lifted herself out of her chair.

She walked out into the courtyard. "What is it?" She asked the stewards beside her

"It's a boy" one of the men said with confusion in his tone. Then she spotted another person standing beside the horse, a female with scraggy, matted hair.

"Someone get the Lord Commander, he's got a direwolf with him and wearing the Stark house sigil" The man currently trying to control the frantic horse shouted.

Nieva rushed down the flight of stairs to stand beside where the figure was covered in a long brown cloak, the hood covering his face from view.

"Remove his hood" she ordered one of the men who swiftly reached up and tugged down the back of the hood.

Nieva gasped as tears sprung to her eyes, a hand over her mouth as she saw the little innocent Tully blue eyes looking at her in curiosity and worry.

"Nieva?" the tiny voice spoke up, it had changed slightly but not much.

"Rickon" she cried out rushing over and pulling the boy from his horse and into her arms. She released a sob as she felt his small arms wrap around her neck. "Thank the gods"

She smiled as she noticed the ever faithful black direwolf standing beside the horse Rickon had been on.

"Nieva?" Jon asked coming out of the Lord Commanders chambers with Ygritte behind him.

"Look who's here" she smiled as the little boy turned to face Jon.

"In seven hells" Jon rushed down the stairs towards the pair and took the small boy from Nieva's arms. "Oh thank the gods you are safe"

"You must be freezing" Nieva said shrugging off her coat and putting it around the little boys shoulders as Jon looked around the court yard.

"Rickon, where's Bran?" Jon asked in panic.

"I don't know, we got seperated" Rickon said clinging to his older brother. "He was trying to go North of the wall"

Nieva and Jon shared a worried look before Nieva ordered a steward to go up and run her a hot bath for Rickon who was almost falling asleep upon Jons shoulder.

"I don't understand" Nieva said from beside the two brothers as Grenn brought over another cloak to cover Rickon with. "Sam told me that Bran had sent Rickon South?"

"Little Lord changed his mind. Wanted to see his big brother" the wildling girl Nieva and Robb had captured the day the wildlings attacked Bran spoke up from behind the horse

"Thank you for protecting him" Nieva smiled kindly towards the girl.

"I owed you a debt, your cousin wanted to kill me but you convinced him to spare me" the wildling girl said.

"For that I'm beyond glad" Nieva replied. "Come on, let's get him up to my chambers and get him warm" Nieva said turning to climb the stairs that lead up to her chambers.

"Come Shaggydog" Nieva smiled, her hand brushing softly over the fur of the wolf who stood by her side.

* * *

Nieva sat upon the edge of her bed and smiled as she brushed the little boys locks back from his face. Her heart swelled in her chest. It was now her lifes mission to protect this little boy, he had been through and seen too much for someone so young.

"Mi'lady" she turned to see Sam standing near the door. "Jon requests your presence"

"Thank you Sam, can you put more wood on his fire please, I don't want him getting cold" she smiled walking towards the large man she'd grown to care for.

"I'll do it right away m'lady" Sam grinned closing the door behind her as she made her way towards the Lord Commanders chambers.

She knocked twice before entering. She saw Jon sitting at his desk, Ygritte was in the corner repairing her furs.

"You asked to see me?" Nieva asked with a small smile upon her face.

"Yes...urm I need you to go South soon" Jon smiled standing from his chair and making his way around his desk towards her until he stopped right infront of her.

"Why?" Nieva asked.

"It's not safe here, for you or for Rickon. I can't do my duty beyond the wall and try to keep an eye on both of you" Jon said. "And if something happened to either of you while I wasn't paying attention...i'd never forgive myself. Please Nieva, go South"

"I have no where to go" Nieva replied with a small frown.

"Storms End is currently unoccupied, and technically it is yours" Jon replied.

"If I ride back to Storms End then the lannisters are sure to hear about it, they'll cut me off before I get there" she replied.

"Grenn will ride with you down to Storms End, you two can masquerade yourselves as a married couple from Summerhall with your young son, then once you're safely at Storms End, he'll come back to the wall" Jon said.

"It's too risky Jon" Nieva said shaking her head.

"It's even riskier for you staying here" Jon sighed. "I understand why Uncle Benjen didn't want you coming here, you're too wild, too outspoken. You attract too much bad attention to yourself, attention that could get you into a lot of trouble. Ser Alliser has already turned half the men here against you and if he has his way they'll force you out. You need to leave"

Nieva stayed silent for a few moments before she sighed. "Alright I'll go, but not until Rickon regains his strength. He's still exhausted"

"Alright, you can stay until then" Jon smiled softly.


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been so busy but I will try to get as many chapters up this week as I can.**

* * *

After explaining the plan to Grenn who with Nieva seemed to agree that the plan would be risky if they were caught but Nieva knew a way around to the Storms Lands without having to go near the crownlands. However it did mean riding closer to the Riverlands than she would have liked.

Nieva began to pack some things to get ready for the trip, trying to keep as quite as she could due to Rickon still being fast asleep in her bed. She had woken him to allow him to eat something before tucking him back into bed. She knew this journey to come would more than likely be exhausting for the little lad.

Sam had told both her and Grenn that should they run into any trouble to ride hard for Horn Hill where his father would keep them until it was safe to travel again. But Nieva knew as a banner man to the Tyrells, Randyl Tarly would not take a Baratheon into his home likely and would more then possible alert the Lannisters to her where abouts due to the new marriage between King Tommen and Margery Tyrell.

As she continued to pack her belongings along with Rickons, Nieva felt her hands beginning to shake. She had not been to Storms End since she was a little girl, she had next to no memories of the place.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts and caused her to jump slightly. She turned and to her surprise saw Ygritte standing in her doorway.

"I didn't know Jon had let you out" Nieva smiled as she closed her trunk

"I know you and I haven't gotten along" Ygritte said with small smile. "But I do appreciate what you have done for Jon, if it weren't for you, I don't know how he'd survive"

"Thank you" Nieva smiled softly. "Just try not to puncture him full of arrows while I'm gone" she chuckled softly maing Ygritte have a slightly guilty look about her.

"Didn't know he'd told you about that" Ygritte smiled back.

"Yeah he did" Nieva replied. "That's why I wanted to stick an arrow between your eyes the first time I saw you...but then I saw how Jon looked at you. He loves you Ygritte"

"I know he does" Ygritte replied.

"And if you hurt him, I'll kill you with one of your own arrows" Nieva said her smile suddenly dropping as her eyes became dark and dangerous

"Jon did say you were one of the best archers he'd ever seen" Ygritte smiled.

"You two talking about me?" A deep, male voice spoke from the doorway causing both women to turn and see Jon standing in the doorway.

"I was just saying goodbye" Ygritte replied.

"Well can I have a few moments along with Nieva, there's something I need to talk to her about" Jon smiled.

"Of course" Ygritte smiled making her way to the door, she stopped long enough to kiss Jon gently upon the cheek before she disappeared from sight.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Nieva asked as Jon shut the door behind him.

"A raven came earlier" Jon replied.

"Dark wings bring dark words" Nieva repeated the same sentence she remembered her Aunt Catelyn saying years ago. "What did it say?"

"Nieva, your uncle Stannis is dead" Nieva felt the air being forced out of her lungs. "He has no living heirs"

"But his daughter Shireen" Nieva said until she saw the look in Jons eyes before he slowly shook his head.

"No, no" Nieva said crumbling down into the chair that was behind her. "I swore to protect her. She was just a little girl"

"His wife is also dead" Jon replied.

"So who will be the head of Dragonstone?" she asked her brain still struggling to process the information.

"I'm afraid, that will now be you, Lady Nieva Baratheon" Jon grinned. "You now have Storms End and Dragon Stone"

* * *

Nieva felt even more petrified leaving Castle Black than she had done the first time. The first time she had her Uncle to go to, someone to take her in and keep her safe...now she was on her own and on top of all that she was now heir to two of the oldest castle in Westeros, both of which had been the birth place of Kings. She would have to rule over people who knew nothing about her and will probably despise her due to her gender.

Jon was waiting in the courtyard saying goodbye to Rickon who was sobbing furiously at the thought of leaving his big brother, but he knew Jon was only sending him away for his own safety just like Bran had done.

Nieva walked down the stairs to greet the pair as Jon lifted Rickon onto the front of Frosts saddle.

"You will look after him won't you?" Jon questioned.

Nieva looked at him with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "That was a stupid question wasn't it?" Jon chuckled softly.

"Considering I've been looking after him since the day he was born, I'd say that is thee most ridiculous question I have ever heard" Nieva laughed.

"Be careful out there, you know what those roads can be like" Jon said a look of concern now showing in his dark grey eyes that reminded her so much of Arya it made her wince slightly.

"I know Jon, I'll be cautious I promise" she smiled leaning up to kiss her cousins cheek lightly before she embraced him warmly.

"Thank you, for everything" Jon whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No thank you Jon, you kept me safe when no one else could, not even myself" she smiled pulling back from the hug allowing her hand up to cup his bearded chin. "Uncle Ned would be so proud of you"

A look of grief and sorrow was shared between the cousins before Nieva leaned up and kissed his forehead lightly. "You're more like him than you know"

"Some days I feel I'm not like him at all" Jon sighed.

"You are, even more so than Robb which doesn't surprise me" Nieva chuckled before another kick was felt towards her heart.

"I should have been there" Jon hissed as he turned to correct the saddle on Frosts backing the horse whine.

"Thank the gods you weren't" Nieva smiled.

"What in seven hells?" Edd's voice shouted out from behind the pair who turned to see Grenn walking towards them wearing the clothes Nieva had made them.

They were no longer the black tunic and breechers he was used to wearing, these thought made of the same material were lighters colours, browns and reds as Sam had insisted if they were to pass as southerners. For once in his life Grenn looked high born.

Although Nieva thought his new look suited him she could see Jon and the others trying to hold in their laughter, she even heard Rickon release a slight childish giggle only to receive a small tap on the knee from Jon.

"I look stupid" Grenn huffed as he fiddled with collar on his shirt.

"You look rich, that's the main thing" she sighed moving forward and batting his hand away as she tied his shirt properly.

"Exactly, rich and stupid" Grenn hissed. All three previous highborns looked at Grenn with a slight glare. "Except you three obviously" Grenn sighed looking round at Nieva, Jon and Sam.

Jon may be a bastard but he was still a highborns bastard.

"You ready to go?" Nieva questioned looking up at Grenn.

"Ready if you are mi'lady" Grenn smiled

"My lady" Jon corrected causing Grenn to look towards him in confusion. "You're a Southern highborn now, you say my lady" Jon explained.

"Grenn" Nieva said calling his attention from her cousin down to her. "If we come across someone on the road, just let me do the talking"

Grenn just grunted in agreement before he made his way towards his horse, saying goodbye to Edd and Sam on the way there as Nieva climbed up onto the saddle behind Rickon.

Jon nodded to the gate keepers to open the gates for them.

"Don't worry Jon" Grenn spoke up from the other side of Nieva as he was now comfortably nestled in his saddle. "I won't let anything happen to either of them"

"I know Grenn, I trust you" Jon smiled back in reply.

"Let's go my lady" Grenn smirked kicking his horse into a trot.

Nieva and Rickon glanced down at Jon who just smiled softly back up at them.

"I'll miss you Jon" Rickon spoke up, his voice filled with tears again.

"I'll come and see you when I can little pup" Jon smiled before he turned his attention back to Nieva. "Winter is coming, ride hard and fast, you don't want to be caught out in the open when the long night comes"

"Love you too" Nieva grinned before she kicked Frost to get him to follow Grenns horse out of the gate.

She felt her nerves kick in with force the moment she stepped over the gates of Castle Black, now she was on her own with her six year old cousin and only a member of the nights watch as her protection. Now she was easy game for any house that had a grudge against Starks or Baratheons.

She just prayed to all the gods, old and new, that she could get Rickon to safety in time.

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I am so so sorry, I know I am a horrible person making you all wait this long but I hit a serious writers block with this story, but I'm back now and hopefully will be able to upload more soon.**

 **I do not own Game of Thrones, I wish I did.**

* * *

They stuck to low ground as long as they could before they knew it would no longer be safe and traveled up to high ground. They avoided any main roads and took long paths that would be unknown to any Southerner through the broken forests to avoid being seen by any near by castles.

It was a few weeks before they decided to make their way out of the forests. Which Nieva knew was a big risk but due to the cover of the trees they had no idea of gauging where they were nor how far they still had to travel. Nieva knew they were still in the North due to the snow that was coming down fast around them but she didn't know which part of the North they were now in, until they crept to the edge of the forest and stepped out into open ground.

Nieva gasped as she saw the castle in front of them. Its magnificent towers which she'd heard had been ruined were starting to get rebuilt but they were still nothing like she remembered. Smoke, blacker than any she had been before billowed up from the walls of the court yard. Gone was everything that made that place her home, now it was foreign and dangerous territory, for both of the Starks.

She felt her heart jump into her mouth as she could hear Rickons small sobs as he too had noticed the castle.

"What place is that mi'lady?" Grenn asked staring down at the castle after glancing at the cousins and seeing their reactions.

"It was home" Nieva smiled with tears in her eyes as she stared down at the ruined castle of Winterfell.

"That's Winterfell?" Grenn said in amazement finally seeing the place Jon spoke so highly of. "I thought it'd be bigger"

A sudden burst of hysterical laughter came from the woman on the horse beside him. He turned to face her with a small frown.

"You're not the first person to say that" She smiled before her smile fell. "It's no longer Winterfell, that was place filled with love, family and hope, that place there is filled with pain and death, they ruined it!"

Panic began to settle into her stomach as she saw Bolton guards along the walls of the castle, they appeared to be frantic and searching for something. "We need to get out of here, it's too risky being this close especially now that we have Rickon with us" She said turning back.

"Where are you going?" Grenn frowned.

"I'm afraid we'll need to use the cover of the forest for a little longer, something had those guards panicked and riled, someone might have spotted us and alerted them our presence. You forget most Bolton men know my face, and Roose Bolton wants me for himself, we have to get deeper into the forest in case someone has recognised me" she replied before she kicked Frost into a trot back towards the shadows of the trees

* * *

They made camp that night further into the forest. They could still see the outline of Winterfell from the distance and the torches that glowed along the top of its walls. Nieva knew it was beyond dangerous staying so close to the castle with the Bolton soldiers acting the way they were this morning but Rickon needed rest and all three of them needed to eat. Luckily Nieva had managed to shoot down a squirrel and an owl, not to mention Grenn had managed to trap a rabbit the previous afternoon.

Nieva quickly began to make a fire to cook their meat while Grenn who had finished skinning and plucking their food was looking for sticks to put the meat on to hold over the fire.

"Look a mountain lion print" Grenn smiled running his fingers over the large paw print that was stamped into the earth catching Nieva and Rickons attention. Rickon immediately ran over to investigate.

Nieva frowned. "There are no mountain lions this far North"

"Maybe a shadowcat?" Grenn shrugged.

"Shadowscats live beyond the wall, there's only a handful of them in the RiverLands, I've never heard of this close to Winterfell" Nieva replied as she walked forward to crouch beside Grenn and stared down at the paw print in curiosity.

"There are some beyond the wall?" Grenn reasoned.

"Yep, though probably Norther than you've ever been" Nieva smirked.

"That's no shadowcat, claws are not sharp enough" Rickon replied making Nieva stare down at him in surprise. "Uncle Benjen showed me a claw of a shadow cat once"

"What could it have been then?" Grenn asked sudden worry in his eyes.

' _Really, you've killed a giant and you're terrified of a wild animal_ ' Nieva thought as she continued to stare down at the paw print.

"It looks like...a direwolf" Rickon frowned, voicing the thought that Nieva was then thinking as she put her hand down next to the print, as he too traced the outline with his finger.

"Shaggy Dog and Eirra might have come this way" Grenn frowned.

"It's not small enough to be Eirra" Nieva replied with a shake of her head.

"Shaggydog wouldn't leave a print" Rickon also spoke up at the same time.

"It's no where near big enough to be Ghost" Grenn said then he caught the look Nieva was giving him. "I've seen that wolf jump three times the height of that window in his pen, it's possible he could have gotten out and followed us"

"Ghost wouldn't follow us, he'd stay with Jon" Rickon shook his head as his gaze focused back upon the paw print.

"He would if Jon told him to" Grenn replied with a small smile.

"Nymeria" Both boys turned their head as Nieva spoke up from beside them. "It's Nymeria, it has to be. No one's seen her since she was a pup"

"Maybe she's looking for Arya" Rickon shrugged, Nieva could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke of his older sister, it was the same pain she felt everyday when she thought about how much she had failed both of her younger cousins.

* * *

The first thing she felt when consciousness slowly started to drift back to her like the tide to the sand was just how bloody cold it had gotten during the night. Their fire had obviously been smothered by the snows that had started falling before they went to sleep.

She gripped the small figure of Rickon tighter to her as she wrapped her cloak tighter around the two of them.

She could hear the crunching of boots through snow coming closer to her ears. Her senses suddenly became heightened and she felt the handle of her dagger digging into her side.

"Nieva wake up" Grenns voice whispered in a hiss making her look up to see he had his sword drawn. Without being told what was happening Nieva knew something was off, without hesitation she unlatched her arms from around Rickon and got to her feet putting her sword into its sheath whilst she checked quickly her dagger was in its own sheath before she nocked an arrow into her bow and drew the string back to her shoulder.

She could see two people approaching them from between the trees. One was wearing no cloak and looked to be built like a male though from the distance Nieva could not be sure. The second was wearing a cloak with the hood up, that was the person Nieva focused her bow upon.

"Halt!" Grenn shouted his sword poised and ready.

His yell awoke Rickon who instantly jumped to his feet and scurried to Nieva's side.

"Rickon, if I tell you to run, you run" Nieva warned as the two people stopped at the sound of Grenns voice.

"Who are you?" Grenn asked, his voice still a bit too loud for Nieva's liking.

"Please, we don't want any trouble" A male voice answered. It was southern but with a hint of a Northern dilect about it. It definitely sounded familiar.

"You state your names or there will be trouble" Grenn snapped back, his grip tightening upon his sword.

A voice spoke from under the cloak, it was feminine and high. "Jeyne Poole"

Nieva surveyed the hooded figure for a moment before she snorted in laughter. "I know for a fact Jeyne Poole isn't that tall"

The male who she could see stared at her in wonder and surprise.

"Who do you fight for?" Rickon spoke up from behind Nieva. "Starks or Bolton?"

The two figures glanced at each other in worry, they knew if they gave the wrong answer Grenn and Nieva would not hesitate to kill them.

Again it was the more feminine voice that spoke up. "Winter is Coming"

Those small three words sent a mass wave or relief through Nieva's entire body as she slowly lowered her bow, she even felt Rickon's tight grip upon her side relax, but Grenn was not so sure about the answer and kept his sword up.

"Are you hungry?" Nieva asked. "We have some food to spare"

The two strangers seemed a little dazed at her sudden change in attitude, not that she noticed as Nieva had already bent down to begin the fire again.

"You can come closer it's alright, we're on the same side" Rickon smiled beckoning them closer.

As they slowly and cautiously followed Rickons order, Nieva still made sure to keep her hand upon the hilt of her sword in case the strangers were trying to trick them. She stood to her full height and grabbed the spare cloaks they had brought with them.

"And I'm sure you both must be..." Nieva stopped mid sentence as she turned round just when the hooded figured had lowered her hood.

Red hair, kissed by fire made her heart clench in pain as it flowed down to the strangers waist. Familiar eyes stared widely back at her in their own disbelief, they were a Tully blue mixed with her own Stark Grey. Nieva felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the young girl she once knew, who was now a woman and a stranger.

"Welcome Lady Sansa" Nieva choked out feeling her throat tighten immensely as she finally said the name out loud.

"Oh Nieva" Sansa cried out rushing forward and wrapping her arms tightly around her cousins neck then she released her from the embrace and held her at arms length. "How are you here? I thought you were at House Frey"

"I ran away. I killed my bastard husband and ran" Nieva smiled brushing a piece of Sansa's hair from her face, it had been so long since the girls had seen eachother the action almost felt foreign but welcoming. "I couldn't stay, not after what they did to..."

Nieva stopped herself as she could see the pain in Sansa's eyes that matched the pain in her own heart.

"You were there?" Sansa whispered. "You saw what happened?"

Nieva could only nod before a small but powerful force shoved her aside as Rickon clung onto his sister who stared down at the small boy in shock.

"Rickon? Rickon!" Sansa yelled out before she knelt upon the snow and returned the boys fierce embrace. Tears were now pouring down the young womans face as she grapsed onto her little brother tightly.

"I suppose I should thank the person who..." Nieva stopped once more as she turned to thank the person who had returned her cousin to her but light blue – almost green eyes - like the colour of the ocean on a murky morning causing a new type of emotion to race through her veins and her eyes darkened instantly. His hair was longer and darker, his clothes were old and worn, ripped in so many places. He looked more shy and timid than Nieva had ever seen him, but it was still the same boy she'd grown up with, he was still the same man who had betrayed her family.

"Theon Greyjoy?" Nieva snarled staring over at where the shaking, broken shell of the proud boy she once knew stood.

Before anyone could blink Nieva grabbed her sword and swung it towards him, missing his throat by inches causing everyone around them to gasp.

"Explain to me why I should not sever your head right now, you little piece of shit!" She growled and snarled.

"Nieva no please" Sansa shouted out getting to her feet as Nieva had managed to back Theon up against a tree, the tip of her sword upon his throat

"Your father never cared about you! But my Uncle Ned did, he treated you like a son, I thought of you as a brother, as did Robb...and you betrayed them both! You betrayed us all, your family!" Nieva snarled the tip of her blade digging into Theon's neck enough to draw a trail of blood that slid down and soaked into the collar of his shirt.

"Nieva don't kill him, he saved me" Sansa spoke up. "He helped me get away from Ramsay, he saved me"

Feeling Sansa's cold hand gently upon her own brought Nieva out of her rage filled daze. She glanced up to see Sansa's eyes pleading with her.

"He's still a traitor" Nieva snarled turning her gaze back to Theon. "Grenn, he make one move to escape, kill him instantly"

She removed her sword from his throat and turned to grab a cloak for the trembling man.

"Nieva" Theon spoke up from behind her making her freeze instantly as now she realised why his voice had sounded so familiar when he first spoke. She turned back towards him to see him practically vibrating he was shaking so badly, though weather it was through cold or fear Nieva could not tell. "We have to get out of here, we have to go to the Wall...Ramsey will have sent men to look for us by now, we have to keep moving"

"The Wall is exactly where they'll expect her to go" Nieva replied as she walked over and draped the cloak she'd picked up around Theon but he still continued to shake. "We're going South, to Storms End"

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Did you like the reunion between the cousins? Did you think Nieva's reaction to seeing Theon again was justified? Do you think it was Nymeria that was following them? Do you think they'll get to Storms End?**


	49. Chapter 49

The journey down to storms end had taken longer than Nieva could have ever imagined. Not only did they have to find horses to accommodate Sansa and Theon but they also had to take the longest possible road down to avoid any runs ins with Bolton, Frey or Lannister soldiers. It had been a tiresome month and a half.

They were now only a few days away from the Storm lands and already Nieva could see the tallest tower of Storms End that made her heart drop into her stomach.

Grenn had began to notice the change in Nieva's behaviour, the closer they got to the Storm Lands the more anxious she became, she'd almost stopped eating entirely and was only sleeping in small doses. Sansa had told him she always got like that when she was worried about something and that it would pass in a couple of days once they were in the Storm Lands and away from Tyrell and Lannister Lands.

Nieva felt a sense of dread wash over her every she looked towards what would be her new home and saw the green flag flying in the wind with the Baratheon logo of the stag it was again different to the one she was used to but she remembered seeing it briefly upon the letter her Uncle had sent her before his death. Would the people accept her as their leader if she was unmarried. She knew how well like her Uncle Renly was when he was the Lord.

It was night fall when they finally reached the edge of the Reach and entered into the Storm Lands. Rickon was already fast asleep against Nieva when Grenn decided that they would stop for camp.

Nieva was glad that they were now in the South and there was no need for a fire at night time to keep them warm as a fire would have given them away in the Westerlands. She set Rickon down to sleep besides Sansa before she walked over to the fallen log that was closest to the Castle.

Just the sheer size of it alone was making Nieva shake with nerves.

Her eyes slowly drifted up from the great keep of Storms End up to the stars that littered the sky above her.

"Uncle Ned" she whispered out into the darkness. "If you can hear me, I really need you right now" tears began to sting her eyes and her throat constricted a little. "I'm so scared and I...I don't know what to do. I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not...it shouldn't be me, it should have been Shireen or..." Nieva tried hard to think of the boy her Uncle Stannis had mentioned at Dragonstone, the one who had been her Uncle Roberts bastard but the name had long gone from her mind. "I'm not sure if I can do this. Robb was always the leader, I was the strategist. What if I'm not good enough? What if..." She had to stop herself from sobbing a loud in case she woke any of the others. "What if I get people killed?"

The warm breeze licked at her skin softly, it was a type of warmth she wasn't used to but it was comforting none the less.

"Nieva?" Theon's voice broke through the silence as he stood from where he had been laying upon the ground "Who are you talking to?" Her Uncles old ward asked with a small frown.

"Anyone who'll listen" she replied with a small hint of a smile as Theon sat down upon the log beside her.

She moved away from him a little, still not entirely comfortable being so close to him after everything that had happened.

"You were talking to him weren't you" Theon's eyes showed an emotion that Nieva had rarely ever seen in the young man when they were children. Guilt. "Lord Eddard"

The sound of her Uncles name sent a small shiver down her spine as her heart gave a painful lurch.

"I thought it would help, but the dead can't hear us" Nieva replied with a small shrug.

"I do that too sometimes" Theon said so softly Nieva almost missed it. "I talk to Robb as if he was still stood in front of me"

Hearing her cousins name fall from the lips of the man who betrayed him the most made the hair on Nieva's arms stand up as her entire body filled with a calm rage. Theon sensing the change in Nieva's emotions backed down instantly.

"I know you can never fully forgive me for what I done...I can never forgive myself" Theon spoke not daring to look at Nieva as he kept his eyes upon the dark sky above them. Nieva could see the tears that were running down his cheeks. "I swear to you, if I could go back and change that day when I would...but I can't. I hate myself for betraying Robb, I hate myself for hurting you and this family"

"What did Ramsey do to you?" Nieva asked her face frowned in confusion.

This made Theon flinch visibly.

"Theon" Nieva's tone became concerned as she saw the terrified look in Theons eyes. "You can tell me" She slowly and cautiously reached out and covered on of his shaking hands with hers.

"H...horrible things" Theon stuttered out, his entire frame shaking in fear. Nieva felt a pang of protectiveness over the young boy she used to know, the one who taught her archery and helped her wield a sword. But her hatred for the man he'd become stopped her from reaching out and embracing him.

"You're right, I can't forgive you Theon...not yet, but as much as it kills me to admit it, you're still part of this family" Nieva said as Theon hanged his head in shame and stared at the ground. Nieva scooted closer to him on the log and used her hand under his chin to turn his head to face her. "That means, I promise you that Ramsey will never hurt you again, not while I live"

"I'm sorry Nieva" Theon broke into a sob. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't just say you're sorry Theon" Nieva replied putting a hand upon his shoulder. "I want you to prove that you're sorry by helping me find my cousins and bringing this family back together"

"I promise, whatever you ask of me I'll do it" Theon replied with a nod of his head. Nieva leaned back with a sigh.

"What if they don't except me?" She asked turning her gaze back up to the stars above them. "The people of the Storm Lands"

"They'd be stupid not to" Theon shrugged. "You're a good leader Nieva, I've seen it first hand"

"I'm female Theon, and unmarried" Nieva sighed. "My head is wanted by four different people, the moment news of my where abouts is released we'll have another war on our hands"

"It's nothing you cannot handle, I've seen you run Winterfell since you were twelve years old" Theon replied.

"I always had Robb to fall back on" Nieva reminded him. "Now I'm completely on my own"

Theon knew nothing else he could say would help in this situation, because she was right. No one could help her this time, she was alone.

"Get back to sleep Theon, we leave at first light" Nieva said standing from the log and making her way closer to the darkness that surrounded them.

* * *

There was a brisk air around the Storm Lands that surprised Nieva slightly, it was no where near as cold as she was used to but it still bit lightly at any exposed parts of her skin in a calm and comforting way. Her rational mind told her that the change in climate was due to the sea air changing, but the Northern part of her soul told her that it was caused by the winter that was slowly creeping upon them.

Nieva had still not slept when Grenn awoke the following morning, to the nights watch members surprise she'd already hunted down three rabbits and an owl which were all now being stewed above the fire she had built. She had a quiver full of new arrows that she made herself during the night. She'd sharpened her sword to the point where she could not touch the blade without it slicing her skin. She almost looked like she was preparing for a battle.

Sansa and Theon awoke not long after Grenn had, the three of them all too happy to tuck into the warm meal Nieva had provided. Rickon on the other hand was not so content about being woken so early and whined the full way through eating about how tired he was. Grenn assured him he could sleep once they were back on the road.

Nieva felt her heart racing in her chest as they reached the large iron gates of Storms End. She could see the people staring towards her as she rode up toward them. The castle seemed much smaller than she remembered but was still a good bit bigger than Winterfell.

Before they entered the gate Nieva made everyone stop and regroup.

"What's wrong? Why aren't we going in?" Sansa asked with a frown of confusion at seeing the panicked look upon her cousins face.

"We need to blend in for now" Nieva said removing her small Baratheon pin from her cloak.

"What? But Nieva we came all this way..." Grenn began to argue but Nieva cut him off

"I know what we came here to do Grenn, but cannot proclaim myself Lady yet! I have no army, no support! Grenn I don't know these people and they do not know me! I need to know their ways if I am to rule them! This is going to take time" Mieva snapped.

"She's right" Theon replied. "We need an army before Storms End is hers. The moment the Lannisters and the Freys find out she's taken back Storms End it will be a blood bath"

"So we blend in, leave all Northern clothes at the door" Nieva replied shrugging off her large cloak in replace for her smaller one.

Sansa looked as if she was going to argue but one look in her cousins eyes and she backed down from her fight. She may have grown to be a she wolf, but Nieva was born one, Sansa knew she would not win.

They abandoned their Northern clothing, something Nieva believed that the horse were grateful for as Frost seemed to move more freely without the weight of hers and Rickons cloaks slowing him down.

Storms End was busier and noisier than Nieva had ever expected. Blacksmiths hammering away on anvils, children running and laughing through the small stalls, the horses in the stables were whining and grunting.

They dismounted and decided to explore the place on foot, deciding to try and find a local inn to spend their time before Nieva revealed herself.

The full journey Nieva could feel the older generation of people around them staring towards her like they'd seen a ghost of some sort.

"She looked like Lady Jocelyn" a female whisper came from the left of them making the hair on the back of Nieva's neck stand up. Now she knew why they were staring, they thought she was her mother.

Slowly more and more people stopped and joined in the crowd that was watching them.

"Some of these men were in my Uncle Stannis' army, they must have fled before the Boltons slaughtered the rest" Nieva whispered to Grenn as she spotted a few familiar faces among the crowd who suddenly began to part a head of them making more nervous and anxious as she clutched Rickon to her, someone important was obviously approaching them.

A man who looked incredibly familiar to her was making his way towards them in a pace that made Nieva reach for the hilt of her sword.

"Lady Nieva!" The man called over catching the attention of those around them Nieva stopped dead out of fear, she had not expected someone to actually recognise her, nor announce her true identity to the full castle. "Lady Nieva, thank the gods you are safe"

People around them began to stare and whisper amongst themselves and nodding as if they were confirming their suspicions. A few even approached to see what the rumble of noise was about.

"We have been waiting so long for you to return, a true born Stag...or Doe" The man smiled as he finally reached Nieva and kissed her hand gently.

"I remember you, you were the guard I met my first night in DragonStone" Nieva smiled as she suddenly realised why the man seemed so familiar.

"I was your Uncle Stannis' guard until the end my lady, he told me to come here and protect Storms End from the Lannisters, they have been relenting in their attacks upon the place but thankfully we've been able to hold them off for now" The man replied before he looked around at the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Lady Nieva has returned to us, she is the last true Baratheon, the one true Stag" The man's voice echoed, silencing the place around them. "She has come to take her place as the Lady of Storms End, she had come home"

The entire crowd was looking at Nieva with varied expressions of emotion, some with joy and relief, others with distrust and anger.

"Why did you come here?" An unknown voice shouted up from the crowd around them. "You are wanted by the Lannisters, if they find out you're here they'll attack with force"

"They are the reason why I came here!" Nieva shouted back. "I know we do not have the men or the swords, but when have the people of the Storm Lands ever been intimidated by people from the Westerlands. Baratheons do not bend to Lannisters! Storms End had always been in the Baratheon family, Tommen is not a true Baratheon! My Uncle Renly discovered this and named me as his heir before he died! Queen Cersei will deny this and try to claim Storms End for her own gain but I assure you of the Lannisters think that they can dig their claws in and take away the place of my mothers birth, they will pay dearly and they will play with blood!"


	50. Authors Note!

_**I have decided to rewrite/ reupload this story, but don't worry, it'll still be the same story about Nieva, just a few things will change about the overall story. The new story will be called The Winter Wolf so keep an eye out for it.**_


End file.
